Just Have Faith
by Pumpkinpie87
Summary: Bella is a senior in college looking for a realtionship. Edward is a firefighter who wants someone to care for. They are set up together by none other than Alice. See where the road of life takes them and why you have to 'Just Have Faith'. AH
1. Bella

**This is my first fanfic, so comments/ constructive criticism is appreciated. (I have never written a story before.) **

**I would like to thank my beta Truth in the Moon, this story wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

**(Revised May 29, 2010) **

* * *

**BPOV**

_July 11, 2009_

_Last year of college, time sure does fly by. It seems just like yesterday I was wearing that ugly yellow gown at my high school graduation. Now I'm getting ready to graduate from college._

_I still have that emptiness and longing for a relationship. I find myself wondering if I will be loved like Alice is by Jasper. After thinking about it so much in the last four years, I have given up on the idea of looking for a guy by myself._

_I envy so many people for the relationships they have or already have had. I want that void in my heart and soul to be filled. I wonder if I am ever going to be able to find someone to settle down with and create a family. I would like to be married before I am 30, but I wonder if that will be possible._

_I know that I will be done with school soon and will be working full time. I hope that by some chance I will find someone to date. I know I can't expect to fall in love right away, but it's more of that I want a relationship now more than anything. I see others around me that are several years younger than I am, and I get so jealous that they have what I want. I need to be more daring and bold._

_I think I just have a need for someone to hold me. I had a dream one night and in the dream I was being held by a guy, it was more of a hug, but I liked having my arms around someone I cared about. Not that I have anyone that I care that way about now, it was just a dream. But it felt so nice to be in someone's arms and to be wanted like that. Then when I came out of unconsciousness I realized I was "hugging" myself. I was "holding" myself, almost as if I was holding myself together. The way I felt in that "hug" it was so peaceful, calming, loving and just felt… right. _

_But I also wish I had somewhere to go, someone to go to. Someone who cares for me. I know that is a big thing to want, but I just feel like I am missing something from my life, like my life isn't complete. _

_I want to be in a relationship with a guy. That seems to be the only thing I want these days. Funny thing is, I can see myself in that relationship. I can see everything about it; hanging out with him at various locations, holding his hand, cuddling on the couch holding him and sharing kisses. The only thing is I can't see his face, of course. But I can see the whole relationship. I normally can't see or picture myself in the future, but maybe I can see this because I want it so bad. _

_As I sit writing in my journal that I've kept for the last 9 years, I just can't believe how much I have changed. I mean I have always taken care of Renee, my mom, when I was younger. She is flighty and always acts younger than she is. I have always been mature. Even when I moved in with Charlie, my dad, I always cooked - well, because he couldn't, - cleaned the house, and made sure there was food in the fridge. _

_Even now that I have my own apartment, I finally feel like a grown up. For the past year and a half, I have been working as a book editor. I read authors stories and edit them before they go to printing. I love what I do. I only work part-time as I still have classes left, but I will be hired full-time once I graduate and can take on more work._

_I have done some brain storming on writing my own story. That's my ultimate goal is to be an author. I know it will take some time, but I am driven to do it. Alice and Jasper both support me to follow my dream. They are the greatest friends anyone can ask for. Jasper works at the local newspaper taking photos. But he also does freelance work. _

Just then my cell phone rang and I saw it was Alice. So I closed my journal, put it back in my drawer, and answered my phone.

"Hello," I said. Even though I knew who it was I always answer with 'Hello'.

"Hey, Bella. Do you want to hang out at the mall with me? You don't have to buy anything," she said quickly. "I just want company," Alice said. Alice knows shopping isn't my most favorite thing to do. As long as I don't have to try on lots of clothes I don't mind.

"Sure Alice. I'll go with you. Just don't force me to try on thousands of clothes."

"Yay! Ok, I'll try to refrain. I'll be there to pick you up in 15 minutes," she said.

"Ok see you then." I said and then hung up.

Alice loves to shop, it's her stress reliever. Just like writing is a stress reliever for me. Ever since Alice and I were roommates for our first two years of college, she always takes me with her to go shopping. She learned very quickly of my dislike for trying on a lot of clothes. Now she just asks if I want to accompany her, and if I see something I like, I may try it on and buy it.

I decided that I should probably change out of my sweats and ratted old t-shirt and into jeans and a sweat shirt. Alice will still tell me to put something more fashionable on, seeing how she is going into fashion design, but I want to be comfortable. Five minutes later Alice was knocking on my door. I opened the door Alice saw what I was wearing.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door further so she could come in.

"Bella, seriously, couldn't you wear something a little better than a sweat shirt?" Alice said as she entered my apartment.

"Ali, you know I like to be comfortable when I go shopping with you," I said putting my hands on my hips. "How 'bout this. While there you can pick out **one, **and I mean **one,** outfit for me. I'll even let you buy it without complaining," I said just to appease her.

"Yay! You are too good to me!" she said while bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. I'll never know where she gets her energy. Even at the crack of dawn she is bouncing off the walls. It's 10 a.m. and she's still hyper. Well, she's like that throughout the day, I guess.

"Well Ali, I just know you'll end up trying to talk me into trying something on, so I'm just saving myself the torture and fight and just letting you have your way… _somewhat,"_ I said just to make her happy and so she wouldn't nag me when we get to the mall.

"Oh Bella, I love you!" Alice said while giving me a hug. I will never understand how such a tiny person could be so strong but that little pixie is one strong cookie.

"Come on, Alice, let's go," I said while grabbing my keys and purse. Then, closing the door and locking it behind me, we climbed into her car and sped off towards the mall.

As Alice drove her yellow Porsche to the mall, she kept looking at me and had this worried expression on her face. Every once in awhile she would look over open her mouth and then close it again. It was like she was scared to ask me something.

"Ok, what's going on? You have this scared look and you keep opening your mouth like you want to talk to me. What is wrong?" I asked worried that something was really wrong.

"Ok… you and I know you don't have a boyfriend, and I know that you want to be in a relationship. Well, things are starting to wind down for you and you have time for it now.… how would you feel if I set you up on a blind date?" This is what she was worried to talk to me about.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking about what she said. Well, she does have a point since things are slowing down with school. My summer classes are going good and I'll start fall classes soon. I guess it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to start dating.

"Alright, Alice. I guess you can set me up with someone. What's the worst that could happen? You know what I like in a guy. Not that I have had a boyfriend before, but you still know what I like in a guy. If I can trust you to pick out some of my clothes why not pick out a guy I might like? You do make a valid point about classes winding down now that I'm a senior. I guess now would be a good time to start dating." I rambled on, still thinking about the possibilities of dating.

She knows that I want a guy who is caring, attentive, will actually listen to what I am saying, someone who I can easily talk to about anything. There are other small things too, but those are the main points, especially caring and attentive.

I have to admit I was getting excited at the chance to date. I have waited so long for it to happen. In high school, no one was interested in me and for the past few years I have been really focused on school with taking a class or two in the summer. As I was thinking more about it, I watched her facial expression go from worried to shock.

"Really? ...I thought you would be mad at me …that I want to set you up with someone. Why the change of heart, if I may ask?" she questioned, still somewhat shocked but with a smile.

"Well… I have just been thinking lately that I will just let a relationship find me or fall into my lap so to speak. Not for me to go looking for it. I'm going off faith these days, I guess you could say, that it will happen for me." I said with a shrug, not thinking it was a big deal.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. I have never been in your shoes before," she said as she pulled into the parking lot of the mall and got out of the car.

"Yeah, I know. It's not that I'm desperate for a relationship. I don't know, I just see you and others around me and I guess… I just want to feel like I'm complete. I just feel like…like I'm missing something," I said, somewhat sad. Alice came over to me and wrapped her arm around me "Oh, you'll find someone to be with."

"I know that it won't happen right away, and I can't get my hopes up about it." I replied letting her know that I was ok.

"Ok. At least you have faith, like you said." She sounded better and excited that she was going to help me out.

"Hey, did you have someone in mind?" I asked thinking she already had someone lined up already for me to meet as we walked through the front doors.

"No. I was just thinking I could help you look for that _special_ someone," she said as I rolled my eyes as she continued "Jasper noticed too that you kind of have this look in your eyes that you are missing something and asked me about it and I told him it's 'cause you see what others and us have and want that for yourself." She told me and I was kind of mad that it was that obvious, but I guess I don't do a great job of hiding it out in public so I can't be mad at her for just seeing what's there.

"It's sweet that Japer cares about me like that. You know I think of him like an older brother and you already know you're my sister," I said with a smile wrapping my arm around her waist as we were walking into one of the department stores.

"Oh you know he sees you as his little sister too. He did mention he has a friend from high school that is single and lives here in Seattle. I could see if Jasper could give his friend your number and see if he's interested. I could even meet him before hand to see if he is your type. But I have a feeling that this will work out for the best," she said while looking though a few racks and picking out a few items.

There goes Alice and her feelings. She always says that she can see the future or see the outcomes, even if nothing has happened yet.

"You and your feelings Alice," I said rolling my eyes. "That would be fine with me. Do you know anything about Jaspers friend?" I asked as I was looking at some shirts and picked out a blue v-neck one.

"No. I just know he's single and lives here in Seattle. Jazz didn't tell me anything else. We might go see him tomorrow. Jazz hasn't seen him in a few days and we can talk to him then."

We looked around the department store for another 20 minutes before heading to the changing rooms. Alice had an arm load of cloths and I just had a few items. As I was in the dressing room Alice knocked on my door and told me she picked out my outfit and wanted me to try it on. It was a brown floral print skirt with a white splitneck tank with wood bead detailing around the neckline. It looked really nice.

"Ohh Alice I really like this outfit." I really liked the colors. It took Alice a while to get me to wear brown. I thought if I would wear brown since I have brown hair it would be too much.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought you would and it's in brown! Ever since I got you to wear brown you like that color a lot. But they have one in blue and blue does look really good on you," she said as I stood in front of the mirror.

"You know, I could just get both," I said as a big smile formed on her face.

"I am so happy that you said that. Maybe you are starting to like shopping more and more now that you know you can be comfortable and fashionable at the same time," she said with hope in her eyes

"Yeah, right. Like that'll happen," I snorted, but I really did like the outfit.

After trying on the clothes, we decided to head to the food court for lunch and then back to my place to hang out and watch a movie.

When we got back to my apartment and I put my new clothes away, I came out of my bedroom and asked Alice which movie she wanted to watch and she said "The Notebook".

"Oh, I love that movie. I don't care how many times I have seen it, it's so good. The ending is bittersweet, though," I said as I went to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"I know. It is such a great movie. I tried to get Jasper to watch it with me and he didn't want to. I was surprised; usually he likes watching chick flicks with me, but he didn't want to see this one. Oh well though, I get to watch it with you," she said with a smile.

We finished the movie and she said that she had to go home and cook dinner for Jasper before he got home from a wedding where he was taking pictures.

"Ok, well, see ya later." I said as Alice headed to the door.

"Hey, I'll talk to Jasper about his friend that's single and see if he's interested in a blind date. Like I said, I'll meet him probably tomorrow. I think Jasper was saying he wanted to have his friends over sometime soon. If so, I'll give him your number and have him call you," she said as she hugged me goodbye.

"Ok, sounds great to me." I said in goodbye.

After shutting the door I decided to work on some of my homework I had due for the following week, read part of the book that I'm editing for work, and then have a light dinner while doing so, and head off to bed. Just a typical Saturday night for me, homework, edit book, and then bed. Kind of boring, I know, but I like routine I have, but if this blind date works out with Jasper's friend, I am willing change my routine. I'm willing to change a lot of things I normally do just so I can spend time with him and get to know him more. But like I said, I'm not going to get my hopes up about being in a relationship right away, but I still just have to have faith.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. If i get enough reviews I just may post Chapter 2 on Sunday instead of next Friday (If I do, chapter 3 will be posted Friday). I plan to post every Friday. I have a few chapters done and ready to go. **

**Please review!**

**Chapter 2: mostly Edward's POV **

**(Revised May 29, 2010. I saw that I had said Bella's job was working at the local newspaper. In later chapters I has said she works as a book editor. I just ran across the mistake and changed it in her journal entry.)**


	2. Edward

****

I decided to be nice and update today. I got 6 reviews. The number of hits astounded me..

**Special thanks to **Sunnydaaaayyys07 **for being my very first review. **

**Revised August 22, 2010**

* * *

**EPOV**

Ah, home. I love being a firefighter, but I like the comfort of home, especially when I work long shifts. I just wish someone was waiting for me like Emmett has Rosalie at home. I know Emmett loves when he gets to go home to Rosalie. I wish I had someone I could call and hang out with.

I see what Emmett has and I have to say that I am somewhat jealous of him. I decided I shouldn't dwell on it too much; I'll just work myself into a frenzy. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a box of Cheez-Its and went to watch some TV.

I thought I should watch some of the TV shows I recorded while at work for the past few days. I had quite a few to watch. There were a few episodes of 'Deadliest Catch', 'Burn Notice', and 'Ghost Hunters International'. As I was getting ready to start watching "Burn Notice", my cell rang and it was Jasper.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Nothing much. Hey I was wondering if I could come over and hang out. Hey, I could finally introduce you to Alice." Jasper and Alice have been dating for the last three years but I haven't gotten the chance to meet her yet due to trying to get done with school and being the newbie at the station.

"Yeah, that would be fine. I would love to finally meet Alice," I said to him

"Ok bro, we'll be over in 10 minutes."

"Alright see you then." I hung up with him and cleaned up my apartment a bit. The last few days when I had a few hours off, I would just drop everything where I could find a place.

I was still getting used to my new schedule at work. Not to mention the guys are still playing pranks on me after almost two months of being there. Even Emmett is partaking in them. But then again, Emmett has always played pranks on me and others when we were younger.

Just as I was finishing up putting the last few items away I heard a knock at the door. I walked down the long hallway to let them in.

"Hey bro, long time no see," I greeted him. "And this must be Alice. My, you are gorgeous." And she was pretty. She was short, couldn't have been more than 5ft tall. She had short black hair that was sticking up in every direction.

"Thank you," Alice replied. "You have a wonderful apartment. Jasper tells me you own the building."

"Yes I do. This floor used to have two apartments but I knocked out the walls and made it one big apartment with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It took some time between school and work, but I got it done," I said, proud of my hard work.

"Yeah, it took him a while to get it done," Jasper said to Alice then continued. "Remember when we first started dating and I said I had to help a friend with remodeling?" Jasper asked Alice and she nodded. "Well, I was helping Edward and his brother Emmett with the remodel."

"Yeah," I said. "Emmett, Jazz and I did most of the work ourselves."

"Well your apartment is wonderful and so spacious. I can't believe you guys did most of the work," Alice said in awe of the whole place. We headed into the living room. I was in my recliner and they were on the couch.

"Hey bro, how would you feel if Alice and I set you up on a blind date?" Jasper asked me. Well that certainly wasn't what I thought he wanted to come over for.

"Well I don't know. … Did you guys have someone in mind already? I guess I wouldn't mind being set up." I decided after I thought about it for a few seconds. "I just hope she would understand with my work schedule I work long hours." I said somewhat weary that someone wouldn't want to be with me because one, my job is dangerous and two, I have very long shifts.

"Yes, Alice has a friend that is interested in a blind date," Jasper answered.

"Yes Edward, I talked to her yesterday about being set up on a blind date and she said she was willing to give it a try. From what Japer has told me about you, I think you would be perfect for Bella. Jasper thought so too, but he wanted me to meet you," Alice said with a smile.

"Well if … Bella is it?" They nodded to her name. "I guess if she is willing to give it a try, I guess I could too. Does she know anything about me?" I asked Alice.

"No, I just asked her yesterday about it and said that Jazz had a friend that is single, and she said to go ahead and give you her cell number."

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner and tell me a little about Bella? We could order pizza since I haven't been to the grocery store recently to get enough to make dinner," I offered, hoping I could learn at least a little bit about her.

"Sure bro, we would stay and tell you a little bit. You could call her after we leave if you want," Jazz said. I was getting excited about that chance for a relationship.

"Yeah, I could call her and get to know her more. What kind of pizza do ya want me to order?" I asked getting up to go to the kitchen to get the phone book and place the order.

"Hamburger is fine with us," Japer shouted from the living room

"Ok. Hey, what do you want to drink? I have coke, beer, iced-tea and water," I shouted out to the living room from the other side of the breakfast bar.

"I'll have a beer," Jazz said "I'll have a coke, thanks." Alice replied.

"Alright, they said the pizza will be here in 20 minutes. So, tell me a little about Bella," I said while handling them their drinks. Alice said she would tell me about Bella.

"I've known Bella for the past 4 years. We were roommates the first two years of college. She is a senior this year, like me. She is majoring in English Literature and works at a local publishing company editing books part time. She is 21, almost 22. She is very pretty. She is nice and easy to talk to. She loves to read. … What else to you want to know, or do you want to wait 'till you talk to her?"

"I think I'll wait 'till I talk to her to find out more about her. I will definitely call her tonight, she seems very nice." I said really excited now, she seemed like someone I could really like.

The door bell rang signaling the pizza was here. I paid the guy for the large hamburger pizza. Jasper and Alice were in the kitchen getting paper plates and napkins for dinner while I set the pizza down on the table and told them to dig in.

"Hey, Edward. Alice and I wanted to have a small dinner party next Saturday, the 18th. It would be Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and us three, if you can make it. Then you can meet Bella at that time," Jazz said taking two pieces of pizza and giving one to Alice.

"Sure, that sounds good to me. But I might be on call since it's a Saturday and I'm the alternate EMT. I'm sure Emmett should have it off too. I would love to meet Bella then. When I call her tonight I'll mention the party to her," I said as I was getting my pizza and a napkin.

"Bella is excited about meeting you, even though she only knows you are Jaspers single friend. She has never had a boyfriend before. She said in high school no one was interested in her and the last few years she has been really focused on getting school done. Now that she is a senior things are winding down," Alice said with a great big smile.

I was surprised to hear that no one was interested in Bella in high school. Alice told me that Bella was pretty. At least she is determined to have a good education.

After the pizza was done Alice and Japer decided that it was time to go home.

"Ok guys, I'll see you Saturday and will definitely give Bella a call tonight."

"Alight bro, see ya later," Jasper said as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Alice, it was nice to meet you. Thank you for mentioning the blind date. I haven't had a girlfriend either. In high school the girls only wanted me because they thought I was good looking. None of them had character. I can tell Bella is interesting. She seems like a sweet girl. I'm excited to get the chance to get to know her," I said as giving Alice a hug in the hallway.

"Oh Edward, she really is. I can _feel_ that you two will work out," Alice responded

"Oh, Alice, you and your _feelings. _Did you tell Bella this too last night? Is that why she is excited to meet him?" Jasper asked as he rolled his eyes at first.

"No, she said she is going off faith that she will be in a relationship. But she did say the same thing you did about my _feelings_." Alice responded with a sly smile.

"Ok, what are you talking about _feelings?_" I asked.

"Alice says she gets these feelings and can predict the future with them," Jasper chuckled with another eye roll as he looked at Alice.

"Hey, those feelings have turned out to be pretty correct. I had them about us and look how in love we are. I even said the same thing about Bella's friends, Angela and Ben, and look at them. They just got engaged and are planning a summer wedding," Alice shot right back at Jasper.

"Ok, we're going to go now. See ya later, Edward. Don't be nervous about calling Bella. She's a great girl," Jasper said as he was pulling Alice down the hall to the elevator.

"I'm not nervous and yes, I'll see ya later," I said going back to my door. I really wasn't nervous about calling Bella; she really did sound like a great girl.

After shutting the door, I figured I better clean up what was left of the dinner and then I would call Bella.

**BPOV**

After eating dinner and reading more of the book I was editing for work, I thought it would do me some good to relax and watch some TV. I was content lying on the couch watching a Lifetime movie when my cell rang. I didn't recognize the number and then I wondered if it could be Jasper's friend. Alice called earlier saying they were going over there and talk to him.

"Hello," I answered

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen, Jasper's friend. Is this Bella?"

"Yes, this is she. How are you?" I asked being polite and with a smile. I didn't think he would call so soon. I mean, Alice just talked to him today about the whole blind date thing. I guess it wouldn't really be a blind date now since we are talking on the phone to get to know each other.

"I'm good, how 'bout yourself?" he asked.

_What a gentleman_, I thought. "I'm great."

"So, Alice and Jasper stopped by my place not too long ago and told me about being set up on a blind date with you. They told me a little bit about you. I hope you don't mind?" Edward asked. Well, he sounded nice on the phone and that voice was so captivating.

"No, I don't mind at all. Alice asked me yesterday how I felt about being set up."

"Yes, she mentioned she asked you. She said you were excited even though all you knew was that I was Jasper's friend."

"Yes, but I trust Jasper. He's like a brother to me," I said. I really did look up to Jasper.

"Yeah, Jasper is really nice and can connect well with people," he said.

"So, tell me about yourself other than you are a friend of Jasper's since high school," I said with a small giggle.

"Well, I am a firefighter and an alternate EMT at the station. I just graduated college in May and began working right away. I was in training for the last few months of school."

"Wow, a firefighter and EMT. I don't think I could even think about doing something like that. What made you decide to be a firefighter and EMT?" I asked that was really interesting that he could do both. He must be pretty valuable at work since they can pay one guy to do two jobs.

"Well, in high school my brother, Emmett, and I were hit by a drunk driver. We were ok, nothing serious. We both broke a leg and I sprained my wrist, we also had a few bumps and bruises. Another car was hit also and the lady that was driving it was hysterical. Once I freed myself from the car, I helped her out of her car and tried to calm her down. Emmett decided to become a firefighter also."

"Wow that must have been horrible." I was glad that he was ok though and had no permanent injuries.

"Not really. It just sounds worse than it was. We actually got a really nice settlement out of it because of our injuries."

We talked for another two hours really getting to know each other. He told me that he never had a girlfriend before because the girls in high school only wanted him because they thought he looked good. He said he wanted someone that he could have a good conversation with and that liked him for what was inside, and that he thought it was easy to talk to me. He has never felt this connected to someone he has ever talked to. I felt the same way. He is really easy to talk to.

We talked about our childhood. He said he was born and raised in Seattle. I told him I was born in Forks and a couple of months after I was born my parents got divorced and my mom moved me and her to Phoenix, AZ. I told him how I used to come back every summer until I was 12 then I put my foot down. So my dad, Charlie, met me in California. He said that his parents just moved to Forks in 2005 after he started college. Edward said his mom, Esme, wanted to live in a small town. He also said his dad, Carlisle, works at the Forks hospital as a Chief of Medicine.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot. Jasper and Alice are having a dinner party on Saturday, the 18th and said that you were invited to come. I will be there and we could officially meet. If that sounds good to you," Edward said just as we were winding down the conversation.

"Yeah, sure, I would love to meet you. I can't wait for Saturday. Do you know who else is going to be there beside the four of us?" I was wondering if it was kind of like a double date, but wait, Alice said yesterday Jasper wanted to have his friends over for a dinner party.

"My brother and his girlfriend Rosalie will be there also. Jasper and Emmett have known each other since high school. They graduated together," he told me casually.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. I should probably go, I have class in the morning and I have to go into work and turn in the manuscript I was editing and then get another one," I said while trying to stifle a yawn

"Ok, I'll talk to ya later. If you want, you can call me tomorrow. I'll be at work but it won't be a problem."

"Sure, if I have free time I'll call you," I said, now really tired.

"Ok, Bella, good night."

"Good night, Edward," I said before I hung up.

I really like talking to him. I don't think I have ever talked to someone that long before. Well, besides Alice. I think I could really like Edward. He seems like a sweet and caring. Just the whole conversation I had with him and talking about our childhood; I can't wait till Saturday now.

I got up from the couch and headed for my room to change into my pajamas and then to bed. I was out before my head hit the pillow. I was really tired and it was just past midnight. I still can't believe I talked to Edward for 3 hours on the phone. I let sleep take me off to dreamland and had the best night of sleep I've had in a while.

* * *

**I forgot to mention last chapter that I have anonymous reviews on. So if you don't have a fanfic account you can still review.**


	3. Forks

**For those of you last chapter got two alerts, sorry about that. I forget to add things to the chapter and had to delete it and make the changes. Again so sorry if some of you freeked out that the chapter went missing. **

**Want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed and put this story on their favorites.**

**Thank you for my beta Truth in the Moon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning to my alarm going off at 6 a.m. I had class at 8, but I am not a morning person. I rolled over and pushed the snooze button for another 30 minutes of sleep. I rolled back over and tried to go back to the wonderful dream I was having about Edward. Not that I could see what he looked like, but his voice was there.

Finally I decided to get out of bed and get ready for class. Since class was from 8 a.m. till noon, I dressed casual in jeans and my new blue v-neck shirt. I made my way to the kitchen to get my usual breakfast of cereal and a glass of orange juice. After cleaning up the kitchen, I grabbed my bag, hopped in my car, and made my way toward school campus.

The first half of class was boring. All I was thinking about was Edward. He was so easy to talk to. I really enjoyed talking to him. On break for class, I decided to give him a call. It was 10 a.m. and I had 30 minutes to talk. He said he would be at the station. I pulled out my phone as I sat at a bench across from class and called him.

"Hello," he said in his velvety voice.

"Hey, it's Bella," I said with a smile.

"Hey, how's class going?" he asked with what sounded like a smile also.

"Very boring, it's been all lectures thus far," I sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. So, what are you going to be doing once class is done?"

"Well, seeing how I don't get out till noon, lunch will be first. Then I have to go into work to hand in the manuscript I was editing and pick up a new one. After that, go home and tackle today's homework and pack to go see my dad in Forks," I replied.

"Sounds like loads of fun. How long are you going to be in Forks?" he asked.

"Umm…'till Thursday. I plan to do some major cooking for Charlie on Wednesday. I'll be leaving tomorrow night after I get done with class in the afternoon. Then hang out with some friends and be back Thursday night around 9, 9:30," I said.

"Major cooking, huh," he said with a laugh.

"Yes, major cooking," I said mocking him. "Charlie doesn't really know how to cook without burning things and he always orders pizza. I can guarantee that is what he will have when I get there tomorrow at 6," I said with a laugh at the end.

"Well, have fun with that. You're also going to hang out with friends too."

"Yeah, I'm going to head down to La Push and hang out with friends on the reservation. My friend Jake lives there. His dad, Billy, and Charlie are best friends. Jake and I grew up together. I haven't seen him in months or the rest of his pack of buddies. I'll also hang out with his girlfriend who you could say is almost his fiancé too. He hasn't proposed yet, but I bet he will soon," I rambled.

"Well, sounds like fun. I don't get to hang out with friends outside of work too much due to the long hours. We try and make the most of our time here at the station. Things can get boring around here waiting for a call," he said, sounding a little bored.

"What do you guys normally do while waiting for a call?" I asked, trying to make time go just a little bit faster for him.

"Well, we have a pool table and a numerous gaming systems," He said. Then I heard a loud bell go off in the background.

"Hey, Bella, I go to go. We got a call. I talk to ya later, ok," he said in a rush.

"Yeah, no problem, be careful," I said. I was kind of worried about him, but I knew this was his job and he was very well trained.

"Will do. Bye," he said while it sounded like he was running somewhere.

"Bye," I said not wanting to take up more of his time.

I hung up and went back to class. I hoped everything went ok with the call and that no one was seriously hurt or got injured, seeing how I didn't know what type of call it was.

The rest of class was boring also. I was still kind of worried about Edward. But if I was going to have a relationship with him, I couldn't worry every time he got a call. I just had to hope and pray everything turned out ok.

After class ended I head out to my car and then went through the drive through for lunch before heading off for the office. I arrived at the office with the manuscript and went to see my boss. I walked though the office and knocked on his door.

"Come in," I heard my boss call.

"Hey Jay, I got the manuscript done and I'm ready for my next one." I havealways had a non professional relationship with my boss. He's like my favorite uncle. He has been encouraging me to start my own book since he hired me a year and a half ago. Jason Jenks is so wonderful. He lets me take as long as I need to get a manuscript done because of school. Most bosses wouldn't be that flexible. He has assured me a full-time position and a raise when I graduated from college.

"Wow, that was fast. I just gave you that script not more than two and a half weeks ago. You didn't slack or your school work did you to get this done, did you?" he playfully scolded me.

"No," I laughed. "My homework load was fairly light these last few weeks. I had a big week of homework the week before you gave me the script. I'm ready for the next one. Oh, I wanted to ask, classes are ending soon so I was wondering if I could maybe pick up another small one after classes end." I wanted to be somewhat busy over my short three week break, even if Edward and I might be dating by then. I knew I can't spend all my time with him if things worked out between us.

"Yeah, that should be fine. No guy you'll be seeing," he teased. He knew how hard I was working to get done with school.

"Actually, my friend sort of set me up with a guy on a blind date, although I wouldn't call it a blind date now that we have talked on the phone. The first time I talked to him was last night and it was wonderful." Jay also looked out for me. I wouldn't say like a second dad, just a caring uncle.

"Well, good luck with that. I guess I'll hear from you soon to see how this script is going," he said while handing me the new one to read.

"Yep, sure thing," I said while looking through it. "See ya later," I said before leaving his office.

I put the script in my bag and headed for the ladies room before I left to go home. As I was leaving the restroom my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it and it was a text from Edward. '_How sweet he sent me a text after he was done with his call,' _I thought

_Hey, just wanted to let u know everything went ok. No injuries to report. Can call when u have a chance. E._

Well, at least he's alright. I responded to his text.

_Good to hear things went ok. On my way home. I'll call after I get sum hmwk done. B_

I couldn't wait to talk to him again. I was starting to think I could really like him, and we had only talked on the phone twice. I was really looking forward to Saturday now. I walked out of the office and out to my car to head home.

As I was walking in the door I paused to play my messages. One was from Alice, seeing how the call went with Edward. The other one was from dad saying that he would have pizza waiting for me when I got there tomorrow and that Billy and Jake were coming over too. I smiled when dad said he would have pizza waiting. I told Edward, without a doubt, that I would be having pizza for dinner tomorrow.

I made my way to the kitchen to make myself dinner. I turned on the TV to listen to the news. As I was making my ham sandwich the news was just beginning to talk about a fire today that happened at an abandoned warehouse. They showed footage of the fire and you could see the fire cars and firefighters all about. _I wonder if Edward got called to this fire. _I thought. I'll have to ask him when I call him in a bit.

After finishing dinner I started on my homework, I didn't have much to do. But I figured if I got it done tonight, I wouldn't have to worry about it over the weekend. After finishing dinner I decided to give Edward a call.

"Hello," He answered with an obvious smile. Just the sound of his voice made my heart jump.

_Geez, what's wrong with me? I haven't even met the guy and already my heart is doing flips. _

"Hey. So how was the rest of your day after you got back?" I asked. While heading to my room to start packing my bag. I had to have it started because I had class from noon till two and it was a three and a half hour drive to Forks.

"It was fine. Normal routine, we had to wash the cars when we got back and make sure things were back in the right place and got our gear situated so we can make a fast run when we get another call," he said, sounding kind of board at the beginning.

"So were you guys called to that warehouse fire? I saw it on the news. Looked pretty big," I asked.

"Yep, that was the one. There was a homeless guy living there and he left a candle burning. Some cloths were lit from what we could tell was by a breeze though one of the windows. The guy wasn't there and no one was hurt. It looked bad because a lot of the windows were already broken out and the fire was only in small room and was just escaping out the open windows," he explained calmly.

"Well, at least he wasn't home and you got it put out before it could spread," I said as I was in my bathroom getting my toiletries.

"Yeah, so what are up to right now?" he asked.

"I'm packing my bag for tomorrow. I'm only staying two nights, but I thought I would take my computer and work on some of my homework and maybe a little on my book I'm trying to write," I said as I was putting my toiletries in my duffle bag.

"Really, I didn't know you were trying to write a book. That's cool! How far are you into it?" He sounded happy for me that I was writing a book.

"Well, that's my ultimate goal; to become an author. I like working at the publishing house, editing manuscripts, but I still want my own book. I have been working on since the beginning of the year. School kind of keeps me away from it, but I don't mind. Gives me more time to think about it," I replied as I was finishing putting a few things in my bag.

"That's still cool. Well, hey, I should probably go. My brother and the guys are making faces at me. I'll talk to ya later. I can't wait till Saturday to finally meet you."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet you too. I talk to you later. Bye Edward," I said and then hung up after he said good bye. I sat down on my bed and sighed.

_Oh my I think I really like him and for Pete's sake I haven't even seen what he looks like. _

As I sat there, I decided I should get ready for bed. It was only 9 p.m. but I had been up since 6 a.m. and I was ready for a good night's sleep. I went back out to the living room and got the new manuscript I had to edit for work. I got under my covers and started reading. An hour and a half later, I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. I put the script on my night stand and shut of my light and welcomed the sleep.

I woke the next morning around 8:30. I finished putting some last minute things in my duffle bag and set it by the door. I went to get some breakfast and watched the repeat of the morning news. '_Good, it's not going to rain. Don't have to worry about slick roads on my way up to Forks,'_ I thought.

I took a look at today's class syllabus to see what we were doing in class and see what homework would be due next Tuesday. I thought maybe I could get a head start on some of it, because I would be busy 'till Thursday, and with the party on Saturday I wasn't sure when I would have time. What I couldn't do today, I would do on Friday. Since my class was composition and all we did was write papers, it would be easy to have a head start.

After about an hour of work, it was time to eat an early lunch seeing how class was from 12-2:30 p.m. It was now just after 11, and I was eating my sandwich and looking over what I had written so far. I gathered my bags and headed to my car for school.

Class went by fairly fast. I stopped at the gas station, filled up the car and grabbed a snack to take with me for the 3 ½ hour drive. During the long drive, I was listening to music and thinking about seeing everyone. It had been about a month since I was last up there so it would be good to hang out with everyone.

I had to stop in Port Angeles for gas, so I called my dad, Charlie, to tell him I was half way there. The rest of the way I thought about what meals I wanted to cook for dad so he would have a good stock. I would definitely make lasagna and put that in the freezer and maybe a stew as well. I just didn't want him to always have pizza.

Finally around 5:30 I made it to dad's house. He could hear me pull in the driveway and came out to greet me.

"Bells, it's so good to see you," he said, walking up to my car and opening my door.

"Hey dad, it's good to see you too. I'm so glad to be back for a few days. I could really use the break," I said while giving him a hug. Normally we don't show our love for each other but if we hadn't seen each other in a while we did.

"Classes really that stressful for you Bells?" he asked, taking my bag as we headed for the house.

"Not really. I just had a lot of homework that last few weeks and it's great to just get away from it for a while and just have some time to relax," I said as we walked into the living room to drop my bags off.

"Well, Jake and Billy should be here soon. When they get here, I'll order pizza and you can catch up with them," Dad said as he turned on the TV on to the game he wanted to watch.

"Ok. I'm going to go take my bags up to my room before they get here. Is Jake brining Leah too?" I asked. Jake and Leah had been dating for the last two years, but we all knew each other since we were little.

"Yes. Jake thought you two could talk and catch up since the last time you were here," Dad said, keeping his eyes glued to the TV.

"Ok, I'll be back down in a few," I said as I made my way for the stairs.

Once in my room, I plugged my laptop and iPod in. I put a few of my clothes in my drawers. I looked throughout my room to see if there was anything I wanted to bring back with me. I stood there looking at my books and found my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. I thought I lost it when I moved from the dorms to my apartment, but I guess I left it here by mistake.

As I was walking down the stairs, I heard a knock at the door. I told dad I would get it. He didn't so much as move from his chair; all he did was eave hand at me I made my way to the door.

"Ok," I murmured as I got to the door.

"Hey guys, come in," I said as I opened the door further and stepped out of the way so they could enter.

"Bella, good to see you again," Billy said as he rolled his wheelchair into the living room.

"Good to see you too, Billy," I said as the rest of us make our way into the living room. "Jake, Leah, I'm so glad to see you," I said, giving both of them a hug.

"Good to see you too. How have you been?" Leah asked as we stood behind the couch.

"I'm good. I have some…stuff to talk to you about in a bit."

"Ok," she said, giving me this skeptical look. I just looked at her, silently telling her to wait and see.

"Bells, how's school going?" Jake asked from the couch.

"It's going good. Glad for the mini vacation. I had a lot of homework these last few weeks. Now that classes are almost done things are less hectic," I said with a sigh.

"Well, at least you get a few days off," he said, turning his attention back to the TV.

"Ok, what kind of pizza do you want me to get?" Dad asked, getting up and heading to the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hamburger with black olives," said Billy.

"Cheese," Leah and I said at the same time, and then burst out laughing.

"Both are fine with me," Jake said.

"Of course you are fine with those choices. You'll eat just about anything," Leah said with a giggle.

"Yeah Jake, when have you ever complained about food?" I asked giggling also.

"Hmm…I don't think I ever have," he said with a smile.

"Ok. Leah and I are going to talk in the kitchen while you men watch sports," I said as Leah and I made our way into the kitchen.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Leah asked with a smile, while sitting at the table.

"So…Alice set me up with a guy and we have been talking since Sunday night. It was sort of a blind date, but since we have been talking, I wouldn't really call it that anymore. Anyway, I finally get to meet him on Saturday," I said with a smile and stated thinking about Edward. I was broken out of my revere when Leah started talking.

"Really. So what have you talked to him about?"

I started telling her about what he does and how he knows Jasper. Also how his parents live here in Forks and his dad is the Chief of Medicine at the hospital.

"Wow, he sounds amazing. You sound like you already like him," she said, taking a drink of her pop while I blushed.

"Yeah, I think I do and I haven't even seen him. I mean, he's really easy to talk to, and I could just tell he is actually interested in what I have to say," I said, so happy that I had these feelings about someone.

"Oh, did I tell you he texted me, telling me he was ok after he got back from a fire he got called to?"

"No, that's so sweet," Leah said. Before I got a chance to respond, there was a knock on the door. Pizza's here.

"I'll get it," I said getting up to get the door. I opened the door to see my old classmate, Mike Newton, at the door with the pizzas.

"Hi, Bella." He said. Just the way he said "Hi" made me want to scrub myself clean. He rattled off the amount and I gave him the cash and told him to keep the change. Not that was much, it was only $2. Mike asked me out several times in high school and hitting on me now, it was just…ewww. He was vile and just… gross.

I closed the door and walked back towards the kitchen while telling the boys to come get their pizza. They all got their slices and went back to watching the game.

"Ok…I guess it's just you and me in here," I said while Leah and I sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So how long has Mike been delivering pizzas?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Ohh since he knocked up Jessica and his parents kicked him out and stopped paying for college. They also 'fired' him at their store," she said, laughing.

"Really? I don't know him and Jessica were dating." I was surprised. Jessica is a stuck up snob and I didn't know she like Mike like that. "I'm surprised she would go for someone as vile as him."

"Oh she's not. Apparently they had a drunken one night stand and got married. Then got into their little 'predicament'," she replied while trying not drop the pizza that was in her hands. We were laughing so hard that Jake came in to check on us.

"Everything ok in here, ladies?" Jake asked, looking at us like we were crazy, which just made us laugh harder.

"Mike…I didn't know…about him…and Jessica," I said in between laughs.

"Oh yeah, that was pretty funny. I totally forgot to tell you that last time you were here," he said, chuckling himself.

"So when did this all happen?" I asked trying to control myself down.

"Well, I guess New Years Eve. They ran into each other in Vegas. Both of their parents kicked them out and cut them off. They both had to drop out of community college," Jake replied while trying to hold back laughs now.

"Oh, Alice is going to have a field day with this information," I said. One time when Alice and I were out shopping, we ran into Mike. He couldn't resist trying to hit on me and she now understands why I never had a boyfriend in high school.

"She's probably going to be on the floor laughing when you tell her," Leah said, still giggling. Jake and Leah met Alice when she came to visit one time with me.

"Yeah, I'll have to tell her Saturday when I finally get to meet Edward," I said with a smile as I started thinking about him again.

"Oh Bells, you have to call me and tell me how everything went." Leah said. Jake had this confused look on his face. Before he asked, I told him about everything with being set up and talking to him and meeting him Saturday.

"Ok Bella, just be careful," Jake said. Even though he was a year and a half younger than me, he was like my older brother and looked out for me.

"Seriously, Alice wouldn't have set me up if he wasn't safe. Besides he's Jasper's friend and has known him since high school. Also, he's a firefighter. Actually, his dad is the Chief of Medicine at the hospital," I replied just to ease his nerves. My dad chose that time to walk in the kitchen.

"What's this, Bells, did you meet a guy?" Dad asked. He told me he doesn't want me to be alone the rest of my life and I should find someone to be with.

"Well, I haven't met him yet. Alice set me up with Jasper's friend and we have been talking on the phone since Sunday."

"Wait, did you say his dad was Chief of Medicine at the hospital?" Dad asked as I nodded my head. "You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" He asked again

"Yes, I think his name is Carlisle. We only talked once about his family," I said with a questioning tone wondering where he was going with this. I looked at Jake and Leah and they both just shrugged.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Wonderful doctor too….Wait are you talking about his son, Edward?" Dad asked once more. _Ok what is going on here_? I thought.

"What are you getting at dad?" I questioned.

"I've met Edward before. I was at the hospital following up on an accident and met Edward when I was in Carlisle's office. Edward is a nice boy. I think he was training to be a firefighter when I met him," Dad said with a smile.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about you not approving."

"Bella, I think we're going to head out. It's getting late." Jake said while I looked at the time on the microwave. _Gee where does the time go_? It was 8:30. We all made our way to the front door.

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon probably. It was good to see you again, Billy," I said while giving him a hug.

"Yes, it was good to see you, Bella. Charlie, I'll see you in the morning to go fishing," Billy said going out the front door.

After we said our goodbyes, dad and I made out way back inside. Dad said he would clean up the kitchen and for me to relax. I told him I was going to do some homework and go to bed. So I told him goodnight now.

"Goodnight, Bells." He replied.

When I got to my room, I started working on my paper for today's class what was due next week. After that I worked some more on the manuscript for another hour then went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Again anonymous reviews are turned on, so if you don't have an account feel free to leave a review. Questions about the story or me, PM me.**

**Thanks, Alli.**


	4. La Push

**Ok here is chapter 4. I would like to thank my beta **Truth in the Moon**, she has done a wonderful job with my chapters. **

**I just want to let eveyone know I have several chapters completed and ready to go. My reason for this is when I get caught up in school work I can still post on time. So far as of today (August 28) I have up to chapter 8 ready to go. Chapter 9 is with my beta and chapter 10 is waiting to be typed.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far. A million thanks to you. Also I would like to thank those of you who put my story on their favorite and author alerts.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

As I was putting the lasagna in the oven to bake, I got started on the stew. Dad said stew would be good to have because it has been cool outside and it would last him awhile.

After I had everything made, in containers, and in the freezer, I looked at the clock, noticing that it was just after 1:30 p.m. I grabbed my car keys and made my way down to La Push. I called Jake as I left, telling him I was on my way. Twenty minutes later I was pulling up to his house.

Jake and Leah came out the house carrying a picnic basket, blankets, and a cooler.

"Hey guys, do you want to me take something?"

"Sure, can you grab these blankets and go get my mini stereo?" Jake asked while giving me the blankets. I went and grabbed the stereo off the porch and followed them down to the beach.

"I thought we could have a little cook out for dinner and just hang out on the beach," Leah said as we got to the beach.

"That sound like a great plan. I can't wait to see everyone," I said setting the things down and spreading out the blankets.

As we were setting up everything, everyone arrived at the beach. Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, Paul and Jake's sister Rachel, Quil and Claire, Embry, and Leah's brother Seth. They all came with different things; hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, potato salad, macaroni salad, and different beverages of pop, beer, and wine coolers.

While the ladies set up the food area, the boys set up the grill and brought out the football.

"So Bella, how are things in Seattle?" Emily asked while putting the beverages in the cooler.

"Oh, things are going to get a lot better for her come Saturday," Leah said with a smile while I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean 'things will get better for her' Saturday?" Kim asked while everyone just looked confused.

"You know my friend Alice?" I asked and they all nodded 'yes'. "Well, she set me up with her boyfriend's friend. I get to meet him Saturday. We have talked on the phone since Sunday night," I explained to them

"Really, so now you're not going to be the odd one out anymore?" asked Claire as all the girls were gathering around after setting up everything.

"Well, I don't know yet. I mean, I think I already like him. He's really easy to talk to and it seems like he really cares for what I have to say. You all know I have never had a boyfriend, so this is all new to me. But I can just hope that this will all work. Like I have said to Alice, I just have to have faith that things will work out," I said while taking a seat on the blankets.

We sat there and talked for another two hours or so while watching the boys played touch football. The boys came over at 5:30 and got the grill ready for dinner.

"Who wants a hot dog and who wants a hamburger?" Sam asked us while grabbing the meat and taking it over to the grill.

Emily, Kim, and Claire said they would have a hamburger. Leah, Rachel, and I said we would have a hotdog. The boys would eat whatever. Probably one of each. I swear, they ate so much, I wondered how they stayed fit.

After Sam and Jake got everything grilled and in their respective buns, we all sat down on the blankets and ate the wonderful dinner. We all talked about how the summer was going. Everyone except Sam, Emily and Rachel were still in college, so the rest of us talked about upcoming classes. Sam and Emily said they were starting to look at houses. They got engaged at the beginning of summer and were planning an April wedding.

It started to get cool out so we started a bonfire to keep ourselves warm. I was wondering if anyone thought to bring supplies to make s'mores. I was about to ask when Paul beat me to it.

"Did anyone bring marshmallows and graham crackers to make s'mores?" he asked.

"Yeah, I though you would ask about that, babe. They're in the car," Rachel replied, getting up to get the bag from her car.

"Good, can't have a cookout and bonfire without making s'mores," Seth said beside me.

We all started making our s'mores how we wanted and everyone chatted amongst themselves when I felt my pocket vibrate. When I pulled out my phone and saw the screen _Edward_. I smiled as I got up to take the call.

"Is that Edward?" Leah sang with a knowing smile.

"Yep, sure is," I said popping the 'p' and walking down the beach. I heard one of the guys ask who was Edward, and Leah stated explaining to them.

"Hello," I said, walking up to a fallen tree.

"Hey, you. What'cha up to?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

_God his voice just sends my heart into a flutter. _

"Nothing, just at the beach with my friends. We had a cookout and now are just sitting around the bonfire," I said sitting down on the fallen tree.

"Sounds like fun. I have been at the station for the last two days. Emmet's riding my case about meeting you. Rosalie keeps asking questions about you. I think you'll like her. She and Alice seem to have hit it off with a bang. There're talking about going shopping."

"God, I hope they don't drag me along with them. I hate shopping," I said with a groan.

"What, you don't like shopping? I thought all girls like shopping," he asked with a chuckle.

"I don't like trying on lots of clothes. Grocery shopping, that's another story, which I like. But clothes shopping, not so much," I said giggling.

"Ok, note to self, don't take Bella clothes shopping."

"Are you making fun of me?" I challenged, laughing now and almost falling off the tree.

_Damn clumsiness. _

"No, no. Just joking around with you. So are you having a good time in Forks?" he asked, getting back to the conversation.

"Yes. Being back home has been great. Oh! So my dad tells me he met you when you were up here a few months ago when you were visiting your dad at his office."

"Really!? Wait, who's your dad? I haven't been back since the end of May and before that it was March," he said sounding like he was trying to remember meeting someone.

"Charlie Swan. He's Chief of Police. He said he was following up on an accident and talked to your dad in his office and that's when he met you," I explained.

"Oh, now I remember him. Yeah, Charlie was a nice guy. Didn't talk to him long though. I left shortly after he arrived." Well, at least they liked each other. If we developed a relationship, at least I don't have to worry about them not getting along. _Could this get any better? _I thought.

"Yeah, he said he like you too. At least I don't have to worry about you two hating each other if this all works out," I giggled.

"Of course it will work out. Just have faith," he said, very matter of fact.

"Funny you should say 'just have faith'. That's what I told Alice about me finding a relationship. I gave up on looking the day she told me about setting us up. Sounds like you have been hanging out with Alice a bit much. Did she tell you about her 'feelings'?" I asked, kind of stunned that he said "just have faith".

"Yes, she told me the night I met her, when her and Jasper were leaving. No, I haven't been around Alice since Monday," he laughed. I saw Leah walking down the beach towards me just then.

"Hold on a sec. Leah is walking up to me," I said, getting off the tree.

"Ok," he replied.

"Hey. It's getting late, so we're all going to go. Will you come back tomorrow before you leave?" Leah asked.

"I'll be down after lunch. I want to leave by 4p.m," I replied, holding the phone to my chest.

"Alright," she said and started walking back up the beach.

"I'll be up in a minute," I said walking with her a little bit.

"Hey Edward, I have to go say goodbye to everyone and get home. It's a 20 minute drive. I'll call you before I leave tomorrow." I felt kind of bad cutting our conversation short.

"Yeah, no problem. It is getting late. Wow, it's already going on 8," he said, sounding like he was getting up.

"Wow, time flies. Ok, talk to ya later. Bye."

"Bye," he said as he hung up.

I made my way back up the beach and helped pick up everything and carry it back to Jake's house. I said my goodbyes to everyone and told them I would be back tomorrow for a short time. I got in my car and made the short drive home. Dad was still up by the time I got home close to 9:30.

"Hey Bells, how was the beach with everyone?" Dad asked as I entered the living room and sat down on the couch.

"It was fun. The boys played touch football. Us girls did the usual and talked. Sam and Emily are house hunting. The rest of us talked about school. Then Edward called and we talked for a bit. I'm going back down tomorrow after lunch. I want to leave by 4," I told him, getting comfortable on the couch.

"That's good you got to hang out with everyone. Well, I'm going up to bed. I have to go back to work tomorrow so I'll be gone by the time you wake up," he said, getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too. I'll call you tomorrow before I leave," I said following him up the stairs.

When I got to my room, I changed into my pajamas, grabbed the manuscript, and snuggled into bed. After two hours of working on the manuscript I shut my light off and succumbed into dream land.

The next morning I got everything packed back up and ready to go. I went down stairs and made breakfast and made sure everything was cleaned before working on some homework. I ate a quick lunch and made the short drive back down to La Push.

I arrived at Jake's house just after 1. He, Leah, and Seth were on his front porch talking when I walked up.

"Hey Bella," Seth said with a smile.

"Hey guys. So what are we going to do today?" I asked, taking a seat next to Seth on the railing of the porch.

We decided to walk down to the beach and just hang out. Seth and Jake passed the football back and forth. Leah and I talked about when I would be back and that I should bring Edward with me.

"I'm sure he'll want to see his parents soon. You said he hasn't been back since May. It's been almost two months," Leah said, trying to convince me to coming back early.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know if I should meet his parents that soon. I mean, we haven't even met, and I know this will probably go great, but meeting the parents is a big step," I said, worry evident in my voice.

"Bellllla, he's already met your dad. You owe it to him to meet his parents whether it's too early or not."

"Ok, you do have a point there. I'll wait and see, ok?" I said getting up to stretch my legs.

It was getting close to 4, so I decided that I would just leave now. Instead of calling dad and telling him I was on my way home, I'd just stop by the station. I was going right past there.

"Guys, I'm going to head out. I'm going to see dad before I hit the road. I was going to call but I want to say goodbye in person," I announced as we were heading back to Jake's.

"Alright, when you come back make sure you bring Edward. I want to meet him and see what he's like," Jake said while giving me a hug.

"Ok, little brother." I said, sarcastically.

After that, I got in my car and was on my way to see dad at the station. I pulled up and got out and went to the front desk. Mary the dispatcher greeted me.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you. Can I help you?" she asked with a sweet voice.

"Yes, is my dad in? I wanted to tell him goodbye. I'm going back to Seattle today."

"Yes, he's at his desk. You know the way," she replied

"Thanks," I said, turning and going towards the back of the office where dad's office was located. When I got there, his door was closed so I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard him say. I opened the door and walked in

"Bella, I thought you were going to call before you left," he said, surprised to see me.

"Yeah I was, but I was going right by here so I thought I would make a quick stop," I replied giving him a hug.

"Well this is much better. At least I got to see you one more time," he said while sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Well, don't want to stay long, have a long drive. I'll call you when I get home so you know I got there in one piece," I joked with him. I knew he worried about me driving that long by myself.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later tonight then," he said, giving me another hug.

I walked back out of his office and to the front door. I said goodbye to Mary and made my way to my car. Before I started it, I decided to call Edward.

"Hello," he answered. Once again, my heart tightened at the sound of his voice.

_Will I ever get used to that? _I thought

"Hey, it's me, just letting you know I'm getting on the road. I can't wait till Saturday," I said again. It seems like every time we talk we say we can't wait till Saturday.

"Yes, I can't wait either. Have a safe drive. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm at work," he said with what sounded like another smile.

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said hanging up.

I stopped for gas when I got to Port Angeles. I also stopped to get a quick dinner there also since I still had things to do when I got home. On my way home, I listened to the radio and thought about what I was going to do the next day.

I finally made it home around 8:30. I made sure to call dad and let him know I was home safe. I called Alice to see if there was anything I needed to bring over for the party tomorrow. She said to bring something for desert. After talking with her for an hour I got ready for bed. I was exhausted from the long drive and slept very well that night.

The next morning I got up and worked on my homework for Monday's class. We always had so much homework in that class; I could never understand why we had to do so much. The class was just boring with the entire lecture we had. The class was about what we thought about different stories and authors. I thought I would like talking about that, but we never get to share our opinions. The professor never asks us questions and just shares what he thinks.

I made lunch, sat on the couch, and worked some more on the manuscript for work. I was almost done with it but I wanted to go back over a few things before I handed it back to Jay. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything. It can be frustrating reading a book and notice an error. I have seen it a few times. But, we are human and we make mistakes.

Edward called and we talked for a while. He said it was pretty boring at the station these last few days. No calls at all. Not even to go clean up after an accident. I asked if people could come and visit him while he was there. He said they could but if they got a call, he had to go, which made sense. He asked why I had asked that, and I told him that I would maybe visit him sometime while he was there. Maybe even bring so goodies for the guys. The best way to a man is though his stomach.

After talking with Edward, I worked on my book I was writing and ate dinner. I had gotten some good ideas while I was in Forks and I wanted to add them to the story. After writing for an hour and a half I got ready for bed. But, sleep didn't come that easily for me that night. I couldn't stop thinking about meeting Edward tomorrow. I was so excited. Finally, I started to drift off to sleep around midnight.

I woke up around 9 a.m. and was still quite tired. All I could think about was Edward. I wondered if he had trouble sleeping as well. Alice wanted me to come over around 3 p.m. to help set up. She also wanted to play Bella Barbie with me. She said I had to look perfect for Edward. I agreed with her about looking perfect, but I told her not to go overboard. After eating lunch, I started on my desert. I was making my famous chocolate chip bars. They're like a chocolate chip cookie only in a pan. They are so good. The middle ones are soft and chewy. After they were done, I got my clothes ready and headed out the door. Alice wanted me to get ready over at her and Jasper's apartment.

I arrived there just before 3. I took the elevator to the 4th floor and knocked on the door.

"Bella, good you're here. I really need your help," Alice said somewhat out of breath. I walked in the apartment and it was…let's just say a lot of things had to be put away.

"Geeze, Alice what happened? Did a tornado come through here?" There were things all over the place. It looked like she was trying to find something or a lot of things. The couch was full of boxes of… table clothes?

"Alice, why do you have so many table clothes?" I asked closing some of the boxes and stacking them on each other.

"Well, when my parents died I got all of their things. My mom had a lot of table clothes from the family. I was looking for a nice red one. I forgot she had so many to choose from," she said while picking up various other items strewn throughout the living room. We spent the next half hour putting things away and setting up the dinner table.

"Ok Bella, time to get ready."

She pulled me back to her bathroom where she had all of her styling products and gadgets. I had changed into my brown skirt and tank top. She started working on my hair and then my makeup. After she was done, I looked in the mirror.

"Alice, you are a goddess." I looked really good. I didn't look overly made up. Everything was natural. Alice got ready quickly and then we both went out into the living room to wait for the others to arrive. Jasper came out of his office at same time we were passing by.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Alice has out done herself once again," he complimented me.

"Thanks Jazz." Just then there was a knock on the door. I became really nervous. Was it Edward? Did I look ok? I couldn't stop the frantic questions that raced through my mind. Alice noticed my nervous look.

"Bella calm down. You'll be just fine. It's just Edward. You have been talking to him for a week. It's not like you don't know anything about each other," she said trying to calm me. As I walked further down the hall, I could hear his velvety voice. My heart started to flutter and I got butterflies in my stomach. As I entered the living room, I finally saw him.

"Hi Bella."

* * *

**Ohhh clify, sort of. Sorry I had to do it. Had to make you want to come back for something. Anyway please review. Once again anonymous reviews are still on and will stay on, so don't be afraid to leave a review. I really want to hear from you, even if it's just to say you like it. It's still a review. **

**Also I go back to school on Tuesday (September 1), will see how things go. I'm only taking two classes but they will have ALOT of work since I am down to my last quarteres of school. (we have three month quarters instead of 5 month semesters.)**

**Thanks again, Alli.**


	5. Seeing Him Seeing Her

**OMHG!(oh my holy god) I can finally up-date! I DID NOT FORGET YOU! For some reason I couldn't up-date Friday or Saturday. Like normal at 2pm on Friday I went to up-date and it told me there was some internal error or somthing wrong with the file. I tried to save the file in a different format i.e. word 97-2003, and even Rich text (so simple a computer in the early 90's could open the file) all to no avail. I was so upset that I couldn't get this out to you. I was practically cursing the computer. I even went to another computer thinking there was somthing wrong with mine. Nope didn't work. **

**My first thought was "Oh somehing must be wrong with the site and no one can up-date." Well that was answered around dinner time on Friday when one of the stories I have been reading was up-dated. Then I knew something was wrong with my account. I e-mailed tech support, but never got back to me. **

**Is it a coincidence that I'm able to up-date on a Sunday after praying to God to let me up-date. (I'm Catholic, yes I pray, even for the small things)**

**Ok so enough of that. I would like to thank my wonderful beta **Truth in the Moon**, this chapter would not be as great as it is without her. I was having trouble with descriptions for characters and she added some great things. This by far was the hardest chapter to write. I have up to chapter 8 ready to go. Chapter 9 is at the beta, 10 waiting to go, and 11 is waiting to be typed and finished. **

_**

* * *

**_

_Previously: _

As I walked further down the hall, I could hear his velvety voice. My heart started to flutter and I got butterflies in my stomach. As I entered the living room, I finally saw him.

"Hi Bella."

* * *

BPOV

When I looked up, I gasped. "_Thank God no one heard me,"_ I thought. God, he was so handsome that he took my breath away. He had beautiful green eyes, the color of jade, with flecks of gold that shined when the light reflected off of them. I could just get lost by looking into them. Long, dark lashes framed them and seemed to brush his cheek lightly when he blinked. His shiny bronze hair was in disarray like he had tried to tame it but ruined the effect by running his hands through it. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a simple belt that still allowed them to hang nicely on his lean hips, and had the sleeves of a starched white button up shirt rolled to his elbows. His full lips were parted, showing off his brilliantly white teeth in a crooked smile that made me weak in the knees. I shook my head slightly to get out my stupor. I only thought of all this in matter of seconds.

"Hi Edward, how are you?" I asked. I was surprised I was able to say so much without stumbling over my words. I guess I just felt relieved that I could finally put a face with the velvety voice I have been hearing for the past week.

He smiled. "I'm good. How 'bout yourself?" he asked, walking closer to me. I realized that Jasper and Alice left us alone in the living room.

"I'm good," I replied while following him to sit on the couch. We sat and faced each other.

"How was your day yesterday?" he asked, getting more comfortable on the couch.

"After talking with you on the phone, I worked on my book. I got some really good ideas when I went to Forks and saw everyone. After that I went to bed. Nothing too exciting, working on my homework for Monday's class really wore me out. I'm so glad this quarter is almost over," I rambled. I seemed to do that when I was slightly nervous.

"Are you excited to almost be done with college altogether?"

"Yes. I'm already guaranteed to work full-time at the publishing company, so that's less added stress. I think it was just my Monday class that was really wearing me down. But going home made me more relaxed," I said smiling and getting less nervous talking to him. We talked for another 10 minutes before there was another knock on the door. I was about to get up to get it, but Jasper came in.

"Don't move, I got it Bella," he said, opening the door.

"I'm here the party can start now!" a tall muscular man boomed from the doorway. He strolled into the room and following after him was a beautiful tall blond. She could have been a model.

"And that would be my brother," Edward said, shaking his head and getting up to greet them. "_Ahh this must be Emmett and Rosalie,"_ I thought. I got up to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You must be Emmett and Rosalie," I said while shaking their hands.

"Yes, I'm Rosalie Hale and this one here is Emmett Cullen," Rosalie said while placing a hand on Emmett's chest.

"Yep, that's me, Emmett. So you're Bella, the one Edward here keeps talking about," he said, punching Edward in the bicep. Edward grabbed his arm, feigning hurt, and I noticed a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"So nice to meet you Bella," Rosalie said, coming into the apartment further. Alice came out of the kitchen to greet Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh, Rosalie, I'm so glad you're here. Now we can tell Bella here our plans to go shopping," she said, looking at me and I just groaned.

"Ali, we went shopping last weekend and look what we got," I said while fanning my hand over my outfit.

"Yes, but now Rosalie can come with us. We are planning on going on Sunday. Please say that you'll come," She begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip.

"Oh, not the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip. You know I can't say no to that face. Fine, I'll go but I'm not getting anything." I said crossing my arms at my chest. The boys had already retreated into the living room while us girls where talking by the kitchen doorway. Alice turned and went back into the kitchen to check on some food. Rosalie and I decided to see if she needed any help with anything.

"Bella, could you check the chicken in the oven and see if it's done? Rosalie, could you make the drinks?" Alice asked while mixing the salad. We talked for another half hour while the boys did whatever it is boys do in the living room.

EPOV

When I first saw Bella I thought she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her big chocolate brown eyes, her long mahogany hair; just everything about her was perfection. I was so glad Alice and Jasper set us up. I was nervous at first to talk to her, and then when Emmett made the comment about me talking about Bella all the time, I was a little embarrassed. I didn't want to seem like I was obsessed or something. After the girls started talking, we guys made our way into the living room to watch some TV.

"So man, what do you think of Bella?" Jasper asked sitting across from me in a chair while I was back on the couch.

I turned toward him. "I think she is beautiful. It's so good to put a face with the voice. Thank you for setting me up with her. I think I really like her," I admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Man, she must be something, for you to like her so fast," Emmett said next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, everything I told you about her, she's perfect. I don't think I could have done any better myself if I was looking," I said with a big smile.

"Ok so, do you guys want to know the real reason why I had you guys come over tonight?" Jasper asked. Emmett and I nodded.

"I'm going to propose to Alice tonight and I wanted all of our friends to be here. I'm going to do it during dinner," He said very quietly.

"What?! No way. Bro, that great!" I said, getting up to give him a fist bump.

"That's so great man, congrats!" Emmett said also giving Jasper a fist bump. "You know, I'm thinking about proposing to Rosalie. I have the ring. I'm just waiting for the perfect time," he said quietly making sure the girls couldn't hear us.

"Seriously! You're ready to settle down. That's great!" I said, slapping him on the shoulder.

_I'm surprised he thought of this all by himself._

"Yeah, I mean we're already living together and I love her like there's no tomorrow. Why not make it official?" he said smiling.

"Either way, they are both going to be shocked when we propose to them. Alice has no idea I have even been thinking about this. We talking once about getting married and that was a while ago," Jasper said, sitting back down in his chair while Emmett and I followed suit on the couch. We talked for another half hour before going to find the girls in the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?" Jasper asked as we walked in to see Bella and Alice laughing so hard they were holding their sides. Rosalie was in the corner chuckling.

_Bella is so beautiful when she laughs._

"Bella was telling Alice about this guy, Mike is it?" Rosalie looked at Bella, Bella nodded still laughing. "About how he delivered the pizza to them when she was in Forks." Bella and Alice were still laughing, but trying to calm down. I didn't understand what was so funny about a guy she knew that delivered their pizza. Emmett didn't seem to get it either.

"Wait, Mike? As in Mike Newton, the one that keeps hitting on you and can't get a clue?" Jasper asked with a light chuckle. When I heard this I felt angry. I mean, Bella is not my girlfriend, but still, he couldn't take a hint.

"Yes, him. He and Jessica bumped into each other in Vegas over New Years and got wasted. They go married and a month later Jessica found out she was pregnant. Their parents kicked them out and cut them off. They both had to drop out of college," Bella said while trying not to laugh.

"What, no way!?" Jasper said laughing now. Alice was getting everything set up at the table with Rosalie's help while Bella told Jasper the story. Emmett and I just stood there listening.

"Dinner is ready; we can sit down at the table now," Alice told us, getting a few last minute things. Emmett, Bella, Jasper and I followed Alice and Rosalie into the dining room. Jasper and Alice sat at the ends of the table while Emmett and Rosalie were on one side next to each other and Bella and I were on the other side next to each other.

"Bella, did Mike try to hit on you while delivering the pizzas?" Jasper asked while putting green beans on his plate and passing them to me.

"No, he didn't amazingly. He just looked at me funny. I think he was trying to check me out, but that's not what it looked like," she shuddered.

"So, this guy doesn't take a hint that you're not interested?" I asked, passing Bella the bread.

"No, I have told him numerous times. Even Alice thinks he's vile and disgusting. But I have been swatting him away since I was a sophomore in high school." She laughed.

_I love her smile and laugh. Note to self: make sure Bella is smiling and laughing at all times._

We sat there finishing dinner and talking about random topics. Emmett and Rosalie asked Bella about working at the publisher. Alice asked how Bella was coming along with her book.

"You're writing a book?" Rosalie asked seeming in awe.

"Great, to answer your question, Alice. Yes, that's what my ultimate goal is; to be an author. Working as the publishing company really helps me work on my writing style. I can see how different people tell stories and learn new things," she replied. After we finished eating Alice, Rosalie, and Bella cleared the table and brought out dessert. We had apple pie, Bella's chocolate chip bars, and brownies.

"Can I have everybody's attention for a moment?" Jasper said standing. I smiled, he's going to propose. He walked over to Alice, got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring box, opening it to reveal the beautiful diamond ring nestled inside. The girls gasped, Alice put her hand over her mouth and had tears in her eyes.

"Alice, I fell in love with you since I first met you. Your passion and vivacity and ability to love so completely draws me in every minute of every day. I can't possibly imagine spending my life without you in it, completing it. Alice, will you marry me?" Alice now had tears running down her face. Bella had a hand over heart and Rosalie was smiling.

"Yes," Alice squeaked, throwing her arms around Jasper's neck and kissing him. After they pulled away, he slid the ring on her finger. We all got up to congratulate them and give them hugs. The girls immediately began looking at the ring.

"Shall we toast?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes, I'll go get the champagne and glasses," he said, going to the kitchen. Emmett and I went to help him with the glasses leaving the girls to their girl talk. We walked back out to the dining room and handed the girls their glasses.

"To Jasper and Alice," Bella said holding up her glass.

"To finding the love of your life," Rosalie said looking at Emmett.

"To family and friends," Emmett said looking at everyone.

"To new beginnings," I said looking at Bella.

"To finding the one," Jasper said, clinking his glass with everyone's. After the toast we all talked for another 20 minutes before Emmett said that he and Rosalie were going to head out.

"I'm going to head out too. There are a few things I want to finish at home," Bella stated.

"I should go too," I said. I saw Bella make her way down the hall to one of the bedrooms. I looked in question at Alice.

"She changed over here. I had her help out with things before you all came," she said while picking up some things from the table.

"Sorry, I had to get my bag. It was nice to meet you both," Bella said shaking Emmett's hand and hugging Rose. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess," Bella told her.

"Yes, we are going to have so much fun!" Rose said with a big smile, Bella just rolled her eyes. Emmett and Rose were out in the hall saying their final goodbyes and congrats before they left. Bella was in the kitchen packing up her leftover bars and cleaning up a bit.

"Do you need help carrying anything down to your car?" I asked, it looked like she was struggling to balance everything in her hands so she could leave.

"Sure, you could take these bars." She said handing me the bars. We both said our goodbyes and congrats to Alice and Jasper and made our way to the elevator.

"Bella, I was wondering, would you like to accompany me to dinner Wednesday night?" I asked nervously.

_I think I really like her._

"I'd love to go to dinner with you," she said smiling and getting off the elevator heading to the door.

"How 'bout I pick you up at 6?" I asked following to her car. Funny, I parked right next to her.

"That's fine, Thanks," she said as I handed her the dessert bars.

"No problem, talk to you later," I said standing at my car door. I pulled out after Bella and followed her out the complex.

On the drive home, all I could think about was how beautiful Bella was. I have never been this attracted to someone. It seems crazy and right all at the same time. When I saw her walk into the living room, I thought my heart stopped. I was glad she readily agreed to have dinner with me, our first date. I'd have to pick somewhere really nice. I knew that it shouldn't be too fancy; Bella hated when people spend too much on her.

When I got home, I looked to see what casual restaurants were in the area. I found a Mexican restaurant down the street from my apartment, but not too far from Bella's apartment. After noting the number, I headed off to bed. That night, my dreams were of Bella and how beautiful she looked tonight.

* * *

**Ok so there you go. As always anonymous reviews are on. I really want to hear from you. I hope to get a lot of reviews from this chapter. The finally meet, so I want to hear from you. **

**Chapter 6 will be up Friday. Lets hope and pray that this doesn't happen again. **

**Ohh almost forgot. If anything happens and for some reason I cannot up-date, go to my profile. That was the only thing I could change the last two days. I will post any News there, as I did put a small note. **

**Thanks again and please review. Alli**


	6. Edward to the Rescue

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I have to say this is my favorite chapter so far. **

**I was a little dissapointed on the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I thought that with them FINALLY meeting I would get a lot of reviews, sadly I didn't get them. :(**

**Again thanks to my wonderful beta **Truth in the Moon**. She is awesome. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight. (I aways for get this)**

_**Revised: October 31, 2009. Someone alerted me of a few mistakes about what I had in the story. I made the changes, so here you go. So sorry for the mix up. **_

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Before Alice and Rosalie came to pick me up to go to the mall, I was doing some major cleaning around my apartment. I realized with school taking up a lot of my time, my apartment was starting to look very shabby. If Edward was coming over Wednesday, I wanted it to look pristine.

Meeting Edward last night was surreal. I still couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. The whole party was amazing. I had no clue Jasper was going to propose. He and Alice were perfect for each other. Emmett was so funny too. I would never have guessed that he was Edward's brother. Rosalie was so nice; I could see us being great friends. I was surprised to hear she owned her own car repair shop.

_I'll have to take my car there if I have any problems._

Rose and Alice said they would pick me up at 11 and then head out to the mall. I would never understand how they could be so awake in the morning, even if it was 10:30 now. Rose and Alice ended up coming 15 minutes later.

"Hey girls," I said opening the door. Alice looked mortified to see me. I looked at myself; I was wearing old sweats and a grubby t-shirt.

"You are not wearing _that_ out in public!" Alice scolded, walking in the apartment, with Rosalie following behind giving me a displeased look.

"Of course not, I was cleaning up around here," I said, fanning my arms around the room.

"Oh, thank God! I thought you had lost it or something," Alice said relieved, with her hand over her heart. Rose just giggled at the situation.

"Let me go change and fix my hair. I wasn't expecting you for another 10 minutes." I stated making my way to my bedroom. Once changed and looking more put together, I was ready to go. I grabbed my purse as I followed the girls out the apartment.

"So Bella, what happened between you and Edward after you two left?" Alice asked from the front seat. Rose said we should take her car as there would be more room. It was a nice car, a red BMW M3.

"As you know, he helped me carry everything to my car. In the elevator he asked me to go to dinner with him on Wednesday night. I told him I would love to," I replied with a big smile.

_I'm so excited about seeing him again._

She squealed. "Oh I'm coming over to do your hair and make-up. What time is he picking you up?" she asked, bouncing in her seat.

"He's picking me up at 6."

"Do you know where is taking you?" Rose asked as she pulled into the parking lot at the mall.

"No, not yet. I don't know if he is going to tell me. I was planning to wear dark jeans, boots, and a nice top. What do you think?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"That would work," Alice replied. She was probably thinking about what top she would have me wear and how she would do my hair.

"Are you excited to see him again?" Rose asked as we entered the mall.

"Yeah, I didn't expect him to be so handsome when I saw him. I'm afraid to admit, he took my breath away," I said blushing.

"Oh Bella, don't blush. Emmett too my breath away the first time I saw him," Rose said, walking up to a rack and going through it.

"Really? So you wouldn't think that it's crazy that I like him a lot already?" I nervously asked while looking at dress tops.

"No, that's not crazy at all. I was head of heels for Emmett by the time he asked me out, which was 10 minutes after we met." Rose said, calming my nerves.

"Yeah Bella, you know how I was when I first met Jasper. I wouldn't shut up about him," Alice giggled.

"Yes, I remember that. When I met Jasper, he was surprised I knew so much about him. That was until I told him you wouldn't stop talking about him and that you kept me up all night!" I said laughing while Alice just shrugged her shoulders, while Rose just stood there chuckling.

All three of us looked throughout the department for another 30 minutes before we concluded it was time to go to lunch. We each got different meals. Rose got Arby's, Alice got Subway, and I got Chinese.

"So, have you two set a date yet?" Rose asked Alice when we all were at the table from getting our meals.

"We talked about it after we called his parents. We decided May 22, 2010. I was also wondering if, Bella, would you be my Maid of Honor and Rose would you be one of my Brides Maids," she asked.

"Sure, I would love to," I replied with a smile as I pulled her into a hug.

"I would be honored to be your Brides Maid. I'm surprised; I've only known you for a week," Rose said, stunned.

"Yes, that's true, but we get along so great. I can feel that we are going to be friends for a very long time," Alice stated, while I just rolled my eyes. Rosalie caught the action.

"What? Why did you just roll your eyes?" She questioned

"Alice gets these 'feelings'. It could be about anything. She says she knows how things will work out. You never want to bet against the pixie," I teased.

"Ok note to self: _Don't underestimate the pixie,_" Rose said laughing. After we finished lunch, we went back to shopping, much to my dismay. Rose and Alice wanted to go to Victoria's Secret. I told them I would meet up with them after they finished. I wanted to go to Barnes and Nobel to look at the new releases. As I was walking out the store my cell rang. _Edward_

"Hey you," I said with a smile.

"Hi beautiful," he said with what sounded like a smile also.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth," I declared. _Me, beautiful? I know I'm not ugly, I'm just…plain._

"Yes you are. Don't say you're not because you are. You're the most beautiful woman I have seen," he insisted.

_Ok now he's lying._

"Have you seen Rosalie?" I questioned, flabbergasted that he would say I was the most beautiful woman he has seen.

"Yes I have, but I am not attracted to her like I am to you," he said. "Anyways how's it going at the mall?"

"It's going good; having fun hanging out with Rose and Alice. They went to Victoria's Secret, while I went to Barnes and Nobel. I think Alice wants to go to a bridal store after we're done here. She does love to plan things," I rambled on.

"She's already planning the wedding. They just got engaged last night," Edward said stunned.

"Yes, she already asked me to be her Maid of Honor and Rose to be one of her Brides Maids. Did you know they already set a date?" I asked with a laugh.

"No, I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Alice is a spit fire," he said laughing.

"Yes, the pixie has her ways." I giggled. "So, what are you up to?"

"At home, the station doesn't need me 'till tomorrow. If they do, I'll be there in under a minute, its right down the street," he replied, sounding board.

"At least you're not being dragged to different stores and forced to try on things you don't want to," I teased.

"Maybe I should come rescue you from the evil shoppers," he suggested laughing.

"Would you seriously do that? Because I don't think I could take much more of this," I desperately said.

"Yes, would you like me to leave right now?" he asked, sounding like he was getting up.

"Sure, I'll tell Alice that you are coming to pick me up," I stated, getting up and walking towards Victoria's Secret.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly. I'll call you when I'm walking in the mall." I couldn't believe he was really coming to get me. He must be really bored and I did want to see him.

"Ok, see you soon," I replied as I was heading back to the dressing rooms.

"See you soon," he said in goodbye.

"Alice?" I asked in the direction of a few closed dressing room doors.

"Bella, is that you?" Alice asked behind the door directly in front of me.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that Edward is coming to pick me up," I said nervously. I was afraid that she was going to explode at me for leaving early.

"Really? What about going to the bridal shop? You won't be there to try anything on," she whined.

"Alice you know my sizes. Besides, we have been shopping for the last 3 hours and I went shopping last weekend with you. And, Edward is already on his way," I stated giving her no option but to let me go.

"Fine, you can go with him. But you will go with me the next time I go to the shop," she said sternly.

"Yes mother." I joked as she opened the door with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, have fun hanging out with him," She said as my cell rang. _Edward._ I held up my finger telling her just a minute.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey, I just walked in. What store are you at?" he asked.

"Were at Victoria's Secret; they are paying for their items. I'm outside the store," I replied, waiting for everyone to meet me

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok bye," I said. As I hung up, Alice and Rose came out with their hands full of bags.

"So, he's on his way?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'. "Here he comes now," I said pointing behind them; they both turned.

"Hello ladies, how are we doing today?" he asked politely.

_Trying to get on Alice's good side; ten points to Edward. _

"Great, rescuing Bella from us?" Rose teased.

"Yep, I sure am," he said coming closer to me. I smiled. Maybe Rose was right; it wasn't crazy to be head over heels for him so soon. He seemed to like me a lot too. "Ready to go?" he asked with a crooked smile and an outstretched hand.

_God, I love his smile_.

"Yes, let's go," I said, taking his hand. When our hands met, I felt a shock of electricity. I looked up to see if he felt it too. He just smiled down at me. _He had to have felt it._

"Bye, see ya later," I told the girls as Edward and I walked away.

"What do you want to do now that you are free?" Edward joked, as we walked to the doors of the mall still holding hands. Our hands fit so perfectly together. Just being around him I feel so much more confident.

"We can go back to my apartment. It's not too far away," I suggested. Good thing I cleaned yesterday and this morning. "I can cook us dinner if you want."

"Sure, but I wouldn't want to impose for dinner."

"It wouldn't be a problem. Beats eating alone and it would be nice to have the company," I stated. We had just reached his Volvo. Being the gentleman that he is, he opened my door for me. I was sad that I couldn't hold his hand anymore. After he made sure I was settled, he made his way over to his side of the car and pulled out the of the parking lot.

"Which way to your apartment?" he questioned as to which way to turn. I told him how to get there in between our conversation. After 10 minutes he pulled up to my complex. It was almost 4 p.m. when we arrived. He followed me into the building, to the elevators and to my door.

"You have a very nice apartment. Nice and open." Edward said as we entered.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for my generous boss, I wouldn't be able to afford this apartment."

"Really, don't you only work part-time?" he asked as we sat on the couch.

"Yes, I only edit one or two books at a time when in school. In the summer I normally work more hours. Jay, my boss, is really accommodating. He knows I'm almost done with college and has promised me a guaranteed position there after I graduate." I explained.

"That's good that he understands. Not all bosses are like that." He replied.

"He does own the company, so he has free reign. He's like my favorite uncle. He said they'll give me a contract once I finish my book." We talked for another hour until it was just after 5. He told me about the ins and outs of firefighting and the training he had to go through.

"I should probably get started on dinner," I said, noticing the time and going to the kitchen.

"Do you want help?" he asked following me.

"If you would like to, that would be great. Does spaghetti sound good for dinner?" I asked while thinking of what I had in the pantry.

"Spaghetti sounds great to me," he answered.

"Do you want ground hamburger in your spaghetti sauce?" I asked getting the sauce and noodle from the pantry.

"Yeah, I love hamburger in the sauce. What do you want me to do?" he asked, leaning against the counter and waiting for instructions.

"You can start browning the hamburger, while I get the spaghetti and sauce going." We moved in sync around the kitchen getting dinner done together. We chatted eminently about different topics. When everything was done, we sat at the table and dug in.

"Bella, I want to ask you something. This maybe too soon and sound kind of childish, but would you be my girlfriend?" he nervously asked.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. No, it doesn't seem too early. I mean, we have been talking for a week and know a lot about each other." I replied with a big smile.

_I have a boyfriend, my first boyfriend… at 21._

"I was worried you would think it was too early. We haven't even had out first date yet," he stated with a laugh.

"This could be out first date," I suggested, not minding if it was impromptu.

"I guess that works," he said. "When do your classes end again?"

"The second week of August. Why?" I questioned, wondering what he was getting at.

"I'm going up to Forks to visit my parents and I was wondering if you would like to join me? I wasn't planning on going 'till the 20th. I have that whole weekend off 'till Tuesday the 25th." He said, easing my nerves that he wanted me to meet is parents so soon.

'_He did already meet dad, also by the time we would go, we would have been dating for a month. That seems like a reasonable amount of time to date before you meet the parents. Dad has worked with Dr. Cullen before, so I guess it wouldn't be too soon_.' I thought quickly.

"Sure, I'll go with you. Out dads do already know each other and you already met my dad," I alleged.

"Ok, it's settled, we'll go to Forks together," he said with a smile. After dinner we watched a movie and sat next to each other on the couch. He had his arms wrapped around me, while I leaned back into his chest. Just being in his arms felt like I was at home.

After the movie was over, he deiced he should leave, saying he had to be at the station early in the morning. I walked him to the door. We stood there for a second or two before he turned to me.

"I had a really great time. We make an awesome dinner together." He smiled is crooked smile that makes me go week in the knees. He brought his hand up to cup my check and I leaned into his embrace. He slowly brought his face down to mine and leaned in. Just before our mouths touched I like my lips and closed my eyes. To moment his lips touched mine, it felt like heaven. I reached up and brought my hand to his neck while the hand that was on my cheek moved to my waist and pulled me into him. Our lips started to move together in the most passionate way imaginable. After a few minutes he pulled away for air, I looked into his beautiful green eyes and I saw happiness and compassion. We said a quite goodbye to each other before we left.

After closing the door, I slumped against it brining my hand up to my lips. That was the most powerful kiss I have ever had. Well, it was the _first_ kiss I have ever had. That night I went to bed, peacefully dreaming about Edward and his beautiful green eyes that I could get lost in forever.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think of their first kiss. Simple I know, but hey it's both of theirs first relationship.

**Now seriously I really want to hear from you, even if its just to say you like the chapter or whatever. I don't really want to beg for reviews, but I do want to know how I'm doing.**

**As usual anonymous reviews are on. Feel free to ask questions in either a review or PM me. **

**Alli. **

_**Revised: October 31, 2009. I made the mistake of saying Rose's car was a Mercedes and not BMW. I also said that Alice and Jasper called their parents. When I mentioned before that Alice's parents died. I changed it to where they called **__**his**__** parents. So sorry for the mix up. **_


	7. Visiting Edward

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. I really want to hear what you have to say about this story. Its the first story I have ever written and I would like to hear what you all think about how I'm doing.**

**JSod93: I got your PM. I wasn't able to PM you back; it said you didn't have it enabled. I loved your idea. I am going to use it for the story, just changing it a bit to work into the story line I have planned. Although it wont be for quite a few chapers. I have up to chapter 11 finished. I have some other things I would like to work in. **

**Again I would like to thank my wonderful beta Truth in the Moon. She is awsome. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or anything assoicated with it. Although I do have the DVD and all four books.**

**BPOV**

To say last night was perfect would be an understatement, it was…magical. Just hangout out with him was perfection and then that _kiss_, mmm, that kiss. I was weak in the knees. God he made me feel like jell-o. I thought I was falling for him and hard. It seemed strange that we only knew each other for a week when it seemed like we had known each other our whole lives.

Monday morning was perfect; I didn't want to get out of bed and go to class. I was still blissed out over last night. I slept so peaceful last night, I woke refreshed and energized. I felt like I could take on any problem. That was until Alice called asking to see how things went after we left the mall.

"What did you two do? You looked cozy to me, walking hand in hand out of the mall," Alice excitedly asked.

"We went to my place made dinner together and watched a movie," I casually stated. I didn't want to tell her too much. She doesn't need to know everything.

"That's it, nothing else; just dinner and a movie. Did you guys cuddle on the couch or did you sit in opposite corners?" she asked trying to get more information out of me.

"No, we weren't on opposite corners of the couch," I teased her further not saying that we cuddled. I was having too much fun with this.

"Oh come on, give some more details, woman," she pleaded.

"Fine, yes we cuddled. There, happy?" I surrendered, laughing.

"Yes, thank you. What else happened?"

"Nothing really, after the movie he said he should go because he had to be at the station early today. He kissed me then said goodnight," I explained.

"He kissed you! Where? On the lips? On the cheek? Where?" she asked in a rush. She knew I had never been kissed so this was going to be a big deal.

"On the lips."

"Was it just a peck or was there more?" she pressed. She wasn't going to give up I was going to have to tell her.

"Define more?" I questioned teasing her a bit. I knew full well what she meant by 'more'. She wanted to know if we made out whether that included tongue or not.

"Bella, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Stop teasing and spill!" she demanded.

"Ok fine. Yes, we made out a little bit. No, there was no tongue," I sighed.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" she squealed in the phone which I had to hold away from my ear. "So, how was it?

"It was…magical. I can't describe it. I mean it made my knees feel weak, but that also happens just when I look into his eyes. And after that kiss his eyes were...dreamy. I saw happiness and compassion," I said, staring off into space while thinking about our kiss.

"Are you still going out on Wednesday?" she asked breaking me out of my trance

"Yes, we are. He told me were going to a Mexican restaurant just down the street from his apartment," I informed her.

"I'm still coming over to do your hair and make-up," she stated fearlessly.

"I wouldn't think anything less of you," I said. "Hey, I have to get to class soon, can we talk later?"

"Yeah sure, have fun in your class," she replied.

"Alright, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," she replied before hanging up. After talking with Alice, I got everything ready and packed for school. I was also going into the office today to turn in the manuscript and get another one or two.

Of course, class was boring as ever. I was going to be so glad when this quarter was over. When I was walking out of class, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. _Edward._

"Hey you," I said with a smile. I was glad he called; I needed to get in a better mood after that long class.

"Hey beautiful, how was class?" he asked in his smooth velvety voice.

"Boring, like always; glad you called though," I said with a smile.

"Bet you're ready for classes to be done with, huh?" he chuckled

"Yep, sure am. How's everything at the station?" I asked as I got to my car and put my bags in the backseat.

"It's going ok, just sitting around doing nothing. Some of the guys are playing pool. I wish I was with you though," I said, a little sad at the end.

"Maybe I could come by after dinner and bring some dessert for you and the boys. I still have a lot of the chocolate chip bars," I suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great! The guys would love that. Especially Emmett, he really loved them," he said excitedly.

"I'll do that. I just have to go into the office for a while here after I get lunch. Not sure how long I'll be there. I'm supposed to have a meeting. Jay wants me to be more involved in the company; he wants to include me more in decisions. He says I have great potential in the business." I explained that I wouldn't get to talk to him until after I got done with everything.

"Alright, call me before you come. I'll meet you downstairs and then bring you up to meet everyone."

"Ok, I have to go. I'll call you later then," I said, starting my car.

"Until later. Bye," He said sweetly.

"Bye." I hung up and pulled out and made my way to McDonald's to grab a quick lunch. I arrived at the office 10 minutes after getting lunch and made my way to the elevator. I got to Jay's door I knocked and heard him tell me to come in.

"I got the manuscript done. I'm ready for another one or two." I said with a smile while handing him the completed script.

"You're good. I wanted to talk to about some things. Have a seat," he said, motioning for me to sit down in a chair across from his desk. I knew it couldn't be anything bad knowing he wanted me to be more included in things around here.

"Ok, what would you like to discuss?" I asked, making myself comfortable.

"Well, as you know, Aro and I have been thinking of giving you more responsibility around here," he stated.

"Yes, you mentioned that the last time I was in," I replied.

"We would like you to be in the meetings when we meet the new authors when they hand over their scripts. We would like them to get to know the person that will be editing their novel. We are trying a new approach to ease them into the whole process. We would also like you to give you opinions and suggestions in the meetings as well," he explained to me.

"Ok, sounds like a good idea. I think that would be a good opportunity for me to see more how things are processed," I agreed.

"You know the services we provide. We would just like you there to encourage then to choose to use all of them and explain it would be easier to have everything done here instead of having certain things done at other locations. Like a package deal, but they still have the option to go somewhere else." He continued explaining the new process.

"Yes, I think I could do that. How often would I have to come in for these meetings?" I asked thinking about school work.

"Don't worry, it won't interfere with your studies. You would still have your free time, but just come in more regularly, maybe once or twice a week. Prep for the meeting, and then meet with the client. We will even give you a pay raise for the new title. You will be their consultant/ editor. You will answer any questions they have about the editing process and anything else they have about the other services that we provide and you do. Aro and myself will handle all the business aspects." He finished explaining everything I would be doing.

"Sounds like a great deal. I'm ready to start whenever," I said with a big smile. I was glad they were incorporating me more into the business.

"I wanted to tell you why we chose you and not someone else. You are the best editor here. You get back to us in a timely manner and you are professional and courteous. The others have potential to do what you do; you just conduct yourself better than the others. Aro and I have talked about this for a while and it was a no brainer you are best for the job," he complimented me.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity," I replied. We got up and headed into the board room to meet with Aro. We went over everything that I would do in the meetings. What I would tell the authors about what I or the others did as we edited their novels. What was looked for and other such things. Jay said I would take on my clients and that they may let go of a few editors that were looking to leave the company.

After the meeting I called Edward to let him know I was on my way home and I would be to the station in an hour. I wanted to eat dinner and change into more comfortable clothes. I also packed up the leftover chocolate chip bars in a nice goody basket for the boys.

I pulled up to the station and saw Edward standing outside. He was wearing his uniform of navy blue pants and a very form fitting navy t-shirt that said 'Seattle Fire and Rescue'. Damn if he didn't look hot in it too. You could see the chiseled muscles of his chest and could make out his sculpted abs. I practically had to fan myself he was so hot.

_How did I get so lucky to have a man like him? …Oh right, Alice. Thank You Alice!_

"Hey beautiful," he said, giving me a kiss on the lips. His lips were so soft on mine. When he pulled away, he grabbed the basket of desserts out of my hands.

"Hey babe." He raised his eyebrow at me. "I have no idea where that came from, sorry," I quickly said.

"No, no, I liked it," he said shaking his head while grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. He led me upstairs to where all the guys were. Once we got to the top of the stairs, Emmett spotted me and came over and gave me a bear sized hug.

"Bella, it's so good to see you!" Emmett boomed while crushing me to death.

"Em, I can't breathe," I said.

"Hey, hands off my girlfriend," Edward said and Emmett let go and just looked at Edward.

"What, when did this happen?" Emmett asked shocked. More of the guys turned when they heard them.

"Last night, after I rescued Bella from the shopping Queens and when we back to her place for dinner," he responded, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me into him. A few of the guys hollered when Edward said we went back to my apartment.

"Nothing happened guys. Geeze, minds out of the gutter," he chuckled.

"Anyway, so what brings ya here Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I talked to Edward earlier and he sounded bored and I thought I would stop by for a bit. I also brought the leftover chocolate chip bars from Saturday," I said, motioning to the basket Edward was holding.

"Really, those were so good!" Emmett boomed.

"I know you loved them," I said to him then turned to the others in the room. "That's why I put copies of the recipe in the basket, in case you all love them so you could have the recipe too." They all said thanks. Edward decided to introduce me to everyone.

"Bella this is James, Garrett, Brian, Matt, Felix, Demetri, Peter, and Alec." He pointed out going around the living room from left to right. They all replied with a "Hi".

In the kitchen to my left, were 3 girls and one guy. From what I could see where were still standing just off to side of the stairs.

"In the kitchen are the EMTs," he explained pulling me along to introduce me to them.

"Hey guys, just wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella, she stopped by for a bit and brought dessert," He said putting the basket on the table.

"Hi," the girls responded with a wave, the guy just nodded his head.

"Bella, this is Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Liam." He motioned around the table.

"Nice to meet you all," I said with a small wave.

"Bella, I want you to meet my boss and Chief, Marcus," he said, pulling me down a hallway just off the kitchen towards an office door. Once we got there he knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard a gravelly voice call.

"Hey chief, I just wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella, she stopped by and brought some dessert for us," Edward said pulling me in the office with him.

"Hello, Bella, nice to meet you," he said, coming around from his desk and holding out his hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you to," I said shaking his hand.

"Edward, she is beautiful. Don't let this one go," Marcus stated, while I blushed.

"Not planning on it sir," he replied with a big smile wrapping his arm around my waist. We talked with the chief for a few more minutes before Edward and I returned to the living room.

"Bella, these bars are so good," one of the guys said; I believed his name was Matt.

"Thanks, Matt, is it?" I questioned. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, you should make these more often and bring them down here," James suggested.

"Sure, I could do that; their easy to make. And if it gets me to see Edward more often, then why not." I smiled looking at Edward.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how was your meeting with your boss this afternoon?" Edward asked as he sat down in a chair pulling me onto his lap. I loved how comfortable we were with each other even though we just officially met two days ago.

"It went great. They want me to be in the meetings with them when the new author is considering hiring us. They want me to explain the editing process; what I will do when I edit their books or what the others will do if I'm not editing their book. Also they wanted me to encourage them to choose more of our services for their book instead of having things done at other locations. There are some things they will not budge on though," I explained to him.

"Really that's great. What else did they say?" he said with a smile, giving me a sideways hug due to the way I was sitting on his lap.

"Well, they said they chose me because I was the best editor in the firm and that I am very professional, courteous and get back to them with the scripts faster than they expect. They also gave me a pay raise for adding consultant to my title. So now I'm Bella Swan, editor/consultant," I said sitting up straighter at the end with a smile. Edward just chucked and kissed my temple.

"What do you exactly do Bella?" Tanya asked. She was about the same height as me and had strawberry blond hair. She was very beautiful.

"I'm a book editor and now I will consult with new authors at the firm," I answered.

"Interesting, so do you want to be an author some day?" she asked.

"Yes I do, I'm actually writing a book now," I replied. I stayed for another 15 minutes talking with a few of the people around me. I got to know them pretty good. I looked at my watch to see it was going on 8 and I needed to head home.

"Edward, I'm going to head home. It's getting late and I should work on homework from today," I said, getting up off his lap.

"Alright, I walk to out," he replied.

"Bye guys, it was nice to meet all of you." I said to everyone that was still in the room. They all said "bye and nice to meet you also". Edward walked me down to my car and opened my door for me.

"See you later," he said giving me a kiss on the lips. '_I could get used to kissing him all the time.'_ I thought.

"Yeah, see ya later," I said getting in my car. I waved as I drove away. I got home 10 minutes later. I texted him to let him know I got home. I started on my homework, then after an hour and a half I went to bed. It was only 10 but I was beat from the long day. I went to sleep dreaming of Edward like I had for the past two nights.

* * *

**So what did you think? Kind of a filler chapter. The story will pick up more in the next chapter. **

**Please review. Good or bad, I want to hear. Anonymous reviews are always on (I just cant reply to them). Any questions about the story or chapter PM me. For future I will post pic on my profile of clothes or other items that go along with the chaper. If you want to see what Bella wore in chapter 5 PM and i'll send you a copy of the pic. The link expired I think; I can't find the outfit on the site.**

**Thanks Alli**

* * *


	8. Our date & Meeting the Parents

**Hello everyone, I would like to thank all who have reviewed. I listened to your comments and suggestions and have added or changed things to the chapter I was writting. I can't change the chapters that I have already written. Some of you said to add more about what Bella was thinking. I did cover that in the chapters I have done so far. I was writting chapter 12 and I really got into her thoughts, it was very needed.**

**As always thanks to my lovely beta Truth in the Moon. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight or the Saga. (See I rememberd this time. Ya go me!)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Tuesday flew by in a flash and before I knew it, Alice was over, ready to play 'Bella Barbie'. She was doing my hair in soft ringlets and my make-up was natural. She did put black eyeliner on my top lids subtly. Once she was done, she looked me over.

"Perfect," she said after making me spin in my bathroom.

"Thank you so much, Ali," I replied giving her a hug.

"Ok, I'm going to go before he gets here," she said, prompting me to look at the clock. 5:45 p.m.

"Thanks again," I said following her out to the front door.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know how it went," she said, giving me on last hug.

"Will do," I replied. I closed the door and picked up a few things around the apartment before Edward arrived. He arrived 10 minutes after Alice left.

"Hi," I said opening the door and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey, you look gorgeous," he said entering the apartment.

"Thanks. Alice wanted to play 'Bella Barbie', so she did my hair and make-up." I said putting a few things in my purse from the kitchen table.

"She didn't pick out our outfit?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, amazingly, I told her what I planned on wearing and she approved," I giggled as I zipped my purse and tuned to Edward.

"Well you lucked out," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I did luck out and yes I'm ready to go," I said, looking up into his green eyes. _God, he is so handsome. _

"Ok, let's go." When he moved, I noticed what he was wearing. He had on dark wash jeans and a black dress shirt with the sleeves up to his elbows. _Damn, he looks good in black._ I thought. I must have been staring for too long because he chuckled.

"What?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Nothing, I just didn't notice what you were wearing when you walked in. You look very handsome," I said stretching to give him a kiss.

"Mmm, maybe I should wear this more often if that's what I'll get," he said with a smile.

"Edward, whatever you wear you look handsome in," I said locking up my apartment door. When I turned around he just quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, you know what I meant," I said smiling, smacking his arm and walking towards the elevator. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him.

"I knew. I was just teasing you." He spoke softly into my ear, causing me to shiver. He chuckled before grabbing my hand and pulled me to the elevator.

"Are you mad because I teased you?" he asked once we got in the elevator. He looked so cute pouting trying to get me to forgive him.

"I could never be mad at you. You're too cute for that," I said putting my finger on this pouting lips and pushing them back in. He just kissed my finger. We got off the elevator holding hands and went to his car. When we got there, he opened my door for me.

"Thank you," I said, getting in then he made his way to the driver's side.

"Oh, your basket is in the back. Everyone really loved the bars," he said, pointing to the backseat.

"I'll take it with me when you bring me back. I'll have to make something else and bring it by another time," I said, turning back around from looking in the backseat.

"They would love that." He smiled as he started the car and pulled out of the parking low. We rode in a comfortable silence to the Mexican restaurant. When we got there, he got out and opened my door like always.

"Thank you, kind sir," I teased.

"You're welcome, my lady," he said offering me his hand. We walked hand-in-hand up the path where he opened the door to the restaurant an ushered me in. The hostess greeted us and asked if we had a reservation.

"Yes, it's under Cullen," Edward responded. I noticed the hostess was checking him out and trying to flirt. I just rolled my eyes. Edward caught my action and leaned down to my ear.

"What?" he smirked.

"She was totally checking you out and trying to flirt with you," I giggled as we sat down on the bench waiting to be called.

"Are you jealous?" he teased.

"No, she just could have been more subtle about it," I laughed and kissed him on the lips. We sat there for another 5 minutes before out name was called. We were led though the restaurant to the back to a cozy booth.

"Your server will be right with you," she said only to Edward. He didn't take his eyes off of me as we were seated.

"Thank you," he said taking my hand in his. We talked for a few minutes before the server came.

"Hi, I'm Kyle and I'll be your server tonight," he said. I noticed he only was talking to me. "What can I get you to drink?" he asked, still looking only at me.

"I'll have a strawberry margarita," I answered.

"I'll have a Corona," Edward answered smirking at me. I knew he was referring to the server only speaking to me.

"See, it's not just me that get's looked at," he teased when the server left to get our drinks. We both looked over the menu. When the server returned with our drinks he asked if we were ready to order.

"I'll have the beef enchilada," I replied handing him my menu.

"And I'll have the beef and cheese burrito," Edward answered.

"Ok, they should be done shortly." The server replied before turning to take our order to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later our food arrived. Edward and I talked about school, work, and other little things. Dinner was good and we kept our conversation light. After we finished, we went to Edward's apartment.

"This is your apartment?" I asked astounded. "It's so large and open," I said, walking in further.

There was a short hallway from the entryway that opened into a large living room. To the left was the kitchen. There was a breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room. In the kitchen there was a small table in the corner by the windows. A formal dining room was just off to the right of the kitchen.

"You like it?" Edward asked laughing.

"It's gorgeous. How many bedrooms do you have? There's so much space," I was still stunned at how big the apartment was.

"There are 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. This floor used to have two apartments but I knocked out a few walls and made it one big apartment. When you own the building you can do whatever you want," he explained.

"Alice said you owned the building." He took me down the hallway and showed me the bedrooms. Two were guest bedrooms and one was a guest bedroom with a small office in it. He showed me his room; the master and the master bath.

We went back out into the living room and watched a movie. After the movie was over he took me back to my apartment. When we got there it was just after 10 p.m. After saying goodbye and putting the basket away, I went to bed.

Before I knew it a month had past and I was packing my bag to go with Edward to Forks to meet his parents. I would be staying my dad while there. Edward was going to pick me up and eat lunch before we left. We would eat dinner at his parents when we got there.

"Hey," I said, opening the door when he knocked.

"Hey," he said, giving me a kiss and closing the door.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked, heading to the kitchen. It was close to 12:30.

"A sandwich is fine," he said, following me to the kitchen. I got everything out of the fridge for sandwiches. We sat at the table to eat.

"Are you ready to go or do you still need to finish packing?" he asked, helping me clear the table and put everything away.

"I have to put my laptop and the manuscript I'm working on my bag," I replied, cleaning up the kitchen and then going to my spare room that was my office.

"I'll take your duffle bag to the car while you get that done," We were supposed to be at his parents for dinner at six. He wanted to get there by 5:30; it was 1:30 now so we had to leave just after 2 p.m.

He came back upstairs and we turned on the weather channel to check if it was raining anywhere on our rout. Then we watched TV for a bit. We got in the car and got on the interstate and headed toward Forks. Along the way Edward asked how work was going since I had gotten my new job title.

"It's going good. I have only had the two meeting thus far, but both went great. I have convinced both authors to use us for all of their services," I responded.

"That's good. Did they let anyone go now that are doing more for them?" he asked.

"They didn't fire anyone or lay anyone off. We had two people leaving so they just didn't hire anyone to replace them," I answered. Edward had been busy with work for a few weeks so we hadn't had a whole lot of time to talk about what was going on. I was still kind of nervous about meeting his parents, but he told me there was nothing to worry about.

I ended up falling asleep on the way to his parent's house. Classes ended the previous week and I was still exhausted from studying for my final I had for my Monday class.

"Bella, love, wake up. We're here," Edward said, rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

"Ok," I said groggily. I flipped the visor down so I could look to make sure I didn't have sleep lines on my face. Edward was at my door when I was done.

"You look beautiful as always," he said with a smile, kissing my temple when I got out of the car.

"I was making sure I didn't look like I just woke up," I replied smiling. I turned to face the house and gasped. The house was huge…no, it was a mansion. It was three stories, painted white and was Victorian style. It had to be over 100 years old. I also noticed it seemed to be nestled into a small meadow with trees all around it. There was also a wrap-around porch to the house.

"Come on," he said pulling me out of my trance. "Mom like restoring old houses," he stated as we walked up the steps.

"It's beautiful."

"Wait 'till you see the inside," he said chuckling while knocking on the front door.

"Edward, you're here." A beautiful woman opened the door and grabbed him in a hug. She had beautiful chestnut hair and a heart shaped face. She looked to be at least 5' 6". "Oh, this must be Bella," she said, pulling me into a hug also.

"Nice to me you, Mrs. Cullen," I said while hugging her back.

"Oh, please call me Esme," she stated. I just nodded.

She led us into the house. The entry way opened to a large living room on the left and a dining room on the right. There was a staircase in front of me. In the back I could make out the kitchen through the small hallway that led there from the living room.

"Your house is beautiful Esme," I complimented as we sat on the couch. All the furniture was white and was balanced by splashes of color from the pictures of artwork that adorned the walls. The mantle was filled with what looked like family photos.

"Thank you. I have to renovate old houses. Did Edward tell you I'm an interior designer?" she asked.

"He did."

"Well, Carlisle should be home shortly. He was finishing up with some patients. Edward, why don't you give Bella a tour of the house," Esme said, getting up and going to the kitchen, I assume to check on dinner.

"Alright, well, this is living room, as you can probably tell," he said chuckling as he pulled me to my feet and leading me through a doorway. "This would be our lovely dining room where we will be dining tonight."

I laughed at his goofy antics. He smiled down at me before tugging me down the short hallway. He pushed open the door at the end and led me inside. "And this is my piano room." He lifted the cover off of the keys and ran his fingers over them gently.

"I didn't know you played the piano," I said quietly. He smiled and I watched open-mouthed as his fingers danced lithely over the keys, filling the room with a soft, beautiful melody.

"Yeah, I have since I was five." He closed the cover and walked back over to me. Taking my hand, he led me from the room and up the stairs. We paused on the second floor landing so he could point out a few more rooms. "The one on the right is the master bedroom and next to it is my father's study. And the two opposite are the guest rooms." I nodded and we walked up to the third floor. He pointed down the hallway. "That's Emmett's room there." We turned and headed towards the only other door on the landing.

"And this is my room." He turned the knob and pushed open the door, ushering me inside first.]

One whole wall of his room was glass. He had a large king size bed in the room. Another wall was filled with shelves of CD's and books. There were two doors on another wall that could only be his closet and bathroom.

"Boy, you have so much music," I stated as I looked as the hundred of CD's he had.

"I love music. When I'm not playing the piano, I'm usually listening to music."

"Do you have a piano at your apartment? I don't remember seeing one," I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly as I tried to picture his apartment.

"No, I have a keyboard. I haven't gotten a piano yet."

We left his room and went back downstairs to wait for his dad to get home. Edward showed me the kitchen and I asked Esme if she needed help with anything.

"No dear, I have everything almost done," she kindly responded. Edward and I talked with Esme for a few minutes before his dad came in the door.

"I'm home," a masculine voice called from the foyer.

"Kitchen," Esme responded sweetly. Moments later, a tall, blonde, and very handsome man strolled into the kitchen, a loving smile stretched across his face. "Hello, dear, how was your day?" she asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wonderful," he responded. "You must be Bella, so nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand I shook it tentatively.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Dr. Cullen," I responded with a smile.

"Please, call me Carlisle." I nodded in response.

"Dinner is ready; let's go to the dining room," Esme announced.

"Do you need help carrying anything in?" I asked getting up off the stool I was sitting on.

"Sure, you can take the bread and bottle of wine. I've got the rest," she responded while handing me the items.

We all sat at the table and ate in a relatively comfortable silence, Edward and I sneaking covert glances at one another through the course of the meal. It wasn't long before Esme and Carlisle asked how things were going and how we met.

"My friend Alice, who is Jasper's fiancé, set us up. She and Jasper thought that Edward and I would be a good match," I answered, looking at Edward adoringly.

"Oh, how sweet. I can tell you both care about each other a lot," Esme said to the both of us.

"We do," Edward said, taking my hand in his from across the table.

We all talked about how Edward and I were doing living in Seattle. I told them that I wanted to be an author and that I was writing my own book, but didn't have the time right now. Esme told be about Edward's childhood of him and Emmett growing up in Seattle. The pleasant conversation went on for quite a while until we realized it was getting late, and Edward said he should take me home.

"Bella, I want you and Charlie to come to dinner on Saturday," Esme said as we were walking out the door.

"Sure, I'll pass it by dad," I replied, giving her a hug. I really liked Esme; she was so sweet and motherly. Not that my mother, Renée, isn't motherly. She just was more of my friend than my mother. I took more care of her than she did of me.

Edward drove me home and came inside to say hello to dad.

"Dad, I'm home," I said walking in the door, Edward following in behind me.

"In here Bells," he called from the living room. No doubt watching some sports game on the TV.

"Hey dad, I wanted to officially introduce Edward to you as my boyfriend," I said.

"Hi Edward, how are you?" Dad asked, getting off the couch to shake his hand.

"I'm good, Chief," he responded, shaking his hand.

"Please call me Charlie, son," Dad said. '_Wow, he must really like Edward if he's asking him to call him Charlie,'_ I thought. Dad has all the boys down in La Push call him Chief. Well, except Jake.

"Yes sir," Edward responded. "Well, I should be going. I'll be by in the morning to pick you up."

"Where are you goin' tomorrow Bells?" Dad asked as we walked towards the front door.

"I'm taking him down to La Push to meet everyone," I answered with a smile.

"Ok, well, have fun. I'll be gone before you wake up tomorrow," Dad said. I walked with Edward out to the porch to say goodbye.

"See you in the morning," I said.

"Yeah, I'll be by at 10:30," he said leaning down to give me a kiss. "Sweet dreams." Once Edward pulled out of the driveway and down the street I went inside.

"You really like him don't you," Dad said from behind me, scaring me half to death and making me jump.

"Geez, you scared me. I thought you went up to bed," I said trying to calm myself down.

"No, and you didn't answer my question," he stated with a smirk.

"Yes, is it that obvious?" I asked blushing.

"Yes, I would even go as far to say that you're in love with him," he stated mater-of-factly. I was shocked he would say that. I just stood there for a moment.

_Did I love Edward? I mean I care about him a lot, yes. Whenever I'm around him I feel complete. I don't know what love feels like, but if this is it, then I'm definitely in love._ I love Edward Cullen!

"Bells, I didn't mean to scare you about being in love with the boy," he said.

"No, you just got me thinking about it. I have really thought about it before. Now that I have, I guess I maybe do love him," I said smiling.

"I'm going to bed now. I'll let you think over everything that is probably going through your mind," Dad said chuckling and going up the stairs.

I stood in the entry way for another minute or so before ascending the stairs with my duffle bag and going to my room. I changed into my pajamas and quickly brushed my teeth. I climbed into bed with my mind still racing.

'_God, I can only hope he feels the same way about me,'_ I thought. _Ok Bella, just have faith that he does have the same feelings._ I finally got my mind to slow down enough where I was able to get some sleep. Like every night, I dreamed about Edward.

* * *

**So what did you think? Lots more to come while they are in Forks. **

**As always anonymous reviews are on, so please review. I would love to hear from you. **

**Alli.**


	9. Taking chances

**Ok so here is the next chapter. Short but sweet. :)**

**First off I want to clarify a few things. A few of you have mentioned or asked if something was going to come between Bella and Edward that is going to try to break them up. That will NOT be happening in this story at all. There are too many stories out there where Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, or other women trying to come onto Edward and making Bella feel inadequate. I feel Bella and Edward deserve a story of love and not something trying to ruin it. I admit there will be things that they will have to work through, but nothing to the point where one of them wants to break up with the other on and leave. **

**I'm not a big fan of angst. I may have mentioned that to some of you in Review Replies. I understand that there are people out there just wanting to break up good relationships. I know how that feels. I have never had a boyfriend before, but about 10 years ago my family found some things out about someone in our family that wasn't doing very nice things (gold-digger is all I have to say). It was a battle that went on for just over 3 1/2 years. I was 12 almost 13 when it started, it didn't end until I was 16 and after a family member (who was the 'victim' of the gold digging) past away (of natural causes). Because of this incident it nearly tore my family apart. I don't really like to talk about it too much. **

**I don't like when good people are trying to be broken up over. Anyway I hope that clears a few things up for you. Any questions about the story PM me. If I have to I will post answers on my profile for repeat questions. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning just after 8 with the sun shining brightly through my window. I groaned and rolled over away from the protruding light. Throughout the night I kept tossing and turning, thinking about how I would tell Edward I love him. I decided to call the one person who helps with problems I have. I grabbed my phone and pressed the speed dial number.

"Hello," she answered happily.

"Alice, I need your help, or well advice, I should say," I said nervously.

"Sure, what do you need? Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just don't know what to do about something," I said trying to put off telling her.

"Well, sweetie, I can't help you unless you tell me what it is," she stated.

"Ok," I said taking in a deep breath. "I'm in love with Edward," I said covering my eyes while still sitting on my bed.

"AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" She screamed so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Really, that's great, when did you figure this out?" she questioned, I barely heard her question as I still had the phone away from my ear as she rushed out the last sentence.

"Last night after he dropped me off and I officially introduced him to Dad as my boyfriend. Actually, Dad was the one who pointed it out to me. I just don't know how to tell him I love him," I explained to her.

"Really? Charlie pointed out that you are in love with your boyfriend?" she giggled.

"Yes. I waved goodbye to Edward from the porch and when I came in and closed the door, Dad startled me and asked if I really liked him. I replied 'Yes, is it that obvious', then he answered with, 'Yes, I would even go as far to say that you're in love with him'. That's when the panic set in and I realized that I do love him, but I'm scared that he won't feel the same way." I said in a rush before I smiled when I realized it was funny that my dad was the one to point out that I am in love with my boyfriend.

"Ok, so what are you guys doing today?" she asked. I knew she would come up with a great way to tell him.

"I'm taking him down to La Push to introduce him to everyone. We are having a cookout again," I explained.

"Alright, you'll be at the beach, so that's a great place to tell him. While you're there pull him aside and walk down the beach to a secluded area and tell him you love him," she suggested.

"Sounds good, but should I do something, I don't know, more romantic? And like I said earlier, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I ask worriedly.

"Bella, I'm sure he feels the same. He looks so caringly at you, how could he not feel the same? Just being on the beach is romantic enough. If you want do it later in the day when the sun is going down. You're going to be there for dinner right?" she asks.

"Yeah, we are having a major cookout, lunch then hang out and eventually dinner. After that we'll have a bonfire."

"See, perfect time to tell him is when the sun is going down. Don't worry everything will be fine, your just over thinking it," she stated.

"Yeah, you're right, I am over thinking it. I should probably get ready since I'm still in bed," I said getting out and walking over to my dresser to grab my clothes.

"Of course I'm right. You'll be fine. Have fun with everyone, and tell Leah I say 'Hi'," Alice replied.

"Sure will. I'll talk to ya later," I said.

"Yeah, tell me how everything goes. Bye," she said.

"Bye."

I got my clothes and all my toiletries and went to take a shower and then do my hair. Once in the shower, I let the hot water melt away my nervousness and the small amount of stress I felt. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself and brushed through my hair. I kept thinking about how I would tell Edward I love him. I wanted it to be perfect.

After getting dressed and my hair done, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I had a simple bowl of cereal. After cleaning up the kitchen, I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I wanted to see what type of weather we were going to have today. Luckily no rain was in the forecast and it would be bright and sunny. I watched TV for another hour before Edward was knocking at the door.

"Hey," I said trying to smile while opening the door and letting him in. I was trying not to show that I was nervous around him, but he saw it anyway.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Nothing, I just didn't sleep well last night. I kept tossing and turning," I replied walking towards the kitchen. I still had to get snacks and other supplies in the picnic basket.

"Was something bothering you last night that you couldn't sleep?" he asked concerned.

_CRAP, I'm not going to tell him now that I love him. That wouldn't be very romantic telling him in my father's kitchen. I guess I'll just have to skirt around it._

"Well…sort of," I hedged, still putting things into the basket, not looking at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked curiously.

_Maybe he really does love me if he's caring enough to find out what's bothering me and help. _

"It was just something Dad said that gave me a lot to think about. I'll tell you later," I said finally looking up at him. He did look concerned but there was something in this his eyes that I couldn't read. Was it love?

"Bella, come here," he said holding his arms open. I walked over and stepped into his embrace. "I'm here for you whenever you're ready to talk about it," he said hugging me to his chest and kissing the top of my head.

"I know, I will tell you just not here or now, later when we are on the beach," I said while resting my head on his chest.

"Ok, when you're ready," he said giving me another kiss on my head.

"Will you grab the blanket off the back of the couch while I finish up in here?" I asked, stepping out of his embrace and going back to the basket sitting on the table.

"Sure, is there anything else you need me to get?" he asked going towards the living room.

"Yeah, can you go grab my cell phone in my room? I left it on my night stand from when I called Alice. My door is the one to the left of the stairs," I answered.

"Yep, no problem."

While he did that I got everything seated by the door ready to take out to the car. I grabbed a light jacket from the closet just in case it got cold at the beach. Edward came back down after a few minutes.

"Your room is very you with all the books on the shelves," he said as he came off the last step.

"Thanks, I like to keep some books here for when I visit. I take some back with me to Seattle and bring some back here to exchange every once in a while," I said.

"Clever. Are you ready to go?" he asked, picking up the basket while I grabbed the blanket and small cooler.

"Yep, all set." I said with a smile. I was feeling a lot better about telling him. We got everything loaded in the car and were on our way to La Push.

"So how often do you and your friends have these cook outs and bon fires?" he asked.

"About once a month. They try and plan them when I'm in town. I told them when I was coming this month so we all talked and got it all organized. Everyone brings different things," I explained.

"That's so cool you guys do this. How long have you been doing these get-together's?" he asked when we got on the highway.

"Since I moved back in high school. The guys used to just hang out on the beach. But once they started dating and we all became really close we just decided to have them to catch up on what had been going on. Most of them lived on the reservation, but they didn't really see each other outside of school. I was spending a lot of time down there because my dad would go see Jake's dad, Billy, and Jake and I got really close. I started hanging out with the guys and then eventually they brought their girlfriends and we just kind of formed the cookouts," I explained.

"It's great that you have that," he said taking my hand and kissing it and not let go of it.

A few minutes later we finally made it down to La Push. I told him where to park down by the beach. We got out and started unloading the car. I turned when I heard someone shout my name.

"Seth, it's so good to see you," I said giving him a big hug. He was like my little brother even though he was taller than me.

"Good to see you too Bells," he replied.

"Seth, this is Edward. Edward, this is Seth," I said introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said shaking his hand.

"Same here," Seth replied.

The three of us made our way down the beach to where everyone else was at. They were all gathered around in a circle sitting in chairs or on blankets. I unfolded the blanket and laid it out on the sand.

"Everyone, this is Edward," I said to the group. They all said hi.

"Edward, that's Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, Jake and Leah, Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Embry, and you know Seth," I said pointing everyone out.

After that the guys said they would go play touch football and let us girls gossip. Edward and Seth were teamed up with Sam and Jared while Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jake were their opponents.

"Leah, Alice says hi by the way," I said remembering my conversation I had this morning with here.

"Oh, well next time you talk to her tell I said hi and congrats on the engagement."

"Yeah, sure. So Emily did you and Sam find a house yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. We have it narrowed down to three. We are going to see one tomorrow and one on Sunday. We already saw one of them. We like it but we just want to see the other two before we decide anything," she answered.

We girls talked for another half hour before getting the food ready for lunch. The boys were having fun playing ball so we let them continue. We got the little grill started and everything set up. Once we were done, we called the boys over and sat down and ate. Everyone had questions for Edward about being a firefighter and EMT. He happily answered every question and asked what everyone did. Seeing how most of them were in school they talked about their different majors.

After lunch the guys went back to their game. I decided to tell the girls my plan for the evening.

"So guys, later on tonight I'm going to tell Edward I love him. We haven't said it to each other and just last night I figured it out. Well, my dad more or less told me I was in love with him," I giggled at the end.

"What that's great!" said Leah getting up to give me a hug.

"So what do you have planned?" Claire asked.

"I talked to Alice this morning and she suggested taking a walk down the beach as the sun goes down and tell him. I still don't know what I'm exactly going to say to lead up to it. When he picked me up to come here he knew something was bothering me, but I wouldn't tell him. I told him I would talk to him about it later," I explained to them.

"That sounds like a good idea. You just say that you're ready to talk to him about what was bothering you this morning and then tell him," Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah, I like that idea. He knows something's bothering you and wanted to know," Kim added.

"Ok then, that's how I'll do it. I'm still nervous though," I said wringing my hands together.

"You'll be fine. Yeah it's a big step but even I can see he cares about you," Emily said easing my fears.

We talked more about random things and what has gone on in the last month. I told them about my 'promotion' at work and how school went. The boys were so engrossed in their game they didn't realized that it was time for dinner already. Again, we ladies had everything set up and ready to go. And again we all sat down to eat and talk some more. They guys were really getting along with Edward. Jake covertly slid me two thumbs up about Edward. I just laughed when he did that and shook my head. After we were done I noticed the sun was starting to go down.

_Now's my chance._

"Edward, will you come take a walk with me?" I asked holding out my hand for him to take.

"Sure babe, let's go," he said taking my hand. We started walking away and I turned back to see the girls give me a thumbs up. I saw Jake lean over to Leah and ask her something. No doubt about what the thumbs up was for.

We walked down the beach as the ocean tide was coming in more as the sun was settling. I wanted to go sit on my favorite fallen tree. We walked a bit more as I lead us over to the tree. Once there I sat down and patted the seat next to me.

"Edward I want to tell you what was on my mind last night and this morning," I said looking at him while holding his hand.

"Ok, is it bad? Should I be worried?" he asked sounding worried.

"No, no, not bad at all. I'm just nervous because I don't know how you'll react." I said quickly easing his concern.

"Ok, then just know that I'm here and I'm listening," he reassured me.

"After you left last night, dad said something to me that caught me off guard and really got me thinking," I said watchfully.

"Alright," he said calmly.

"He asked if I really liked you and I said 'Yes, is it that obvious'," I said, never taking my eyes off him. He smiled widely at my omission. That gave me the strength to go on with the rest.

"He answered my question by saying that he would even go as far as saying that I'm in love," I said, watching and felling him go stagnant. I cast my head downward. I didn't want to see his face as he rejects me. I felt him lift my chin with his finger to bring my gaze back up to him.

"Are you saying that you love me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I love you Edward," I said looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Bella…I love you too," he said and I gasped at his words.

"You do?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, I really do. I was going to tell you while we were here in Forks," he stated.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he said bringing his lips to mine effectively not giving me a chance to say anything more. We just sat there in each other's arms kissing and showing each other how much we love each other with our kiss. Soon we had to break away for air.

"I really do love you Bella," he said holding me to his chest.

"I love you too," I said kissing his chest where I was able to reach.

We sat holding each other as we watched the last bit of sun make its way down past the horizon before heading back up the beach to the others. This night couldn't have been more perfect. I was so worried that he didn't feel the same way about me; when all the time he was actually planning on telling the same thing while we were here in town.

* * *

**Ok so what did you think? **

**Ohh I forgot to mention last chapter. Did anyone catch the Twilight Movie reference? There was one line from the scene were Edward is showing Bella his room. The line was** "Boy, you have so much music," **It was exactly what she says in the movie.**

**Anyway, please review. Anonymous review are alway on and will stay on. **


	10. A sad Edward

**So, I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed, put the story on their favorites, and story alerts. I think I even had a few put me as their favorite author. Let me just say that is an honor. For this being the first story I have ever written, to be put as a favorite author puts a big smile on my face.**

**I would like to give a million thanks to my beta Truth in the Moon. She has helped so much with this story. I don't think I could thank her enough. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Twilight Saga. That all belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

When I got home, I told Dad about going to the Cullen's tomorrow for dinner. He said that would be fine and was looking forward to it. He asked how the day went and I told him about everything, I didn't leave out one detail. He was happy that I told Edward how I feel. He was glad to hear that Edward reciprocated my feelings also.

After talking with dad for a bit more I padded up the stairs to my room to get ready for bed. That night I slept like a baby. I had nothing to worry about for the next day. The next morning being Saturday, Dad was up at the crack of dawn to go fishing. He said he would be home by 4 p.m. to be ready to go to the Cullen's by 6 p.m. Alice called at 10 a.m. to see how things went last night.

"So tell me all about it," she said after we said hello and good morning to each other.

"I was nervous about how he would take it but I did what you said. We walked down the beach to a fallen tree where I told him I loved him. He said he loved me too and that he was going to tell me while we were here in town together." We talked for another half hour about what we did yesterday and what Edward and I were going to do while we were here in Forks.

Edward wanted to spend time with his parents today. I told him that was fine; I wanted to do some things around the house. I did some laundry, cleaned the bathroom and kitchen thoroughly, and uncluttered up the living room.

I was so engrossed in cleaning up around the house I barely heard Edward knock on the door and come in. I had my iPod in my iHome and I was singing and dancing around in the kitchen. I was startled when I saw Edward leaning against the door frame. I stopped and gasped my hand flying up to my chest.

"Geeze, you scared me half to death." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry, I knocked but you didn't come so I let myself in. I'm glad I did too. I would have missed the song and dance," he said chuckling and coming to give me a kiss.

His hands came up and rested on my hips as he put more force into the kiss. I felt the counter behind me, and before I knew it, Edward had lifted me up and set me down on top of it. He nudged my knees apart to stand in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him closer to me.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to his tentatively. His tongue explored my mouth and mine danced with his before he pulled away to let me breath. His mouth never left my skin as it trailed lower down my neck to the hollow in my throat. I sighed lightly as he let his lips skim back up my neck.

His fingers gripped me tightly and pulled me even closer. I tilted my head to the side to grant him more access before he reached the spot next to my ear. He suckled on the skin there and I couldn't contain the slight moan that escaped. The hot breath from his laugh ghosted over the area and caused goose bumps to appear all over my skin.

_God this feels so good, but we have to stop._

"Edward," I said breathlessly. "We have to stop before we get too carried away."

"You're right but you're just so irresistible," he said, gently placing a kiss on my lips.

"You're pretty irresistible yourself," I smirked.

"What should we do before we go to my house for dinner?" he asked.

I took a look at the clock on the microwave and my eyes widened. "Good Lord, time flies when you're occupied. I can't believe it's going on 2. I should probably eat a little something since I missed lunch," I said going to the fridge and pulling out the bowl of fruit.

"You must have really been into cleaning if you missed lunch," he said laughing and sitting down at the table with me.

"Yes, when I get really engrossed in something I tend to forget about other things and time escapes me," I answered.

"I do that too when I'm writing a song on my piano," he said.

"Will you play for me sometime?" I asked, popping a grape in my mouth.

"Sure," he responded, also grabbing a grape.

After having a quick snack, Edward and I went to the living room to watch a movie. We decided to watch one of my favorite movies, _The Notebook_. I was surprised he wanted to watch a chick flick, but he said it was fine and that he liked the movie also. As we were watching the movie, we were cuddled up together, and I started to doze off to sleep. All that cleaning must have really worn me out. A short while later I was being shaken awake.

"Bells, honey, wake up," Dad said gently shaking my shoulder.

"Hmm, what time it is?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Its 4:30, I just got home. I'm going to get ready for dinner at the Cullen's," he said, turning towards the stairs.

"Ok, I'll get ready in a minute." I said, carefully getting off the couch.

"Edward, babe, wake up," I said, gently shaking his shoulder and running my hand through his velvety hair.

"What, I'm awake." He said sitting up.

"Babe, we feel asleep on the couch and its 4:30. I have to get ready for dinner at your house," I said sitting on the couch next to him.

"I should go home and get ready also. Your dad knows how to get there right?" he asked standing and stretching.

"Yeah, he has the directions," I replied also getting up.

We walked over to the front door to say goodbye and that we'd see each other in an hour.

"I love you," he said leaning down to give me a kiss.

"I love you too," I said.

After he left I padded up the stairs to my room to grab clothes for dinner. I decided to wear Khaki pants with black ballet flats. My top was a blue printed dress top with a black tank underneath. I brushed through my hair and settled on putting a few curls in with the curling iron. My make-up was simple; just a little mascara and a neutral colored eye shadow.

Once I was done, I went downstairs to see if dad was ready. We still had 15 minutes before we had to leave. Dad was sitting in his chair watching the sports channel.

"Thanks for cleaning the house and doing some laundry, Bells," Dad said when I sat down on the couch.

"It wasn't a problem. I had to do something today to keep myself busy," I giggled.

"Still thanks," he said.

We sat there and watched TV to pass the time by. I wasn't very interested in the sports news. But whenever there was Minor League Baseball news I usually tuned in more since Phil, my step-dad, plays minor league ball.

"We should probably go now if we want to be there by 6," Dad said getting up from his chair.

I got up also and followed him out the house and to the cruiser. We got in and made our way across town. Dad pulled off the highway to the blind drive that led up to the Cullen's house. We got out of the car and walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Bella, Charlie, welcome," Esme said pulling me into a hug. "Come in."

"Bella, good to see you again. Charlie, it's a pleasure to see you outside of the hospital," Carlisle greeted us.

"Yes, it is good to see you outside of work," Dad responded shaking his hand. As they were exchanging pleasantries, Edward walked down the stairs.

"Hey," he said coming over to me and giving me a kiss and hug.

"I'm going to see if Esme needs any help," I said padding towards the kitchen.

"Esme, do you need help with anything?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Please, if you would mash these potatoes for me, that would be great," she answered. I walked to the other side of the island and started mashing the potatoes. She already had the butter and milk added to them.

"So, Edward told me everything you did yesterday down at the beach," she said.

"Yeah, it looked like he had a lot of fun with the boys. The boys finally had even teams for football," I joked.

She looked at me skeptically, a small smile on her face. "Bella, I know my boy better than anyone and he was positively glowing with happiness yesterday. He confessed to me that you told each other that you were in love. Besides, he can't hide anything from me, and I knew it was only a matter of time before one of you said it," she stated. I could feel a small blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Really, you could tell before we said anything?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I could tell by the way you two were looking at each other during dinner the other night."

We talked for a few more minutes before we called the boys into the dining room. Edward, being the gentlemen he is, pulled out my chair for me. He sat next to me, Dad was across from us, and Carlisle and Esme were at the heads of the table.

We settled into a pleasant dinner conversation Edward and I talked about or activities yesterday. We also talked about how things were in Seattle with everyone. As we were talking, Edward's phone rang.

"Excuse me, it's the station," he said, getting up and going to the living room to take the call.

"The station? He's on vacation what could they want?" Esme asked.

"I know it's not like he can rush back there to help them. We're almost 4 hours away," I stated taking a sip of my wine.

"Does he often get calls from the station?" Dad asked

"No, not really. When he's on call he might get one. So I really wouldn't have a clue as to why they would be calling now," I answered.

"Does he get called a lot when he's on call?" Carlisle asked.

"A few times he has. It was when there was a major accident and they needed another EMT," I answered.

Edward came back in the dining room looking very unhappy. He sat down and took my hand under the table and started rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Edward, sweetheart, is everything alright?" Esme asked worriedly.

"No, not really," he responded, shaking his head.

"Babe, what is it? Did something happen to one of the guys at the station?" I asked tentatively. I heard Esme take in a breath no doubt thinking about Emmett.

_I hope nothing happened to one of them; they are all so nice and caring._

"No, they are sending a few guys to California to help fight the wildfires. Emmett, James, Matt, and I have to leave a week from today," he stated.

"Well, hun, that's not so bad," I said rubbing his back.

"That's not it. The Chief said we could be down there until the first week of October," he said looking down into his lap.

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

"But I'm going to miss your birthday. I wanted to do something really special for you," he said lifting his head and looking at me sadly.

"If you want we can celebrate this week before you go. Just you and me, how does that sound?" I suggested trying to lift his spirits.

"I guess that would work," he said, sounding a bit happier since he got the call.

"Edward, did they say anything else about going to California?" Carlisle asked.

We had all stopped eating the moment he came back in the room, but we were just about finished anyways.

"The Chief said if the fires are under control by October we could come home early. He said we leave the 29th at 3:30 p.m. But really nothing else was said, just that they need more help covering the wide area," he answered.

"You said Emmett was going also?" Esme asked. This was probably going to be hard on her a little bit seeing how she would have both of her children fighting fires. I knew she worried about them, even when they were in Seattle.

"Yes, he's going also. We all leave on the same flight."

"I'm sure everything will be ok," Dad said. He hadn't said much during the conversation. I'm sure he was just trying to process everything and probably felt bad that Edward clearly didn't want to leave. It was obvious to everyone Edward didn't want to spend a month apart from me.

"Yes, everything will be fine. The month will be up before you know it," Esme said. I looked over at her warmly, thanking her for the later comment.

The rest of the night passed slowly. We tried to raise Edward's spirits. We didn't want to talk about his trip. I made a mental not to call Rose later tonight to see how she was handling this.

I'm not going to lie, I was scared for Edward. Mostly I was going to miss him. Since we started dating the longest we were apart was 2 days when he had the long shift at work. It was going to be hard but we would get through it. This month long separation could possibly strengthen our relationship.

Dad and I left at 8:15. I spent a few minutes on the porch talking with Edward before we left. We were going to spend the next day with each other. He said he wanted to take me somewhere.

When we got home I went to my room to get ready for bed. I didn't care if it was almost 8:30. I still wanted to call Rose. I got settled sitting on my bed and pulled out my phone and found her number.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, it's Bella. I was just wondering did Emmett get a call from the station tonight?" I asked.

"He did. He said him, Edward, James, and Matt are all going to California next Saturday," she responded.

"Yeah, Edward is a little upset about it," I sighed.

"Really, why?" she asked lightly.

"He's upset about missing my birthday. I told him we could do something just the two of us when we get back home. I think that made him feel a bit better. We didn't talk too much about it tonight. He wants to take me somewhere tomorrow. I think he doesn't want to spend a month away from me," I explained.

"Oh, that's sweet he doesn't want to miss your birthday. I can understand not wanting to spend a month apart. Even with Emmett and I being together for the last three years, it's still hard to spend a long time away from him," she commented.

"Yes, but it's probably because we said 'I love you' to each other and the next day he finds out he's going to be gone for up to a month," I said.

"Really! You said you love each other?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we did yesterday at the beach." I answered with a smile.

"Aww, that so cute. How are you handling the news about the trip?" she asked.

"I'm going to worry about him like I do when he's at home and I'm going to miss him, but I understand," I said. "I really don't know what I'm feeling. It's his job to fight fires and I fully support him."

"That's good. That's what he needs, your support," she stated.

"I know. We'll probably talk about it tomorrow. I think he just needs to sleep on it and let it sink in," I sighed.

"Yes, I think that's all we can do is just sleep on it," she stated.

"I should go, Edward is taking me out to breakfast in the morning and then we are spending the day outside," I said.

"I should go too. Bella, I'm here for you. I know this will be hard for the both of us. We just have to stick together."

"Sure, talk to ya later," I said

"Yep bye," she said then hung up.

I put my phone back on my nightstand and settled into bed. I slept peacefully and dreamed about Edward like always.

* * *

**So we are finally getting somewhere in this story. Hey we are finally in double digits for chapters. So cool right? :) **

**Please review. I'm not going to beg, but I do like to hear from you. Anonymous reviews on as always. **

* * *


	11. The meadow

**I just want to give you guys a heads up about me up-dating. My classes will be ending in just over three weeks. I have a paper due this Tues, but I also have a paper due in two weeks. I have up to chapter 13 done a ready to go. I am working on chapter 14 bit by bit. So if for some reason in two weeks I can't update on time, give me a few days. As I have said on my profile I will not leave you hanging. Once I get this paper done for Tuesday, I will work on chapter 14. Once classes are done (nov 12) I will have a few weeks before I have to go back for winter quarter. I plan on writing alot. **

**I would like to thank my wonder beta Truth in the Moon. She is so awsome. This chapter wouldn't sound as great as it does if it wasn't for her. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Stephenie. ha ha ha I remembered :)**

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning at 8. I immediately got ready to go to breakfast with Edward. He would pick me up at 8:45. He wanted to be at the diner by 9 a.m. I took a quick shower, blow dried my hair, changed into jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes.

As I was finishing up, I heard a knock at the door. I quickly went down the stairs to answer it. I knew it was Edward but I wasn't prepared to see how _HOT_ he looked. He was wearing jeans that sat very low on his hips, a light blue button up shirt and tennis shoes. His hair was a perfect mess. He was standing there with his perfect crooked smile; he looked like a Greek God.

"Hey," I said after fully ogling my boyfriend.

"Hey, beautiful," he said coming inside and giving me the most worthwhile kiss.

"Good to see you're in a better mood," I said smiling after we pulled apart.

"Yeah, I did a lot of thinking last night about the trip," he responded.

"I did too after I talked to Rose," I said. "Before we go, I have to finish up putting things away upstairs."

"I'll come with you," he said, following me up to my room. "So what did you and Rose talk about last night?" he asked sitting on my bed.

"I called her and asked about the trip. We talked about it and we also decided that while you two are gone, we are going to spend more time with each other," I answered while putting my toiletries back into my bag.

"What did she say about the trip?" he asked, getting up and following me back down to get my purse so we could leave.

"She said the same things I did. She's worried but she understands. She agreed with me that we both need to support you two no matter what," I answered.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that," he said giving me a hug.

"Come on we should go," I said into his chest. _God, I love it when he holds me. I feel so safe._

"Yes, we should," he said, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

We went out to the Volvo and made our way to the diner that was just down the highway. We arrived 10 minutes later and chose to sit in a booth once we walked in.

"Bella, so good to see you. It's been a while since you were here last with Charlie," Cora said; she was our waitress. Dad and I used to go to the diner once a week for dinner. When I come back we try to have dinner here.

"Yeah, last time I was here I didn't have time to come with dad. I was only here for two and a half days," I answered looking up at her.

"Who is there you brought with you?" she asked with a smile.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward. His father is Dr. Cullen," I said, taking his hand across the table.

"Oh yes, I know Dr. Cullen. He is a wonderful doctor. I have met your mother, Esme; she is very sweet and told me about you and your brother. Nice to finally meet you," she said to Edward, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Dad loves his work and mom tries to be very involved in the community," Edward replied.

"You two are probably hungry, what can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll have the two egg breakfast with hash browns and sausage links," I answered closing my menu and handing it to Cora.

"I'll have the same," Edward replied.

"Anything to drink?" she asked writing down our orders.

"Orange juice," I answered with a smile.

"Again, I'll have the same," Edward chuckled looking into my eyes smiling his crooked smile I loved so much.

"Ok, they'll be done soon," Cora stated, going to the kitchen to place the order.

Edward and I talked for a few minutes before Cora brought the drinks out. We talked about what happened last night at dinner and how he felt about getting the call.

"Here you go. If you need anything let me know," Cora said setting down our plates and refilling our glasses.

"So, where exactly are we going today?" I asked taking a bite of my eggs.

"I found this meadow when I was on a walk a few years ago. It's nice, quiet, and peaceful. I haven't told anyone about it," he answered looking up from his plate.

"Really?" I asked. A meadow, his private meadow. It's like getting to know a piece of Edward that no one gets to know. To say I was touched would be an understatement.

"Yes, I thought we could have a picnic there for lunch. We could spend all day there talking about everything. The trip, your upcoming classes, what we should do for your birthday when we get back, and anything else that we think of," he explained.

It would be nice to sit and talk about everything. We do need to talk about the trip and his birthday plans/ideas for me. But the most important thing we need to talk about is the trip. I knew he was unsure of leaving me behind for a month. I can see it in his eyes.

"I think that's a great idea. We do need to discuss all those topics in detail. I even have a few ideas about the trip," I explained.

We both finished up breakfast and were on our way to the meadow. He pulled up to the small parking lot in front of a trail head. We got out of the car and got the picnic basket and blankets to take with us. Edward started leading me away from the trail head. I was confused; didn't we need to start on the trail to get to the meadow?

"Babe, where are you going? The trail head is back there," I asked, pointing with my thumb over my shoulder.

"I know. The meadow isn't on the trail. When I found it, I was on the trail but I wanted to sit down for a breather. I found a fallen tree a few yards off the trail. When I sat down I heard a bubbling brook in the distance, so I followed the sound and that's when I found the meadow," he explained, still holding my hand where we stopped 5 feet from the car.

"Oh, well, if this is a faster way to get there; then by all means lead the way," I said waving my hand in front of me.

"Yes ma'am," he chided.

I followed Edward through the brush and into the forest. He helped me over the fallen trees and branches. Since my clumsy self couldn't walk 10 feet without tripping over something, walking across the uneven forest floor didn't help matters. We had to stop a couple of time to catch our breath and rest a bit. The hike was at a slight incline, but we had been walking for a while before we took our first break.

Finally we reached a clearing in the trees. Edward led the way into the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. There were wildflowers everywhere; the meadow was encircled by the forest. I could see and hear the brook flowing to my left. It was so gorgeous.

"Oh Edward, this is the most magnificent place I have ever seen," I said, spinning around taking everything in.

"Yes, babe, but you are by far more beautiful," he said from behind me, causing me to blush. I turned and just looked into his beautiful green eyes.

He looked so handsome standing there as the sunlight shown down upon him. _How did I get so lucky to fall in love with him?_

Edward walked to the middle of the meadow and spread the blanket out. He patted the spot next to him. He was sitting there with his knees bent and elbows resting on them. I walked over and sat in front of him in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

We sat there for about an hour just looking at the steady stream of water talking about little things here and there. Mostly about how much we loved each other. We had ended up lying down on the blanket 10 minutes after I sat down. My head was on his chest right above his heart. He had his arms wrapped around me and his hand was tracing lazy lines on my back.

_I love when I'm wrapped up in his arms. It's like I can feel his love for me._

"Do you want to eat lunch now?" he asked

"Sure what are we having?" I asked sitting up.

"I made tuna salad sandwiches," he stated, pulling everything out of the basket.

"You made the sandwiches? Since when did you cook?" I incredulously asked giggling at the end.

"Ok, so mom made the tuna salad, but I assembled them."

"I'm sure they would be good if you made them," I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah, sure they would, if by good you mean tasting like cardboard," he teased sarcastically. I laughed quietly

"I was thinking last night, that even though you'll be in California, we could still see each other." I looked at him before I continued. He looked puzzled. "What I mean is we can see each other using the web cams we both have on our computers. And that way being away from each other won't be that hard," I finished.

"That's a great idea. I can't believe I didn't think of that. That makes me feel much better about leaving on this trip now," he said, wide smile stretching across his face. I don't think he smiled like that since before he got the call last night.

"I'm glad you're feeling better about leaving for the trip. And I'll be fine while you're gone; I'll have Rose. It's still going to be hard being that far away from you, but seeing you on the computer will make things better. It will also ease my worry about you getting hurt. I will be able to see if you are and you'll have a harder time trying to hide it from me," I explained dropping my gaze to my lap when I mentioned him getting hurt.

"Bella," he said lifting my chin with his thumb and finger. Looking into his eyes all I saw was his love for me. "I'm not going to get hurt. I do this every day, and there's nothing different except that I'll just be fighting fires more often than I do here," he explained, moving his hand to cup my cheek.

"I know, but still you'll be out there doing more than you're used to. …Here you have a fire every few days. There you'll be fighting every day for several hours." I leaned into him wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his chest.

"Baby, I understand your reasoning, but they'll explain everything that we'll be doing when I go back to the station on Wednesday," he said, holding me tighter to him and kissing the top of my head.

"I know I'm still going to worry some though," I said moving so I could look into his eyes.

"Baby, come here," he said

I leaned in again, but this time he took my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine. I thought it was going to be a chaste kiss, but he had other ideas. He started moving his lips against mine. I quickly caught on and started moving mine in sync with his.

Before long I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily obliged. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and was rubbing it against mine. Our tongues danced together so rhythmically it was uncanny how perfect we were for each other.

He moved his hands from my face and down to my waist. I started leaning my way back to lie on the blanket, and he quickly followed. Once laying down he trailed his kissed down my jaw then back up to my ear lobe. I was catching my breath as he nibbled there a bit. I tilted my head to give him better access to my neck.

His fingers danced across my skin as he pushed the bottom of my shirt up slightly, just skimming the edge of my jeans. My skin was burning under his touch, the heat shooting directly to my core. The pads of his fingers gripped my hips harder as he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along my exposed skin.

I could feel something hard against my leg and I stiffened slightly before I felt his teeth scrape my skin and his body shift until he was hovering over me, my body going limp again. His lips skimmed over a sensitive spot, and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from my throat.

"Mmm, Edward,"

As soon as I moaned I felt Edward grind his hips into mine. His erection pressed firmly against my hot center, causing another moan to leave my lips.

He kept sucking on my neck where I'm sure he would leave a mark and grinding his jean-clad erection into my hips. Once again, I was starting to get nervous. I wasn't ready to have sex yet. I loved him with all my heart, but I wasn't ready for that step in our relationship.

"Edward," I said, my voice coming out as a breathy moan.

"Mmm, Bella," he moaned. He wasn't getting what I wanted. I started to move my hands to his shoulders. This only enticed him a little more.

_Ok, wrong move, but I had to do it to get his attention._

"Edward," I said again but with more force and pushing on his shoulders to lift him up a bit.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked looking in my worried eyes.

"Nothing," I said moving my eyes down before I continued. "I like where we're at, but I'm just not ready to have sex yet. Don't think I don't love you, because I do. I'm just not ready for it." The words tumbled out of my mouth quickly before my face could become any redder than I'm sure they already were.

"Oh, ok, I don't want to push you until you're ready," he said, brushing his hand across my cheek, causing me to shift my gaze back to him.

"Really? You're not disappointed that I don't want to?" I asked warily.

"No, I understand. For both of us, this is our first relationship, so I understand the need to go slow. We can wait as long as you want to, whether it be three months or a year from now," he stated taking my hand in his after we sat up and rubbing circles with his thumb.

We lay back down again with my head on this chest and him tracing lazy lines on my back with his finger tips. We were just reveling in each other's warmth. We would comment every now and then but didn't elaborate. I felt Edward move beneath me after a while. I tuned my head and rested my chin on his chest to look in his eyes.

"We should go soon if we want to be back for dinner," he said.

"Yeah, I don't want dad to wait too long for dinner after coming off his long shift," I said sitting up.

Edward had decided earlier today that he would join us for dinner tonight and then tomorrow spend most of his time with Esme before we left on Tuesday.

"Alright let's get everything packed up and head back to the car," he said getting up and putting all the food back into the basket. I got the blanket folded and was waiting as he was securing everything in the basket.

We started to make our decent back to the car. Once there, we got in and headed back to my house so I could start dinner. We arrived home just after 6. Dad said he would be home between 6:30 and 6:45.

I started getting all the ingredients for the spaghetti and the frozen meatballs out of the freezer. Edward said he would warm up the meatballs while I got the meat and sauce going for the spaghetti. Dad walked in right t 6:30, just as I was draining the noodles. We all sat at the table and had a pleasant meal.

Dad asked about our day. We told him everything, well not everything; we decided to leave out the part about our make out session. After dinner Edward helped clean up the kitchen before he left to go back home. Dad, as usual, was in the living room catching the sports highlights. After Edward left I went upstairs to work on the manuscript I brought with me from work. After a few hours of working on it, I got ready for bed.

The next morning I woke up with the sun shining in my room again. I started to pack up the few things I could so I didn't have to do too much when I got home from the Cullen's tonight.

The day flew by so fast that I couldn't believe it was 5:30 and I was on my way to Edward's for dinner it would just be us and Esme. Carlisle had to work the late shift tonight, so he wouldn't be joining us. Esme asked how our trip was and asked about if we talked about Edward going to California. We told her the trip was great and that we would talk over web cams while he was gone.

When dinner was done, I stayed for another hour and a half before I went home. I finished packing everything so I would be ready to go the next morning. Edward wanted to leave just after lunch so we could be home by 3:30 or 4.

I had all my bags ready and sitting by the door by 10 a.m. I had said goodbye to dad last night because he had to work early this morning. Edward came over at 11:30. We decided to eat lunch here, and then get on the road. We left shortly after 1 p.m. The ride home went quick. We got to my apartment right at 4. Edward helped me carry my bags up to my apartment. He stayed, and we ate dinner while watching a movie. He left at 8:30 since he had to be at the station early to be briefed about the trip.

I got ready for bed and settled in with my laptop to work on my book some more. I checked on my classes that would start next week. All were English classes, more to help with writing techniques and learn more about famous authors. After that, I shut the computer down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So, just wondering, do I have any male readers? **

**Please review. Like always anonymous review is on and will stay on. I encourage those of you who don't have an account to review, i don't have to know your name or anything, I just would love to hear from you. **

* * *


	12. The mall and My bday dinner

**Here is the next chapter. Don't get used to the length of this chapter. There was just so much I wanted to cover. It would have been a lot longer if I didn't decide to break it up into two chapters. **

**I would like to thank my beat Truth in the Moon, she has helped me so much. I don't think I could thank her enough.**

**As far as updating, we will see after next week. I have chap 13 done, like I mentioned before, and I am finishing up 14. Will send it to my beta within the next few days if I get done what I need. I have to check a few things out before I can finish writing. **

**If anyone has ideas for colors for Alice's wedding, any suggesstions would be greatly appreciated. If you could PM right away I would love that. I'm writing the part where they look for her bridesmaid dresses and I need a color scheme. The sooner the better. I wold like to have that chapter done before next Friday**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Twilight Saga, that is all Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning glad to be home. Edward said he had to be at the station all day. He was going to be off work for the rest of the week so he would just be in training for a few hours during the day.

I finished putting everything away and started a load of laundry. I needed to go shopping for a dress for my birthday dinner with Edward tomorrow night. I didn't really want to call Alice to help but I knew she would give great input. Still, I knew she'd just try to get more than one item for me to wear.

"Hello," Alice said answering her phone.

"Hey, will you go shopping with me to find a dress for dinner with Edward tomorrow?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure I will. We can get so many things," she stated.

"No! No, I only need a dress, a few accessories, and nothing else," I chided.

"Ok, ok. I'll call Rose to come along," Alice said.

"That sounds great. Let's meet at the mall at 11," I suggested, moving clothes from the washer to the dryer.

"See you then. Bye," she said in closing.

Edward said we were having dinner at his apartment. He said he wanted it to be private and just the two of us. He wanted to spend as much time with me as he could before he left on Saturday.

I got dressed and ready to go to the mall. I still had an hour before I had to leave though. I finished my load of laundry and started folding everything to put away.

When I got to the mall, I called Alice to see where her and Rose were so I could meet them. She said they were in JC Penny's looking at dresses already. I told them I would be up there in a few.

"Hey girls," I greeted when I spotted them by a rack of dresses.

"Hey, what do you think of this dress?" Rose asked holding up a blue patterned dress.

"It's nice, but I need something a little more formal. Edward said dinner was semi-formal. That dress would be great for casual dressy right? I was thinking more alone the lines of LBD," I explained.

"Ok, so no colors. Did Edward tell you what else he had planned?" Alice asked, placing the colored dresses she had back on the racks.

"He only told me it was a formal dinner at his apartment. He wants it just to be the two of us," I answered looking at some black dresses.

"I can work with that. We'll need shoes and accessories," Alice stated grabbing a few dresses.

The three of us combed through the racks and grabbed a few choices. The very last dress I tried on was one Rose picked out. It was a silver dress with black shear over it that had old fashioned elegant detailingat the bottom. The dress had an empire waist and came to just above my knees with spaghetti straps. The display had it paired with a small jacket with ¾ sleeves.

"Guys, I found a winner," I said, coming out of the dressing room to show them.

"Bella, you look gorgeous in that dress. Edward is going to drool when he sees you in this dress," Rose stated coming up behind me standing in front of the three way mirror.

"You are SO getting this dress!" Alice said excitedly. "Oooh, I saw this black clutch that would go perfectly with it also," she said handing me the purse so I could see what it looked like paired with the dress.

The whole outfit looked great. Now I only need shoes and some great jewelry, and Edward would be drooling when he saw me. I giggled and shook my head at the thought of him drooling over me as I turned to go back to the dressing room.

After changing back into my jeans and t-shirt, I paid for the dress and the plain black clutch that Alice found. Then the girls and I headed to the food court to eat lunch. Afterwards we were going to look for the much needed shoes and accessories.

"Rose, what are you and Emmett doing for these last few days before he leaves on Saturday?" I asked once we all sat down with our different meals.

"Sex, lots of sex," she answered openly.

"Ok, I don't want to know the details of that," I giggled taking a bite of my sweet and sour chicken.

"Like you and Edward won't be doing the same thing," Rose teasingly said while smiling.

"No, we won't. We haven't had sex yet. I'm not ready for that step. We already talked about it though. Since this is both of ours first relationship we're taking this slowly."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to offend you," Rose apologetically said. She really looked like she felt guilty for implying that we had sex already.

"No, no, it's fine. He's ok with it too. Were content with making out, for now," I answered. I didn't want to come off as a major prude. I'm almost 22; I'm not completely in the dark when it comes to sex. I'm just not ready for it.

"Jazz and I waited a few months before we had sex," Alice commented.

I remember her telling me that she was nervous about having sex for the first time. She told me that they sat down and talked about it and it really helped strengthen their relationship. Because nothing was rushed, they got to know each other better and made sure they were truly in love before adding more to their relationship.

I knew with Edward, everything would be fine. I just didn't want to be in relationship that was based solely on sex. I wanted to know all about him and him know all about me. It's the 21st century and I knew that waiting until you're married to have sex had pretty much flown out the window for most people. I wasn't saying we'd wait 'till we're married; only to have been dating for more than a month.

I thought about Edward all the time. Pretty much every single second of the day. Even when I was sleeping. I truly loved him with all my heart and I knew he felt the same about me. The trip we had taken back home to Forks showed me that. And not just when we first said those three little words, but when we talked about him going to California and not wanting to be away from me.

"I felt bad at first when I told him I wasn't ready, but he assured me he was fine about it. He said we could wait three months or a year. I think a year is a little extreme. But I do want to have sex with him, just not now," I explained to them how I felt about it all.

"Yeah, who knows a year from now you two could be married and expecting your first child," Alice joked.

That got me thinking, children with Edward? _Yeah, I so totally want that_. I knew we had only been together a little over a month, but I could picture my future with him. A little boy with his crazy bronze hair and my chocolate brown eyes, running around the back yard chasing a dog, or even a little girl with my wavy brown hair and his beautiful green eyes, dancing on her father's toes in the living room. I wanted that for us.

"Speaking of weddings. How's the planning coming along for yours?" Rose asked breaking me out of my reverie.

"We have the church booked. We are still looking for a facility to have the reception at. I'm working on the guest list; almost done with that. As you know I'm still looking for my dress. Same with your two dresses," she answered, ticking the list off on her fingers and looking back and forth from Rose and me.

"Are you going to go looking soon again for your dress?" Rose asked taking a bit of her salad.

"Yes, I thought I would look next weekend. When do you start classes again, Bella?" Alice asked shifting her gaze from Rose to me.

"Tuesday, I also have class Wednesday. You go back next week to right?" I asked pushing my tray away from me a bit signaling that I was done with lunch.

"Yes, I start on Monday. That's why I thought we could go next Saturday," she answered.

We all got up and took our trays to the trash. Our next destination was shoes. We were first going to Payless to see their selection. We had looked in JC Penny's while there, but didn't find anything that I liked. They just weren't what I was looking for. They all had a modern look to them while the whole ensemble had a vintage look. We didn't spend too much time in Payless either. The problem was they didn't have many evening shoes in my size.

I suggested we go to Famous Footwear. I had luck there with evening shoes before. I was right in going there. I found a pair of black strappy heels with a bow embellishment on the toe. They weren't too high where I would trip a lot during the night. They fit great and they were comfortable. I would probably only trip maybe only one or two times.

Alice said I needed jewelry accessories to finish the look to the dress. We all concluded I should get something black to keep with the theme. The silver in the dress will break up the entire black look. Rose said we should stick with the vintage theme. We were trying to think of a store that had vintage looking jewelry when I thought of the perfect place.

"Ah ha! I got it! Kohl's, they always have vintage looking jewelry. You said I only needed earrings and a bracelet; it would be the perfect place to look," I said, looking between Rose and Alice.

"You're right. They do have a great selection. Let's go. By the time we get there and look, Em and Edward should be home from the station," Rose said, gathering up her bags of clothes that she bought.

I couldn't wait to see Edward. I wanted to spend any time I could with him while I still had the chance. Seeing him after all this shopping would really lift my spirits. I wasn't really looking forward to dress shopping with Alice next weekend. I wouldn't have Edward to see after it's done. Wait! I would, if I saw him using the web cam. I didn't care what time of the night it would be when I will be able to talk/see him. Ok, that made me feel better about shopping with Alice.

The three of us made our way out to the parking lot. Rose and Alice rode together in Alice's Porsche to save them time in getting to the mall. I told them I would meet them at Kohl's in a bit. I was parked a few row away from them.

When I got to Kohl's, I parked my car right next to Alice's bright yellow Porsche. I noticed they must already be inside looking for something great to match my dress. I didn't want to spend too much time in there, because I really wanted to be with Edward. I already missed him.

"Hey, did you find anything yet." I asked as I approached the two.

"I found his bracelet. It's simple but elegant at the same time," Alice said, showing me a sterling silver, cubic **zirconium** with a wave design. It was more modern but would go well with the dress.

"Oh, I like that a lot. I can wear it with just about anything," I said, fingering the bracelet.

I started looking through the spinning rack of earrings. I found a pair of drop black beaded earrings with small onyx looking crystals. I really liked them; they defiantly had the vintage look we were looking for.

"What about these?" I asked holding up the earring I found. Alice came around the display to see. Rose was standing right next me so all she had to do was turn to see what I was holding.

"Great choice. They would match your dress perfectly," Rose commented.

After paying for the bracelet and earrings, we left Kohl's to head home. Rose left her car at Alice's so it would be a few minutes before she was able to go home to Emmett. As we were walking out my cell rang. _Edward._

"Hey babe," I answered.

"Hi beautiful. I'm on my way home. Are you still coming over tonight?" he asked in his velvety voice that made my knees weak.

"Yep, were just leaving now. I'll be over shortly," I said, putting my bags in the trunk of my car with the others.

"Alright see you soon," he responded.

I got in my car and made the quick drive over to Edwards. Once there, I got on the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor. I walked down the short hallway and knocked on the door.

"Hi, beautiful," Edward said, opening the door and giving me a kiss.

"Hey, so what did you have in mind to do tonight?" I asked, walking in and taking off my jacket.

"Dinner and a movie," he answered.

"Sounds good to me. Are we making dinner or did you get take out?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"I ordered a box of your favorite pizza from the little Italian place down the street. It should be here soon," he answered, sitting on the couch. I immediately curled up into his side.

"Thank you, pizza is a great choice. I had Chinese for lunch. I'm so exhausted from all the shopping. Alice wanted to go shopping for her wedding dress next weekend. That will be oh so fun," I said sarcastically at the end.

We sat there for a few minutes watching TV before there was a knock on the door. We both got up. I went to the kitchen to get plates, napkins and a can of pop for the both of us. Edward paid the pizza guy and met me in the kitchen with the pizza.

"Thanks," he said when I handed him the items I gathered from the kitchen.

We both went back out into the living room to start watching the movie he chose to watch. We both ate in a very comfortable silence. Once we were both done, we cuddled together. I loved when he held me in his arms. I would greatly miss this when he was gone.

This separation was going to be hard on the both of us, but I knew we would come out stronger because of it. Rose and I made plans to spend time together and talk about how we are feeling about the long trip. She told me she was also worried about Emmett going to California. This was his first time spending so long away from her also. I was broken out of my thoughts by Edward rubbing my arm and kissing my head.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Edward asked as he continued to stroke my arm.

"About how Rose is worried about Emmett and the plans we made to spend time together while you both are gone," I answered, still laying against his chest.

"That's good that you two will have each other to talk to. I know that I won't be able to see your or talk to you on the web cam until after 8 p.m. At least you can keep yourself busy during the day that you aren't in class or at work," he said, hugging me to him tighter.

"It'll be fine. I like spending time with Rose. Alice is going to spend as much time as she can with us too. I know she wants us girls to do major wedding shopping while you are away. She said she wants to take advantage that she can have access to me without me leaving to see you." I explained cringing at the thought of all that shopping.

We laid there on the couch for another hour before I decided to head home for the night. I would be back tomorrow for my special birthday dinner at 6 p.m. Edward was really excited about it but wouldn't say anything to me about what he had planned.

Alice and Rose were coming over early to help with my hair and makeup. I wasn't looking forward to sitting in my bathroom for an hour and a half, but Alice and Rose agreed with each other that I needed to look perfect. I wondered if they knew what Edward was planning. I would ask but that would get me nowhere.

I told Edward I really hated surprises, but he said it wasn't really a surprise, just a special dinner for the love of his life for her birthday. After getting home and changing for bed, I decided to write in my journal. I only wrote in it about once a month.

_August 27, 2009_

_So I am actually dating Edward. We said 'I love you' to each other a few days ago. Life couldn't get any better. When we went back to Forks to meet his parents, I was so nervous that they wouldn't like me. I actually had a really good time with them. They are so nice and caring, especially his mom. She is so easy to talk to. _

_I know Mom can be kind of flighty sometimes and when I was growing up it, seemed like I was the one that was the adult and she was the child. I should call her and talk to her soon. The last time we talked on the phone was at the beginning of July. She and Phil were so busy with his baseball schedule that we just haven't had time to catch up. _

_We have sent a few e-mails to each other. We talked about me going to Florida for Thanksgiving. Now that Edward is in my life I know I want him to come with me and meet mom and Phil. We haven't talked about the holidays yet, so I don't know what he has planned. If I'm with mom for Thanksgiving, I'll spend Christmas with dad and vice versa. Every other year I'm with mom for Christmas. _

_I know things will be different now that Edward and I are dating. I'm really looking forward to all that we can share as a couple. _

_I can't stop thinking about this trip he has to take to California to help fight the wildfires. I don't know why it's getting to me so much but it is. Maybe it's just my subconscious telling me that I really do love him with all my heart and that he is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't know but I am worried about his safety no matter how much he tells me he'll be fine. I just have a feeling that something will happen. Whichever it be a few cuts and scrapes or something major. God forbid that ever happens. _

I was starting to get very tired at the end of my ramblings. I put my journal back in my nightstand drawer and turned out the light. I rolled over on my side, grabbing my pillow and snuggling against it, falling asleep quickly.

I woke the next morning 'round 9 and took a quick shower. Today I needed to go to the school bookstore and get my text books for my classes that would start on Tuesday. I knew the girls were coming over about 4 p.m. to work on my hair and make-up for tonight. I was excited to see what Edward had been planning for the last few days. I was sure it was going to be magnificent. There were a few things I wanted to get done before I had to leave to get my books. I wanted to finish the last bit of the manuscript I was working on and get it ready to take back to Jay sometime next week. I also wanted to continue on my book. I haven't worked too much on it since I got back on Tuesday, but I still have several things swimming around in my head that I want to get down before I forget them. As I was working on that, my phone rang. I looked at the clock to see what time it was, it was just after 11 a.m.

"Hello," I answered. I didn't even look at the caller ID before I picked up.

"Bella, its Rose, I was wondering if it would be ok if Alice and I came over early? ...We could hang out a bit before we get you ready for your dinner tonight," Rose inquired.

"Yeah, that's fine. I have to go to the school bookstore to get my books for class next week. I'm going after lunch; I don't know when I'll be back. Alice has a key to get in. I'll be back as soon as I can. I need to get some supplies for class too while I'm out," I answered, explaining what all I had to do while running errands.

"Ok, I'll call Ali and let her know. She said Jazz was going to be at the paper all day turning in his photos that were due and working on other things while there. She wanted to get more girl time in before the two of us will be with Em and Edward all day tomorrow and Saturday before they leave," Rose explained, sounding like she was in the kitchen from the bangs I heard from pots and pans.

"See you when I get back then. I'll try to get done quickly," I said, saving what I just typed and bringing up the information I needed about my classes so I could buy the correct books.

"See you soon, bye," Rose said and grumbling something under her breath. I could still hear more banging going on in the background. What we she doing? Cleaning out the cabinets?

"Yep, bye," I said. I could hear her cursing something out in the kitchen. I just laughed.

After I hung up, I printed the needed information and went to the kitchen to make lunch. Now that they were coming over earlier, I would leave here sooner than I had originally planned so I could get back in a reasonable amount of time. I didn't want them to have to wait too long for me to get back. I didn't mind them being here while I'm gone, but I just didn't want them have to wait a God awful amount of time.

I quickly made lunch, ate, and then left. I locked my door and made a hasty exit to my car. I only had to get two books at school, but I had to go to Wal-Mart to get a binder, paper, pens, and pencils. I always had to get new pens and pencils at the start of every quarter since I was constantly losing them.

It didn't take as long as I thought to get my books. They were easy to find. I wasn't too happy about the amount I had to pay for them. I was lucky Jay pays me more than he should for someone working part-time. But now that I had my new title, I didn't feel as bad about my salary. I wouldn't have most of the things I do if it weren't for him being so nice.

Once done at school, I immediately made my way towards Wal-Mart. I walked in and went straight to the back of the store. As soon as I got in the home office aisle, I quickly found all the supplies I needed. I also ended up going to cosmetics and getting a new bottle of red nail polish along with nail polish remover. Can never have too much of that. I thought it would be a good idea to paint my toe nails. The girls would love to give me a pedicure. I didn't mind doing pedi's and mani's; it felt great to get my hands and feet massaged every once in a while. I just hated shopping for long periods of time. I could handle an hour and a half, almost two hours, but when Alice made it a day's event, that's where I drew the line.

I paid for everything and got out of there as soon as I could. On my way to my car, Edward called. I was juggling the bags in my hand and trying to dig my phone out of my purse. I ended up dropping my shopping bag.

"Dang it, hello?" I said while answering the phone at the same time. Luck was on my side today. Nothing fell out nor did the bottle of nail polish break upon the fall.

"Whoa, baby, you all right?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just dropped my shopping bag while trying to dig for my phone," I said, picking up the bag and continued walking to my car.

"What are you shopping for?" he asked chuckling. No doubt about how clumsy I can get. Most of the time I'm not that clumsy; I just have a few mishaps here and there.

"I had to get my books for school on Tuesday, got some supplies for the classes as well and ended up getting some nail polish for tonight," I explained. I had just got to my car as I finished the sentence. I put the bag in the back seat with the other one, started the car, and carefully backed out of the spot.

"Oh, well, I was just calling to see what you were up to. I'm excited for tonight. I asked if I could leave a bit early. Since we are pretty much done with the training and we only have to go in tomorrow for the morning, I would set everything up and make sure it's perfect for you," he explained.

"I'm excited too. Rose and Ali are coming over early to hang out before they go all 'Bella Barbie' on me. Actually, they're probably there now. I told them I would be back ASAP. I'm on my way home now. I should go. I'll see you tonight," I said. I really didn't like talking on the phone and driving at the same time. I hardly ever did it.

"Alright, see you soon," He said then hung up. I put my phone in my cup holder and drove the rest of the way home.

I ran up the stairs to my apartment, it was almost 2:15 when I arrived. I got to my door and immediately went inside. I knew they were here, I saw Alice's car in the parking lot. When I went in, they were on the couch watching TV. I dropped my bags on the coffee table. I pulled out the nail polish and remover out of the bag. I wiggled the nail polish in my fingers showing them what I got.

"Ohhh, good idea. I didn't think about that," Alice said.

"I know. When I was about to check out I saw the sign for cosmetics and it flashed in my mind," I said, sitting down on the edge of the table.

We chatted until 4:00 before we started painting my toes and finger nails. After that we all huddled in my bathroom. Rose started right away on my hair. I didn't do anything to my hair this morning after my shower so all she had to do was curl it. She wanted to do long spiral curls then pull half of it up so it wouldn't be in my face.

As Rose was working on my hair, Alice was working on my make-up. She put an overall base foundation on, and then gave me smoky eyes. She also decided to have my lipstick be red also to match the nail polish. I sat there for a little of an hour while they both worked. Once they were finished, I put my dress and heels on. I looked in the mirror. '_Wow, I look good,' _I thought.

"Girls, you are phenomenal!" I said looking at myself in my full length mirror that was on the front of my bathroom door.

"Bella, you look hot!" Rose said causing me to blush. I'm not used to being called hot, but I'll take the complement.

"Yeah, Edward won't be able to keep his hands to himself," Alice said giggling.

"This is all your doings. Thank you," I said, fanning my hand over my whole look.

They both hugged me and told me to have fun tonight. It was 5:30 when they left. Edward's apartment was only 10 minutes away. I got my clutch purse ready to go. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before I left my apartment.

I pulled up to his apartment at 5:55. Right on time. Not too early and I wouldn't be late. I got on the elevator to go to his floor. I was about to knock on his door when I noticed the note.

_Bella,_

_Meet me on the roof for your birthday surprise._

_Love, Edward._

The roof? What are we going to do on the roof? He had never mentioned the roof before. I turned away from the door and continued down the rest of the hallway that I have never been down before. I opened the door and followed the stairs up to the roof. Once there I opened it and stepped out. I was not ready for what I saw.

I roof was completely finished. There was a six foot tall wrought iron fence around all sides. One side had greenery growing up the fence. There were potted plants and a small vegetable garden along the same wall just below the greenery. In the center of the roof was a fire pit with four small loveseat gliders around in a square. In one corner there was a table with chairs. The table also had an umbrella that was tilted to the side with Christmas lights hung underneath. There were also Christmas lights all around the fence and strung in the trees that stood in each corner. It was so beautiful.

"Edward, this is magnificent," I said still taking it all in. He was standing by one of the lounge chairs to my left, but slightly in front of me. The roof was somewhat sectioned off into three sections. In front of me was the lounging area, to the right of that but in the center was the fire pit, and on the far side was the 'dining' area.

"Thank you. Although you have to thank mom for this. She insisted I have a small garden. She also insisted on hanging the Christmas lights and leaving them up year round." he explained, walking towards me. He gave me a heart stopping kiss once he got to me.

He led me over to the table and chairs. He pulled my chair out for me so I could sit down then proceeded to take the seat across from me.

"Happy birthday Bella," Edward said taking my hand in his. "You look stunning by the way."

"Thank you, Alice did my make-up and Rose did my hair," I said. He looked very handsome himself. He was wearing black dress slacks with a black dress shirt and tie. He was the epitome of perfection. _Did I mention how I love him in all black?_

"You look very handsome," I complemented him while stroking my thumb on the back of his fingers.

"Are you ready to eat?" he asked, getting up and going to a small bar that I didn't notice before. It was just behind the table. There were several dishes of food there along with a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket on the end of the bar.

He walked over and pulled the tops off the dishes revealing a delicious looking stake and twice baked potatoes, along with what looked like fresh green beans. He took both plates and set mine before me and his in his place. He grabbed the bottle of wine pouring each of us a glass. He handed me mine and then went to sit back down.

"Did you make all this?" I asked fanning my hand over my plate.

"I grilled the stakes, but Rose made the potatoes and green beans," he explained raising his glass.

"That explains all the banging around in the kitchen this morning I heard on the phone when she called," I giggled, also raising my glass.

"To you, Bella, may this be the best 22nd birthday you will ever have and I am so glad that you chose to spend it with me," he said, clinking his wine glass with mine.

"Thank you," I said taking a sip of the wine.

We both then started in on our meal. We talked about what he had to do today in training and what little he had left to do tomorrow. We were just enjoying each other's company. There was soft jazz music playing in the background while we ate. The meal was delicious. I was stuffed by the time we were done.

"Dance with me," Edward said, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Babe, I don't dance well," I warned.

"Don't worry it's all in the leading," he explained. Hesitantly, I got up and took his hand. He led us to an open area and spun me into his arms.

We danced back and forth not really doing anything too flashy. He spun me a few times and did one dip. I laughed at that. We mostly just held each other as we swayed to the music. After a short time he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you so much Bella. I don't know what I would do without you," he said, leaning in to give me a small kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," I replied.

He led me back to the table and announced it was time for presents. He knew I didn't like people spending money on me. He told me he didn't spend much, but he couldn't go without getting me a gift. He pulled his chair around so he could sit closer to me. He then went to the bar to grab the small box I saw sitting there earlier when he got dinner.

I un-wrapped the bow that was tied around it. I noticed then there were two things. I looked up at him he told me to open the box first. I tore the paper off to reveal a square jewelry box. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a silver necklace pendant with two hearts intertwined. On each of the hearts had our names and our birthstones.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I said, taking the necklace out of the box.

"It symbolizes that my heart is always with yours. Nothing can come between us. I'm giving you my heart," he explained. Hearing that brought tears to my eyes. He really did love me as much as I loved him.

"Thank you," I said leaning in to give him a kiss. He helped me put on the necklace once we broke free of each other.

"Open the other one," he said, pointing to the other square gift sitting on the table. This one was thin.

I tore off the paper on this one as well. It was a CD. I looked up at him questionably. He just took it from my hands and led me over to the CD player that was playing the soft music all night. He put the CD in and pressed play. The song that started was beautiful. It was being played on a piano. I closed my eyes and listened closely to the music. Edward had wrapped his arms around me from behind and I leaned my head back into his chest.

"I composed this song for you," he whispered in my ear. "It's called Bella's Lullaby."

I turned in his arms looking into his eyes longingly. He looked at me full of love. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Once our lips touched, he deepened the kiss, and I knew I was so madly in love with Edward Anthony Cullen.

We stayed on the rooftop laying in one of the lounge chairs looking up at the stars for a while. It was nearing 11 when I started to yawn. He helped me out of the chair, and we grabbed my CD with my song and few of his compositions on it. We walked hand in hand down the stairs to the elevator. Before I got on, we said good night to each other. I told him I would be over at 3 when he got home from the station tomorrow.

Once I was in my car and on my way home I was replaying the evening in my head. He gave me the best birthday I have ever had. No one could top that. He was so loving and caring and just the picture of perfection. Tonight was the best night of my life. I was sure there would be more to come with him, but so far tonight was the best.

* * *

**Good Lord was that a long chapter. Pics of Bella dress, shoes, accessories, and b-day neckless are on my profile. **

**Like I said above don't get used to the long length. Next chapter is half this length (6 pages). **

**Seriously I need help with colors for Alice's wedding! Need suggestions badly. **

* * *


	13. The sad goodbye

**Just want to give a heads up to you all. My classes end in two weeks. I have a paper due Thurs (nov 5), then my b-day is on Nov 7. I will try and get some writing done. I also will be going on vacation Nov 17-21. Yes I know I will miss 'New Moon' comming out in theaters, am a bit sad by that. **

**I will post chap 14 next week on Friday, as usual, if I have it back from my beta. She goes to school too, so may have to wait for that. She is working on it, give her time. As for chapter 15, again will get it started. I'm not sure if I will have internet connection while on vaca. If I don't I will post the next chapter when I return home on Saturday the 21st. I plan to write while on vacation. I have a long lay over, as well as the plane ride.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Truth in the Moon. She helps me so much.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Twilight Saga. **

**BPOV**

"Bella, I want you to look after some things here at my apartment while I'm gone," Edward said to me once we were sitting down at the table for dinner. "As you know I'll be gone a month, so I need you to get my mail. I would also like you to empty out the rent collection drop box. I'm giving you a key; I want you to keep it after I come back," he finished. I just looked at him after he said he wanted me to keep the key.

"Are you sure you want me to have a key to your apartment, even after you come back?" I asked tentatively. I knew by then we would be together for three months and I was over here a lot as it is, but was I ready for that?...I guess I was. I loved him and we were very close to one another. I couldn't see myself without him.

"Yes I'm sure. Bella, I love you so much, I don't want to rush things but this feels right," he answered looking into my eyes.

"You're right; it does feel right. I just wanted to be sure," I said, taking a bit of my grilled chicken.

We sat there finishing our dinner. He told me when the rent was due and where the drop box was located. He said he would take care of the checks when he got home. I asked about the plants up on the roof, if they needed to be watered regularly. He said there was a sprinkler system up there and was set to water them every few days, even though it rains a lot here in Seattle.

After dinner we went to the living room to watch a movie. We snuggled on the couch together. I knew he wanted to get as much time as he could with me for the next twenty hours or so. He asked me to spend the night with him. I was a little hesitant to but he said he just wanted to hold me in his arms and know that I was going be ok while he was gone. I agreed and he assured me we weren't going to be doing anything more than how we were laying in the meadow a few days ago.

I could see the agony on his face about leaving me tomorrow. I kept trying to reassure him I'd be fine and that Rose would be there along with Alice and Jasper. I didn't know how else to tell him that he should only worry about getting there and helping put out the fires and come home as soon as possible.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. I kept thinking about tomorrow when his plane left at 3 p.m. Rose, Em, Edward, and I decided to meet at my apartment for lunch tomorrow and then head to the airport, seeing how my apartment was closer. We also wanted to carpool in Em's Jeep because it was big enough to hold all their gear and luggage. After a while I started to doze off. I was tired because I hadn't been sleeping well; I kept having this strange dream about Edward. He was in California and I saw him getting hurt somehow. The dreams weren't bad, but they kept adding to my nerves.

I didn't wake up until I felt Edward lifting me from the couch to carry me to his room. I curled and snuggled into his chest more, nuzzling my face into his neck. He set me on the bed and told me he would let me change into my pajamas. He gave me my small duffel bag and stepped out of the room. I wasn't totally comfortable with him seeing me half naked, even if I was in my bra and underwear. I quickly changed and climbed back into bed, calling him back in. He came in and took off his shirt and pants and getting into bed only wearing his boxer shorts. If I wasn't so tired I would have spent time looking at his chest and abs. He pulled me to his side and I rested my head on his chest, my favorite place for when we were laying down somewhere together. I quickly fell back to sleep with him stroking my arm and humming my lullaby softly.

I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon. I rolled over to see that Edward wasn't in bed. '_Huh, he must be making breakfast,'_ I thought. A few seconds later he came in with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, handing me the cup and giving me a kiss.

Hearing him say "Good morning beautiful" reminded me of that country song 'Good morning beautiful' by Steve Holy. Just thinking about that song was perfect for how I felt waking up to Edward. Only he was coming in with coffee instead of waking up right next to me. Either way I still had a smile on my face.

"Good morning," I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"I slept perfectly. I could get used to sleeping in your arms," I answered.

"I could too. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, what did I say?" I asked as I felt the blush creep up.

"Nothing more that you love me, which I already know," he said chuckling.

"Oh, well that's good. When I was younger and visiting dad for the summer, Jake and I would have campouts in the living room and I would say some very strange things," I explained with a light giggle.

He went back out to the kitchen to get breakfast. He gave me strict instruction that I was having breakfast in bed. When he came back, we both lounged in bed watching the morning news. Afterwards we just cuddled with each other until we had to get up and get ready. I took a quick shower while he cleaned the kitchen, then he got in.

I was putting my dirty clothes in my bag when he walked out of the bathroom only wearing his navy work pants and no shirt. And damn did he look hot while towel drying his hair. I couldn't help but stare at his phenomenal abs and sculpted chest. I was broken out of my trance by his chuckling.

"See something you like?" he asked, coming over to me beside the bed.

"Nope, not at all," I teased, zipping up my bag.

"Baby, I'm hurt," he pouted, kissing the back of my neck, which nearly made me moan.

"Babe, you know I was just kidding. Of course I saw something I like. Wait no, something I love," I said turning and putting my arms around his neck and giving him a proper kiss.

"Ok, that's better," he said leaning down and returning the kiss then putting on his navy blue Seattle Fire Department t-shirt and coming back to kiss me again. By God, if he didn't get any hotter in his shirt. The way it clung to his chest; I practically had to fan myself.

"We should probably head out. We have a lot to carry to my car," I said, removing myself from his arms. I really didn't want to but we needed to get to my apartment and meet Em and Rose. They were coming over at 11:30 for lunch. Since the boys' plane left at 3, we wanted to be at the airport around 1. You never know how long it could take to check in your luggage, and then go through security. Since Rose and I couldn't go past security we had to say goodbye before then.

"Alright let's get everything in the car," he said, picking up his carry-on bag that was at the foot of the bed.

He had a lot to take with him. Last night he brought home his fire suit, boots, and helmet. That alone took up one big duffle bag. The local fire department would provide them with the other necessary equipment needed. Then he had his work uniforms, like he was wearing now, and regular clothes in another bag. He knew he was going to have to do laundry while there. But he wanted to take enough so he wouldn't have to do too much. His carry-on bag was the small stuff like his toiletries and a few other little things.

We got everything loaded up in my car and were on our way to my apartment. We got there a few minutes before Rose and Em did. As we were getting out they pulled up next to us. We moved Edward's bags to the back of Emmett's jeep, and Rose grabbed her overnight bag because she was going to spend the weekend with me. Alice was going to come over and we were going to have an all girls weekend, complete with chick flicks, pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, popcorn and other such slumber party items.

The four of us entered my apartment. Edward and Emmett went to the living room, while Rose and I got the sandwiches made for lunch. We all sat in the living room watching TV. Rose commented on my necklace. I had told her and Alice what Edward did for my birthday Wednesday, but she hadn't seen me until today.

"That is such a beautiful pendant. Good job on picking that out Edward," Rose said, fingering the hearts intertwined together.

"When I saw it and the salesman explained what it signified I knew I had to get it. I wanted to give Bella something that represented that she will always have my heart and we will be together always," Edward answered after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"That's sweet," she replied before going back to her lunch sitting in her lap.

After that we all piled into the jeep and were on our way to the airport. Edward and I were in the back. My hand was in his, resting on his knee, and he was rubbing calming circles with his thumb. He knew I was going to have a hard time with him leaving, and I was sure he felt the same. Rose and Emmett were also holding hands in the front. Rose was sad about being away from Emmett for a month, but knew she would be fine. They had spent time apart before, just not this long.

We arrived at 1:20 p.m. and got everything unloaded. I was carrying Edward's small carry-on duffle bag and laptop bag, while he was pulling his duffle bag and suit case behind him. Rose was doing the same for Emmett while he was taking care of his heavy bags. Rose and I waited off to the side as they checked their bags and got their tickets.

"I can't believe this day is really here. He's really leaving for a month," I said, watching him as he was checking in. We noticed James and Matt were already here finishing getting checked in.

"I know. But this month will be over before we know it. When they come home we'll be wishing they were still gone so we can have so much fun hanging out without interruptions from them," she joked. I knew she was trying to brighten me up a bit.

"Yeah right. I don't know about that," I giggled. We'd have to see how I felt when he'd been gone for three weeks and if I desperately wanted him back soon. Oh, who was I kidding; I wanted him back right now and he hadn't even left yet.

"You'll be fine. You know they say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'," she said with a knowing smile.

"I know this will make our relationship stronger. I just wish he wasn't doing something so dangerous. I know he does it here; it's just that it's more sporadic. Over there he's doing it 24/7, so to speak," I explained.

"You have a point. But they'll be fine. They are trained for this," Rose said, putting her arm around my shoulders. The boys were done checking in and walking towards us.

"Ok were all checked in. Its 2:00 now so we have 30 minutes before we have to go through security," Emmett explained.

I was surprised he didn't have some witty comment. I wondered if he felt just as sad about going or if it was just a happy face for me and Rose. That thought had me feeling a little guilty. I guess I shouldn't have voiced my concerns so much. Emmett was like the big brother I never had and during the past month with the six of us hanging out, we got really close.

The four of us went up the escalators to where the terminals were located. We met up with James and Matt. They had their girlfriends with them also. We all sat down in the chairs and talked. It kept my mind off of Edward actually leaving. But it didn't last long. It was 2:20 and the line for security was starting to get a bit longer, so the boy's decided to go so they wouldn't be late for their flight.

"Bella, it's time for me to go," Edward said, standing up, still holding my hand.

"I don't want you to," I said, standing up and hugging him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I know you don't, I don't either, but I have to," he said, pulling me back, putting his hands on either side of my face. I had unshed tears in my eyes. "Baby, don't cry."

"I can't help it. I love you so much," I said. I could feel a few tears leave my eyes. He wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I love you too. I'll call immediately once I land. It's only a bit over three hours," he explained after giving me a chaste kiss.

I leaned up again to give him a kiss. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip to deepen the kiss. I just wanted just to ingrain his kiss into memory. We stood there for who knows how long kissing. It wasn't until I heard someone clearing their throat did I pulled away from Edward. I looked to see Emmett and Rose standing off to my right.

"Edward we have to go now," Emmett said hesitantly. I still had tears in my eyes and they began to spill. I went over to give Emmet a hug goodbye while Rose and Edward were doing the same.

"Emmett, please be careful while you're down there," I said, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I will, Squirt. I'll make sure Edward is alright too. It's my job as his older brother," he said, puffing out his chest a bit. I just laughed quietly at his antics. Em had taken to calling me Squirt not long after Edward and I started dating.

I walked back over to Edward and he gave me one last kiss. He turned to pick up his bags and follow Emmett. James and Matt were already through security and headed for the gate from what I could see. I walked with Edward to the cutoff point.

"I'll call you right when I walk off the plane," he said, hugging me to his chest. He knew that was my favorite spot to rest my head.

"I love you," I said sadly with my voice cracking as I tried to hold back the tears.

"I love you too," he responded, placing a kiss on the top by head as he buried his face in my hair one last time.

He turned to walk down to the line. I felt Rose come next to me and pull me into her. We stood there watching as they went through the metal detectors and walked out of our sight. Rose and I turned to go back down the escalator and out to the jeep. She kept her arm around me as we walked. I was quiet the whole way home. I was amazed I handled him leaving better than I thought. I thought I would be a hysterical mess, blubbering and crying. But I wasn't; yes I was sad to see him leave, but I was oddly calm.

When we got back to my apartment Alice was already there setting up the living room for our slumber party. She had the air mattresses and sleeping bags set up already. The coffee table, which was up against the door to the balcony, had several DVD's and a few pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I laughed at how she had everything done.

"Ali, thanks so much for doing all this," I said sitting on the couch.

"Bella, it was no problem. I figured you would be really down and wouldn't want to set it up," she said caringly.

"Actually I'm doing better than I thought. I thought was going to be a mess, but I'm calm with everything," I responded.

"That's good. Do you guys want to order Chinese for dinner?" Rose asked taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Let's get the usual and have it delivered." I said. I grabbed the ice cream and took them to the kitchen to put in the freezer so they wouldn't melt. As I was doing that Rose was calling in the order and Alice was finishing setting up the living room.

Once the food arrived, we put the first movie in, _The Notebook,_ and started eating.

Before we started the movie, Alice and Rose wanted to know how last night went.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Alice asked from where she was sitting on the inflatable mattress.

"We had dinner, he gave me a key to his apartment so I could get his mail and the rent checks, and he told me to keep the key after he came back since I'm over there quite a bit. Then we watched a movie. After the movie he carried me to his room because I fell asleep. Then we just held each other while he hummed my lullaby. That was it. We pretty much just cuddled the whole time," I answered.

"That's really sweet, Bella. Are you going to give him a key for your apartment too? Once he gets back?" Rose asked.

"I should. When he asked me, I questioned him, but he said it just felt right. So I agreed."

"I know this is early, but have you thought about moving in with him?" Rose asked tentatively.

"I thought about it quickly this morning when I woke up and he came in with the coffee. But there's a problem with that. My lease isn't up 'till July of next year. So I won't be able to do anything without have to pay a big penalty," I said sadly. I really wouldn't have minded moving in with Edward sometime in the future. I _really_ liked going to sleep in this arms and waking up to him brining me coffee.

"Oh, well forget that idea then," Alice declared laughing.

After the movie was over, I knew Edward would be calling soon to say that he was in LA. Sure enough three minutes later my cell rang along with Rose's.

"Hey babe," I said answering the phone.

"Hi beautiful. Just wanted to let you know we just got off the plane and headed for baggage claim. How are things going?" he asked.

"Good, we just got done watching _The Notebook_, about to put another movie in and eat some ice cream." I responded sitting back down on the couch after getting my phone that was in my purse on the kitchen table.

"Sounds like fun. I wish I was there to snuggle with you on the couch," he said, sounding sad.

"I know me too. Maybe after you guys get back the six of us could have a big campout in the living room or something like that," I suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Hey the bags are starting to come through. I'll talk to ya tomorrow sometime. I love you," he said.

"I love you too, bye," I responded.

The girls and I watched a few more movies and pigged out on ice cream before we started to get tired. I had dozed off during the last movie, _Pretty Woman. _I woke up around 2 a.m. to the TV replaying the main menu of the DVD. I turned off the DVD player as well as the TV.

I looked over to see that Alice and Rose were in a tangled mess on arms and legs and chuckled quietly to myself. There were quite a few tissues lying beside them too._ They must have been crying with each other as they were watching the movie_, I thought. I quietly picked up the tissues and put them in an empty ice cream container and covered them with the blanket. I went back to my place on the couch and fell back asleep, dreaming of Edward and what we would do when he got back.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Again, will do my best to get writing. Please review, would love to hear from you. Also thanks to those of you who gave me color ideas for Alice's wedding. Will see next chapter all about that. Until then...**

* * *


	14. LA and Dress shopping

**EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!! Over 1000 Reviews!! That is so awsome. I love to hear what you think about my story.**

**Hey guys. I wanted to let you all know someone alerted me I had two mistakes in chapter 6. I said that Rose's car was MERCEDIES M3 in stead of a BMW M3 and that after Jasper proposed to Alice they called THEIR parents when I should have said they called HIS parents because Alice's parents are ****deceased****. I do appoligize if any of you caught this. I do know that Rose's car is a BMW, bot sure why I put Mercedies. **

**I am working on chapter 15. Will try and finish it this weekend, but I have homework and finals to take online. Cannot promise I will up-date next Friday, but will ASAP. **

**As a reminder will be out of town from the 17 to th 21. Again not sure if I will have internet access where I will be going. If not I will try and post the next chapter when I get back. I plan to do so major writting once classes end next week. Also my beta is in school, so will have to see how much she can get done. I'm not the only one she betas for.**

**Thanks so much to my wonderful beta Truth in th Moon. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to Ms. Meyer.**

**EPOV**

Leaving Bella at the airport was one of the hardest things I have had to do. Just seeing the tears in her eyes and knowing that they were there because of my leaving, put a lump in my throat. I knew yesterday would be hard. I was pretty much quiet from the time I left Bella standing at the cut-off point to the time we were collecting our bags and meeting with our section Chief at the airport.

I had called Bella right after we got off the plane like I said. Once we left the airport we went to the hotel and checked in. Our hotel was on the outskirts of Los Angeles, close to where the fires were. Since it had been dinner time when we landed, we all ate a quick dinner before going to headquarters to officially check in and get briefed on what we would be doing for the next 6 weeks. I was still getting my head around the idea that I wouldn't be able to physically touch Bella until October 10. Seeing her on the web cam would help though.

After being briefed for two hours, the four of us went back to the hotel to crash. We had to be up at 5 a.m. to be ready to take over for the night crew. We were supposed to be at our reported area by 7. Emmett and I were sharing a room and Matt and James were in the room that connected to ours. When we got back it was just after 9 p.m. I thought about calling Bella again to say goodnight, but I didn't want to impose on her all girls weekend, or whatever it was they were calling it. I slept peacefully that night. My dreams centered around Bella as they always do.

Waking up at five the next morning wasn't an easy thing to do. After shutting off the alarm and yelling at Emmett to get up, I headed for the shower. I knew I would probably need another one when I got back later today at 4. The way our shifts were set up was like a normal 8 hour work day. We four worked the 7-3 shift, we were coming on after the 11-7 shift, and after us was the 3-11 shift. I liked that we worked the 7-3 shift it would give me time to talk to Bella after she got done with work or school. As I was in the shower, a thought came to me that we could have dinner together. Well, we would only see each other over the web cam, but still it was dinner together.

Once I got out, dried off, and had the towel wrapped around my waist, I quickly brushed my teeth so Emmett could get in the shower. I could change in the room as he was getting ready. When he was done, we met Matt and James in the hallway to head to breakfast down in the lobby. We knew that most of the other firefighters were staying here at the hotel also so we would probably see them at breakfast also. We had talked to a few last night after the briefing and at dinner. But since I wanted to talk to Bella last night, I didn't get to know some of them as well as Em, Matt, and James did.

"So how did your conversation go with Bella last night?" James asked once we were on the elevator. Since Bella came by the station often with goodies for us, the guys, as well as the EMT's, were all friends with her. Even at the airport we all talked about what was new.

"It was good. She said she was taking me leaving better than she thought. Although that could be due to the all girls weekend she had planned with Rose and Alice," I explained. A few times Bella came to the station Alice was with her, so everyone knew how close the girls were.

"Well that's good. Victoria was still a little down, but she was keeping busy with grading her student's papers," James replied as we all got off the elevator and walked over to the small dining room.

I went over to the cereal and poured some Frosted Flakes in my bowl and then added the milk. I went over to the table where Em was sitting eating a powdered doughnut. Him and his doughnuts; he always has to have them along with his big cup of coffee.

"Em, you have powdered sugar on your shirt," I said chuckling. He can never eat one of those without getting the powder somewhere on him. It could be all over his face or all over his shirt.

"Thanks, bro," he said, brushing off his shirt which didn't help much because it just spread it around more. Finally, after a few shakes of his navy blue SFD shirt, it was gone.

Matt and James joined us once they had their breakfast ready. The TV was on, showing the local news. They were talking about the weather; it would be sunny and warm. Such a contrast to Seattle which was cloudy and cold.

The four of us quickly finished our breakfast and all loaded up into one of the vans that was taking us to the headquarters.

Headquarters was located in a big parking lot of one of the local hiking trail spots about 10 miles from the hotel. There was an open field where several tents were set up. Once we arrived, we checked in and went to the area where they stored our gear for us. They had people there all night so we didn't have to take everything back to the hotel with us. They didn't have lockers, just big tub looking things where we could store our gear.

We changed and then made our trek out into the wilderness to put out the small fires. As we were working we heard planes buzzing above us with large pails of water to dump on the large fires and in areas that we couldn't get to like high up in the hills.

In the area we were at today, the fires was far away from any homes, but the way the fires were moving, it looked like they were heading towards a small neighborhood. We were trying to flush the fires out and try to change their course to the open wild land. We had been working for three hours and it was time to take our first break of the day at 10 a.m. I wanted to call Bella to see how she was this morning, so one we got back to HQ that is what I did.

"Hello," Bella answered sounding in pain and like she just woke up.

"Hey beautiful, you ok? You don't sound too good," I said. I wondered what the three of them did last night that had her sounding like she was.

"No, my stomach hurts. Too much junk food and chocolate," she said still sounding pained. I could hear some rustling in the background that sounded like she was trying to sit up from where she was laying. I assumed they spent the night in the living room if they planned on watching movies.

"Oh, baby, I wish I was there to make you feel better. But did you just say too much chocolate? You love chocolate," I said, sounding sad and astonished about the chocolate. Chocolate was one of her favorite desserts. I really did miss her so much even if it had only been almost a day since I last saw her.

"I wish you were here too. I know but I think that with the ice cream and the other junk food it was too much. So how are things going so far? Have you been putting out fires yet or are you still being briefed and trained?" she asked in wonderment.

"Nope we started with the fires at 7 a.m. This is my first break of the day. I get another one for lunch at noon and then my final break at 2 p.m. Then we get done with our shift at 3 p.m.," I explained.

"Oh, well at least they are giving you breaks. Is it hot there? Today it's actually sunny out and supposed to be a bit warmer. The girls and I were thinking about going to look for Alice's dress today. We were planning to start next week, but with the nice weather we thought we could go out," she rambled. She was sounding better; I could tell that she was at least drinking something or eating some breakfast.

"Yep, it's warm here. Hey, have you looked in your overnight bag yet?" I asked. I left her something and wanted to know if she saw it yet.

"No, I haven't gotten off the couch yet. I just woke up right before you called. The three of us were just laying here after moaning about too much junk food," she giggled. I could hear her call out to Rose to slide her bag over to her. "Ok, so I have my bag, what am I looking for?"

"I left you a present in the bottom of your bag beneath your shirts. I put it in there when you were in the shower," I explained not telling her what it was.

"You gave me your sweatshirt!" she said ecstatically.

"Yep, now you'll have something of mine. I also took one of your extra shirts and packed it in my bag so I have something of yours to help me get to sleep at night," I said with a smile, glad to know that she loved having my sweatshirt.

"I will wear it today. I don't care what Alice will say, she's not getting me to wear anything else," she said with what sounded like a big smile.

"Really nothing else huh, now I wish I was home to see that." I teased lightly. I knew she was uncomfortable showing too much skin around me. I understood too, this was both of ours first relationship and that this was uncharted water we were going into. But ever since we started dating I noticed little changes in her. She seemed to be freer and bolder about things, not just in her clothing choices but also she didn't seem to be holding things back from me.

"Babe, you know what I meant," she said incredulously.

"I know, I know. I was just teasing. Ok, well I have to go back now. I just wanted to see how you were doing," I said sadly. I really didn't want to end our conversation, but Matt and James were waving Em and I over so we could head back out. Obviously they didn't spend too much time talking with their girlfriends.

"Ok, be safe. I love you," she said also sounding sad to end the call.

"Always, and I love you too. Bye," I said. I hung up after she said bye and got up from where I was sitting under one of the several tents at HQ.

"So how's Bella?" Emmett asked, coming up to me after he also got off the phone. I assume he was talking with Rosalie.

"She said she and the girls had too much junk food and she woke up with a stomach ache. I wonder what they all did last night?" I explained as we walked together back out to where we were before we went on break.

"Rose said the same thing. They must have been having fun," Em said, finishing putting on all his gear as I did the same.

"Hey, Bella mentioned they were going to look for dresses for Alice's wedding. That got me thinking, when are you going to propose to Rosalie?" I asked picking up one of the hoses we left on the ground before our break.

"Well, I was going to do it this month. That got shot to hell with this side trip, so I'll just plan on doing it sometime when we get back. We get done here, what, the first week of October? So maybe two weeks after that so I can get things arranged and set up," he explained while picking up the rest of the hose behind me so I wasn't holding so much weight. We would switch off in 30 minutes.

"Oh, do you know where you want to do it at? Are you going to have people over like Jazz did, or is it going to be private?" I asked directing the water over the base of the fires to put them out. The planes would buzz by this area later and put down some chemical that would help prevent the fires from coming back this way.

"Yeah, I want it to be just the two of us. Not sure where though. I thought about taking her back to where we first met, but that was on the college campus, so I don't know if that's where I want to do it at. Another thought was where we first said 'I love you' to each other. Remember when Rose and I took that trip down to Manchester State Park, it's on Clam Bay?" he asked and I nodded my head. "She loved it there, we camped there. You wouldn't know this but Rose doesn't mind being out in nature," he finished explaining.

**BPOV**

After getting off the phone with Edward, I went to go change for the day. I knew Alice would have a tizzy fit about me wearing Edward's sweatshirt, so I decided to inform her that there was no way I wasn't going to budge.

"Alice, I'm going to be comfortable today and wear Edward's sweatshirt that he gave me," I said showing her the sweatshirt he left for me in my bag. As I was holding it up I noticed it said _Cullen_ across the bottom back of the sweater. I smiled when I saw it.

"What, no it's not fashionable," she whined.

"Sorry, Alice, I'm not budging. It smells like him and it was a special surprise he left for me to wear. I'm going to wear it whether you like it or not." I said sternly pointing my finger at her.

"If I let you wear it, will you be more amenable today about trying on dresses?" she asked tentatively.

I thought about this, the pros and cons of it all. If I don't whine about it maybe she won't have me try on too many dresses. I can handle tying on at least five dresses. I guess I could be nice and let her have her way for a little bit. It is her wedding after all.

"Ok I will. Only because it's your wedding and I know you want it to be perfect and you want us to look great," I said standing there next to my bedroom door.

"Deal, you can wear the sweatshirt," She said in defeat.

I quickly changed out of my pajama shorts and t-shirt into my comfortable jeans, clean shirt, tennis shoes, and then Edward's sweatshirt. I couldn't believe he gave me something of his to have while he was gone, that was so thoughtful and loving.

_God I miss him_.

Once I was changed, I ran a brush through my hair to get out the tangles, but then just decided to put it up in a pony tail. After all that I went out to have some breakfast. Rose and Alice had already gotten theirs and were eating at the table. I made a quick bowl of Frosted Mini Wheat's and joined them.

"So Ali, do you know what color you want our dresses to be?" I asked after taking a few bits of my cereal.

"Yeah, I was thinking lavender or lilac, whichever they have the closest too. My colors are light purple and white. Since the wedding is in May I want kind of pastel colors," she answered after she was done chewing the bite of her bagel.

"So where do you want to go first?" Rose asked.

"David's Bridal. They should have a great selection. I'm sure it would be the only story we need to go to."

After we finished eating breakfast Alice and Rose got ready for the day. Since we didn't get up till 10 and had breakfast at 10:30, we decided to have a late lunch as well. Once we were done at the David's Bridal we would go to lunch. Hopefully we wouldn't be there too long. It would be nice to find our dresses today so we could have this done and over with. Since Alice and I were in our last year of college, things could get mighty busy, especially around graduation. So I agreed with Alice and wanting to find our dresses then she wouldn't have to worry about looking, only about fittings.

We pulled up to David's Bridal just after 11:30. We took Rose's car so we could have the top down, it was nice and sunny also it would be on the warmer side too. The three of us walked in and a sales clerk came right up to us.

"Good morning, I'm Sally, what can I do for you today?" she said sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Rose and Bella," she said pointing to us. "We are here too look at bridesmaids dresses for them and then a wedding gown for me," Alice answered, shaking the clerk's hand.

"Ok, so let's get started. What are your colors?" Sally asked as she led us over to a sitting area.

"Lavender and White. Or lilac, basically light purple," Alice answered from her spot in the middle of the couch the three of us were on. I was to her right and Rose was on the other side of her.

"Alright, we have a Victorian Lilac color choice for most of our dresses. We also have a color called Wisteria, which is just a lighter shade of the lilac. I can pull a few dresses in both colors so you can see which color you like better. Did you have a particular dress style in mind for them?" Sally asked writing down on a note book. I assumed she was writing colors and other needed things.

"I want to stay away from ball gown style for the bridesmaids. The wedding is in May, so either short length or floor length is fine. Other than that, anything would be fine," Alice answered looking around at the dresses. There sure were a lot of dresses around.

Once Sally had her notes she said she would be back with a few dress choices. The three of us sat there talking about nothing in particular. We sat there for another 10 minutes or so before Sally came back out with several dresses and an assistant who was carrying a few dresses also. She hung them up on a rack and wheeled it over to us so we could get a better look.

_Man there's a lot of dresses; I sure hope I don't have to try all of them on_. _It_ _looks like there are over 10 here._

"Ok so I have chosen five dresses. Two of them are floor length and the rest are all knee length. The first one here is a strapless chiffon short dress with ruched bust and asymmetrical hem. This color is the Victorian Lilac," Sally said turning the dress sideways on the rack so it was facing us. I thought it was pretty and I like the rouching.

_Ok, five dresses. I can handle that._

"I like that. Can they try it on?" Alice asked.

"Sure, that's why I brought out so many. Two of each," Sally answered taking the dress off the rack and carrying it over to a dressing room. Her assistant was doing the same. Rose and I got up and went in the rooms to change. Once I was done I came back out.

"Hmm. I like it but it's not calling to me," Alice said with a finger tapping on her chin.

Rose had come out too and we were both standing in front of Alice. After she said no, we went to change into the next dress for us waiting in the dressing room. I could hear Sally telling Alice about the next dress.

"This next dress is also chiffon but with crinkle and has a ruched bodice. It's a halter cut top and is floor length." Sally explained.

Rose and I walked out at the same time to see what Alice thought.

"I like this one more than the last one. What do you girls think?" Alice asked Rose and me.

"I agree with you, it's better than the last one," Rose said. I was nodding my head in agreement with her.

"Yep, I like it more than the last one," I said turning and looking in the mirror at a different angle.

"Alright let's try the next one then." Sally suggested.

Rose and I again went back into the dressing room to try on the next dress. The next dress was also a floor length dress only this one was satin trumpet bottom with fully ruched bodice into a drop waist and sweetheart neckline. It was really beautiful. I walked out first and immediately Alice had a big smile on her face.

"Oh My God! That I think is the winner right there. I love that dress." she said coming up to stand behind me. Rose had walked out with a smile too so I could tell she like it also.

"I love this dress. It flatters all our curves in just the right way," Rose indicated running her hands over her waist and hips.

"I completely agree," I said with a smile. Wow, that didn't take long to find our dresses.

"I still want to see you two in the other ones to make sure this is the exact on we are going to get," Alice said, going back and sitting on the couch. Rose and I nodded and went back into the dressing room to try on our fourth dress.

The fourth dress was a short strapless, chiffon, satin bodice and empire waist with beading and metallic embroidery. It was really beautiful. But it didn't have the elegance the last dress did. When I walked out Rose was already there and Alice was looking closely as the beading on the top.

"I like this one but it's a bit too simple. The last dress was more chic. This one would be great for a simple wedding. And you girls know me, I don't want simple," Alice giggled.

"No, you are not simple Ali," I also giggled.

"Ok, let's see the fifth and final dress," Alice said.

The very last dress again was a simple short cotton sateen strapless dress with ruching and in seam pockets. I walked out after I was done changing to see what Alice thought of this one.

"Again it is simple and I like it. I love the short style of it and the ruching. But I still think the third dress is the winner," Alice stated from the couch.

"Yes, I think we all agree on the third one. I was really beautiful," Rose commented.

Rose and I then went to change back into our clothes and now it was Alice's turn to try on dresses. Once we were done changing, we met Alice back on the couch and were talking about the sizes of our dresses. There didn't need to be too much done to them other than fitting the bust better. As we were talking about that, Sally was getting a few dresses for Alice to try on. Sally came out with four dresses. I could tell two of them must have been ball gown buy the bulkiness of the bags they were in. Sally put all four in a dressing room for Alice. Alice followed her in there to change into the first dress.

About five minutes later she came out wearing a strapless, satin, ball gown with beaded embroidery, and beaded bodice pickup with Cathedral train.

"Alice you look gorgeous. The beading on the corset is beautiful," I said in amazement.

"Really, Alice it is gorgeous. You look beautiful in it," Rose said next to me on the couch.

Alice was standing in font the three way mirror and the back of the dress was phenomenal. If she got this dress, Jasper would die a very happy man. She stepped of the little platform and back into the dressing room to try on the next dress. Rose and I talked about how much we really like that first one and she was on the same wave length about Jasper loving that dress on her if she chose that one.

The next dress was kind of the same as the last only the pick-up looked it was like layered. It was a strapless, sweetheart neckline, taffeta pick-up ball gown, with beaded metallic lace detail. Chapel train. Again really beautiful.

"I think the first one is better. This one is simpler than the last one," Rose stated.

"I agree. I like it but the other one was more beautiful on you," I said.

"Ok, so this one is out. The next two aren't ball gowns," Alice said heading back into the dressing room

"I think she should go with the first one. She looked like a princess and it did look really beautiful on her," Rose said as we waited for Alice to come out in her third dress. I looked at the time and it was going on 1 p.m. I thought we were doing great on time. Alice came back out in the next dress no more than two minutes later.

This dress was more form fitting. I liked it, but it was a bit simple. It was a side-draped A-line gown with lace appliqués. It had a bit of a sweat hart neckline to it also. I really liked the lace detailing on it. It was beautiful.

"I like the lace. To me it says old fashion, but you don't look like a princess in it like you did with the first one," Rose commented.

"I agree. The lace is nice, but the first one really makes you 'Ooo and ahhh'. This one would be more something I would get," I said. Alice agreed with our assessments and went to change into her fourth and final dress. She came back out a few minutes later in an allover lace A-line gown with beaded motif detail. Chapel train. Again it was more something I would get, not Alice.

We made our assessment and we all agreed on her getting the first dress. I say for our first day going out and looking for dresses we were very successful. Now all we had to do was come back for fittings to make sure they fit perfectly. Once Alice was changed into her regular clothes, she paid for her dress.

We were going to a little sandwich shop for lunch. I knew Edward was going to call while we were eating. He said he would call at his 2 p.m. break and then again when he got back to the hotel after his 'shift'. Sure enough just after 2 he called. We talked for a bit. I had him on speaker so he could talk to the girls too. Emmett also chimed in on the conversation. He was glad we were having a great time together and that both Edward and he missed us. Ever since Edward and I started dating, the six of us would hang out together routinely. We would go to the movies, bowling, or any other fun activity. The boys like to have fun playing video games so most of the time we were at each other apartments, mostly Edward's since he had the most room.

After lunch we girls went back to my apartment to relax and hang out some more. Alice would be starting school tomorrow and I would on Tuesday. So needless to say it was the last hurrah before it was time to hit the books. I was really glad Rose and I got along so well. She was just as much my best friend as Alice was. It was great to have someone else to hang out with. It was more fun with three people than two. And well now I don't feel so much like a third wheel around Alice and Jasper, because I have Edward.

* * *

**Please review. Love hearing from you. Again thank you so much for those of you who review. It really means a lot to me. **

**Thanks a million, **

**Alli. **

* * *


	15. Happy 22nd bday to me

**Oh look here up-dating a bit early on this wonderful Friday. So happy that my quarter is over and don't have to do any school wor unitll Nov 30. **

**As far as chapter 16, will try and work on it this weekend seeing how I don't have any schoool work. Not sure if it will be done in time to post for Friday. And again not sure if I will have internet access while gone on vaca. If I have it done and back from my beta in time for Friday and have wi-fi, will post at normal time. If not will post Saturday evening. If none of those are possible will post ASAP. Just will have to wait.**

**Want to say thanks to all those that have review. Can't believe I;m over 120 review. You guys are amazing. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Truth in the Moon. She has helped me so much with this story. She gives me wonderful feedback and is great to bounce ideas off of.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own The Twilight Saga**

**BPOV**

The first two weeks of school went great. My classes were easy, just learning more how to critique my writing style. Every week we would have to write short stories and then the Professor would give us helpful feedback. Already I was using what I learned and aiming it toward my own book. I even went back and fixed things that didn't sound all that great to me.

Edward adjusted to being in California. We still missed each other greatly, but being able to talk whenever he had break and over the web cam helped tremendously. The only times we didn't talk while he was on break were when I was at work or at school. So really only on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons for school and when I was at work, if he would call and I didn't answer because of a meeting, he would leave a message. We had a great system worked out. He would call between 9 and 9:30 in the mornings, at his lunch break at 12:30, and then again at 2. I hated missing his calls at 2 because of a meeting or class. But he would make up for it in his _very_ loving message.

For the first few days at dinner time, we would talk on the phone then switch over to web cam. We finally decided to just set a time to meet on the web cam at 6:30 p.m. He got done working at 3 but it would take him a while to get his gear off and then the 30 or so minute drive back to the hotel. Most times he said he didn't get back to his room until 4:45. By that time I was home working on my short stories I had to write. He usually relaxed from working so hard during the day. But always at 6:30 we would meet via web cam and eat dinner together. It wasn't much, but it was great to actually be able to have a meal with each other; even if we were mile apart.

So it was finally the weekend of my 22nd birthday. Mom was flying in this afternoon, Thursday September 10. I was picking her up after I got out of class. She was staying until Saturday night; she had to be back home by Monday to help Phil organize the baseball classes he was teaching. She wanted to have time to rest from her Red Eye flight. Phil had started teaching the local youth boy's how to play baseball; it was like a baseball camp. He did it on his down time in between seasons and his own practices.

Once mom left on Saturday night, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I were heading up to Forks to spend my birthday with dad. Jasper and Alice would have to leave late Sunday night to be back in Seattle for work and classes on Monday morning. Rose and I were going to leave Monday afternoon. Since Rose own her own shop, she could miss being at work on Monday. I luckily never had to go in on Mondays. It was very rare if I did and only when I had a meeting with an author seeking our services.

So here I was, waiting at the airport for my mom to come through the terminal to where I was waiting past the security checkpoint. I had been here for about 30 minutes before I spotted her walking towards me.

"Mom," I said getting up and waving at her.

"Bella!" she said excitedly. She started jogging over to me; once we met she gave me big hug.

"Oh Bella, you look wonderful," she said, holding me at arm's length. "I missed you so much. I wish I could have come out last year. But with Phil starting his baseball camp and the hundreds that signed up, we really had to scramble to get so more help," she explained as we starting walking towards baggage claim.

We quickly got her bags and headed out to my car. She asked about Edward and how I was doing with him in California. I told her I was doing great and that the web cam was a great help. Edward said he wanted to talk to mom while she was staying with me. I told her this and she said she was excited to talk to him.

We got back to my apartment at 4:30. We put her bags in my guest bedroom. I asked what she wanted to do for dinner and she said whatever I usually do.

"I usually have dinner with Jazz, Alice, and Rose," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, tell them to come over and we'll order out," she suggested.

"Alright, I'll call them. Alice said she wanted to see you again. You can meet Rosalie, she's Emmett's girlfriend," I said, getting off the couch to get the phone.

"Who's Emmett?" mom asked

"Edward's brother. He is a firefighter too and is in California with Edward. I told you about Em, didn't I?" I questioned.

"I'm sure you did, I just forgot," she said turning back to the TV. That was normal with mom being flighty and all. She wouldn't remember the small detail I told her. It was fine, I was used to it.

I made the phone calls to Rose and Alice. They said they would be over in ten minutes. I went back to sit on the couch with mom. We decided to wait till everyone got here before ordering for dinner. She asked how school and work were going. We talked about little things until they all arrived.

"Rose, this is my mom, Renée," I said introducing them once she arrived.

"Nice to meet you," Rose said shaking her hand.

When Alice and Jasper arrived, we ordered Chinese takeout. I reminded mom that Edward would be on the web cam at 6:30. She mentioned again about how excited she was to see and talk to him. She knew what he looked like; I had sent her some pictures of us from when we went home to Forks a few weeks ago. Alice and Rose thought it was sweet that Edward wanted to talk to my mom.

I got up from the couch to get my computer ready for mom to talk to Edward on. I had set it up in my bedroom. I figured they would want some privacy. Once I had the window open I waited a couple of minutes for Edward to log on.

"Hey baby," he said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, how are things going?" I questioned, shifting on my bed to get into a better position.

"They're fine. We got a lot of fires extinguished today. We had to evacuate a neighborhood. The fires were getting too close for our liking. One house caught a few flames, but the damage wasn't bad. We took care of it right away and informed the family. Luckily they didn't lose anything," he explained, sounding proud of himself.

"Wow," I said amazed. "Are you ready to talk to my mom, because she's pretty anxious to talk to you. It was all she could talk about after I told her you wanted to talk with her," I said happily. I was glad he wanted to get to know my mom.

"Sure," he said sitting up straighter in his chair.

I called mom into my room and she sat on the bed next to me. I introduced them and stayed for a few minute before I gave them some privacy. I went back out into the living room to see what the others were doing.

"So, how's Edward?" Jasper asked from the chair he was sitting in. Alice was sitting on his lap with her head leaning on his shoulder.

"He's great. Said they got a lot done today. Had to evacuate a neighborhood, but all was good," I explained, sitting on the couch. Rose wasn't in the room. I assumed she was in the guest room on the phone with Emmett.

About 20 minutes later mom called me back in she was done talking with Edward and asked if I still wanted to talk to him. I told her I did.

"Edward, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you at Thanksgiving when you and Bella come down to Florida," Mom said in goodbye.

"Yep, sure will," he answered with a smile.

Mom got off the bed and went back out into the living room. I could hear her talking to Alice and Jasper about their engagement.

"So, what did you two talk about?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly.

"Not much. She told me about how she is helping Phil with the baseball camp. I told her a few things that may help the kids remember plays and techniques I used in high school when I played ball."

We talked for another 10 minutes before we said our goodbyes. I told him I would talk to him in the morning when he called at his break. After closing the window on my laptop, I carried it back over to the small table I had in the corner to store for the night. I made my way back out into the living room to find them watching a movie. I joined mom and Rose on the couch. Once the movie was done Rose, Jasper, and Alice left to go home. We girls were meeting for lunch the next day. Alice wanted to show mom our dresses for her wedding and show her a few other things she had picked out. I was also going to show her around campus a bit. She wanted to see me as 'Bella the college student'.

The next morning I woke just after 8. Mom was already up and eating some breakfast watching the morning news. We chatted for a bit until Edward called. I talked to him for the 30 minutes he was allowed before he had to go back to the fires.

"Does he call every morning?" Mom asked when I got off the phone with Edward.

"Yep, he also calls at noon and at 2. When I'm at school or work in the afternoon he just leaves me a sweet message telling me he loves me and misses me and wishes he was home," I said with a smile. God, just thinking about Edward made my heart flutter.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee from where she was sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yes, I really do," I answered.

After breakfast, I showed mom around the college campus. I showed here what buildings my classes were in and where mine and Alice's dorm was. She had been here before but I thought she would like to see it again. By the time we got done at the school it was time to meet Alice and Rose for lunch. We planned last night to meet at our favorite deli. The four of us ordered our sandwiches and made small talk as we ate. When we were done, we all went over to Alice's to see the dresses. Alice had just gotten them from the store a few days ago. They had made all the adjustments needed. Alice planned on keeping there until May so they would be ready for when we would all be getting ready on the big day.

"Rose, Bella, you two look so beautiful," Mom said once we came out and showed her our dresses. Alice thought it would be best to have her see them on us to 'get the full effect'. '_Whatever, pixie,' _I thought.

"Thanks, I just love that color on them," Alice said off to the side of us.

Rose and I went back into the guest bedroom/office to change while Alice went into her room to get into her dress. Rose and I joined mom back out in the living room to wait for Alice to come down the hall.

"Alice that dress is perfect for you," Mom complimented getting up and seeing the back of the dress. There really wasn't enough room for Alice to do a spin with the dress being so large at the bottom.

"This was the very first one I tried on," Alice mentioned, running her hands down the bodice of the dress.

Alice went back into her room to change and put the dress away.

"She doesn't worry that Jasper is going to peak at the dress?" mom questioned, sitting back down in the chair she was in earlier.

"No, Jasper knows that if he does Alice will go crazy pixie on him. He values his life to much to do that," Rose chortled in explanation.

The girls, my mom, and I hung out the rest of Friday. We really didn't do much. Just telling mom what we had been up the past two years since the last time she was here. Rose was able to tell her more about Edward than I could because she had known him longer. Jasper eventually stopped by and joined in, telling some funny childhood stories about him, Emmett, and Edward.

Saturday was spent roaming the city. I showed mom where Edward lived and the station he worked at. She came with me when I got his mail, so she saw his apartment. She thought it was magnificent. We all met at my apartment for dinner and then were going to take mom to the airport and hit the road. Mom's flight was leaving at 9:30 so we had to get her to the air port by 8. She said just to drop her off at 7:30 and then for us to get on the road. She knew we had a three hour drive ahead of us so she didn't want us to get to dad's too late. I asked if she was sure, and she said she would be fine.

Once mom and I exchanged our slightly watery good-bye at the entrance to the airport, I quickly drove Rose and I towards the interstate with Jazz and Alice following behind. I had called dad to let him know we had just dropped mom off and were on our way. Rose and I talked about Em and Edward being gone most of the way to Forks. I still missed Edward greatly, but I knew this was important to him because he loved helping people. Rose and I both agreed we couldn't wait till they came home. Being gone two weeks was long enough.

In what seemed like record time, I was pulling into dad's driveway. I noticed another car parked next to his, I wondered whose it was. I figured we'd find out when we went in. Rose and I went to the trunk to get our bags. Alice and Jazz were doing the same, and we all walked up the walk to the front door. I opened it and step in. I could hear the TV on in the living room. I started walking towards the living room and stopped dead in my tracks at the doorway. There on the couch was my dad and Sue Clearwater in a very heated kiss. Rose, Alice and Jazz all stopped behind me. Alice was the first to speak.

"Oh my," she said with a giggle. At the sound of her voice, dad and Sue stopped kissing, stood, and turned to look at the four of us standing shocked in the doorway.

"Hi guys. What's up?" dad said nonchalantly with a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. '_Ah, ha, I'm not the only one in this family that blushes,'_ I thought.

"Hi, dad. So… how long has this been going on?" I asked, waving my hand at the two of them.

"Umm… well since you visited…in…July," he said quietly. So quietly I almost missed that he said since July.

_July! What! That's two almost months! OH MY GOD!_

"July? And you just now tell me?" I questioned trying to sound upset. I was actually really happy that dad has finally found someone to be with. I really like Sue also. Not to mention I already think of Leah and Seth as my siblings.

"Bella, sweetie, we were going to tell you last time you were in town but we just never got around to it…. Are you mad?" Sue asked tentatively as if I was going to blow a gasket soon.

"What?! No, I couldn't be happier! I'm so glad dad finally has found someone he can be happy with," I said with a big smile on my face. I made my way over to where they were standing on the other side of the couch and gave them both hugs.

"Really, Bells? You're not mad?" dad questioned as he hugged me back.

"Nope, not at all. I was wondering when you two would get together. Don't think I didn't miss those glances you two stole at each other every time the gang was together," I said, pointing a finger at him.

"Well, ok then. So how was the drive?" Dad asked, changing the subject.

"It was fine. Talked most of the way about how Rose and I missed Em and Edward," I answered, taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room. I noticed Rose, Alice, and Jazz had done the same. Alice was actually sitting on Jazz's lap. Dad and Sue resumed their positions on the couch, minus the lip lock.

"How is Edward doing?" dad asked in wonderment. I knew dad liked Edward a lot as he would ask about him periodically when I would call.

"He's adjusted. We both miss each other a lot, but talking everyday helps," I said, crossing my legs and getting more comfortable in the chair.

The six of us talked for another hour until Sue said she should go because it was late, and that she would be back tomorrow to celebrate for my birthday. I knew that Billy and Jake were coming over too. Sue said she would bring Seth along with her. Leah would come with Jake seeing how they lived together. We all said our goodbyes. When Sue left, we all decided to go to bed. Rose was sleeping in the small guest bedroom on the first floor, while Jazz and Alice had the other guest room on the second floor next to my room. Dad wished us all goodnight and said he would see us in the morning. He never went into work when it was my birthday. He did that since I moved back to Forks my freshman year in high school.

The next morning I woke up to the smells of cinnamon rolls baking. '_I wonder who is baking. I know it can't be dad. He can barely make toast,'_ I thought. I quickly got dressed and made my way down stairs. When I entered the kitchen I saw Sue putting the glaze over some fresh rolls.

"Sue, you didn't have to make breakfast for us all. I could have done it," I said, walking in the kitchen further.

"Hush, it's your birthday. You shouldn't have to bake; which is exactly why I'm cooking dinner tonight for everyone," She said with authority.

"Ok, ok. Thank you. You really don't have to do that," I said giving her a hug.

"Bella, I don't mind. You're like a daughter to me," she said with a warm smile.

The others joined us for breakfast shortly after our hug. I had plans to eat lunch with Esme and Carlisle. Rose, Alice, and Jasper would be going also. Rose hadn't seen them for a while and Esme said she wanted to meet Alice and Jazz. After breakfast the four of us hung out for a bit before we had to be at the Cullen's at noon sharp.

We pulled up to their big white mansion just before noon. Carlisle was taking a long lunch break from the hospital to have lunch with us. We all got out of the car and made our way up to the door. Rose got their first and knocked.

"Bella, Rose, so glad to see you," Esme said, giving the two of us excited hugs.

"Good to see you two," Rose and I answered at the same time, causing us to giggle lightly.

"Esme, this is Jasper and Alice," I said, introducing them once we were inside.

"Nice to meet you," Jasper said. You could hear a bit of this Texas Southern drawl. When I first met Jasper, he told me he grew up in Texas but moved to Seattle in middle school. Every once in a while you'd hear is sweet southern drawl.

Esme gave both of them a hug and pulled us into the living room and told us to make ourselves comfortable and that Carlisle would be home shortly. She was just going to check on lunch really quick and she would be back out. Edward called while we were there. We talked briefly and said he would talk to me after dinner tonight. I told him I would call him when I was in bed.

"Honey, I'm home," I heard Carlisle call from the front door. I thought the saying was cute. "Hi ladies and Jasper." he said once he came further in the house and saw us four in the living room. He came over and gave Rose and me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told me happy birthday. He shook Jasper's hand.

"Carlisle, this is my fiancée, Alice," Jasper said, introducing the two.

"Very nice to meet you Alice," Carlisle said, giving Alice a warm hug.

"Nice to meet you as well," Alice responded.

Esme called us all into the dining room for lunch. Rose and I updated Esme and Carlisle about Emmett and Edward being in California. I knew the two called them periodically while they had been there. Rose and I just filled in the gaps. We also talked about Jasper and Alice's wedding. Esme and Carlisle were very gracious and got me a birthday gift. They got me a beautiful charm bracelet with a heart pendant.

Carlisle said he had to go back to the hospital and said his goodbyes. The rest of us moved to the living room to finish our conversation. We stayed until almost 3 before I said we should head home and help Sue with the cooking and getting the house ready for the others who were coming over. As we left, Rose and I promised to call Esme more often and fill her in on what Emmett and Edward were doing. Apparently the two didn't like telling their mother too much. Rose and I would fix that problem. I may even have a word with Edward about it.

We got home and asked Sue if she needed any help, and she said she didn't. Seth would be here once his class got out at four. Jake and Leah were brining Billy at 4:30. So, in the mean time, Jasper went in the living room to watch sports with dad. We women stayed in the kitchen. I was the only one that couldn't do anything to help with dinner. When Seth arrived, he greeted us girls before going to join dad and Jazz to watch sports. Jake and Billy did the same when they came. Leah stayed with us, naturally. An hour later dinner was done and the ten of us convened in the dining room for dinner. Sue made my favorite, lasagna. She had to make two batches since there were so many of us.

They all sang happy birthday to me and then we dug in. After dinner we all moved to the living room so I could open my presents. Dad got me a hand held camcorder. '_That could come in handy for when the six of us got together and had crazy times,' _I thought. I thanked him and moved on to the next one. Sue got me a new book to read. Billy gave me also gave me a book to read. Seth gave me the simple gift of chocolate. I absolutely loved chocolate, and he knew it. We shared the same unfathomable affection for it. Every year for my birthday or Christmas he gave me chocolate; I did the same for him. Jake and Leah gave me a small scrapbook of photos from when I last came home with Edward. They were all from when we were at the beach. Somehow Leah managed to get one of us sitting on the fallen tree when I told Edward I loved him. _That little sneak_. I laughed and thanked them both.

After presents, we ate dessert and talked. Japer and Alice left right after they had dessert. I wish they could have stayed longer but I knew they had to get back for work and school. Not too long after they left, Jake and Leah took Billy home. Sue and Seth stayed for another 45 minutes before they too decided to head out. Once they were gone, the rest of us went off to bed. Rose and I were leaving after lunch tomorrow. Dad, like usual, would be gone by the time we woke so he said his goodbyes tonight.

I made my phone call to Edward. I told him all about today and I even talked to him about telling his mom more about his stint in California. He said he didn't want to tell her too much because he knew she would worry. I told him that plan had already backfired because she was already worrying because he and Em didn't tell her enough. I didn't let him know that I would keep her updated. That would be between Rose, Esme and I.

* * *

**So, how was it? Hope you all will have fun watching New Moon. Sadly I will miss the premier :( OOOhh well, I'll just have to be more patient and wait to see it. **

**Would love to hear from you all. **

**Thanks a bunch, Alli. **


	16. Coming Home

**Finally I post the chapter. I just got it back from my beta not too long ago. **

**While on vaca I didn't have wi-fi. I know so sad. I did work on the chapter more and made it really great though. **

**Oh by they way got to see New Moon on Sunday. OMG that was awesome!!! That ending made me want to through something at the screen. I mean I know what happens but still. **

**I go back to school on Monday. I know I said that I would do some writing over my break, but this last chapter really took alot out of me. I will try and work on the next chapter now that I have this one done. For some reason it's eaiser for me to write nowing I have the chapter back from my beta. When I had those first 5 chapters done, I had to correct so many errors. So needless to say its easier to write once I get a chapter back from my beta. I will be doing it this way from now on I think. So if there is a long space in between up dating, I'll get it to you ASAP.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta Truth in the Moon. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight.**

**WARNING: My want to have the tissues handy for this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"So I have some news," Edward said tentatively, once we greeted each other on the web cam.

"Really, is it good news?" I said with a smile and a slight bounce. "Do you get to come home early?"

"Umm… no, the opposite…we have to stay for three more weeks. We would get to leave October 29th," he finished explaining, looking directly at me.

"What! Three more weeks," I screeched, throwing my hands up in the air. "Seriously, how can they do that? Edward, I miss you so much as it is. I mean I'm really trying here. These past two weeks have been horrible. I have been so stressed out with school and work," I said, my voice cracking at the end. I was really trying to hold back the tears, but I knew they wouldn't stay for long.

"I know babe, I don't like it either. I miss you too. I miss kissing you, touching you, and, for God sakes, holding you in my arms," he said with his crooked smile. Just hearing him say that last sentence made the tears I was trying to hold in fall.

"I miss your arms too. I could really use them now; and not with just what you told me about staying three more weeks, but with school and work. This last two weeks I have been loaded on with work. I have to write several short stories for my classes. Then at work we had two new authors come on board, and I have to go over their manuscripts and have them done soon. It's like life just decided to pile everything on me at once," I rambled, getting more upset about him not being here. Tears were running down my face, and I was sniffling. I'm sure I didn't look so great at the moment.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I want to be there right now holding you and comforting you. Baby, please don't cry, we'll get through this. It'll be over before we know it," he exclaimed sadly. I saw him reach out to the screen like he wanted to touch me. I brought my hand to the screen to meet his. "I wish this damn screen wasn't between us," he laughed quietly.

"I know. Me too," I laughed a little. "Edward, I'm not upset at you for telling me. I just upset that I can't see you until the end of October now," I said looking down in my lap. I did blow up at him, and he didn't deserve it. It's not his fault, and they need his help.

"I know you aren't. I'm upset too, Em is too. Don't tell **anyone **this ok?" he asked, and I nodded, looking back up at him. "Emmett was going to propose to Rosalie this month but since we got sent here, he was going to do it when we got home. Now he has to wait three more weeks. He's not happy. He's been ready to propose since July," he explained whispering.

"What!? Seriously, I can't believe that. Rose will be so happy when he does," I screamed, bouncing on the bed making the computer almost fall off. I quickly grabbed it and settled back down. "But wait, if he's been ready since July, why didn't he do it last month?" I asked

"He said he was waiting for the right time. He said he wanted to get things set up. Then we got called and things changed. When we heard the news at the end of our shift today, he started throwing his gear around. It took me a half hour to calm him down," he said with his beautiful crooked smile. Just talking about this really had changed my mood. The subject change helped.

"Wow, I feel really bad for him now. So what is he going to do?" I asked, getting more comfortable on the bed. I lay back against my headboard and brought the computer to rest in my lap.

"I don't know. He's been down in the bar since we got back," he sighed.

"What he's been down there for three hours! Is he drunk? Shouldn't you check on him?" I asked incredulously. How could he leave his brother alone in a bar for three hours? Seriously.

"I did check on him before I came up here to talk to you. He's not drinking alcohol, just a Coke. He's also talking on the phone to Rose, but he's just saying that he's really upset about the extra time we have to spend here; which isn't a complete lie, because he is. He's just trying to figure out what to do now," he clarified.

"Ok, that makes me feel better that you at least checked on him. Does he know what he wants to do now? To propose to her, I mean," I asked. Maybe I could help with something. I know I have a lot of work due for next week for school, but having a distraction or at least something else to do to have a break would help.

"He was going to take her to some camping spot they went to when they first said 'I love you'. Now he's thinking he needs to go more romantic to make up for the extra time away," he stated.

"It's not a bad idea. Do you think he needs help? I'm sure Alice and I could help with whatever he needs done. We both love Rose like a sister," I wondered aloud.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to ask. But what about all the work you have to do? Won't helping him add more to your plate?" he asked, concerned.

"Once I get these short stories written, my plate will be less full. In both classes we had to double up on a few things. The scripts for work shouldn't take too much time. I just won't be able to have so much free time as I like. It's ok though. If we do this, I'm sure Alice will do most of the work anyways. I'll just help with the small details. Besides, I could use a break every now and then," I explained what I had already thought over.

"Ok, then if your confident that it won't interfere with your school work. I guess I could run it by Emmett," he sighed.

"Yes dad," I joked. He just scoffed at me.

**EPOV**

I wasn't surprised at the way Bella reacted to hearing that I had to stay here for another three weeks. I agreed with her on everything that she said. I really did miss having her in my arms and being able to kiss here. I know they are small gestures, but they speak volumes. I really did love her with all my heart. I don't think I could picture my life without her in it. I knew I wanted to spend forever with her. Once we had finished talking about helping out Emmett, I asked her to explain to me everything that had gone on in the last two weeks that had her so frazzled, and she did tell me everything. She even said that she put writing her own book on hold for a bit. I asked how she felt about it, and she said she was fine and expected it to happen with her school work.

After saying goodnight to Bella, I went down to the bar to check on Emmett. He was content sitting there. I told him how Bella wanted to help with his proposal plans. To say he was thrilled would be an understatement. I could tell that it seemed like a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. After getting to know Alice these past few months, he knew that whatever Bella and Alice could come up with would be perfect.

We got back into the routine of putting out the fires the next day. The week progressed quickly and before we knew it, it was the fifth of October, the original week were supposed to go home. We had been battling the fires in the forest now. Thankfully, we had pushed them away from any neighborhoods and homes in the area. It was still hotter than sin out, but we were coping with the extreme heat. Emmett and I were walking through the forest to our next spot where we were assigned to put out the fires. There were several other teams around us, but we were spread out in the area. Each of the teams was responsible for covering a 15 foot area.

"Did you come up with any ideas as to how you want to propose to Rosalie?" I asked as I maneuvered the hose over the base of the small fire 5 feet in front of us.

"Yeah, I thought that Alice and Squirt could take Rose to a spa for the day. Then I'll take her to a lodge up north and have a romantic weekend getaway and propose to here sometime while there," he explained as he helped me with the heavy hose.

I loved how he called Bella 'Squirt'. He really did think of her as his little sister. She meant a lot to him. I also knew Bella thought a lot of him also. She even called him 'brother bear'. I asked her how she came up with that and she said, "Because he gives great big bear hugs." I just smiled and kissed her temple when she told me.

"I think a spa day is an excellent idea. Bella has been stressed over work and school the last few weeks. A massage could probably be good for all three of them," I answered.

We talked more in detail about what he had planned as we worked with the fires. The wind had picked up some so we had to watch out for changing paths the fires took. We were in full gear with the oxygen masks on so most of our conversation was quite muffled. The past month we had been without the oxygen because there hadn't been too much wind to stir up smoke. But the past week it was worse.

As I was directing the water over a tree that had caught fire I notice the line seemed to be heavier and the pressure of the water wasn't as strong as before. I looked back to see Emmett working the hose out from around a tree when I heard a big cracking sound. I turned back in time to see the flaming tree I was trying to put out, falling towards me. I didn't have enough time to get out of the way before it fell on me, pinning me down to the ground. I heard Emmett shouting for me when he realized what happened. I tried to lift the tree off me but it wouldn't budge. The wind was picking up again and I could barely see that the fires were starting to close in on me.

"Emmett, I can't get the tree off me," I shouted into my radio.

I could hear him calling over the radio for the others in the area to come and help me. I noticed it was getting harder for me to breath from my mask. I was lying on my side, somewhat due to the tank that was on my back, so I tried to reach back to my oxygen tank to see if I could get my lines from being pinned. But from the position I was in, it was no use.

"Edward," I heard someone shout. I couldn't make out who it was. I was slowly losing consciousness. All I could think about was Bella and how much I loved her.

"Emmett," I called feebly into my radio.

"Edward, bro, we're commin'; just sit tight," Em responded to me.

"Hurry up. I'm losin' air. I can't reach my lines." I explained trying to fight off closing my eyes. I wasn't sure how long I had been without oxygen. I removed my mask to get some more air even if it was polluted with smoke. I needed to breathe, but it really hurt.

I tried turning my head to see them but all I saw was fire around me. The hose I had was too far out of my reach. I was trying to lift the tree off me again, but I was too weak and only made my chest hurt more. My wrist hurt too. All I could imagine was when the tree fell on me, I broke it from trying to move out of the way along with hurting some ribs. I become aware of that the fires were coming closer to me and the air around me was becoming thicker with smoke making it really hard for me to breathe. I began to cough heavily only to stop when my ribs protested.

"Em, I can't breathe," I coughed into my radio. I tried covering my nose and mouth with my hands but it wasn't helping.

"Bella," I breathed. "I love you so much. I won't leave you I promise," I choked out just before the blackness took over.

The only thing I could dream about was Bella. I wasn't fully unconscious; I could still hear people shouting around me. I was just so tired and worn out. I could faintly hear my name being called in the distance and that they were coming. I tried moving my arms to my radio to let them know that I could hear them. The only thing I could see was Bella in my mind. Finally I felt some tugging on me. I slowly cracked open my eyes to see James leaning over me.

"James," I whispered. He looked down immediately once I said his name.

"Edward, you ok man?" he asked as he gave me a mask to breathe from.

"Yeah, just my ribs and left wrist hurt," I explained

"Ok, we'll get you out of here in a minute. They had to go get the inflatable bags to lift the tree off," James said as he was moving things around me.

"Did you guys get the fire out?" I asked, breathing into the mask carefully.

"Yeah we did," he chuckled. "Only you would be more concerned about the fire than yourself."

I lay there for another three minutes before I heard so commotion around me.

"Edward, how you doin' bro?" Emmett asked as he set up the bags to lift the tree off me.

"Once you get this tree of me I'll be fine," I said in almost a whisper.

"We're getting there."

"Bella, you have to call Bella," I said in a panic.

"I'll do it once we get you back to HQ," he said, looking at me as he was working on inflating the bags.

I could tell it was getting easier to breathe as the tree began to be lifted off me.

"Tell her that I love her and that I'm fine," I said taking a deep breath.

"I will, let's just get you out of here first," he explained.

Once they had the tree lifted and moved out of the way, I was put on a backboard and carried out of there. The EMT's had put an oxygen mask on me again. Once we got back to HQ, I was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the nearest hospital.

"Wait! Em, you gotta call Bella for me." I said from the back of the ambulance just before they were to close the doors.

"I'm doing it right now," he said. "Hey can you guys wait to take him in? Once I get her on the phone she'll probably want to talk to him," he asked the EMT next to me in the rig.

"Yeah we can. You just have to keep the mask on until you talk to her," the female EMT explained to me. I just nodded in understanding.

As Emmet was grabbing his phone, he started coughing profusely.

"Sir, are you all right?" the female EMT next to me asked Emmett.

"Ya, just having a hard time breathing," he whispered coughing again.

"Ok, you're coming with us to get looked at. That phone call will just have to wait," she said waving for Emmett to get in the rig with us. She brought out another oxygen tank and gave him a mask to breathe through.

**BPOV**

I woke up late Monday morning. Rose was going to come over around lunch time to hang out. She hadn't spent too much time at the shop. She said her employees could handle the shop. '_The perks of being the owner and boss of your own company,' _I thought. I spent the rest of the morning cleaning up my dining room table of all the paper wads I had from trying to write short stories for both of my classes. I had the manuscripts sitting on my bed; I find it easier to work on those while in bed.

I ended up doing a load of laundry when I realized I didn't have much clean. So needless to say, my Monday morning was spent cleaning. I didn't mind as it really needed to be done. Rose arrived right at 12. We didn't eat lunch right away. We talked about Edward and Em having to stay in California for another three weeks. She agreed that she really missed Em, and it was horrible that they extended their stay when they would home in two weeks time.

After lunch we watched a movie. As we were watching the movie, I realized that Edward didn't call at his lunch break. Now it was going on 1:30. He must have been really busy with the fires if he didn't have time to call.

"Did Emmett call you on his lunch break?" I asked Rose, finally giving in to my brain going crazy as to why he didn't call.

"You know, he didn't call. Did Edward call you?" she asked, putting the movie on pause.

"No, I just realized that he didn't. All I can think is that they are really busy trying to control the fires and only had a short time for lunch and no calls," I alleged.

"You're probably right. I did hear that there were strong winds in the area where they are. So maybe they are being extra careful to keep the fires away from neighborhoods," she speculated.

"I'm just worrying over nothing. I mean this is the first time he hasn't called at a break time that I'm home. I should just not think about it before I worry myself anymore than I need to." I said.

I really don't need to worry about him anymore than I already do. I know he said that he would be fine down there and that nothing was going to happen. But seriously, he's a firefighter and his job is dangerous; it's a given.

We resumed our movie and by the time it was over it was 2:15. I was expecting Edward to call any minute now. Sometimes at this time he doesn't get to call until just after 2. Rose and I cleaned up our mess from lunch. As I was putting the dishes in the dishwasher, the phone rang.

"Finally, he calls," I said, grabbing the phone. I looked at the caller I'd, and it said, _SFD #18_. "Oh God, it's the station," I said in a panic.

"What the station? They wouldn't call if there was an accident," Rose said, getting worried look on her face.

"I know," I said "Hello?" I answered, my voice shaking.

"Hi this is Chief Marcus DiMucci. Is this Bella Swan?" the man asked.

"Yes, this is she," I said very worried.

"Ms. Swan I was calling to inform you that Edward has been hurt while in California. All I know is that he was taken to a local hospital and that he is awake and responding," Chief Marcus explained.

"Oh my God," I breathed out, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Is Emmett alright? Rosalie is here with me," I asked. As soon as I asked, Rosalie quickly turned around with a very worried look on her face.

"As far as I know he is," he said solemnly.

"He's fine, Rose," I said to her. "Have you called Edward's parents yet?" I asked. Rose nodded her head with my question. I decided to put the phone on speaker so she could hear.

"Yes, they have been called and they are making arrangements to fly down there," the chief said.

"Ok, thank you so much. We'll also make flight arrangements to go down there also." Rose said.

I hung up with the chief and quickly called Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello," Esme answered in a frantic voice.

"Esme, its Bella. I just got a call from the station saying that Edward was hurt. Rose and I are going to make arrangements to fly out late tonight," I explained.

"Yes, I just called Carlisle. He said he was coming home as soon as possible. We are also going to fly out tonight. We are flying Southwest; I just booked our flights," she explained.

"Rose, book the Southwest flight; that's what Esme and Carlisle are flying," I shouted towards my room where Rose was booking our flights.

"Sweetie, how are you doing?" Esme asked in a motherly nature.

"I was worried something had happened to him. He didn't call me at his lunch break. I thought it was just because they were busy. But when he didn't call at two, I began to get worried. When the phone rang I thought it was him until I looked at the caller I'd, and it said the station," I explained rambling.

"Ok, I'm going to go pack our bags. We'll see you soon. Everything will be fine," She said firmly.

"Ok, talk to you soon," I said before hanging up and going to my room to pack a bag.

Rose said she would run home quickly and pack a bag and then come back here to get me and meet at the airport. Esme and Carlisle were going to meet here. We picked the 8:30 flight. Once Edward's parents arrived I finished up dinner for us. We ate quickly and then headed to the airport.

Our flight was supposed to be almost three hours. Luckily, we were able to get seats close to each other. Carlisle had been on the phone with the doctors while they made their way from Forks. He said that Edward had a few cracked ribs, a broken wrist, and was suffering from smoke inhalation. I was relieved to hear that it wasn't that bad. His doctors wanted him to stay in the hospital for a few days so he could get enough oxygen. He also was slightly dehydrated so he was on an IV.

We got into Los Angeles at 11:20. We couldn't go see Edward at the hospital because visiting hours were over. We would certainly be there at 8 a.m. The good news about all this was that Edward would be able to come home once he was released from the hospital.

I woke early the next morning in the hotel room I was sharing with Rosalie. We both wanted to be there early to see Edward. Emmett had to stay overnight because he too had smoke inhalation, but would be released today. I showered, dressed, and met Carlisle, Esme, and Rose in the lobby for breakfast. We ate quickly and then were off to the hospital.

The four of us carpooled to the hospital and then asked reception where Edward's and Emmett's rooms were at. Esme and I said we would go to Edward's room while Carlisle and Rose would go to Emmett's. They would come down to Edward's once Emmett was discharged. I was kind of nervous to see Edward in his room. I'm not sure why, maybe it's because I see him as such a strong person that to see him hooked up to the heart monitor, IV, and oxygen I'll see how dangerous his job really is. Esme must have seen the worry on my face because she put her arm around me and hugged me to her, saying he would be fine.

We knocked on his door and then walked in slowly. The first thing I saw when I walked in was him asleep on the bed. His head was facing the window, and he had his right arm lying over stomach. I could see that his left wrist was in a cast at his side. He looked so peaceful. I walked over to the right side of the bed and sat in the chair. Esme sat the end of the bed. I grabbed his hand and brought it up to my lip and placed a small kiss on the palm of his hand. He started to stir, and I saw Esme rub his leg through the blanket.

"Hey," he said. It was slightly muffled due to the oxygen mask he had on.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the chair.

"I'm fine. My chest hurts when I breathe, but other than that I'm fine," he said looking between the two of us.

"We came down as soon as we heard. Dad and Rose are with Emmett, and they'll be down once he's discharged," Esme explained.

"What exactly happened? The only thing we know is that a tree fell on you, and you were pinned?" I asked. I was now sitting on the bad next to him. Esme had moved to the chair I was sitting in.

"That's pretty much it. Emmett and I were in the forest putting out the fires. I turned around to see why the line felt heavy and why the water pressure decrease. The hose, I guess, got stuck around a tree. He went back to untangle it. I heard a big crack, and the tree that we were working on putting out fell on me when I turned around at the sound. The wind picked up and the fire moved around me blocking off the path for Em to come back. I radioed back to him. He said he was coming. I tried to lift the tree but it was too heavy and my wrist hurt," he then lifted his left arm to show us his wrist. "I couldn't reach the hose I had to so I could try and put out the fire that was encircling me," he explained in between breaths.

"It's ok, sweetie, you don't have to tell us anymore," Esme said, rubbing his upper arm since his hand was still in mine and resting on my lap.

"No, I want you to know," he said. "As I was lying there, it was getting harder for me to breathe," he continued. "I tried to reach behind me to see if I could get to the hoses on my oxygen tanks, but I couldn't. I radioed in to tell them I couldn't breathe. I heard Em say that they were coming soon. I was starting to get tired from not being able to breathe. I think I blacked out for a short time. The last thing I remember before James as there was saying, 'Bella, I love you so much. I won't leave you I promise' I don't know why I said that but I just had to say it," he said in detail.

When he told us the last part, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He reached up with his uninjured hand and brushed it away.

"Did you think you weren't going to make it?" I whispered looking down to my lap.

"Bella look at me," he lifted my chin, "I didn't know what to think…But yes, I didn't think I would see you again. When I saw the fires close the gap where Emmett would be able to come through I thought I was a goner," he said sadly.

I heard Esme gasp at this. I felt more tears fall from my eyes.

"Baby, come here," he said, holding his arms open. I leaned down and hugged him softly because I knew his ribs hurt him. "Bella, I meant when I said 'I won't leave you'. You're stuck with me…forever. I love you so much," he proclaimed, rubbing my back.

"I love you too," I whispered into his chest. I heard sniffling around me and opened my eyes to see that Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett had now come into the room. Rose and Esme were wiping tears from their eyes. Carlisle looked lovingly at all of us, and Emmett, well he just rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

"How long were you there?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Long enough for this big baby here," he said, punching Edwards shoulder lightly, "to state that he thought he wasn't going to make it," Emmett boasted causing us to laugh. "Seriously, it wasn't that bad. The fire just made it harder to get to him. We got water on them immediately and they were out. We then had to get inflatable bags to lift the tree up a bit to slide him out. Once we had the fires out, James was over to you and making sure you were ok," Emmett explained to us. "They only thing coming from Edward's mouth was 'Bella, Bella, I love you.' James looked at me, shook his head, and made sure you were all right," he finished.

The six of us talked for a bit more before we left for lunch. I didn't want to leave him, but he said he would be fine and told us to go eat. We told him that we would be back soon to be with him. The doctors informed us that he would be released after dinner. We planned to take him back to his hotel where I would stay with him. Rose and Emmett would be in the room I was sharing with her.

The Los Angeles Fire Department said that Edward and Emmett could go home. They also offered for Matt and James to go home too. They said they would go only if they weren't greatly needed. They and the fire department decided that they would stay for another week. I was so glad to hear he was coming home.

Edward and I talked about him coming home; I would stay with him for a few days to get him situated. The doctors said he wouldn't be able to go back to work for a few weeks because of his ribs. Emmett would return two days after we got home. We all would be returning to Seattle on Thursday afternoon. Edward was worried about me missing my classes. I told him that I e-mailed my professors to let them know I wouldn't be there.

That night, Edward was discharged, and we went back to his hotel. Emmett had gotten his things from there during the day and brought mine over. We would have to go to HQ to get their gear and pack it up the next day.

Wednesday morning, I woke up in Edwards arms. '_I could seriously get used to that,'_ I thought. My head was resting on his shoulder. I didn't want to rest it on this chest, but he said he was fine; I didn't listen. We got up and dressed. I packed up his bag for him, and Emmett was meeting us in the lobby to take us to HQ to get their gear. Edward and I met him and Rose in the lobby and made our way to HQ. They, or rather Emmett, gathered their gear; Edward showed us around.

We spent the rest of the day sightseeing with Esme and Carlisle. Edward and I shared the room with Emmett and Rose for that night so the six of us could all head out the airport together. We got up early the next day and flew back home to Seattle.

* * *

**So did those tissues come in handy?**

**When I was writting that my hands were shaking so bad. I had to stop. I was on the plane and I had to take deep calming breathes. My mom was wondering if I was ok. I had to explain to her what I was writing. **

**Please review. I know it was a long wait and I thank you for waiting. **


	17. Halloween

**Hey all, thank you so much for waiting for this up-date. I just really wasn't in the mood to write. I was at work last Tuesday and a co-worker made a naughty little comment and it gave me an idea and I ended up writing a naughty little part to this chapter. At that point I had two pages, by the time I had finished typing what I wrote at work and continued on with it; I added five more pages totaling 7 in all. I was still in a writing mood a few days later and ended up adding 4 more pages to the chapter. Yes this chapter is 11 pages long. You are very welcome.**

**I would like to say that I'm saddened that only one person responded to my Twilighted Thread. If you visited it back on Saturday the 19th, you would have seen the small teaser I posted. **

**I would like to say thank you to my wonderful beta Truth in the Moon. She is awsome. **

**Ok this is long enough, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward had been home for two weeks and was doing great. I stayed with him for the first week to help him get in and out of bed and to help him up whenever he was sitting. I also had to un-wrap the ACE bandage around his chest when he took a shower and then rewrap it back once when he was done. He was doing exceptionally well. He saw his doctor yesterday, and she said he didn't need to wear the bandages anymore. He still had a small cough from the smoke inhalation and was seeing a respiratory therapist, but other than that he was perfect.

Today we were heading up to Forks to spend time with our parents before Halloween next weekend. Rose and Emmett were having us all over to watch scary movies and eat loads of candy on Halloween. Em and Rose were joining us in Forks as well. Em was cleared to go back to work this past Monday. Edward was also told that James and Matt had also returned from California last week. Everyone at the station said they missed Edward and couldn't wait for him to come back. Edward was planning on returning Tuesday, after we got back from Forks.

Today was Thursday, and it was going on 11 a.m. I was on my way to pick up Edward so we could get on the road. We were stopping in Port Angeles for lunch and then proceeding on to my dad's to drop off my bags before going to his parents. Dad would join us at the Cullen's for dinner once he was done at the station.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward said with a smile as he walked out of this room. I had used my key to get in. Last week Edward made a comment that I should just move in with him because I'm over here a lot. I would love to move in with him but sadly my lease wasn't up until July, and I would have to pay a big penalty to get out of it. So for the mean time, things would just stay the way they were.

"Hi, ready to go?" I asked after giving him a chaste kiss.

"Yep, just finished packing," he said, lifting his small duffle bag.

"Alright let's go then," I responded, taking his bag while he turned everything off and locked the door.

When we got to Port Angeles, Edward and I had lunch at McDonald's. It was just after 12:30 when I pulled in. Edward said he would drive the rest of the way to Forks. That was fine with me. My back was starting to hurt from sitting still for so long.

"How was respiratory therapy yesterday?" I asked sitting down after I got our order. I didn't get a chance to ask yesterday because I had to go into work and completely forgot when I was over last night. I was starving when I arrived so I only had food on my mind.

"It went great! I don't have to go back. Even though I still cough it's not enough to warrant further treatments," he explained while taking his hamburger and fries from the tray.

"That's great!" I said excitedly and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "What do you want to drink?" I asked, taking our cups.

"Coke please," he answered with his crooked smile I loved so much.

We finished lunch and we back in the car headed for Forks. I called dad to let him know we were on our way in.

"Chief Swan," dad answered after 3 rings.

"Hey dad, it's me. Edward and I are on our way to the house to drop my bags off. Then we'll go to the Cullen's," I explained as Edward drove down the highway.

"Ok, I'll see you at the Cullen's for dinner. You said that Edward's brother and his girlfriend would be there too?" he asked.

"Yep, we'll introduce you to them. Emmett and Rosalie are already there, they got in last night," I explained looking at Edward who had a smile on his face. Emmett has wanted to meet my dad. I had told him a while ago that dad is a big Seattle Mariners and Seahawks fan. He couldn't wait to talk sports and stats with him.

"Ok, see you soon," dad said, sounding excited.

After I hung up with him, I called Esme to let her know we were on her way. In no time at all, we were pulling up in my dad's driveway. Edward and I got out, bringing my bags and some groceries in. Edward took my bag up to my room while I put the groceries away. He came back down and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me while I was putting the last of the cans in the pantry. He started kissing my neck and nibbled on my ear causing me to moan.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard on his lips. He ran his tongue across my lower lip, begging for entrance. I happily obliged and moaned when his tongue massaged mine. I didn't even notice that he had guided me to the counter until I felt him lifting me up and setting me down on it. I immediately opened my legs so he could stand closer to me.

Since I had spent a week with Edward, we had greatly explored the more physical side of our relationship. I was getting more comfortable being intimate with him. I knew it was only a matter of time before we finally did progress to sex. I was still nervous about it, but not as much as I was. I don't think anyone can really prepare to have sex; it just has to come naturally.

After our heavy make out session, Edward lifted his head to look in my eyes.

"Bella, I love you so much," he said, placing both his hands on either side of my face.

"I love you too," I said then started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked looking at me with his head slightly tilted and smiling crookedly.

"I was just thinking…what's with us and making out in my dad's kitchen? Every time we come here we end up making out in the kitchen with me sitting on the counter," I said giggling.

"Huh, that's true," he said chuckling to himself. "We need to do this at home more often," he suggested.

After we finished laughing, Edward helped me off the counter. I saw him adjust his pants to a more comfortable position. _'He must have a raging hard on,_' I thought. Well, that's what Rose called it anyway. While Edward and Emmett were away, Rose and I got very close. She told me about the things she does to Emmett without actually having sex. She explained to me about giving blow jobs and hand jobs. I don't know if I'm comfortable enough to be doing a blow job yet. Still, I could probably try a hand job though. I smiled as my mind started to wander.

"Babe, let me take care of that for you," I said seductively while undoing his belt. His hands quickly shot down to mine to stop my actions.

"Bella, you don't have to do that," he said, his breath hitching as my hand brushed his erection.

"I want to. Please let me do this," I pleaded, looking into his eyes. "Rose and I got really close, as I have told you before, and we talked about a lot of things, this being one of them."

"Ok…Only if you really want to," he sighed. He seemed nervous. You would think I would be the nervous one, but oddly enough I wasn't. I smiled and got back to the task at hand, no pun intended.

I undid his jeans and pulled him out of his boxers. I would have pulled his pants and boxers down, but we were still in the kitchen, and I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

When I looked down at his engorged member, again Rose's term, I thought he was huge. I didn't really let that get to me now. I would worry about that later.

I noticed a pearl of pre cum on his tip. Rose explained all that to me too, and said I could use it as lubricant, which I did. Lightly, I ran my fingers up and down his shaft, getting a feel for what I was doing. Once I became comfortable, I began stroking in an up and down manner, rubbing my thumb across the tip on the way back up. He started moaning and grunting as I increased my tempo.

"Bella," he moaned, "So good…"

I smiled. I started to squeeze him harder on the up strokes. He had his eyes closed and head thrown back. I began kissing his exposed neck while continuing my stroking and increasing my tempo more. My name fell from his lips over and over as I continued lavishing his neck, the muscles straining beneath the skin. I couldn't help but smile; this was boosting my confidence so much. He started bucking his hips in time with my strokes, his moans increasing in volume.

"Bell, gonna cum," he grunted.

I swiftly moved my hand up to his tip as he came into my palm. I turned to the counter and grabbed a paper towel off the rack and cleaned him off, and his breathing started to slow as he came down from his high.

"Bella, that was…amazing," he said incredulously while zipping up his pants. It made me feel really good that I could give him an _amazing_ orgasm.

"You're welcome," I said standing up to give him a loving kiss. "Come on let's go."

* * *

"What took you guys so long, did Edward finally get lucky or something?" he asked looking up from the TV when we walked into the Cullen's house. Rose turned and looked at me questionably.

I looked up at Edward to see he had a light blush on his cheeks. I just smiled at Rose and nodded my head towards the bathroom. She nodded covertly and started to get out of Emmett's arms. Edward went over to one of the sofa chairs and ignored Emmett's comments and questions.

Rose met me in the bathroom a few seconds after I entered. I assumed Esme was in the kitchen working on dinner and wouldn't hear us anyways.

"So, did you actually have sex?" she inquired after closing the door.

"No," I said shaking my head. "I gave him a hand job," I said smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Really," she asked smiling, sitting against the counter next to me.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'. "We were making out in the kitchen and after he helped me down from the counter I saw him adjust his pants and went for it. He tried to stop me, but I told him I wanted to." I explained with a big smile.

"I'm so proud of you," she said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Were you nervous at all?"

"No, I wasn't. I was somewhat surprised by that. I think Edward was more nervous than anything. And OH MY GOD, he is huge. I'm kind of worried now when we actually have sex," I said shyly, looking down at my hands.

"Hey, it will be all right. Yeah it'll hurt, but it's worth it when the two of you make that special connection; showing each other that you love each other whole heartedly," she said reassuringly.

"Let's go see if Esme needs help with dinner," I said, getting up from the counter and walking towards the door.

We came back into the living room to see Edward and Emmett watching ESPN. Edward didn't look as stiff as he did when he sat down. I assumed he told Emmett about what we did. I walked over to ask if he was embarrassed by what Emmett said, and he said he wasn't. I told him I loved him and I was going into the kitchen to help his mom. Rose followed me after talking with Emmett.

"Hi Esme, need us to do anything?" I asked when I entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Bella, so good to see you," she said, coming to give me a hug. "No, I have everything under control."

Rose and I sat at the bar and chatted with Esme while she cooked. Esme asked how things had been going with school since I got back. I told her about Edward doctor's visits and other little things. The three of us talked until Carlisle and Charlie walked in the door. We said 'hello' before they joined Edward and Emmett in the living room. Rose and I set the table for dinner while Esme put the finishing touches on the meat loaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

The seven of us sat down for dinner a short time later. Conversation flowed easily between us.

"Edward, how's it going with the injuries?" Charlie asked as he took a bite of meatloaf.

"Great! I don't have to wear the bandages around my chest anymore. My ribs are just fine now. I have minimal pain when I breathe too deeply, but other than that I'm fine. As of yesterday, I don't have to see the respiratory therapist. She said my lungs sound great. No need for oxygen therapy," Edward explained.

"That's good to hear son," Carlisle said happily.

"I can't wait to go back to the station on Tuesday. I really miss it," Edward sighed. I rubbed his knee under the table with my left hand.

"Yeah, we miss you too." Emmett chuckled. "We need someone to beat on the new X-box 360 football game we just got."

"Right, 'cause I love playing virtual football," Edward said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, you do love it," Em retorted.

"How are things at the station?" Esme asked smiling at her two sons.

"Great, we haven't had any big calls since I have been back. Thank goodness for that," Emmett replied.

We all chatted about other little things. Rose mentioned how well her repair shop is doing and how she doesn't really need to spend too much time there because the guys can handle it. I told everyone about the progress I made on my book and how school was going. I seriously couldn't wait for May to arrive for graduation. I love working at the publishing company and would love to work there full time.

After dinner Edward, Emmett, Rose, and I went into the living room to watch a few scary movies while our parents stayed in the dining room talking.

"Ok, since you all are coming over to our place next weekend for Halloween, what movie do you want to watch now?" Rose asked as she sat in front of the DVD collection her and Em brought with them.

"What are the choices?" I asked getting more comfortable on the loveseat with Edward.

"We have _Amityville Horror, The Shining; _the 1997 version, any of the Alfred Hitchcock movies, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre; _the old version, _It, Armageddon,_" Rose read off the titles until she was stopped by Emmett for that last one.

"Wait, wait, wait," Emmett said, putting his hands up in the air like he was stopping traffic. "_Armageddon_ is not a scary movie. What is it doing in that pile?" he asked looking pointedly at Rose.

"What? I can't help that Ben Affleck is hot in this movie." Rose said shrugging her shoulders.

"I have to agree with Rose; Ben is pretty hot in that movie." I said giggling. Emmett just shot me a look.

"Hey, whose hotter, me or Ben?" Edward asked poking me in my side causing me to jump and squeal.

"You, baby, only you," I giggled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said.

"I think we should watch _Armageddon_ now and save the rest for next weekend. That way we can be thoroughly scared and needing our big strong men holding us throughout the movie," I suggested, rubbing my hands on Edward arms that were around me.

"She does make a good point," Rose said looking up at Emmett. He just sat on the edge of the couch thinking it over. He looked over at Edward and seemed to have a silent conversation with him.

"Fine, but you're getting your own tissues for when you cry at the end," Emmett said in defeat.

"Thank you and I already grabbed them." she said, pulling the box out from behind the chair she was sitting next to on the floor.

"Oh, so you just knew we would cave and let you watch the movie?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"No, I just hoped you would," she said putting the movie in.

The main lights we already off, only a small lamp was on so she could see what she was doing. After she had the movie in, she grabbed a few tissues out of the box and then tossed it to me. I took a few and set the box on the coffee table.

"What was the real reason for watching the movie?" Em asked as he skipped through the opening previews.

"I really did want to see Ben, and I love the theme song _I don't want to miss a thing,_" she answered.

"I agree, that song is good; both the Aerosmith version and the country version by Mark Chesnutt," I commented, Rose nodded her head in agreement.

Just before we started the movie, dad came in to say that he was going home. I told him I would be home later and not to wait up for me. After he left we started the movie. Rose and I did cry at the end of it.

"You know, Emmett, there was some action in that movie too." I said, whipping my eyes still as the end credits rolled and the song played.

"Yeah I know," he said quietly.

I helped put the blankets away and said goodbye to everyone. I would see them in the morning anyways. Edward and I were taking Rose and Em down to La Push. Again, everyone would be there. They all get together every weekend anyways. I just join them when I come in town. About once a month only we have a big cookout. Since it's starting to get colder out, we just sit next to the bonfire and talk.

I woke up late the next morning; it was 9:30. I had to take a shower and then start lunch for Edward, Rose, Em, and myself before we went down to La Push. We were only going to spend a few hours there before coming back here so Em, Edward, Jake, Billy, and Dad could watch the Seahawks game. Leah, Rose and I would be making a big dinner and snack foods for the boys.

I was driving us all down to First Beach. Emmett offered to drive, but I said I would. I quickly hopped in the shower and got ready. I was drying my hair with the bathroom door open so I could see when they came. I didn't hear them come in until Edward came up the stairs to say 'hello'.

"Hey, can you get everything out for sandwiches? I'll be down in sec." I asked after giving him a kiss.

"Sure," he replied. I went back to finishing my hair and putting on a small amount of makeup.

I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen 10 minutes later. Rose and Emmett were already at the table eating and Edward was making his sandwich.

"Sorry, I woke up at 9:30. How's everyone?" I asked while grabbing the bread to make my sandwich. Edward handed me the ham and mayo. I didn't really like too much on my ham sandwiches. If we had sub sandwiches I would have put more on, but we didn't have any.

"It's ok, I woke up at 9 so don't feel bad," Rose said.

"Bella, what do you usually do down in La Push?" Emmett asked after finishing his sandwich.

"Well, the guys play football on the beach while the girls talk. Once a month we have a big cookout. We don't do that so much in the cooler months. Like today, we are just going to have a bonfire and hang out. This will be the last one before spring," I explained after I finished a bite.

We all finished out lunches and then got the lawn chairs and snack foods loaded in my car, got in and made the 15 minute drive down to First Beach. Emmett had said that he had never been to the beach. I told him he would have fun with the guys. I wasn't sure how many would be there, but we would soon find out. I pulled into a parking spot and saw Jake and Leah were already setting up the bonfire.

"Hey guys," I yelled once I got out of the car. Edward and Emmett went to get the chairs out of the trunk while Rose and I walked over to Jake and Leah.

"Bella," Leah yelled coming over to give me a hug.

"Leah, Jake; this is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Leah, my future step-sister and Jake, her fiancé," I said laughing. Since dad and Sue started dating Leah, Seth and I have been calling ourselves 'future step siblings'. We knew dad and Sue would get married some day; it was just a matter of time.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Rose said, shaking Leah's and Jake's hands.

Edward and Emmett joined us, and I introduced Em to Leah and Jake. Rose and I set up out chairs while the boys got the fire started.

"Jake, step aside and let the firemen take care of the fire," Emmett joked lightly shoving Jake out of the way. Edward just laughed and shook his head.

"Excuse him, he takes his job seriously," Edward said, patting Jake on the back.

"Emmett, I thought firefighters were supposed to put out the fires not start them," Jake stated as a matter of fact.

We all laughed at that, Emmett just scoffed and muttered "Whatever," and went back to starting the fire.

The boys began tossing the football around while we girls sat, talked, and got warm by the fire. Soon more were arriving. Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Claire, Sam, and Emily all arrived. Rachel couldn't get off work this weekend to join us, and the others were studying for their first midterms.

"Sam and I finally found a house," Emily stated after setting up her chair close to the fire.

"Congratulations! Where's it located?" I asked pulling the lap blanket more around me as the wind picked up.

"Just outside of the La Push city limits, it sits back in the trees and is really beautiful. It's two stories and has three bedrooms, two and a half baths, and a finished basement. That was the main selling point for us. It's a great space to entertain. The kitchen, oh my God! The kitchen is wonderful, I love it already," she said excitedly.

"How long were you looking for a house?" Rose asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Seth was thoughtful enough to make some for everyone.

"Since July, we were looking in Forks, and here. This last house was just put up a few weeks ago. The first time we saw it, we knew we wanted to buy it," Emily said, almost shaking in her seat. I knew they wanted to buy a house before they started on too many wedding details.

"Jake and I are looking for a house too. He wants to be close to his dad, so were trying to find something here in La Push. He love working at the garage and is doing really well, so I'm sure we'll be able to find something," Leah said with a big smile, looking at Jake lovingly.

The boys came back to join us after an hour of playing. They ate some snacks and got warm by the fire. Edward sat in front of me in the sand. We all talked about what we have been up to. Edward and Emmett told everyone about their time in LA and how great it is being back home.

At 3:00 we decided to head back home. Rose, Leah, and I were going to the grocery store to get everything we would need for the game tonight. Edward and Emmett were going to ride up with Jake and Billy.

"What are we planning on having for dinner?" Rose asked as we walked in the grocery store.

"I was thinking of making chili, cornbread, and a bunch of little appetizers," I said listing the items off on my fingers. Leah grabbed the cart, and the three of us made our way through the store.

We got the hamburger, tomato juice, canned tomatoes, beans, chili seasoning, cornbread mix, some frozen appetizers, chips, salsa, cheese, and crackers. I had to double the amount of everything since the boys eat so much, Emmett especially. We paid for everything and got it all loaded up in the car before making our way back to the house. We were singing along with the radio when I pulled up. Jake, Edward, and Emmett all came out to help us carry everything in. '_Such gentlemen,' _I thought.

The game was at 6, so we got started on the chili and cornbread right away. I put the appetizers in the oven and the boys took the chips and salsa with them to the living room. I had told Edward he would have to bring chairs up from the basement for everyone. We could have used the dining room chairs, but dad had more comfortable chairs for watching games.

The boys were watching the pre-game shows and drinking beer. Dad already had picked that up earlier this week, so I didn't have to get any when I got the food. I did pick up some margarita mix for Rose, Leah, and I. Everything was running smoothly. Edward had asked if we needed any help when I brought out the tray of appetizers, but we were doing just fine. I forgot that we had picked up some guacamole dip mix so I brought that out too.

"Geeze, Bells, did you buy out the store?" Dad asked as I kept bringing out more food.

"Dad, you should know that Jake eats a lot. Emmett does too. I don't want you all to starve. The chili is almost done along with the cornbread," I explained then going back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

I figured the game would have started by the time everything was done so I got out the trays and put all the bowels on them. They already had TV trays out there to put their plate on with the appetizers and chips. Rose, Leah and I decided to wait until a commercial to bring the chili out to them. We didn't want to get our heads ripped off about disrupting them during the game.

"Bells, we could have come and got our own bowls," Dad said as I placed the tray on the on coffee table to distribute them out.

"I figured you wouldn't want to get up and risk missing any of the game. Besides it's no big deal," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. They all thanked me and dug in. We girls were thanked again when we heard moans about how good the chili and cornbread were. We just smiled and said you're welcome.

The rest of the night went without incident. Seth showed up later and hung out with the guys. Sue also came with Seth. I guess she was spending the night. Leah had told me they had been doing this for a few weeks now. I decided tonight I would spend it with Edward at his house. Dad didn't have a problem with that. I don't think I would like to know what he and Sue would be up to tonight.

After everything was cleaned up, I grabbed a change of clothes for the next day and drove over to the Cullen's. Edward and I stayed up most of the night making out. He said he wanted to repay me for the hand job I had given him the day before; and he did. OH MY GOD! It was so incredible. I don't think it will be long before we will be having sex.

_Mental note: set appointment with gynecologist to get on birth control._

The rest of the weekend was great. I spent equal amounts of time at my house and the Cullen's. Dad was happy to see that Edward was ok. He said Carlisle had told him everything that happened when he got back in town. Dad did call to check in and see how Edward was recovering when I was helping him, but I never went into detail of what Edward had told me.

Now it was Halloween night, Edward and I were on our over to Rose and Emmett's for the "Scary Movie Marathon" as Emmett called it. They wanted us to come over early so we would have all night to watch movies.

Edward was so happy to be back to work. He really did miss it. He was going on more of the EMT calls than he did before. He said he likes being an EMT just as much as being a fireman. I'm proud that he loves helping people.

Rose told us to bring some type of food that a Halloween theme to it. She was taking care of the main course and the drinks. We were to bring the snacks and other little food items. I made chocolate cupcakes that looked like bats on top and sugar cookies. Edward decorated the sugar cookies. I had a ghost shape and a tombstone shape. On the tombstones he put our names on them. I didn't even tell him to do that, so when I saw them I thought it was cute.

When we got to Rose and Emmett's apartment I could hear Halloween music from the hallway. We knocked on the door and Emmett answered wearing a Jason mask. It did look scary even if knew it was him.

We walked in and the whole place was decorated with Halloween items. Rose was in the kitchen finishing dinner. She said we were having "Halloween Spaghetti and Eyeballs," but it was just spaghetti with meatballs that was supposed to look scary. Emmett came in and showed us what he made. He pulled these hot dog mummies out of oven. He had taken 'Pillsbury' bread roll dough and wrapped it around the hot dog, so it was like pigs in a blanket. I laughed when I saw them. They even had bread eyes.

Alice and Jasper arrived when we were all laughing at Emmett's Halloween mummies. Alice made some Halloween suckers. They were really cute; they had gummy worms in them. Jasper made what he called "Raisinet Spiders." They were round crackers with peanut butter in the middle with pretzel sticks for legs and Raisinet's for eyes. Rose had also made a cheese ball and just put green peppers for the eyes, nose and mouth to make it look like a jack-o-lantern. She also had a salad called "Shredded Fingers and Ants"; it was just a salad with carrots, raisins, with orange juice, vegetable oil and honey for the dressing. Rose had chips and salsa for later on with the other normal snack foods.

Our 'special drinks' for the night were; "Vampire's Kiss" and "Eerie Witch's Brew". Emmett said that the 'Vampire's Kiss' had a lot of alcohol in it, so they made the witch's brew that was non-alcoholic. We could have pop later on in the night if we wanted. The 'Vampire's Kiss' had vodka, dry gin, dry vermouth and tequila for the liquor. We all agreed that it wasn't for the faint of heart.

We sat down for dinner and talked about what we did for the past week. Alice and I talked about our midterms and how well we did on them. I had to write a short story for both classes, and Alice had to design a few different kinds of clothes. After dinner we all got comfortable in the living room to watch some scary movies. I was laying against Edward on the love seat; Jasper was in one of the oversized chairs with Alice on this lap. Rose and Emmett had the couch.

The first movie up for the night was 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre.' As we were watching it I had to turn my head into Edward chest several times. I really hate chainsaws; they scare the crap out of me. Edward had his arms around me for the whole movie; I love it when he holds me in his arms. The movie was really gross. Next up was 'Rear Window.' It was a Hitchcock movie, not really scary but still good. I had seen it before, so I knew what was going to happen. We then watched 'Amityville Horror'. I have never seen that movie, so it was pretty scary to me. We watched several other movies after those three. I don't think I want to watch scary movies for a while.

Emmett and Rosalie had asked us earlier in the week if we wanted to spend the night there. They had two spare bedrooms so we wouldn't have to sleep on the couch or floor. We agreed to stay for the night. With it being Halloween, a lot of drunken people would be out driving around. We all thought it would be safer to just stay and leave the next day.

After the movie marathon we all headed to bed. '_I don't think I'll be sleeping without nightmares tonight,' _I thought as I was changing for bed. Edward joined me in bed and I snuggled right up next to him. I think he could tell I was still a bit scared from the movies because he held on to me tightly for the rest of the night or well morning seeing how it was 3 a.m.

* * *

**So what did you think? How 'bout that lemon? I'm still can't believe I wrote that at work. **

**Please leave a review, love to hear from you.**

**Alli. **


	18. It was perfect

**So sorry for the long wait. This past month I have done nothing but homework. If you have checked out my Twilighted Thread you already know the reasons behind the delay. For those who haven't been there here is why. It took me three weeks to get this chapter done. I seriously am working on homeowork every night. For some reason its easier for me to write while watching Criminal Minds. I write on the commercials. Well one week it wasn't one here in my city because of a local college boys basketball game. I was livid and that _really_ killed my mood to write. I had the document all open and ready to go and then BAM not CM. **

**I will be done with this quarter next Saturday. Then I have an internship and a review class for my certification test. I'm sure I'll have more time to write. Then I graduate in May! **

**Thank you to all who have waited patiently for this chapter. I hope you don't have to wait a month and a half again for an up-date. You don't know how bad I felt.**

**Thank you so much to my beta Truth in the Moon. She really helped for this chapter.**

**WARNING: Lemon!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight, will never own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Alright," Emmett boasted, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get these movies started!"

After a late breakfast, we had come to a decision that we would continue our 'Scary Movie Marathon.' Emmett and Edward had to be back at the station tonight after dinner, so they just wanted to spend the day lounging around before they had to do the hard work. I was happy to lay on the couch with Edward. I love 'snuggle' time with him.

We were all in our same spots from last night; Alice on Jasper's lap, stretched out in the over sized chair, Rosalie was on the love seat and, finally, Edward and myself were lying on the couch. Emmett was on the floor going through the movies we wanted to watch. We had all the blinds and drapes closed, so it was partially dark in the living room. Emmett said it had to have that ominous feel. We all just stared at him when he used that big of a word. He just shook it off and said, "What? I'm not that dumb."

"Just surprise us and pick a movie already," Rose said impatiently. Last night it took us forever to all agree on the same movie. Emmett picked one from the pile and put it in.

I cuddled closer to Edward. My back was resting against his chest, and we were both lying on our sides. His head was resting on the arm of the couch, while mine was on the small pillow below his chin. His arm was underneath the pillow, but I didn't want to cut off his circulation and have his arm going numb. I adjusted the blanket around us so that we were more covered.

"I'm not hurting you by laying against your chest like this, am I?" I asked slightly concerned. I didn't want him to be in unnecessary pain. I wasn't leaning too much on him. It was only three weeks since he got hurt, but some activities still caused minimal pain for him.

"Nope, you're just fine. My chest hasn't been bothering me at all. I only strained my ribs, I didn't break them," he reminded me placing a kiss on my head. I still worry though. I mean who wouldn't; a tree fell on him for God sakes and compressed his air supply.

I turned my attention back to the TV in time to see the title menu of the DVD Emmett had put it. He chose 'Saw'.

"NO!" I screamed pulling the blanket over my head and turning my body into Edwards and wrapping my arms around his waist. "Not that movie."

"Yes, this movie," Emmett said, sounding like he was smiling.

"NO… TURN… IT… OFF!" I said enunciating each word, my voice quivering a bit. I was still under the blanket so my voice was muffled. I also had my head buried between Edward chest and my arm.

"Emmett, turn it off. It's obviously scaring her," Edward scolded.

"It's only the DVD menu, the movie didn't even start," Em stated incredulously.

I didn't move from my place to even see if he was going to turn the movie off. I know I was probably overreacting, but seriously that movie and its sequels were worse than 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre.'

"Love, it's off," Edward said soothingly while pulling the blanket from over my head. I lifted my head to see his concerned eyes. "You ok?"

"Yes, that movie just really scares the crap out of me," I said quietly. I didn't dare look at the TV. I didn't want to accidently see something.

"Have you even seen the movie?" Jasper asked grinning.

I had a feeling they were never going to live it down for freaking out over seeing the DVD menu and not the actual movie. Especially Emmett, he loves to rub things in. I could just see it now, next year he's going to say "Remember last year when Bella freaked out over 'Saw'" or he would just put the movie in again to see me freak out all over again and laugh at my expense.

"No," I answered shyly. I had my head resting back on the pillow. Edward was rubbing my arms and holding me closer to him than I was before when we first lied down. "I saw one scene, and it about made me sick."

"How can you watch 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' and not be able to watch 'Saw'? Emmett asked laughing. He was now taking the DVD out and putting it back in its case.

"I don't know. They show more gore in 'Saw'. And the one scene I happened to see was when the guy was cutting his own leg off to get free from being chained to the wall," I said shuddering just thinking about it.

"Fine, what about 'E.T'?" Rose suggested.

"No, not that one either. He's scary too. Until the 'Saw' movies came out 'E.T' was my top movie that scared me," I said, shaking my head. I knew E.T wasn't a scary movie, but that little alien scares me. I hate the line where he says 'E.T phone home;' I get chills just thinking about it.

"Are there any other movies that you object to?" Em asked frankly with a smirk.

"I don't think so," I said quietly "If I have a problem, you'll be the first to know."

I heard Alice snickering softly from her chair. She knows full well I don't like the 'Saw' movies as well as 'E.T.'

"Yeah Alice, laugh it up. You could have said something instead of watching me freak out," I reprimand her as she just laughed harder.

Emmett put in 'Freddy vs. Jason'. When he grabbed the case, he asked if it was alright. He still had a questioning look even though I said it was fine. Yeah, Mike Meyers is scary with the machete and all, but I could handle that. The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent watching the rest of the scary movies. I didn't freak out over any after that.

Emmett and Edward had to be at the station at 6 p.m. Edward was going to ride with Em, and I was going to take his Volvo back to my place. I would just pick him up on Tuesday afternoon. I hated it when he had to work a 48 hour shift. At least I can visit him at the station. His boss, Chief Marcus, doesn't mind us being there; so long as we aren't holding them back when they have a call.

"How was your trip to Forks?" Alice asked once Edward and Emmett had left. It was just Jasper, Alice, Rose and I.

"It was great. We had lots of fun. My dad really likes Emmett. They talked insistently about game stats and what they liked about the Mariners and Sea Hawks," I answered with a warm smile.

"La Push was beautiful. I think Emmett had loads of fun playing football with the guys," Rose added from the couch. We all had gone back to our original positions from before dinner.

"The boys love it when they have even number to play. You should have seen them when I first brought Edward down. They played for hours. We actually had to call them in to eat," I laughed. "I just wish everyone was there for you to meet," I finished looking at Rose.

I was so comfy on the couch that I let out a big yawn, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you tired there, Bella?" Jasper asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, I didn't get much sleep last night," I explained, blushing thinking of the activities Edward and I did after a few hours of sleep.

"Did you have nightmares?" Rose asked concerned.

"Sure didn't sound like it," Alice said with a small giggle.

I just blushed more at her comment.

"What _did_ you do last night?" Rose asked in wonderment.

"Edward and I had a bit of fun. I woke up around 6 to him kissing my neck and collarbone," I explained getting more embarrassed that Jasper and Alice could hear Edward and me.

"What happened after that," she prompted. Jasper and Alice just started laughing.

"He decided that he wanted an early breakfast…" I said in confidence. The more I thought about what we have been doing, physically, the more comfortable I was explaining it to them. I really have come out of my shell. I realized that most couples do oral sex. I shouldn't be so nervous about it. I had heard enough from both Rose and Alice about what they do to Emmett and Jasper. I certainly wouldn't have been able to tell them this if I didn't have that very long conversation with Rose when Em and Edward were in California.

"No way! He went down on you?" Rose asked in shock. I shook my head at her euphuisms. "Did you give him a BJ?"

"Yes," I said simply.

"Yes, he went down on you or yes you gave him a BJ?" she asked for clarification. I could see Alice out of the corner of my eye with a wondering look on her face as well. Jasper had already left the room after I said that Edward decided to have an early breakfast. I could only guess he didn't want to hear our gossip about our men.

I waited a few long seconds before answering. "Both."

"Oh my God, our little Bella is growing up," Rose said whipping a fake tear away. Alice just looked like she was about to fall out of the chair from all the bouncing she was doing.

"That wasn't the first time we did that," I muttered quietly. They still heard me.

"What?" they both said at the same time clearly shocked.

Rose knew that last week was the first time I gave Edward a hand job and was nervous about giving a blow job. This was all new to Alice. We haven't been able to really have time to talk. With me staying with Edward for a week and then getting caught back up with school; we all just had been busy.

I told them that after we got back from Forks we had stepped up our physical relationship. They asked if we had sex yet, and I told them no. I had my appointment set up with the gyno this week on Wednesday. I was ready for Edward and I to have sex, and I knew he was too.

**EPOV**

"Have you figured out your proposal to Rosalie?" I asked once we were in the car and on the way to the station.

"Yep, I looked in the phone book for spas in the area. Then I went online to see their web sites. I found a day spa called _Frenchy's Day Spa and Beauty Boutique,_" he explained as he turned the corner.

"Did they have how much it costs? Or what they offer?" I asked. I wanted to know so I could get Bella the best there was. She deserved it.

"Yeah, I wrote down what we could get for Bella and Rose. I already ran it by Jasper and he was ok with what I selected," he said, handing me a folded paper from his coat pocket.

I looked it over. He had chosen to get them the 'house' manicure and pedicure. He also chose for them to have a 30 minute massage. He also had selected for them to have a French polish finish.

"What's a French polish finish?" I asked raising an eyebrow. How did he know what it is?

"Rose does them to her nails. The ends of her nails have a thin white band and the rest is shiny clear," he explained, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

That made me feel better that he just didn't randomly know this. I mean it's Emmett; he is the epitome of masculinity. I looked over the paper again. The total was $121.00 without gratuity. I wanted to get Bella something to say 'Thank you' for helping me after I got home from California. She did so much for me, and I loved her all the more for it.

We pulled up to the station, grabbed our bags, and went inside. Upstairs everyone was just finishing up dinner. Marcus said to just get comfortable. I went to my closet to hang up my clothes and put my bag away. I had several pictures of Bella and I taped to the door. Before we started dating the only pictures I had were of my parents and of me and Emmett. Now I get to look at my beautiful Bella every time I open the door. I can't wait to add more as our relationship grows.

I can just imagine having our wedding picture up and then eventually pictures of our kids. I want all of that with Bella. I know I haven't dated any other person and neither has she, but I can't see myself with anyone else. I know we are going to get married and have beautiful children; I feel it. I'm going to ask her dad for her hand soon. I know we have only been dating for just over three months, but when I got hurt in California everything fell into place for me. My parents got engaged after two months of dating. I'm going to wait a few months before I propose though. I know very well that Bella loves me. We haven't even talked about marriage and kids. The only thing I said to her even remotely close to that was when she visited me in the hospital and I said she was stuck with me forever.

After I had everything put in my closet, I went back to the living room. Emmett and Liam were battling each other on the X-Box. I sat next to them on the couch and watched as they played Madden '09. Everyone was just lounging around the station. I was sitting there for ten minutes when the alarm when off for a fire.

We all stopped what we were doing and rushed downstairs to the trucks. As we were getting our fire gear on the dispatcher informed us of the address. I realized that the fire was at a residence. I hate when we have house fires. I feel so sorry for the families. I try and go in and get the fires out quickly and safely so not too much trauma is put on the family watching their home on fire. It helps knowing that the Red Cross is there to help the families afterwards.

We quickly got in the trucks and left the station with the sirens blaring. I was still clipping my jacket as we were heading to the fire. Emmett, Peter and I were the 'Rescue' team. We go in with the hose and looked for any trapped occupants and out the fires. The others stay outside to provide support for any fires they can get to.

We pulled up to the house a short time later. Smoke was billowing out the second story windows. The family was standing in the front lawn. As soon as I got out of the truck the woman ran up to me.

"Please, you have to help my daughter. She's still inside," the woman said frantically.

"Ma'am, calm down. We'll get her out," I assured her. "What is your daughter's name?" Knowing the name helps a lot too. If the person is conscious they respond faster to hearing their name than 'Is anyone there.'

"Her name is Katie. She's five years old," she said still frantic but calmer.

"Beth, they'll get her out just let them do their job," the man said. I assumed he was her husband and father of Katie. They hugged each other. I wanted to get in there as soon as possible.

"We have a five year old girl named Katie trapped inside," I told Emmett and Peter as we were getting our oxygen tanks on.

Emmett turned to the couple. "Ma'am, Sir. Do you know where Katie was last at in the house?" he asked. Knowing where the trapped occupant is works out better. We can get in and get them out quickly before they are harmed any more than they already could be.

"She was in her room sleeping," the father said. "I was going to get her but the fire was blocking the stairs."

I nodded and went towards the house. Peter was already there with the hose ready to go in. We told him where the girl was as Emmett grabbed the other hose. We entered the house and were standing in the living room. From what we could see, the fire was all over the living room. Peter went to go put those out while Emmett and I went for the stairs. He pointed the hose at the stairs to put them out. We tested the stairs to make sure they wouldn't fall while trying to go up them. I noticed the other hose team had come in to help Peter. Garrett, James, and Matt helped with getting the first floor out. Emmett and I made it up the stairs and were going slowly down the hall. The fires were blocking one of the doorways. We put it out, and I opened the door; it was a bathroom. We continued down the hall. I faintly heard a voice.

"Em, down there." I pointed to the next door. "I heard a voice in there."

"On it," he said. He began spraying the base of the fires and soon the door was clear. I checked the door to see if it was hot. We didn't need to create a back draft. It wasn't hot. That was good; no fire on the other side. I opened the door and looked for the little girl. She was curled in a little ball in the corner. I went over to her.

"Katie," I asked. She looked up at me. She had tear stains on her cheeks from crying. "I'm Edward and I'm here to take you to your mommy," I said sweetly. I didn't want to frighten her. I lifted my arms out to her and picked her up, putting my oxygen mask over her face. I could go without it for the short time to get her out to Tanya and Irina.

Emmett led the way putting out any of the fire that may have moved back over where we had just come from. We got down the stairs safely and out of the house. When I walked out Katie's mother ran up to her. Tanya and Irina had come over too. They needed to check her out and make sure she didn't need to go to the hospital.

Felix, Bryan, Alec, and Demetri were all outside manning the truck and water pumps. The chief was there making sure everything was going according to protocol. I made my way back inside to help the others.

After two hours all the fires were out. By then it was nearing midnight. The family had left with Tanya and Irina to the hospital. Little Katie was taken in as a precaution for smoke inhalation. We had surmised the fire was started because of the fireplace. The husband, Mike, had said that him and his wife, Beth, had started a fire and left it unattended to put the dog out. He had gotten distracted outside and Beth was doing dishes in the kitchen. A hot ember had landed on the carpet and caught fire and that spread to the curtains. It all happened quickly. After making sure everything was secure, we left and went back to the station. We would be back in the morning to make sure everything was still ok.

When we got back to the station, we all headed for the showers. I had taken off my gear and put it back in its place ready to go for the next fire. I got my toiletries and a new change of clothes since my others smelled of smoke. I was so tired from being up most of the day that I could barely finish my shower. Once done I promptly fell asleep in my bed. It wasn't the most comfortable thing but it served its purpose. As always I dreamed of Bella and what our future would look like.

The next morning I woke up felling refreshed and energized. A few of the guys were still asleep as I got up to go to the kitchen for breakfast. I walked in to see Demetri and Felix already there. I grabbed the cereal, milk, bowl, and a spoon.

"Don't you two have the next two days off?" I asked as I poured the cereal and milk in the bowl.

"Yeah, I'm headed out after lunch," Felix said tiredly.

"Same here," Demetri said, finishing his toast and eggs.

Once everyone was up, we went back to the house we were at last night. Everything was fine. No fires restarted so that was good. Most of the damage was in the living room, stairs and upstairs hallway.

The rest of the day and next day was spent cleaning and organizing the trucks. Bella came to pick me up Tuesday just before dinner.

"Hey, sweetie, how was school?" I asked giving her a kiss.

"It was fine. I have to write another short story. This one has to be geared toward children," she explained as she pulled out onto the street and drove the five blocks to my apartment.

Bella made sandwiches for dinner and told me to relax on the couch.

"I have my doctor's appointment tomorrow. So I need to be back at my apartment by lunch," she said, taking a seat next to me and handing me my plate.

"You know you don't have to go on birth control. I can just use a condom all the time," I said, trying to assure her I didn't mind having to use one.

"I know, but as much as I love you and that we both agree that there is no one else for us out there, I am not ready for kids yet. Better to be safe than sorry," she explained. I raised my eyebrow at her last comment. "Not that having kids now would be bad. I just would like to be done with school and have time to work before we get tied down with kids," she said quickly.

"I love you too and agree with you. We should cover all the bases. I just don't want you to feel like this is something you _have_ to do," I answered stroking her check and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I want to do it," she said softly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Emmett knows how he's going to propose to Rosalie," I said as we were watching TV.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep. He wants to treat her to a spa visit. Then the next week during Thanksgiving, he's going to propose. You girls have an appointment in two weeks, and it's all paid for," I explained, watching her get really excited. She was bouncing on the couch so much that it rivaled Alice.

"You didn't have to do that, baby. Thank you," she said, smiling and giving me a kiss. I know she hates when I spend money on her, but she seriously deserves this.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and straddled my lap deepening the kiss, and I placed my hands on her hips to steady her.

"It's a thank you for helping me when I got back from California. You did so much for me that you deserve a day of relaxation." I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I love you so much," I breathed.

"I love you too," she said with so much affection, kissing me hard.

She ran her tongue along my lip. I open my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance.

"Mmm," I moaned when I felt her grind her hips into my hard cock. I couldn't help but buck my hips in response. I tilted my head back against the couch and her lips immediately went to my neck.

"Uhng, Edward," Bella whispered against my neck.

"Babe, we've got to stop," I said, pushing her back from me.

"I know. We won't be able to stop if we go any farther. And I don't think it would be wise to go to the doctor tomorrow being sore," she said with an adorable little pout. I leaned forward and kissed that pout away. I just couldn't resist; she looked too cute. She got off my lap and snuggled into my side.

"You don't want me to take care of that?" she asked pointing to my engorged cock that was straining in my jeans.

"No, I'll be fine in a bit," I sighed, kissing the side of her head. I loved how Bella was willing to take care of that for me. We both have come so far in this relationship. When we first started dating, Bella was so shy about things. I was too. I didn't want to put pressure on her to do certain things. I wanted her to control how far we when in some situations.

We continued watching TV until we were tired enough to go to bed. I love holding Bella in my arms all night. I hate when she has to go back to her apartment for the night sometimes. I understand though why she can't move in with me yet. I don't want to force her to pay that big penalty to break her lease. We'll just have to keep having lots of sleepovers.

**BPOV**

The next morning, I got ready for my appointment. Edward was going to drive me to my apartment, we would eat lunch together, and then I would go to my doctor. Edward was going to spend the night at my place before he had to be back at the station. He was working more hours now because he felt like the guys at the station had to pick up the slack while he was gone recovering. He decided that he was going to use three vacation days for Thanksgiving. He would be off Tuesday and Wednesday before Thanksgiving, anyways, due to coming off a long shift and would take vacation for Thanksgiving itself, Friday, and Saturday. We would be leaving on Tuesday and coming home on Saturday. At Christmas, his plan was to work. We had talked about having Christmas at his apartment so he could be close to the station. I wasn't sure what Emmett was going to do, but we'll see. We still have several weeks to sort out Christmas. Edward just wanted to put his time in for Thanksgiving and was voicing his thoughts on Christmas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Bella Swan," the nurse called. I got up from the chair in the waiting room and followed her back to the exam rooms. On the way, she took my height and weight since it was my first time here. I had never been to the gynecologist before. I didn't have a reason to see one before. I am healthy and everything is fine down there. I knew sooner or later I would need to start seeing one even if I wasn't here for birth control.

"You can put this on and the doctor will be right in," she said, handing me a paper gown once we entered the room. I changed into the gown and sat on the exam table, the paper crinkling as I adjusted. It was a tad uncomfortable sitting there with no underwear on, but I had too. I knew it was going to be extremely uncomfortable having an instrument placed in me. But hey, if I can have Edward's fingers inside of me then I should be ok with that. But then again Edward was giving me pleasure and that instrument surely wouldn't be giving me pleasure.

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my musings.

"Bella, I'm Doctor Kim Schwartz," the woman said holding out her hand for me to shake. I felt more comfortable seeing a woman doctor than a male. She was about my height and long blond hair and skinny. She looked to be about forty years old. "It says here that you're here for birth control and that this is your first visit."

"Yes, my boyfriend and I are ready for sex and we want to be prepared," I said my voice shaking a little. I was nervous.

"So you haven't had sex yet?" she questioned writing in my chart.

"No, I wasn't ready yet. I am now, but we just want to be proactive about not getting pregnant now. I'm in my last year of college, and we just aren't ready for kids yet. We want them someday, just not now." I explained wringing my hands together.

"I understand. You sound serious about this boyfriend of yours," she said looking up at me with a kind smile.

"I am. I know we've only been dating for almost 4 months, but he's a firefighter and he got hurt last month, and it kind of put things in perspective," I said, getting more comfortable now.

"Is he all right now?" she asked concerned. I could tell I would already like her very much.

"Yes, he is," I said smiling, just thinking about him.

"Ok. First I have to ask, when is your next menstrual cycle?" She was holding the pen to the chart, ready to write any answers I gave her.

"I'll start on Monday," I stated simply. Rose and Alice told me some of the things the doctor would ask so I came prepared.

"Alright, are you on any other medications?" she asked writing in the chart again.

"Nope,"

"Any herbal supplements? Those can contradict birth control," she explained when I didn't answer right away.

"Umm…no." I had no idea that herbal supplements could contradict birth control. Huh, learn something new every day.

"Do you have a history of heart problems?" she asked.

"Nope, not at all," I answered. She asked a series of other important questions that I answered.

"Good, good. You look to be in good health. No other problems that you can think of?" she asked, putting my chart on the counter.

"Nope," I said again. Is it a good thing that my answers have been no most of the time?

"Ok, now I'm going to do an internal exam to make sure everything looks ok. The instrument is going to be cold, and it may hurt a little," she warned. I looked over at the tray of items and a big spreader thing was sitting there. "I want you to lay back, with your butt on the edge of the table and put your feet in the stirrups." She had pulled those out the exam table as I laid back.

She sat back down on her stool and rolled over to me. I just stared at the ceiling. There was a poster of a beach pinned up there. I kept my focus on that as she started her exam. She told me to relax, and I did the best I could. It did hurt when he inserted the instrument in, but I just kept my focus on that beach scene. I pictured Edward and me there lying in the sun, relaxing, and having fun in the water. Before I knew it she was done and telling I could sit up.

"Ok, everything looks great. I'm going to prescribe you your birth control and you can pick it up at your local pharmacy. I'll have the nurse get your some pamphlets about the type of birth control I'm prescribing you," She said, again writing in my chart.

She told me when I should start taking them and any other relevant information I had. She answered all questions I had too. She was such a great doctor. She explained everything very thoroughly and in an easy non medical language I could understand.

After she left the room, I changed back into my clothes. The nurse came back in and gave me the pamphlets and explained a few things to me. She walked me out, and I made a follow up appointment in a few months. Dr. Schwartz wanted to see how things were going. She said to call if I had any problems or thought of any more questions.

I stopped at Walgreens on my way home to get my prescription. I couldn't start taking them until I started my period. I had to start within the first 24 hours of my period and had to take them the same time every day. The doctor told me to never miss taking the pill. She explained it to me and the nurse showed me where the information was in the pamphlets. After getting my prescription, I drove home.

I got home, and Edward welcomed me with a searing kiss. We had to break for air, and he asked how my appointment went. At first I was uncomfortable talking to him about my _female_ things until reminded me that he was an EMT and has had to ask some personal things. He even told me he is trained to deliver babies, so nothing could weird him out.

I told him about the information I was giving and when I have to take the pills. He read over the pamphlets, and I watched him soak in the information. I like that he wanted to be involved and cared about me so much. We talked some more about us having sex and moving our relationship in that direction or next step, whatever you wanted to call it. We made dinner together and lay on the couch watching movies that he rented while I was at the doctors.

The next two weeks flew by. It was a flurry of school and work for me and just work for Edward. I told him he should take it easy with working so many hours, but he said he loves what he's doing. He even mentioned doing more EMT stuff, giving Kate and time off. She had been sick with a nasty cold and hadn't been feeling too well.

Alice and I had been talking with Emmett about his proposal to Rosalie. He was going to her family's for Thanksgiving and said that they say what they are thankful for before eating dinner. He said he wanted to say he was thankful for her and tell her how perfect she was to him and then get down on one knee and pull out the ring and ask her to be his wife. Alice and I swooned over his details. He showed us what the ring looked like; it was a 1 karat princess cut diamond with two smaller diamonds on either side of the center one. It also had smaller princess cut diamonds in the white gold band.

Everything was set up at the day spa for us. I thanked Edward again for doing this for me. He said I could use a day to relax and have fun with the girls. Emmett was driving us there to the spa. We all were in the car singing along with the music blaring. Em kept stealing sly glances at Rose when she wasn't looking. You could see the love he had for her just when he looked at her when she didn't notice. He pulled up to the spa, got us checked in, and told us he would be back in two hours to pick us up.

"Welcome ladies to Frenchy's Day Spa, I'm Amy and this is Casey and Jane. We will be your masseuses today as well as doing your nails," Amy explained as we were sitting in the waiting chairs sipping on wine they had given us when we walked in. They each led us to our massage rooms and told us to get undressed and relax on the table.

Casey was my masseuse. She looked to be about my age and was a stout woman. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. Once I was lying on the table on my stomach, she started some calming music and started working out the many knots on my back and neck. She didn't say much as she worked, but _God, _she was good at what she did. I was thoroughly relaxed. She had told me to turn over after she had massaged my back, neck, the back of my arms and claves. I turned over and she started on my arms and then moved to my thighs. The whole process was 30 minutes. I met Alice and Rose back out front in my robe. Next up was pedicures then manicures. We sat in the very comfortable chairs as our feet were dipped in warm paraffin. Then they did our toe nails in a French tip finish. While they were working on our feet, we girls talked softly amongst ourselves. I was so relaxed that I almost feel asleep. After our feet were done, next were our manicures. That felt so nice having my hands rubbed down and dipped in paraffin. Again we got the French finish tip.

After we had all changed back into our clothes we went out to the lobby to see that our boys were there waiting for us. I went up to Edward and through my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Thank you so much for that, I feel so relaxed. It was perfect," I said, giving him another peck on the lips.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Come on, let's go," he said taking my hand. We walked out to his Volvo, and I said goodbye to Rose and Alice. Edward was holding the car door open for me. I got and I waited for him to come around. He drove back to my apartment. We were silent the whole way, but it was a comfortable silence. I had my head resting against the head rest and holding his hand.

When we got back to my apartment, we moved back to my room, slowly removing clothes along the way while kissing. I was walking backwards being led by him. When my legs hit the end of the bed, I fell back bringing him with me. I was in my bra, pants and shoes; he was just in his pants and shoes. He continued to kiss me our tongues exploring each other mouths. I toed off my shoes and ran my hands down his sculpted chest to the tops of his jeans. I started undoing the button and then the zipper while he did the same to me. He started pulling them down, and I lifted my hips so he could pull them off completely. He was kneeling in front of me, placing open mouthed kisses along my legs as he pulled my pants off.

When he stood back up he whispered, "Beautiful," I blushed slightly. I was just laying there in my bra and underwear. I looked up at him and smiled. I sat up and started working his jeans down over his hips and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and then came forward to me. We moved up the bed so that my head was resting against the pillows. He ran his hands up my torso, and I shivered.

"Cold?" he whispered.

"Just a bit," I answered softly. He grabbed at the sheets; I lifted myself and got under the covers with him. He hovered over me again. His hands went to my breasts as he resumed kissing me. I brought my hands down to remove his boxers. When I could only get them so far with my hands, I used my feet. He let out a soft moan as the cool air hit his engorged cock. He had removed my bra as I was working on his boxers. Now his hands were moving to my boy short underwear. He removed them and added them to the pile of clothes on the floor.

He looked down at me again asking me with his eyes if I really wanted this. I nodded my head.

"Take my hand. I know this is going to make you hurt," he said softly.

I linked my fingers through his.

"I love you," I whispered, looking up at him.

"I love you so much, Bella, so much," he slowly entered me, and we both moaned. He paused letting me adjust to his size. I nodded for him to continue. I felt him at my barrier. He paused for a slight second before he broke through causing me to cry out. I felt a few stray tears roll down my face from the pain, and he kissed them away. He paused again letting the pain subside. After a short moment, I began moving my hips to let him know it was okay to move.

He started moving slowly and gently. The sensation was strange since it was something I had never experienced before, but after a few thrusts, I could feel the pleasure creeping through me. A burning feeling started making its way across my body, and it felt so incredible I couldn't help but moan at the things I was feeling. I reached up to kiss him again and started to meet his thrusts.

"Ah, Bella," he moaned braking our kiss. He moved his lips to my neck.

"Oh, Edward, you feel amazing," I said into his neck. I nibbled on his ear lobe that was within reach.

His thrusts started to speed up as we were both nearing our peaks. We were moaning and grunting with each thrust, my hips meeting his every time.

"Uhng, faster," I moaned. "I'm so close."

"Me too, baby," he said, increasing his pace even more.

He had shifted his position causing him to penetrate deeper. I was almost there. A few more thrusts from him, and I was pushed over the edge. My orgasm triggered his, and he came along with me. We both rode out the waves of pleasure before he collapsed on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He lifted himself up and pulled out of me slowly. We both moaned at the loss.

"That was so perfect," I said when I was finally calmed down enough to talk. I was lying across his chest with his arm around me. His hand was drawing lazy patterns on my arm.

"That was amazing. We have to do that again," he chuckled. I giggled at that too.

We laid in bed for a few hours before our stomachs growled, hungry for dinner. I got out of bed and put my underwear back on and grabbed his shirt. He had put his boxers back on. We headed for the kitchen to make sandwiches. We didn't feel like doing much else. We watched TV while we ate. It was a very comfortable silence between us. I was glad we finally made love. It felt so right too. Like I said before, it was perfect.

* * *

**They finally had sex. What did you think of the lemon? **

**Please visit the thread for this story so you can get news up-dates. Link is on profile.**

**Any questions I'll be happy to answer. **

**As far as when we'll see chapter 19, not sure. I haven't written anything yet. Again I'll let you know on the thread.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put JHF on alert, me on alert, JHF on favs, or me on favs. It really means a lot to me.**

**Alli.**


	19. Thanksgiving

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry it took almost a month. I would have had this done sooner if this weekend I didn't have a sinus headache that lasted a day and a half. **

**If you have read the Twilighted forum for JHF, you know this news so you can skip this next part and go to the next paragraph. Since FF is being funny about content and should JHF get delted look for it at TWCSL(dot)com. Thats The Writers Coffee Shop Library. I haven't put anything there yet, so you can't find me on the authors list. I have the same screen name, Pumpkinpie87. **

**School resumes for me on the 11th. I have a review class and my intership. I will try to work writting chaptes in there somewhere. I seriously hate that you have to wait three+ weeks for a chapter, but I'm busy with real life. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I decided to start packing for our trip to Florida. It was Saturday, but we were leaving early in the morning on Tuesday. Edward left to go to the station after lunch and would be home Monday afternoon. I told him I would pack for him while he was at work. I was really looking forward to spending some time with mom. Edward was too. Even thought they spoke to each other on the computer while he was in California, this would be the first time they were meeting in person.

Jay, my boss, asked me to come into day. He had two new stories he wanted me to work on. The past few weeks, I didn't have anything to do. I did have one meeting with a new author but no editing yet. Jay was passing some of the new stories onto the full-time editors. He wants me to finish school then I can work full-time and be more involved. He said I would be great convincing potential authors to sign on with us. I love doing it too. I wouldn't mind doing that full-time when I'm done with school. I love reading and editing stories, but I love helping persuade authors that we are the best.

I felt bad at first that I was doing these meeting with new authors while I was only working part time. I voiced my concerns to Jay and Aro. They both said that I have shown more potential and attention to detail then the other four editors. I felt honored when they said that and didn't have those feelings anymore. I talked to Edward about it too. He said whatever makes me happy is fine with him. We had been talking about our future lately. He really wants me to move in with him and so do I. It's just that my damn lease doesn't end until June and I really, really don't want to pay eight hundred dollars to get out of it. Edward understands, and I love him all the more for it.

I kept working on my story when I had the time. I had about half of it done, and I was excited to get it done and published. I didn't know if or when I'd write another one. I wanted to see how the first one goes before I decided to do another one. Edward and I were talking about marriage last night too; I did want to marry him. I just wanted to be done with school first. I saw how the stress of trying to plan a wedding and getting school done affected Alice. Our spa trip from the boys yesterday really helped. I couldn't wait to hear how Emmett's proposal went.

I knew once Edward and I are married the next step would be kids. We concluded that after we got married I would go off birth control and just let nature take its course. If we get pregnant right away, great, and if not, it will happen when it's supposed to. We talked long and hard about this too. If my book was done and I became pregnant and had to travel to promote to book, I'd do so until I couldn't travel anymore. Or if the baby should come before traveling; we agreed we'd cross that bridge if and when we came to it. I didn't know if I could handle being away from my baby for weeks at a time. But we would work that out if the time came.

I stepped off the elevator at our publishing company, Pacific Northwest Publishing, and walked up to the front desk where our receptionist, Carol, was fielding calls.

"Hi Carol," I said when I reached her desk. Carol was in her mid 50's. She'd been with the company since Jay and Aro started it 25 years ago. I always stopped at her desk before I saw Jay or Aro. Since I didn't have a desk here yet because I'm only part time, I checked in with her to make sure my bosses were available.

"Hi Bella," she greeted with a warm smile.

"Is Jay or Aro available?" I asked, resting my arms on the counter around her desk.

"No, they're both in a board meeting. They asked me to give you these manuscripts," she said handing me the scripts. I opened one of the envelopes to look it over.

"Did they say when they wanted these done by?" I questioned as I thumbed through the one I opened.

"That one needs to be done by December 11 and the other one by the end of the year," she explained as she was organizing paper on her desk and putting them into their rightful boxes.

Jay knew my class schedule so he knew my classes just ended and the next set started December 7. I'd be able to get a lot done on the scripts with my week and a half break. I should've been able to have the first one done after a week. I was taking them with me when Edward and I went to Florida.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving, dear?" Carol asked when I finished going through part of the script.

"My boyfriend, Edward, and I are going to my mom's in Florida. I haven't seen her since September and Edward hasn't officially met her. They talked on my web cam when she was here visiting," I explained. She gave me a funny look when I said they hadn't _officially_ met.

"Edward was out of town when your mom visited?"

"No, he's a firefighter and was in California helping with the fires at the time," I answered. She smiled when I said he was a firefighter. We talked for a few more minutes before I told her I would be back in town on Saturday so she could let Jay know. I said goodbye and made my way back down to my car so I could go to Edward's and pack his bags.

Once at Edward's, I went straight to his room and pulled his suitcase out of his closet. He wrote me a list last night of what he wanted me to pack. It was going to be mid 60's while we were there, so Edward said that he would just wear jeans and t-shirts. We were staying at a hotel because mom's house was a small bungalow, and they used the other small bedroom as an office. I got everything gathered and made dinner for myself while finishing up his packing. I went to the bathroom and got his toiletries in order for him and noticed he was almost out of toothpaste and deodorant. I already needed to go to Wal-mart to get a few items for myself, so I could just pick those up for him if he wanted. I decided just to call Edward just to check.

"Hey baby," he answered after four rings.

"Hey, I'm going to Wal-Mart and noticed that you're almost out of toothpaste and deodorant. Do you want me to pick those up for you?" I asked as I was putting the other things he needed in the toiletry pack and then grabbed my keys to leave.

"Yes, I was going to do that but forgot," he said. I heard the guys in the background being rowdy and chuckled quietly.

"Ok, I'll get them. Anything else?" I asked as I added those two items to my list.

"Are you getting any snacks for the way there?"

"Yep, already on the list," I said smiling. It was going to be a long day. Our flight was leaving at 6 a.m. on Tuesday, and we would get into Jacksonville at 6 p.m. Bad thing is we would have a three hour layover in Dallas.

"Good. I'll let you get all that. I'll talk to you later. I love you," he said sweetly.

"Love you too," I said before I hung up.

I quickly got everything at the store and went back to Edward's to add the things to his suitcase. He was going to stay the night at my apartment on Monday night so we could get up at 4:30 to leave for the airport. I wanted to be there early so we could get checked in and through security in a reasonable amount of time. I carried his suitcase down to my car after turning off everything in his apartment and locking it up securely.

* * *

Our plane landed on time in Jacksonville. Edward and I grabbed our bags and made our way from the terminals. Mom and Phil were going to meet us at the security. We walked hand in hand and weaved our way through the throngs of holiday travelers.

"Bella, Edward!" I heard my mom call out to us as we got closer to the greeting area. Mom pulled me into a hug as soon as I got close to her. I saw Phil and Edward introduce themselves to each other and shake hands out of the corner of my eye.

"Edward, so good to finally see you in person!" mom said, pulling him into a hug as well.

"Same here, Renée," he replied with a gentle smile.

As Edward and mom were embracing, Phil pulled me into a welcoming hug.

"How ya doing, kiddo?" he asked as we embraced.

"I'm great," I answered and then moved back to Edward.

"I'm sure you're hungry. Let's get your luggage and go get something to eat," Mom said then added, "You're not too tired to go out, are you?"

"No, we took naps in Dallas and on the plane so we could eat dinner with you," Edward answered as we made our way down to the baggage claim. As we waited for our bags to come though, we chatted. Edward talked about work and how he was doing since he got hurt. Once our bags came, we followed mom and Phil out to his truck.

"Oh my God, this weather feels so nice!" I practically shouted when we got outside. Even though it was the evening it was still several degrees warmer than a very frigid Seattle. Mom and Phil laughed at my comment. To them, this weather was cool. They were wearing pants and sweatshirts. Edward and I had our jackets off so we were just in our pants and t-shirts.

Mom said we were going to this local diner that served great southern comfort food. Over dinner, I talked about how school was going and how excited I was to be done. Mom said they were looking into tickets to come to my graduation. Phil said he didn't have a game that weekend, so he definitely would be able to make it.

After dinner, they took us back to their house to show us around. Mom told me before we came out that we could use her car while here so we didn't have to rent one. We had a quick tour and then Edward and I left to get check in at the hotel. We would be back over after breakfast in the morning.

After we checked in, we got settled in our room. It was 10 p.m. and we were watching TV when I started to get a little frisky. How could I not when I was lying on my favorite spot, Edwards's chest.

I straddled his lap and placed open mouthed kisses down his chest. He pulled me back up to him and attacked my mouth with vigor. Our hands make quick work our clothes before we made slow, passionate love and drifted off into a comfortable and well deserved slumber.

The next morning, we met mom at her house then went to the local farmers market. Mom wanted to get fresh vegetables for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. She already had the turkey and the stuffing. We were going to get green beans, yams, sweet potatoes and regular potatoes. It was just the four of us so we weren't getting much.

As we were following mom and Phil through the different venders, my cell rang. I pulled it out and saw it was Rosalie calling.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella, you'll never guess the news I have!" she said very excited.

"What, did Emmett finally propose?" I asked sarcastically. Edward quickly shot a glance at me when I said that.

"Yes, how did you know? And what do you mean finally?" she asked incredulously.

"Sweetie, I've known he wanted to propose since he and Edward was in California. He wanted ideas how to propose to you. He kept changing his mind on how though," I said nonchalantly. Edward just shook his head at my comment. Mom and Phil were off in their own world and not paying attention to me on the phone.

"Way to suck the fun out," she said with a small giggle. I knew she wasn't really upset with me.

"So, how did he actually do it?" I asked. Edward motioned for me to put the phone on. "Rose, I have you on speaker so Edward can hear."

"I came home from work, all disheveled and gross," she started. I rolled my eyes at that, no matter what she would still look beautiful even if she was covered in grease from working on the cars at her garage, "only to see that every surface in the living room was covered in candles. All the lights were out and jazz music was playing softly throughout the room. I called out for Emmett as I walked further in. He came out from one of the spare bedrooms dressed very nicely in dark wash jeans and a button up shirt. I then noticed the coffee table was covered in deep red rose petals and the ring box was open an in the center of the table. Emmett walked up to me, dropped to one knee and said, _'from the first time I saw you on campus walking and dropped your things and I helped you pick them up, I knew I was in love and would marry you some day. When you told me you were into cars on our first date you became my dream girl. Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?' _Of course, I said yes and jumped in his arms and kissed him," she explained in great detail.

"Oh my God that is so romantic" I said softly. That was better than any of the other things Emmett had come up with. "Congratulations!"

"Welcome to the family, sis," Edward said with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you. Oh, Bella, I almost forgot, would you be my Maid of Honor?" she asked. I then took the phone off speaker and resumed following mom around. It looked like she was getting other things for her and Phil while we were here.

"Sure I would love to. But why me, if I can ask? I've only known you for a few months," I said sheepishly.

"Well, when Emmett was gone in September, we really bonded, and I don't feel close to anyone else than I am you. Alice is a close second but still. After I met you and Alice, I realized the girls I used to hang out with were stuck up snobs, and I didn't really talk to them that much anyways," ,he explained lovingly.

"Yes, I'll still be your MOH. When I get back on Saturday, we are going to have to get together with Alice to hammer out the details for your wedding," I said sternly.

"Yes we sure will. See you soon, bye," she giggled.

"Bye," I said in closing.

I caught back up to Edward, mom, and Phil. Mom was about done with getting the items she needed. I told Edward about Rose wanting me to be her MOH. He looked at me funny and asked what an MOH was. I just laughed and told him. Men - they never know what you're talking about.

We got back to moms house and I helped her put everything away. We started on a few of the deserts since they could be made in advance. Phil and Edward watched sports in the living room while eating their lunch. Mom and I just kind of snacked on a few things while getting things ready for tomorrow.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Bella can you get started on mashing the potatoes?" mom asked. We had been working on dinner for a few hours. The turkey had been in the oven before Edward and I showed up at 10 a.m. We were going to have a late lunch and then eat leftovers for dinner.

"Yep, on it," I said, grabbing the pot off the stove and draining them before mashing them.

Mom and I didn't want Phil or Edward to help with making dinner. They got to do the dishes; they just didn't know it yet. Mom and I continued working on the meal while we caught up.

"You and Edward seem pretty serious," Mom commented.

"Yeah we are. He wants me to move in with him," I said, stirring the green bean casserole together.

"Are you going to move in with him?" she asked looking up from cutting into the turkey.

"I want to but my lease isn't up until June, and I would have to pay $800 to get out of it. He understands though," I explained.

"Have you had sex yet?" she asked bluntly.

I shot a look at her. "Mom," I groaned. I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Oooh, you have. Are you being safe?" she asked. I hate it when she goes into her mom mode.

"Yes mom, we are," I said sheepishly. "We talked about the future too. We don't want anyone else, and we can't see ourselves with anyone else," I explained.

"Bella, this is your first relationship. How can you know that he is the one? It could just be lust and love," she said calmly. I knew she wasn't trying to hurt me or make me upset.

"Mom, when he's gone it like part of me is gone too. When he was in California, it was so hard not to see him every day. Rose and Alice had to keep me busy just so I wouldn't think about him being so far away from me. And when I'm close to him, my heart starts pounding. I don't think it'll be like that with anyone else," I explained, looking in her eyes so she could see how I really feel.

"Oh Bella, I had no idea you loved him so deeply. I can see that what you two have is very, very special. Don't ever let go of that."

"I don't plan to. I love him too much."

We finished with all the food, called in Phil and Edward, and sat down for a hearty family meal. Mom told Edward about my childhood, and I filled in little details here and there. I looked at the four of us laughing and having fun. Edward looked at me and winked. He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth across my skin. I was so happy to spend time with everyone. This was the best Thanksgiving I'd ever had.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**If you wondering why I didn't write a lemon, it's cuz I didn't feel like it. Not because of stories being deleted. Although I heard that some of the e-mails people were getting were fake. If it says bot at fanfiction then its real. I was reading a story and the author received an e-mail but it said suppor at fanfiction from some James character. The story was California Waiting its a sequel to Closer by teambella23. She posted a note on her chapter telling about it. Anyways enough about that. **

**I got a Photobucket account for pics for JHF and tried to put a link on my profile but it wasn't working. I'm checking on it though and will fix it. My screen name there is Pumpkinpie_87 if you want to search for me that way. Just remember in the seach box click the down arrow and select people so it knows what you want to seach for. **

**Thanks a million, Alli.**


	20. Christmas

**Hey all, so sorry for the long wait; just about two months. Both my beta and I will be graduating soon and it's been very crazy for the both of us. I hope you all can understand. I really hate that you all had to wait so long for this chapter. You have been such wonderful readers. I thank all of you who have reviewed, put this story on alert or put me on autor alert. Also thank you to those that put me or this story on their favs. It all means so much to me. As I have said before this is the first story I have ever written. I wrote a few poems in high school and was the only creative wrtting I have ever done. **

**Thank you to my beta Truth in the Moon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight and never will. **

* * *

**BPOV**

The last three weeks flew by. I hardly had time for anything, but Edward understood completely. When he was off work, he spent his time at my apartment with me. We were definitely having Christmas at Edward's this year. Both he and Emmett were working on Christmas Eve. They would be home in the afternoon on Christmas day, so we were having Christmas dinner. Everyone would be over in the afternoon anyway, except Alice and Jasper. They were going to be at his parents until after we ate dinner.

Dad was staying with us at Edward's apartment. He would get here on Monday and stay until Sunday, and Sue was coming down on Wednesday and staying with us until dad left. Leah and Jake were driving down Christmas morning. They would be with Billy on Christmas Eve and, Seth was also coming over for dinner on Christmas. He was at his dorm at the university. I found it funny that Seth and I attended the same college and lived in the same city, yet the only time we saw each other was when I went to Forks to visit Dad.

I loved that Christmas was on a Friday this year. Esme and Carlisle were coming in today, but they would be staying with Rose and Emmett. I was glad when they decided to stay through New Year's too. Apparently, Carlisle had some vacation time saved up and couldn't think of a better time to use it than now. Esme and Rose's mom were going dress shopping with us for Rosalie wedding dress.

When I got back from Jacksonville, Alice, Rose and I got together to start planning her wedding. It wasn't too hard since Rose had most of the things picked out already from when we were helping Alice. Apparently she had taken copious amounts of notes about what she liked. It was a good idea too. The last thing was the date, but that was already taken care of. Rose and Em had decided last week they would get married on June 19th.

"_Maybe I should do that too. Save myself some time when it comes time to planning my own wedding,"_ I thought.

Today's dress shopping would be fun. We had two extra people going with us this time. When Esme called to let us know that she, Rose, and Mary were on their way to get me and Alice we waited in the lobby for them to pull up. When they did, we all but sprinted to the car; it was unreasonably cold out.

"Ready to get this party started?" Alice asked, happily bouncing in her seat as we buckled up. We decided to pile up in Esme's SUV since it had more room than any of our cars.

"Yep, we sure are," Rose replied with a big smile on her face.

"This should be loads of fun. We have moms with us this time," I said excitedly, smiling as Esme pulled out onto the street.

"Jasper's mom didn't go with you when you picked out your dress, Alice?" Esme asked looking in the review mirror where we girls were at. Moms were up front.

"No, Debbie couldn't make it the day we went. She is coming with us for one of our fittings in February," Alice answered of hand. Esme just nodded.

On the way, everyone got the low down on what was going to happen. Rose told us that the colors she chose were red and black. She wanted our bridesmaid dresses in black, and we would carry red roses for our bouquet. Her bouquet would be similar, only bigger, and rightly so.

Once we got to the bridal store, the coordinator made notes so she could pull some dresses for me and Alice. Esme, Mary, and Rose got comfy on a couch in the viewing area. Rose said she wanted the dress to be short length. The coordinator and her assistant came back with five dresses for us to try on. One of the dresses was actually one Alice had us try on for her.

The first one was a satin dress with details on the skirt that added sparkle. The skirt was full and had a fitted bodice. Rose immediately said no to that one. She didn't like the 'sparkle' on the bottom of the dress.

"It looks like there's dirt on it or something," she said. We all agreed that one was totally out.

The next one was a fun dress. It had a Y neck and the skirt was pleated. It was very cute. We agreed it was in the running for the winner. Alice and I went to change into the next one. It was a plain strapless dress; there was a small band just below the bust. When we came out Esme, Mary, and Rose all shook their heads.

"It's too simple for what Rose has in mind," Mary said, still shaking her head. Rose was nodding her head in agreement, so Alice and I turned and went to try on the next dress.

The fourth one was a sateen dress that had ruching on the bust and at the waist. This was the one that Alice had Rose and I try on for her. We came out and were met with smiles from all three of the seated women.

"I like this one a lot," Mary said. She and Esme were sitting on the edge of the couch. Rose knew what it looked like before, but it was still good to see her reaction to it.

"I think I like this one better than the second one we liked so much. But let's see what the last one looks like," Rose finally said.

Alice and I went back to the changing room to try on the last dress. This one was a front to back embellished neckline with _flowering_. The bodice was ruched and waist had accent that went into a flowing skirt. The _flowering_ was ugly; they looked like rounded pinwheels with a button in the middle.

"Umm… No I don't like that _flower_ detail around the neck," Rose said in disgust.

"Yes, I don't like it either," Esme said. Mary was nodding her head in agreement, and Alice had a look of disgust on her face. I could tell she wanted to get it off immediately.

"I love the last one you had on. That's the one I'm going with," Rose said with conviction. Alice and I looked at each other and agreed. The bride had spoken.

As we were changing back into our regular outfits, Rose was giving the coordinator the details she wanted for her dress. The assistant wrote down our measurements and we schedule our first fitting for the same time in February when we were coming for Alice.

The coordinator came back with six dresses for Rose to try on. She quickly got started on them.

The first one was a taffeta pick-up ball gown with beaded metallic embroidered lace bodice and a skirt with a chapel train. It was very beautiful, and Rosalie looked like a bride. I think we all gasped when she came out in this one. Mary even had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, you look gorgeous. This could be the one," Mary said wiping her eyes.

"I love this one, I feel like a bride," Rose said with a big smile on her face and running her hands down the body of the dress. "Alice what do you think?"

"I…uh…beautiful…" she said flabbergasted.

"You have rendered her speechless! Make note that the pixie isn't bouncing and squealing," I said laughing.

That was until she punched me for my comment and said, "Eat my pixie dust!" The others giggled at her crazy comment as Rose went to put the next dress on while we gossiped about the first.

"I hope she gets that dress. It's so beautiful, and it fits her very well," Alice commented.

"She better go with that dress!" was all Mary had to say. We giggled are her statement.

Rose came out in her second dress. It had organza all over, draped pick-up with beaded lace empire waist and lace-up back and a chapel train. Good looking dress, but nothing similar to the first one.

Her third dress was a satin beaded corset with cuff neckline and beaded tulle ball gown skirt. She looked beautiful, but Mary said she didn't have to try on any more dresses if she was going with the first one. Still, Rose wanted to be one hundred percent sure about her choice, so Mary nodded and let it go.

The fourth dress had delicate hand-beaded embellishments that decorated the waistband, while the bodice and skirt featured appliqués. It was strapless, satin, and A-line with a chapel train

Her next dress, number five, was a strapless satin trumpet gown that featured a ribbon waist and center front embellishment with a sweep train. It plain and simple, very clean lines. Although we all agreed the buttons down the back of the dress were pretty.

Her final dress was her second favorite. It was a strapless satin bodice that featured hand-beaded embroidery that was also on the hem of the skirt and a cathedral train.

Rose did choose to go with the first dress she tried on. She was so happy that she put it on again. Once everything was taken care of with measurements and other such things, we all went out to dinner. I have to say it's not often that you can find your wedding dress in the very first one you try on.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Dad!" I shouted as I swung the door open.

"Hey Bells," he said with a big smile. I moved out of the way so he could enter the apartment. He put his bag down by the door and pulled me in for a hug. "Missed you."

"Me too, Dad. Come on, I'll show you around. You can leave your bag there for now," I said walking into the living room.

I proceeded to show him around. He was amazed that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper did the work themselves. I showed him what room he would be sleeping in and the guest bathroom. I also told him about the roof. He said he didn't want to go up and see it since it was so cold outside. After the tour, I left dad so he could get settled in his room. I got started on dinner. Tonight we were having Grandma Swan's Beef Stroganoff, and luckily Edward would be home in time to eat dinner with us. Dad came into the kitchen when he was done.

"Mmm, you're making my favorite." He smiled as he took a seat at the table.

"Yep, Edward should be home soon. You want something to drink?" I asked. "We have your Vitamin R."

"I'll have that, thank you," he replied.

I was getting the beer from the fridge as Edward came in the door.

"Babe, I'm home!" he shouted.

"Kitchen," I replied.

He came in and gave me a small kiss before shaking dad's hand. Edward took his duffle to our room before joining us. We chatted while I finished up dinner.

"How's school going?" dad asked.

"Busy," I answered with a sigh.

"Lots of homework?" he asked.

"Yes, I have to write so much. In one class, we have to read stories and give our thoughts on them. The papers have to be three pages long. It's hard to get three pages of thoughts about a short story," I explained as I drained the noodles.

"I'm sure you do fine," Dad said.

I nodded and added the noodles to the sauce I had already made. Once it was all mixed, I placed some on a plate for dad and Edward. Once I gave them their plates, I got mine ready and then joined them.

"Have you been busy with fires lately?" Dad asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sort of, I have been helping out with the EMT's more. One of our EMT's, Irina, has had the flu the past week," Edward answered.

Last week, Edward had to work the graveyard shift. He mostly slept when he came over to my apartment. He didn't mind working the graveyard shift except that he had a lot of calls and wasn't able to rest at the station.

After we finished dinner and cleaning up, we hung out in the living room, watching TV. Dad loved the view of the bay from the living room. It looked beautiful as the sun was setting.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hello," I answered the phone that had been ringing.

"Hey Bella, would you mind if I came over to hang out and maybe work on some wedding stuff?" Alice said in one breath.

I chuckled. "Sure that's fine. Dad's here watching sports anyways. I'll call Rose and have her come over too, and I don't think Esme and Carlisle are doing anything today, so maybe I can get them to drop by too," I replied as I cleaned the kitchen from out breakfast mess.

"Ok, I'll be there soon. Bye," she said in her sing song voice.

"Yep, bye" I hung up and then called Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, Alice is coming over to do some wedding stuff. Did you and Esme want to come over? Carlisle can come and hand out with my dad," I asked as soon as she answered.

"Yeah, sure we could do that. I'll tell Esme and Carlisle," she said excitedly.

"See you soon," I said happily. I'm glad they're coming over because I had no clue what I was going to do today. It was too early to start making things for Christmas dinner, and I didn't have any homework to do. Jay didn't want to give me any new scripts because I had been so busy with school he knew I wouldn't get them done by the time school resumed. That's what I got for doing the Fast Track Program at school.

"Dad, Carlisle is coming over with Esme and Rose. Alice will be over soon too. The girls and I are going to work on wedding stuff so you can watch the game with him," I explained going into the living room.

"Sounds great," he said, not taking his eyes from the game he was watching.

I cleared the dining room table off so we would have space to work and put the Christmas stuff in the corner so I could set it up for Friday dinner. Nothing was really set up it was just sitting on the table in piles. As I was finishing, Alice walked in.

"Hey Charlie!" she said excitedly. She was carrying quite a few bags. I took a couple from her and set them on the table.

"Hey kiddo, how ya doing?" Dad asked smiling. Dad nearly loved Alice as much as he loved me.

Since Alice was my roommate freshman year in college, we got to know each other really well, and she told me about her parents. Alice said her parents died when she was 16 and that they were never really there for her and was emancipated after their death. Her parents were too busy with their society lives to be there and raise her and she pretty much raised herself. She said it was easy to get emancipated. Alice didn't have any family left after her parents died and she had enough money to take care of herself because her family was well off.

Once she graduated high school, she sold their mansion and used the money towards her college education and invested the rest. I didn't know that her family was so rich. She sure didn't flaunt it. Well, except her she drove a Porsche and wore designer clothes. She told me that "Wealth doesn't define the person, it's their heart and soul." I knew right then we would be best friends forever. A few weeks later, I took her home to Forks with me to meet my dad. I told her she would love my dad. Once he heard about her rough childhood, he took her under his wing. She became a second daughter to him, and she got the father she never had.

"What did you want to work on today?" I asked after she was done talking to dad.

"The music for the reception," she answered. "The church is taking care of the music for the ceremony," she explained pulling out her laptop. She also brought her books for Rose.

"Did you have anything in mind?" I asked as I sat at the table.

"Kind of. Jasper said she wants some county music, and he gave me a list of his favorites," she said, pulling it out. I looked it over; I liked the songs he picked. I listen to county too and the songs he chose were perfect.

"Well, most of the wedding songs now-a-days are country songs," I commented.

"Oh, that reminds me," she said shooting out of her chair and going to the living room. "Charlie, I was wondering….would you give me away and dance with me at the reception?" she asked tentatively. I gasped when I heard her ask.

"Honey, I would be honored." he said, getting up and pulling her into a tight hug.

"What did I miss?" Rose asked as she walked in seeing Alice and my dad.

"She just asked dad to give her away and dance with her," I said with a huge smile. I had hoped she would ask him.

"That's so sweet" Esme cooed, following Rose to the dining room. Alice joined us after she was done. Carlisle had joined dad on the couch and started talking football while we got settle and started on the wedding details. After a few hours, we got up to take a break for lunch. We just had sandwiches since most of the food was for Friday. After lunch, Jasper came over. He had to shoot some photos this morning for the paper. He was also taking photos for a gallery he was going to be in. We were all excited to see his work on display.

Jasper looked over the music list we had chosen so far. He loved it. He was very happy that most of his songs were used. Alice had chosen 'My Girl' for her dance with my dad. She asked me a thousand times if I was ok with that. I just smiled and told her I had a different song in mind.

"How long have you had that song picked out?" Esme wondered. I could see where she was thinking with this.

"A few years, I heard it and thought it was perfect." I answered.

"You aren't going to tell us are you?" Rose laughed.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p' and smiling evilly.

Edward and Emmett came in after their shift, both looking extremely tired. I noticed something was wrong with Edward when he came in. He looked defeated or something. I was leaning over the table looking at what Rose was showing me when Edward came up behind me and turned me around, pulling me into a hug and wouldn't let go, his face buried in my neck.

"Edward, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. I tried to look at his face, but he wouldn't budge. He just squeezed me harder to him.

"We had a bad fire. Come with me to our room," he whispered.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute," I answered rubbing his back to try to sooth him

He reluctantly let go and went to our room. When I looked back at everyone, they all looked worried. Emmett was sitting in a chair holding Rose.

"Sweetie is he all right?" Esme asked looking very concerned.

"I don't know, all he said was it was a bad fire," I said looking at Emmett for an explanation.

"It was. We had a fire at a warehouse and people were trapped. Naturally, we rushed in there to save them. We tried to get to them, but the fire was so bad that we had to pull out. Edward refused. Said he wanted to at least try and get them out," Emmett explained sadly. My eyes started to sting with unshed tears for those that were lost. Esme had a hand over her heart. The rest looked solemn.

"I'm going to see if he's alright, Esme can you take care of dinner? Sue should be here shortly," I asked. Sue was able to get done with the things she needed to do earlier than she thought so she was coming down tonight instead of tomorrow. Esme nodded and went to the kitchen. I walked back to our bedroom to find Edward lying on the bed. I climbed in and wrapped my arms around him.

"Emmett told us about the fire," I whispered, stroking his hair at the base of his neck.

"I could hear them screaming for us. But if we would have continued through the door, there would have been a back draft. There was no way to get to them. I knew we couldn't go through that door, but I wanted to look for another way in. The fire was advancing towards us, so we had no choice but to pull out," he explained quietly with tears in his eyes.

"Baby, you did the best you could. Sometimes you can't save everyone," I reasoned.

We laid there quietly for a while. Edward let a few tears out. Slowly his breathing evened out, letting me know he was asleep. I got up quietly, grabbed the throw, and laid it over him after I took off his shoes. I closed the door leaving it cracked so I could hear him if he needed me. When I got back out in the living room everyone was quiet. Emmett was still holding Rose in his arms and was playing with her hair. Dad and Carlisle were quietly watching TV. Jasper, Alice, and Esme were in the kitchen. I went to see if they needed any help.

"How's he doing?" Esme asked somberly.

"Not too good. He's really upset that they couldn't save the occupants, but he understands why they couldn't get to them. He's sleeping now," I informed sadly, taking a seat at the table. Alice was stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"I thought soup would be best. I saw you had a lot of potatoes and made potato soup," Esme clarified.

"Yeah, I didn't realize Edward already had a bag when I got one at the store."

We got finished on dinner just as Sue walked in the door. Dad explained to her why we were all looking a bit sad. She nodded and asked Emmett if he was ok. He nodded silently. I had a feeling that Edward and Emmett were going to be very quiet over the next few days. I just hoped that Jake and Seth could pull them out of this funk.

Over the next two days Sue, Esme, and I were busy getting things ready for Friday dinner. Rose was going to bring a few items for desert. It was starting to smell like Christmas around there. The dining room table was set and ready to go. Dad and Carlisle had both talked to Edward Wednesday night. I'm not sure what was said, but it was probably about losing people that you had no chance to save. He was fine after talking to them for a long time. When they came back, they had big smiles and dad was clapping Edward on the back.

Friday came quickly. Jake and Leah arrived just before lunch; Seth walking in with them too. The Christmas tree in the living room was surrounded with presents. I was so happy that everyone could be together for the holiday. Mom had called to wish us a Merry Christmas. I chatted with her for a bit. As the food cooked, we all lounged around both watching football or playing cards and catching up.

Edward and Emmett came in as we were pulling the ham out of the oven. Everything was done and ready to be eaten. We all gathered in the dining room and started dishing out the food. Everything looked and smelled wonderful. I don't think I could have done it if it wasn't for Esme's and Sue's help. I told them thank you for their help and for Rose bringing desert. They all told me it was no problem. The boys loved the food immensely. Emmett even had third helpings. I was glad there wasn't going to be many leftovers. That was one thing I hated about the holidays. There were days worth of leftovers.

After dinner, we all gathered in the living room to pass out presents. We had brought a few of the dining room chairs in so there was enough seating. Jake, Leah, and Seth had the couch. Carlisle and Esme had the love seat. Edward and I were in the oversized chair with me on his lap. Dad and Sue had the dining room chairs. Emmett was on the floor passing out the gifts and Rose was sitting on another dining room chair. Alice and Jasper wouldn't be coming until close to 8 p.m.

Once all the gifts were passed out, we started with Seth opening his first since he was the youngest.

Jake and Leah were up next. After them, it was Edward's and my turn to open our presents. Carlisle and Esme got us a Christmas ornament that said 'Our first Christmas.' It was very beautiful and ornate looking. Dad and Sue got us tickets to a play. I assume that was Sue's idea and not my dad's. Rose and Emmett got us digital picture frame, Leah gave me some jewelry she made that she sells in her store, Jake got Edward a new video game for his console, and Seth gave him a gift card.

Rose and Emmett were up next. Then it was dad and Sue, then finally Carlisle and Esme. There wasn't much of an age gap between dad, Sue, Carlisle, and Esme. Seth got everyone gift cards. Leah gave all the girls jewelry from her shop. The boys all got video games from each other. Leah got things to put in the house since she and Jake bought the house from Billy. They were adding on to it to make it bigger. Billy was becoming more dependent on Jake to help him around, so they thought it was best for them to move in there with him. Dad and Carlisle got fishing gear. I guessed he and dad had gone fishing when it was nicer out.

After the presents were done, we settled for desert. We were waiting for Alice and Jasper to come over, so we started telling stories about past Christmases. Most of them were really funny and about how crazy Emmett was. Around 8, Jazz and Ali walked in. They gave us our gifts as they ate desert. We all got photo albums with pictures of us as couple in them or just when there was a gathering of us together. I had no clue that Jazz had taken that many pictures, and Alice had done a great job of organizing the pictures together. Some were a few years old, but most were from the last year. I loved the pictures of Edward and me together, especially when we didn't know photos of us were being taken. You could really see the love we have for each other in those shots. I would have to say that was one of the best Christmases I had ever had.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. **

**When I was writing this chapter I was e-mailing my brother, who was on another floor in the house, to get ideas for their christmas gifts. This is what he sent me: dvd, tv, computer, car, house, tools, _AB positive blood. _I laughed at that last one. It would have totally worked if my characters were vampires. **

**I'm not sure when I'll have chapter 21 done. I have 3 pages so far. I graduate May 14th, but I still have my intership to finish. I'll get done with that on the 24th. I have to write two long papers. I may have time to write in my review class for my certification exam like I did for the first 3 pages of chapter 21. We'll have to see. I now that once I get my porfolio and project done, I can do more writing. **

**Thank you so much, **

**Alli  
**


	21. A new year A new beginning

**Hey all I'm back with chapter 21. Again so sorry for the long wait but as I said in my authors note (now deleted) that I had writers block for a few weeks and it was crazy with school ending, graduation, and my certification exam. **

**I would like to say thank you to all that put me on their favs or alert after I posted that authors note. Also a big thanks to my beta Truth in the Moon. She is such a great help.**

**I haven't started chapter 22 yet, but will soon. Like I said I would like to cover a month in one chapter so they will be long, like this one, and may take longer to get out. Now lets get on with this chapter.**

**WARNING: Lemon, kind of small but its there. If you decide to skip it, you wont be missing anything.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Saga and never will. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up early. I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to get up and make cinnamon rolls. Everyone else wasn't going to be up for a few hours so I knew I had time to make them. Quietly slipping out of bed, I made my way towards the kitchen. I had planned on making cinnamon rolls, only I was going to make them the night before and just bake them the next morning.

As I was mixing everything, I had the radio on low in the background. Today was supposed bright and sunny. I hoped it would warm up a bit to melt some of the snow. We didn't have a lot, but it was just enough that I wanted it to go away.

I was in my element for a few hours and didn't hear anyone come in until I felt two arms wrap around me. Edward pulled me into his chest and nuzzled his face in my neck as I hummed in contentment.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, placing kisses along my neck and exposed shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would start on breakfast," I answered. I was rolling up the dough so I could cut them and place them in the baking dish.

"Smells good, do you need help?" he asked, leaning back against the counter next to me. I missed his arms around me, but I needed the elbow room to cut the rolls.

"Could you start on the icing for these," I asked sweetly, sliding him the recipe for it then finished putting the rolls in the dish.

"Sure," he replied, turning up the radio a bit more. I started swaying my hips to the music as I helped him make the icing. We started laughing quietly as Edward and I began to dance together in the kitchen. As we were dancing, he spun me around and dipped me. When I leaned my head back, I saw Jake and Leah standing in the doorway, smiling and laughing softly.

"Good morning, breakfast will be done soon," I said as I righted myself. Edward placed a kiss on my head and went back to stirring the icing.

"Do you normally dance in the kitchen?" Jake asked as he and Leah took a seat at the table.

"No, today was a first. I couldn't help it when she started swaying her hips to the music," Edward smirked. Jake shook his head and Leah smiled.

"How did you sleep?" I asked joining them at the table.

"Great," they both answered.

"What do you want to drink?" Edward asked as he started the coffee. "We have orange and apple juice or milk."

"Coffee is fine," Jake answered with a small yawn.

"Orange juice please," Leah replied.

"Me too please," I smiled. Edward got our orange juice for use as we talked. A few minutes later, the coffee was done for Jake and himself. As we were sitting there talking, the oven beeped signaling the cinnamon rolls were dong. As I was pulling them out, dad and Sue strolled in.

"Mmm, smells good in here," dad said as he and Sue sat at the last two open spots at the table. Edward got up to get the plates as I put the icing on the rolls. I carried the hot dish over to the table along with a serving spatula. Edward gave everyone a plate and napkin as we served ourselves.

"Mmm, these are good. Where did you get this recipe?" Sue hummed in appreciation.

"Internet, where else?" I smiled. Everyone chuckled at my answer.

We kept a steady conversation as we ate and drank.

Everyone had left by lunch time the next day. It was kind of a lazy Sunday anyways. Edward didn't have to work, so we just hung out at home, watched movies, and cuddled on the couch. Jake and Leah said they would be back down for New Years Eve. We would be at Alice and Jasper's.

The next few days went by at a marginal pace. Edward worked, and I worked on my book. I wanted to get it done so I could enjoy the summer. Not to mention Alice and Rose's upcoming weddings which were only a month apart.

New Years Eve was a blast. Carlisle and Esme were doing their own thing. He had gotten them a hotel room at a fancy hotel and was treating Esme to a lovely dinner. Edward and I got to Alice and Jasper's around 6 p.m. We had brought some of the leftovers with us for dinner and a surprise for Emmett, but we would mostly just eat snack foods though out the night. Jake and Leah were meeting us there and then coming home with us to spend the night before heading out the next afternoon.

After we had eaten our small dinner, we sat down to play cards. We agreed to play Crazy Bridge.

It was kind of like Spades only that any suite could be the trump. You started off with one card then everyone said whether they would take the one trick. On the first round only one trick can be taken so if two or more players said they would take that first trick, someone would lose. Each round you got one more card. So depending on how many people you have playing you could have up to 13 cards in your hands. Then you would work your way back down to one card again. There was also a points system on the first round the person who go the first trick got 11 points. If everyone else said they would take zero tricks then they would get ten points, but if more than one person said they would take a trick the ones that didn't get their trick would get zero points. After that anyone who got their tricks got ten points. The person with the most points wins.

We were having so much fun. Except Emmett. When he wouldn't get the number of tricks he wanted, mainly when he went over, he would end up taking ours. This would mess everyone up, especially the ones that wanted tricks for that round. He didn't have very many points but he was certainly messing up ours.

"Emmett, you suck!" I shouted when he took the trick I wanted. I don't think he was really in it for the points, just to screw everyone up.

"Oh, squirt you know you love me," he grinned evilly.

"Not so much now Emmett, and to think I brought a surprise for you for dessert. Guess you won't find out now," I teased. I had made my chocolate chip bars for dessert. It had been a while since I last made them, and he loved them.

"That's not fair," he pouted.

"Then play fair and I'll tell you what I brought," I reasoned.

"Fine," he sighed.

I knew I could get him to play fairly; just offer food and he'll bend at your will.

After a few more round of playing, Emmett was whining about wanting his surprise. I finally relented and brought him the chocolate chip bars. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when he realized what I was carrying.

"Oh my God, you should have seen you face," I laughed as I set a plate down in front of him and the rest down in the center of the table. Everyone grabbed one and began eating.

"Mmm, thef are fo good," Emmett replied with his mouth full.

"Emmett," Rose said smacking him in the back of the head. He swallowed and mumbled sorry while hanging his head. It was cute how Rose reprimanded him all the time. Esme loved that look he had on his face after Rose smacked him for something.

After we had dessert, we hung out and watched a movie until it was close to midnight. There were going to be a few boats out on Elliot Bay in front of Edward's apartment that were going to light fireworks off at midnight, so we would have a clear view from the living room windows.

As midnight got closer, the countdown started. We had the TV on and were watching the ball drop in New York earlier. They kept rerunning it throughout the night, so we had it switched on so we could hear the countdown. As I looked out the window, I could see the families and the couples standing on the dock waiting for the fireworks to begin. I was snuggled up to Edward as we looked out into the harbor. I looked over at my friends to see that they were standing in the same positions as Edward and I were. All the men had their arms wrapped around their women whispering their love in their ears.

I looked into Edward's eyes as the countdown was nearing 1. I could see the love he had for me, and I knew at that moment I would spend the rest of my life with him. He smiled and brought his hands up to either side of my face and leaned down to kiss me just as everyone yelled 'ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!' The kiss was slow and passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved his arms around my waist to bring me closer to him. I didn't want our kiss to end.

He leaned back and whispered, "I love you, Bella,"

I smiled and said, "I love you too Edward, so, so much," then kissed him again.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_January 4, 2010_

_We are in a new year! I can't believe I'm almost done with school. Only four months left. May is going to be a busy month. Alice and I will be getting ready to graduate and then the week after the ceremony is her and Jasper's wedding. We are going to be so worn out. I'm not looking forward to that month at all. Well, okay, so maybe I am – just for the fact that I'll be a college graduate. _

_Also this month, or well in two weeks, will be mine and Edward's six month anniversary. I just can't believe how the time flies. We love each other so much that we've even talked about marriage. I know some people may think that talking about marriage to the first boyfriend you have ever had, and only after six months, may be a little soon, but it all just feels so right. I can't stand to be away from him. I have become so used to sleeping and waking up in his arms that when I'm at my apartment I have to sleep with the pillow vertically in the bed and snuggle up next to it to imitate him being right next to me. It hurts to be away from him for long periods of time, like when he has to work a long shift at the station. It helps that I talk to him on the phone and am able to stop by for brief periods of time. And I know Edward feels exactly the same way. Why else would we discuss marriage? _

_We haven't said anything to our friends and family about getting married sometime in the future. For one, Alice would scream in joy and I really quite fond of my ear drum. I'm not sure how dad would take it if we suddenly came home and were engaged. I can see that dad loves Edward like a son, so maybe he wouldn't have a problem with it. I'm just making sure all my bases are covered I guess. _

_Edward told me that for our anniversary he wants to take me out to a nice dinner and then come home and snuggle on the couch. That is our most favorite thing to do, snuggle. I love being held in his arms. _

_On to new things, Esme conference called Rose and I today about planning Carlisle's 50__th__ birthday. I don't think it's going to be so much of a surprise for him as just a party. His birthday is the 31__st__ of this month. It's a Sunday so that works out perfect that it's on a weekend. The three of us have concluded that we would rent a small hall and have past co-workers from the hospital he was at here in Seattle and close friends and family attend. Esme was even thinking about having Alice help decorate the hall. There were still some things we had to discuss yet but we would get them done soon so invites could be sent out. I have been thinking we should make a video showing Carlisle from when he was a baby up to today. That could be really fun, and Esme loved the idea. She said that she would come back down and help Rose and I work on it. _

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

School had resumed this week, so I was busy working on my writing assignments. I loved that we had these short stories to do, it really helped define my writing style, and the feedback from other students and the professor was really helpful.

Jay and Aro have resigned to only give me one manuscript at a time now that school will be winding down, and I'll have finals to study for. I love that they are so accommodating with my schooling.

Alice had finalized her 'save the date' cards for the wedding this week so they could be sent out. She also had the invites completed too. Alice told Jasper that he, Emmett, and Edward needed to be fitted for their tuxes and have them reserved. Rose had picked her invites out that same time Alice was finalizing everything. Everything looked lovely. I loved the black detail on Rose's invitations. She told me that for the wedding cake, she wanted to get the same detail put on the cake. She said her cake was going to be red velvet covered in white fondant then have the black detail on the corner of the four square tiers. Alice was going also going to put the invitation design on her cake. She still hadn't decided whether she wanted the base fondant to be white or lavender. The whimsical detail would be the opposite color that the base fondant would be. Personally, I thought it should be just like her invitation, lavender base fondant and white accent detail. But that was just me.

I had started taking notes, in my head, about what I liked and would possibly have at mine and Edward's wedding. I think all this wedding stuff was going to my brain. Between Alice and Rose, I was starting to feel left out that I didn't have my own wedding to plan. Still, I needed to stop thinking about weddings and focus more on my school work. I couldn't sit here day dreaming about marrying Edward. I didn't need him finding out how much I thought about us getting married. I didn't want to scare him.

I was brought out of my musings by my phone ringing.

"Hello," I said

"Bella, it's Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hobby Lobby with me to get scrapbooking things with me. Rose is coming as well. I think she wants to see what they have for bridal ideas" Alice said in a rush.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I have nothing to do anyways. Are you going to pick me up or do you want me to meet you there?" I asked getting up off the couch to get dressed as I was still in my PJ's.

"Rose and I will be there soon," she answered.

"Ok, great. See you soon," I replied then hung up.

After I got dressed, I sat back on the couch and waited for them to come. I didn't have to wait long before they were knocking on my door.

"Ready to go," Rose asked.

"Yep," I answered, locking the door.

We made our way out to Rose's car and then were off to Hobby Lobby.

"So, what are we getting there?" I asked after a few silent minutes.

"As I said I need thing for scrapbooking. I also wanted to see what they have in their wedding aisle. Rose thought that it would be good to see what they had too." Alice answered, turning in her seat to look at me.

"Yeah, I want to work more on this wedding stuff. June will be here before I know it. I also want to see what they have for photo albums. I just want to put all the wedding day pictures in one album. The other pictures like bachelorette and pre-wedding pictures can in another one," Rose explained.

"So in the actual wedding album, it's going to be all the pictures from the ceremony? You aren't going to have anything from getting ready the day of or the anything from the reception?" I questioned. I thought she would want to have all the things that happened on that day in one album. But I guess that's just what I would do.

"No, I'll have those types of pictures in there. Just not all of them, you know the special ones. Like us getting ready, me in my dress and you guys in your dresses. Also Emmett getting ready, him in his tux and the guys in their tuxes. Then the actual ceremony, our first dance, cutting the cake and a few other favorite pictures from the reception. The others will be in another album." She explained as she pulled into a parking spot.

"Ok, I was just wondering if you were going to have other things from the day of in there," I clarified.

We walked in and they both grabbed carts. I just followed behind them. Alice knew exactly where she was going. Walking around, I thought about looking into scrapbooking. I don't think I would go crazy like some people do. Just get an album and put a few backgrounds around the pictures and get some stickers of fun sayings; something like that.

I followed them in and out of the aisles as they got their scrapbooking things. I looked at the merchandise and thought of what I could possible do with the pictures I had. Most of mine were on the computer still, but I could print them out and then do fun things with them. I was a few aisles over looking at albums when I saw one that had a design all over it that resembled Rose's wedding invitations. I grabbed it and took it to show Rose.

"Hey Rose, look what I found," I said, waving the photo album back and forth.

"OH MY GOD That is perfect; it's, like, the same design!" she said excitedly.

"I know that's what I thought," I smiled widely.

We had also found some scrapbooking paper that had similar black and white designs on it. Rose figured she could use some of them in the other albums of pictures from the reception and other wedding happenings. We wrapped up our trip to Hobby Lobby quickly and went back to Rose's apartment to work on the video for Carlisle's birthday.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I was getting ready for our anniversary date. We had decided to go to P.F. Chang's. We had never been there but we also wanted Chinese for dinner. After dinner, as we had planned, we would come home and watch movies while cuddling on the couch. It may seem like a boring night, but I'm not the type of person that has to do extravagant things or go out all the time. I love nice, quiet evenings at home. Well, Edward's apartment. I practically had everything over there and consider it home. The only things I had at my apartment were some clothes, school stuff I didn't need to cart everywhere, and some personal belongings that could stay until I moved in with Edward in June.

I had decided to wear dark wash skinny jeans with knee high boots and a dark blue blouse to dinner. I adjusted the necklace Edward gave me for my birthday. I always wore that necklace; I never took it off, well, except to shower. I left my left my hair down and put some curls in it. For my make-up, I had brown eye shadow, a thin line of eye liner on my top lids, black mascara and pale pink lip gloss. Looking at myself in the mirror, I thought I looked pretty good.

We both decided to exchange our gifts once we were home from dinner. I had gotten him a new watch; it was waterproof. I figured he could wear it at work without having to worry about it getting ruined. The watch he had was a cheap one.

"Bella, you ready to go?" Edward shouted from the living room.

"Yeah, just a sec," I yelled back. I grabbed my ¾ length sleeved sweater in case I got cold.

I walked out to the living room to see Edward on the couch in dark wash jeans and a green shirt that brought out his eyes. The sleeves were rolled up to his forearms. He looked up when I walked further in the room.

"You look beautiful," he said giving me a small kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well," I said after the kiss.

We got our coats and made our way down to his car. The restaurant wasn't very far from his apartment, so we didn't really talk. We pulled in and parked in no time. He came around and opened my door.

"Reservations under Cullen," Edward said as soon as we got inside.

"Ok, we'll buzz you when your table is ready," the hostess said, handing him the buzzer and checking our name off.

We went and sat on a bench in the waiting area together. I was looking around at all the design of the lobby area. It was very neat with all the Chinese artifacts. We weren't sitting there long before the buzzer went off. We got up and followed the hostess back to our table. We looked over the menu while waiting for our server.

"Hey look, they have a special for two. All we have to do it choose our soups, starter, entrees, and desert," I mentioned when I turned one of the pages.

"That's actually cheaper than it would be if we got all those separate." Edward said just as our server came over with our waters.

"Welcome to P. F. Chang's, what can I get for you to drink?" he asked ready to write what we said.

"Glass of red wine," Edward asked. I nodded my head in confirmation. "We'll both have a glass of red wine," he responded.

"Great, are you ready to order? Or do you need a few minutes?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes to decide," I answered. We hadn't really seen what we could choose from for the 'dinner for two.'

"Sure, I'll be back soon," he said then walked away.

We both looked at the menu to decide what we wanted. We had two choices for soups, egg drop and hot and sour; we both chose egg drop. Then we had to choose one starter and chose vegetable dumplings. Next was our entrées, Edward chose Mongolian beef while I chose the sweet and sour chicken, figuring we could share. Lastly was desert, which we guessed we would have to take home with us. The deserts were 'American' style. I chose to have the chocolate dome that was served with fresh berries and raspberry sauce. Edward chose to have the New York- Style Cheesecake that was also served with fresh berries and raspberry sauce. Once the server came back, we told him our order.

Throughout dinner we talked about me being almost done with school and working full time. I would be at the office more than at home, but that didn't bother me at all. Edward told me about the service award dinner in March. It was where the firefighters and EMT's got their pins for another year completed to add to their 'formal' uniforms. Edward had asked about how things were coming along with Carlisle's birthday party. I told him Rose and I were working on the video while Alice and Esme were settling the decorations and catering.

After we were full we asked for our dessert to be put into take home boxes as well as the rest of our entrées. Dinner was scrumptious, and I would love to come back here again sometime. When we got home, we put the food in the fridge, got comfy in our pajamas, and settled into the couch. As always when watching a movie together, I was laying against Edward's chest as he was leaning against the back of the couch. The first movie for tonight was_ A Walk to Remember. _Then we would follow that up with Edward's choice of_ Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen._ As we were watching my movie and it got to the scene where Landon gives Jamie a gift bag I remembered we hadn't given each other our gifts yet. I stopped the movie once the thought came to me.

"What did you stop it for?" Edward asked as I got up from the couch.

"We forgot to give each other our anniversary gifts," I said with a shrug. I hoped he liked the watch I got for him. I looked back as I made my way to our bedroom to get his gift. Edward looked scared and was kind of frozen when I looked back at him.

"Yeah we should do that now," he said shaking his head a bit. I just turned around and went to the closet where I had hidden his gift. I came back out and sat next to him on the couch. He looked more calm since had left the room to get his present.

"Here open yours first," I said smiling and handing him the square box.

He tore the paper off and opened the box. He had a big smile on his face so I sighed in relief that he at least liked it.

"It's water and shock resistant so it can take some wear and tear," I said as he examined it.

"It's perfect, thank you. It looks like it'll last me a while too," he commented as he pulled everything else out of the box. There instructions on how to set the alarms; it had 4 of them.

"That's another reason why I chose this one. I looked on Macy's website before I went with Alice and Rose for our Christmas shopping. One person said they had that watch for two years and nothing has gone wrong with it and I guess they do heavy labor or something because they commented on it being shock resistant," I explained, loving the reaction he had to it.

He set everything on the coffee table. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. '_What was he so nervous about?'_ I thought. He stood up and then pulled something from the pocket of his pajama pants. I looked up at him and smiled. He slowly got down on one knee and opened the box he had in his hands. My hands flew up to my mouth while tears pooled in my eyes as I realized what he was doing.

"Bella, ever since I met you at Alice and Jasper's I knew we were going to have something great, and I wasn't wrong. After being together a short time, I realized how much in love I was in with you. It only grew as our relationship began to grow. I can't think of anything better than to spend forever with you. Bella, will you marry me?" he asked, optimistically.

I nodded yes and then threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "YES! Yes, I'll marry you," I practically shouted, with tears running down my face. I pulled back and kissed him hard.

"Bella, you make so happy. Here," he said grabbing the ring out of the box and sliding it on my finger. I gazed at it and it was beautiful. It had three bands, each with tiny round diamonds on them. The center was comprised of four square diamonds to give the illusion it was one big diamond. Those four center diamonds were surrounded in smaller square ones.

"It's beautiful, I love it," I breathed, kissing him again. We got lost in each other as I sat there in his lap on the floor. We finally had to take a break for air.

"When do you want to tell everyone?" he asked as kissed my left hand and looking up at me through his lashes.

"Oh God, what is my dad going to say." I paled when I thought of that. Dad surly wouldn't be happy that we got engaged so soon.

"He already knows. I asked his permission at Christmas. He and my dad came into talk to me after I got home from work and I was upset about losing those people in the fire, remember?" I nodded. "After we talked, I asked Charlie for his permission," he finished.

"Wait, is that why you three came out of our room with smiles and dad was patting you on the back?" I asked as I thought back.

"You saw that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I was worried about you so I was watching your every move," I explained. "So only my dad and Carlisle know you were going to do this today?" I asked as I looked at my ring again. I couldn't stop looking at it. I still couldn't believe we were engaged. This was the last thing I thought and expected him to do.

"Yes, they are the only ones that know," he replied, sitting on the couch again. "What are you thinking?" he asked, no doubt seeing the wheels turn in my head.

"Let's not tell anyone. Let's see how long it takes for them to see me wearing this," I said waving my hand in front of him.

"You are evil, and I love you for it," he said leaning in for another kiss.

"I know, and I love you too," I replied.

I leaned back onto the couch as he continued to kiss me. The movie was long forgotten. Our lips were moving in sync as he ran his hands under my shirt. I felt him graze the underside of my bra and his thumbs glide over my nipples. I arched my back and moaned into his mouth. He pulled out of the kiss and he grabbed the hem of my shirt to bring it over my head. He leaned back down again to capture my lips as I ran my hands up his back under his shirt.

We laid their kissing and removing clothes every so often. Soon we were both naked and he was positioning himself at my entrance. He pushed in, and we both moaned at the connection. He bent forward and kissed me again as he began moving within me. I ran my hands up his back and threaded my fingers in his hair at the base of his neck. He brought his right hand down to my thigh to hitch it higher on his hip, causing him to move deeper in me.

"Uggh, deeper," I moaned as I move my hips in time with his. He shifted again at the same time I shifted up higher on the arm of the couch.

"Oh babe, ugg," he grunted. He sucked on my neck as I nibbled his ear lobe. His thrust became more urgent as we were both nearing our climax. "Almost there, baby, cum with me," he grunted again.

"Me too, just a bit more," I moaned. A few more thrusts, and I was seeing stars. My orgasm triggered his as he fell over the edge after me. He gave a few final thrusts and then nuzzled my neck.

"God, I love you so much," he declared. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed behind his ear as I came down from my high.

"I love you too. That was amazing. We seriously have to have couch sex more often," I giggled and felt him smile into my neck.

He pulled back and kissed me softly. "That can be arranged," he said smugly. We laid there for a few more minutes before we dressed back into our pajamas and finished watching the movies. Round two could wait a bit as I still needed to recover from that intense orgasm. Plus, I would rather continue in bed where we have more room.

The next morning I called my mom to tell her about our engagement.

"Hello," mom answered.

"Mom, it's me, go on the web cam. Edward and I have something to show you," I said excitedly. Edward and I were sitting on the couch with the lap top on the coffee table.

"Alright just a minute, see you in a few," she replied and then hung up.

I was already on and waiting for her to sign in. A few seconds later her picture came up on the screen.

"Okay, so what did you want to show me?" she asked taking a sip of her drink that looked like was iced tea.

"This," I said bringing my left hand in front of the camera.

"EEEEK, OH MY GOD, your engaged! This is so exciting. When did you propose?" she said smiling and bouncing in her chair.

"Last night. No one knows except Charlie and my dad. We, or I should say Bella, wants to see how long it takes everyone to notice that we're engaged," he said nudging me with his shoulder. I just laughed and shook my head.

"I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations!"

We talked for a few more minutes before Edward had to leave for work after her congratulations. She asked if we had set a date yet. Funny she had asked that because we decided last night before we both fell asleep that we would get married August 22 of this year. When she asked why that date, I told her it would have been a year since we said "I love you," to each other. She awed at that. Once I signed off, I got ready for school.

Wednesday and Thursday passed quickly. Friday, Rose, Alice, and I were driving up to Forks to meet with Esme to work some more on Carlisle's birthday party. Rose and Alice were ridding up together. I would meet them up there after my class ended at 3, arriving just in time for dinner. When I left school on Friday, I remembered I forgot a few party things at Edward's apartment so I stopped and got them. On my way back to the interstate, I would be driving right by his station as it was just a block away, so I figured I could say a quick goodbye.

I pulled in, parked, made my way up stairs. Luckily, they weren't out on a call. I walked into the living room to see a few of the guys playing video games.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked from his seat on the chair. He was watching Emmett and James duke it out on the Wii.

"I forgot a few things at your apartment for the party and figured I had time to stop by and say goodbye since I won't be back until late Sunday night," I said coming over and sitting on his lap.

"Well it's a pleasant surprise," he said giving me a chaste kiss.

"Bella, what is that on your hand?" Emmett shouted.

"What, this?" I asked innocently, pointing to my engagement ring.

"Yes, that. It looks like an engagement ring," he said, staring me down.

"Well…it is," I said with a big smile. He got up and ran over to me, picking me up off Edward's lap and swinging me around.

"You're officially going to be my sister!" he boomed. Everyone else was smiling or laughing at his antics.

"Yep, sure am. Don't say anything to Rose. I want to see how long it takes for everyone else to see it. I'm sure Alice will notice right away when I walk in your parents' house tonight for dinner before working on Carlisle's party," I explained shaking my finger at him after he set me back down on the ground.

"Sure, no problem," he said taking his Wii controller.

I said goodbye and quickly made my way out to my car. I called Esme when I was on the ferry to let her know I was on my way and would be there in a few hours. She told me that Rose and Alice would be there within the hour and not to rush. Once I was off the ferry, I quickly made my way to Forks. I did have to stop in Port Angeles for gas though. A short hour later, I was pulling up to Esme and Carlisle's. I got out and grabbed my stuff for the party which was only my laptop, notebook, and the box of pictures we had used for the video. I knocked and let myself in.

"Hello, I'm here," I said as I set my things down in the living room with the other party items.

"Back here," Esme called from the kitchen.

"Hello, family," I said when I entered. I was waiting for Alice to scream bloody murder once she saw me. It wasn't like I was trying to hide my hand. Only she wasn't the one that screamed.

"OH MY GOD, HE PROPOSED!" Esme shouted. Yep, Esme was the first to notice. She had looked up from the pot she was stirring on stove top on the island. Alice and Rose had their backs to me and quickly turned around when she screamed.

"What, when?" Alice asked excitedly bouncing her way over to me and giving me a hug and a tight one at that. Rose and Esme hugged me next as I answered her question.

"On Tuesday, after our anniversary dinner. We were watching a movie when I remembered we hadn't exchanged our gifts. I gave him his first. He loved the watch by the way. Then he got up to get my gift from his pocket and got down on one knee," I explained as I took a seat at the breakfast bar. They stood around me holding my hand and fawning over my ring.

They asked if we had set a date yet. I told them we did and when it was. They then asked why I chose that date and I told them my reason. They all awed just like my mom. I had a feeling I was going to be answering the 'When did he do it?' 'How did he do it?' 'Did you set a date?' and 'Why that date?' a lot. I had better get used to it. We ate dinner and then worked on some more details for the party. Rose and I had scanned all the pictures in so all we had to do was put them in order and set music to them. That was what we did that night – picking out music and putting things in order.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It was the night of Carlisle's birthday party. Alice, Esme, Rose and I had been setting up the hall all day getting the decorations and center pieces just right. The cake was going to be delivered soon. Carlisle had chosen to have two candles instead of 50 actual candles. So the cake had a big 5 and 0. Both Edward and Emmett picked up an extra shift so they could have tonight off. Alice and I made sure that we had our homework and midterm stuff done so we didn't have to worry about cramming later in the week. Rose was her own boss so she could do as she wanted.

Dad and Sue would be coming down tonight also. Carlisle's parents would also be in attendance; this would be the first time I'm meeting them. I wasn't really nervous; Edward told me they would love me. Apparently Carlisle had told them all about me. The rest of the guests were Rosalie's parents, Jasper, Carlisle's past friends from Harborview Medical Center, and his friends from Forks Hospital. We had put on the invitations 'In lieu of gifts donations can be made to The Make-A-Wish Foundation.'

Before we knew it, guests had started to arrive. Carlisle was there to greet them at the door. Edward and Emmett were already here and manning the donation table. By now everyone that was close to us knew about mine and Edward's engagement.

Rose and I were walking over to our boys when they suddenly got up and ran for the door. We followed them and realized they were greeting their grandparents. _Well, I guess now would be a good time to introduce myself_. I thought as we both walked over. As we approached, Edward spotted me and a smile lit up his face. He held his hand out for me to take.

"Grams, Pop, this is my fiancée, Bella," he said introducing me. He loved calling me his fiancée, he would say it any chance he got. I had to admit, I liked calling him that too.

"Nice to meet you both," I said giving them both a small hug.

"You certainly live up to your name, you are beautiful," Pop said.

I blushed and quietly said, "Thank you,"

Rose gave both of them a hug. Edward and Emmett went back to their post while Rose and I escorted Grams and Pop over to where they would be seated. Once everyone arrived, Carlisle thanked everyone for coming. We sat down for dinner and everyone talked and got to know each other before the fun began. Once the plates were cleared away, we wanted to give the guests time to digest their dinner before we brought out the cake. Rose and I got up on stage and presented the video we had made.

"So, to celebrate Carlisle's fiftieth birthday, Bella and I made this little slide show for you so everyone can see how you've grown and become the amazing father, husband, and doctor that we all love. And, of course, to embarrass you just because we love you," Rose explained, smiling devilishly.

"Both Rose and I would just like to say that we couldn't have asked for a better future-father-in-law. Happy Birthday, Carlisle," I said, grinning softly at him.

We gave Carlisle a kiss on the cheek before we started the video. I went back to my seat by Edward. He had his arm on the back of my chair, and when I sat down, he pulled me in for a side hug and kissed my temple. The video played, people laughed at the funny pictures, and awed at the cute ones. The very last picture was one taken at Christmas. All six of us were in it; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Edward and I. Carlisle and Esme stood behind the couch, Edward and Emmett were sitting on the couch with Rose and me sitting next to them. They both had and arm around our waists.

After the video finished, the cake was brought out. We all sang happy birthday. After cake the dance floor was open. Edward and I shared a few dances, and Rose and I both danced with Carlisle. A few hours later the party was over and it was time to go home. We didn't have to clean up as the hall they had their own cleaning crew. I thought Carlisle had a wonderful time. He thanked Alice, Rose, Esme, and I for all of our hard work. We told him it was nothing and that we loved him. Soon after, everyone said goodnight. Dad and Sue were staying with us for the night seeing how it was really late to be driving three hours back to Forks. Carlisle and Esme were staying with Rose and Emmett.

I was so exhausted from dancing and having fun, that I couldn't wait to get home and crash in bed with Edward.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Leave a review and let me know. Ohh go check out my photobucket album for pics related to this chapter! **

**Question for you all, do you like me skipping a few weeks ahead and doing an overview on the less important things in those few weeks, or would you like me to explain more with dialogue? Let me know by PM. It will certainly help with getting the next chapter started. Seeing how I'm going to have each chapter cover a months time, the next one would cover February. So I was thnking about starting with Valentines day and doing an overview of the first week or so. I want your opinions please. **

**Thanks a million,**

**Alli.**


	22. Blackness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Saga and never will**

**Thank you to my beta who got this back to me with in 10 minutes.**

**Not sure but you may want to grab a tissue.**

**Longer authors note at bottom will hopefully answer some questions.**

**BPOV**

"What are your plans for Valentine's day?" Rose asked as we were waiting for dinner to arrive at our table. We were having a girl's night with Alice. I needed a break from all the homework I had. Alice said she also needed a break from homework, and Rose just wanted to hang out.

"Well…one, I hate Valentine's Day. Two, Edward and I just had our anniversary, so we aren't going to do anything big. I just want a quiet evening at home. He's going to cook dinner for me though. Oh, and he's working the 14th because I told him to. So we're relaxing on the 12th," I rambled before taking a sip of my margarita.

"Why did you tell him to work on Sunday?" Alice asked from across from me.

"As I said, I hate the 'holiday' day," I said with air quotes. "To me, it's like forcing to show the one you love your affections apart from doing them on your own. He was hesitant to agree, but I told him I really don't want to do anything," I responded.

"Are you guys getting each other gifts?" Rose asked sipping on her margarita.

"Just a card and candy," I answered. "Since we just had our anniversary a few weeks ago, like I said before, we aren't doing anything big. I'm happy with chocolate," I smiled as I said that last sentence.

Our food had arrived so we paused our conversation. After a bit, they asked when I wanted to start looking for dresses and making plans, but I wasn't sure. I wanted to talk to my Mom to see if she was coming in town to help look for my dress. They both agreed and said that made sense to them.

The rest of the week went slow, sort of. I was so swamped with homework that I just spent all the time at my apartment. Edward came over when he could, but I'm sure he was bored out of his mind. One night, I actually fell asleep at the coffee table, and he must have carried me to bed because that's where I woke up the next morning.

Edward walked in carrying a tray. "Hey you're up, I made you breakfast," he said as he placed the tray on my lap. He had made me bacon, eggs, and toast. There was also a glass of orange juice on the tray.

"Thank you," I said, leaning in for a kiss. "When do you have to leave for work?" I asked as I took a bite of the eggs.

"In a few minutes," he answered. "I wanted to wake you up and say bye."

He was already dressed and ready to go. I ate a few more bites before he said he had to go. I got up and walked him to the door. I kissed him one last time.

"I love you, stay safe," I hugged him close.

"Love you too, always am."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

We were spending our Valentine's Day at Edward's apartment. One: because my apartment was a mess with all my school stuff strewn about, and two: since he was cooking dinner for me, he had everything he needed there. I was fine with being at his apartment because I really didn't want to move my school stuff and not be able to find it when I really needed it.

I wasn't allowed anywhere near the kitchen as he as cooking our dinner, so I hung out on the couch until he was done. _Whatever he's making sure smells good,_ I thought as I channel surfed. I was anxious to see what he had concocted. After what seemed like hours, which was probably only twenty minutes, he said dinner was done. I got up and followed the wonderful smell into the kitchen.

He had turned the lights down and had candles lit on the table. It looked very romantic. The only thing that gave away that it was a Valentine's dinner was the red table cloth and the heart shaped box of chocolates on the far side of the table.

"It looks beautiful," I commented as I took my seat at the table.

"Thank you," He quickly dished everything on my plate and then set it in front of me.

I looked down to see that he had made grilled salmon with lemon, capers and rosemary and the side dish was roasted broccoli. Edward served up his plate and took his seat next to me at the table.

I took a bit of the salmon and loved it. "Mmmm, this is good."

"Thank you, Food Network comes in handy for dinner ideas," he commented with a smile.

"Well it's perfect. What are we having for dessert?" I speared a broccoli floret on my fork.

"Your favorite, chocolate covered strawberries," he stated.

"Oh my God, I love you," I moaned. I don't remember the last time I had those. You've got to love your fiancée who thinks of everything to make the night perfect.

"Love you too," he chuckled. "How's your pile of homework coming?" he asked, taking a bite of his salmon.

"Ugh," I groaned. "There is so much. You seriously don't want to see my living room. I have books all over and papers on just about every surface."

"Well, hopefully things will begin to slow down for you. You're going to get burnt out," he said concerned.

"I know. I'm trying not to worry about my deadlines. I'm taking brakes about every hour if I can," I explained.

"If there's something I could do to help in some way, let me know. Even if it's typing your notes," he offered with a shrug.

"That would help a lot," I sighed, felling like a weight had been lifted at his suggestion. It was a good suggestion too. It would save me a ton of time. He could type whatever I needed him too while I researched my other things. Again, I love my fiancée. "We should probably talk about wedding stuff too, now that I think about it," I added, finishing up my salmon.

"Sure, we could start now," he recommended. "First, where do you want to get married? Here or Forks?" he asked as he cleared our plates.

"I would like to get married in Forks. Some odd reason I have always wanted to get married there," I answered sheepishly.

"That's fine; I kind of figured you would," he agreed. "That's why, when mom called me the other day asking that same question, I told her you would probably want to get married in Forks. She suggested we could have the reception in the back yard," he explained, bringing out the strawberries. My mouth watered at the sight of them. No more was mentioned about our wedding after I saw them.

He no more than set them down before I grabbed one off the plate. "Oh my God," I whimpered. "These are so good. You make these for every Valentine's, anniversary, my birthday, or whatever, I'm good; no need for presents," I said seriously.

"Ok, baby," he sarcastically said.

"Edward, I'm serious," I said, looking deep into his eyes so he got the message.

"Ok, ok," he held his hands up in surrender.

We both enjoyed the dessert before we moved into the living room to watch a few movies; just like I wanted, a low key night.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Edward worked his shift that weekend and came to my apartment in the wee hours of Monday morning. I had class that morning, so I just left him to sleep peacefully in bed and was back by lunch.

"Hey babe," I said, as I walked in and dropped my bag beside the couch. Edward was sitting on the couch watching some show about cars.

"Hey, how was class?" he asked, turning down the volume and giving me a small kiss on the lips.

I took a few things out of my bag and placed them on the coffee table before I answered him. "Eh, it was alright. I didn't get any new projects, thank God." I leaned into the couch with my head laying back and sighed in relaxation.

"Well, that's good. I put a pizza in the oven, so it should be done soon,"

"Thanks. You know, we could work on some wedding stuff today," I suggested, seeing how I had gotten sidetracked with the strawberries a few nights ago.

"I thought about that too this morning. I found your notebook you started and liked the colors you chose," he commented.

"You really like blue and silver?" I turned my head to him.

"Yeah, I looked at styles of invitations online. I found a few that we both might like," he stated with a big smile. He seemed really excited.

"You did? What else did you do today?" I asked flabbergasted.

"I called the church in Forks and booked it for August 22, like we planned. I also called a couple of caterers and got prices. I wasn't sure how many guest we would have so I asked for several prices," he explained.

The oven had beeped as he was explaining so I got up to pull it out.

"Well, good Lord, you must have been bored to do all that," I commented, as I sliced the pizza.

"Kind of. I also looked over your school notes you had left out and typed those up for you," he said as we sat at the table.

"You are the best fiancée ever. When exactly did you wake up this morning?" He sure did a lot. I'm grateful he did it too. I mean, it is less work for me. I'm also amazed he did so much for the wedding. Usually the grooms only help with the food, which he somewhat did, getting their tux a week before the wedding and maybe helping with the music. I can clearly see Edward will be more involved. Did I mention I had the best fiancée?

"At 7:30, we didn't have any calls last night, so I slept at the station. Only woke up to come here," he answered.

We finished lunch before moving back into the living room. I worked on my school work while Edward looked at 'Save the date' cards and some music we would have for the ceremony and reception. I wanted to get my reports done as they were due Friday. I didn't have much left, but I just really wanted them done and out of the way.

Edward went back to work the next evening; he would be home late Thursday night. I would spend my time working on school work before I had to go back to class on Thursday. I had the TV on while I was typing up my last report. I needed some background noise to take over the stark quietness. It also gave me a few minutes breaks here and there as something would catch my interest. I had stopped working for an hour or so for dinner before diving right back in again.

I had finished everything by 8 p.m. so I stretched out on the couch to watch a few shows. I must have dozed off because I was woken up by a loud beeping sound. I swatted my hand out trying to turn off my alarm when I realized that it was Tuesday night and wouldn't need to set my alarm for the next day. I opened my eyes to see my apartment was clouded with smoke. I tried to remember if I had left anything in the oven for dinner and remembered having a sandwich for dinner. _OH MY GOD! THE APARTMENT IS ON FIRE!_ My mind screamed at me. I rolled off the couch to my hands and knees to crawl to the front door. As I got closer I could see an orange glow emanating from the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor.

"SHIT! The hallway's on fire," I said out loud to myself. I turned around to crawl to my balcony door. I was coughing as I was breathing in the smoke. I tried to cover my mouth with the sweatshirt I was wearing but every time I moved it would fall down. My eyes started to water as the smoke was affecting them. I couldn't see a thing. When I bumped into the coffee table, I told myself that I was only a few feet away from the door and that I could make it. I got to the door, unlocked it and tried to push it open. I was week from breathing in so much smoke that I only got it opened a few inches before I collapsed. I tried to get up and move closer to the door so I could get it open more but it was no use. I started to get really tired and couldn't see anything.

"Edward," I choked out before I faded into the blackness.

**EPOV**

I left Bella's apartment and made my way to the station. I was glad we had worked on our wedding. August was going to be here before we knew it. She only had three months of school left and I knew she was going to be busy with finals. I just wanted to make things easier on her and pick up some of the load. I was so relieved to hear her say 'yes' when I proposed. I feared she would think I was rushing things, but it felt right. I remember when I asked Charlie for his permission. I had barley said the words before he answered with 'Hell yes.' To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Dad and I both laughed at Charlie's quick answer.

I pulled up to the station, grabbed my bag from the back seat, and made my way inside. A few of the guys were playing video games, as usual. I walked back to my locker to put my things away. Emmett joined me as I was hanging up my clothes.

"So, how's squirt doing?" he asked as he leaned next to me with his arms across his chest.

"Finishing up her mountainous pile of homework," I answered. "She seriously needs to take a break from school work for a few days and recharge."

"She's that busy?" We walked back into the main room where everyone else was.

"You have no idea. I helped her with typing her reports because she had to do so much work that she was never going to get it done by Friday. I could tell she was about to breakdown and chuck everything out the window," I explained, chuckling and getting comfortable in one of the many chairs in the room.

"Yeah I remember the last three months of college. Pile a shit load of work and almost making you reconsider you career field." He nodded.

We watched the guys battle it out on Rock Band. We laughed and had some good times. We ate a late dinner and settled back in playing the game. I was playing the base, Emmett had drums, Tanya was singing, and Matt had the guitar. We were playing 'Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi. We were actually playing really well. I was having fun, until the alarm went off signaling a fire. We scrambled up, turned the game off and headed down the pole to the garage. I hastily put my gear on and ran for the truck.

"You're needed for backup in a multi station fire call in University district," The dispatcher's voice came over the radio in the truck. We normally didn't have to go up there to fight fires. _They have two stations near the school campus. If their calling us in, then this must be a big fire._ I thought. Then I heard the dispatcher read the address.

"WHAT!" Emmett and I yelled at the same time as the trucks and ambulances were screaming down the interstate to make the 15 minute driver shorter.

The chief said the address again. "You know someone there?"

"Yes, my fiancée lives there," I answered in a panic.

"Bella," James asked as he tapped on the horn to get the cars out of our way.

"Yeah," Emmett answered with worry written all over his face.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to try to call her and hopefully tell her to get out or hear her say she was already outside. I prayed she would answer her cell phone and let me know she was outside already. It rang forever before her voicemail picked up.

"_Hey, you've reached Bella. Leave a message and I'll get back to you soon." _She sounded so cheerful on her message.

"Dammit," I shouted. "She didn't answer her cell."

"I'm trying her home number," Emmett said with his phone up to his ear. "Nope, answering machine."

By now we were only blocks away. I prayed again that she made it out and only left her phone inside.

"Edward, I can't have you going in a rescuing her if she's still in her apartment. You're too connected. I really shouldn't have Emmett go in, but I can't have half of my rescue team down," the chief said as we were pulling up.

I quickly hoped out of the truck looking at the blazing fire in front of me. "I know sir, just let me do something," I pleaded.

"James, you go with Emmett to get her out if she's in there. Edward, you find out where she is," he commanded.

I searched through the crowd looking for her but didn't see her anywhere. I saw her neighbor, Jamie, and ran over to her.

"Jamie, did Bella make it out?" I asked in a hurry.

"She was home?" she asked stunned. I nodded in assent. "I haven't seen her," A few others close by heard me ask and all shook their heads saying they haven't seen her either.

"Thanks," I quickly turned back to the chief. "Her neighbors haven't seen her. She has to be in her apartment. It's on the third floor; 3A on the right at the top of the stairs," I informed the rescue crew; they all nodded and headed in.

There were three other stations here. From what I could see, about four buildings were on fire. I assumed that the fire spread from one building to the next as they were very close to each other and it was very windy out tonight. I helped Matt with one of the hoses and started tackling the fire from outside. I listened closely for any radio communication from Emmett and the others. So far I heard nothing. God, who knows how long she's been in there and how much smoke she had breathed in.

"We can't go up the stairs, there too unstable," I heard Peter yell over the radio.

"We have to pull out, shit's falling down all over the place," Garrett shouted.

"NOOO," I yelled. "We have to find another way in," We had to get her out now or it will be too late. I can't lose my Bella now. I've only just found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't live without her.

"Edward, I need you to calm down. I need you and Matt to go in the back with the ladder." He commanded from behind me as Matt and I were working on flames coming out of the second floor. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir, Matt let's go," I shouted, getting my head back in the game. I needed to say focused so I could save her and get her the help she needed.

Felix and Demetri took over our hose. Matt and I grabbed a ladder off the side of the truck and headed around the back of the building. I carried the pick hook while he carried the ax. Since no one knew where she was, we didn't know how far we would have to go into her apartment to find her. As far as we knew Bella was the only one left in the building. When we got back there, I noticed Tanya and Liam bringing the ambulance around so we could put Bella in it as soon as we got her out. We got the ladder set up. Thank God her apartment was on a hill so from the back it looked like her apartment was on the second floor. I climbed up the ladder first then Matt followed; Liam steadied the ladder for us. When I got to the top, I could see that the sliding door was open a few inches and smoke was billowing out. That was a good sign; she had to be close then. She wouldn't have any other reason to have it cracked in February. I climbed over the railing and radioed that I reached her apartment. I pulled the door open and Bella's arm fell out. More smoke flowed out and cleared a bit that I could see her lying on the floor unconscious. She had her sweatshirt pulled up around her nose.

"Bella," I called as I bent down to fell her pulse on her wrist after I pulled off my glove. It was thready*. She didn't acknowledge me. I pulled down the sweatshirt to see if she was breathing. She was breathing very slowly but at least she was breathing. Matt had just climbed over the railing as I was pulling my hand away. I turned and yelled down to Tanya and Liam what her pulse was. Matt had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulders and carefully made his way down the ladder.

"Chief, we got her. We're carrying her down the ladder," I said into my radio as I descended the ladder.

"Ok, you go with her. We'll handle this," he commanded.

I ran over to the ambulance as they were loading her in. Tanya had just hooked her up to an oxygen mask. I climbed in as Liam got in the driver's seat. Matt closed the doors with a murmured good luck. I nodded and turned my attention back to Tanya. I grabbed Bella's hand and stroked my thumb over her ring.

"Bella, sweetie, wake up," I cried. Tanya also had her hooked up to a heart monitor and heart rate was very low which I already knew from feeling her pulse. Finally after what felt like hours, Bella coughed and regained consciousness. "Oh my God, Bella, I'm here. Everything is going to be ok. We're taking you to the hospital," I said in a rush, with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Edward," she said hoarsely. I hope she didn't have too much damage to her airways.*

"Bella, don't talk. It's not good," I ran my fingers through her hair. She nodded her head. Her face had smears of black soot, but she still looked beautiful to me.

"We're almost to the hospital, Bella," Tanya said. Bella shifted her eyes from mine to look up at Tanya sitting above her head and nodded again.

"Call…dad," she whispered.

"I will, once we get you in the ER and situated, ok? I love you," I said still holding her hand. She pointed to her chest with her free hand then up at me. I got her message saying she loved me too.

We pulled up the ER bay. There were doctors and nurses waiting for us as we unloaded Bella. Tanya read offer her name, age, vitals and other relevant information. I had to let go of her hand as the doctors and nurses took over.

"Bella, I'm right behind you ok," I called as they wheeled her into the trauma room. I started to follow them through the doors when a nurse stopped me.

"Sir, you can't come in here," she said pushing me back out.

"But, I'm her fiancée," I retorted.

"I understand that, but we can't have you in here. You can watch from behind the glass door." She pointed me in the right direction. I heard the doctors shouting that they needed different types of blood tests* and a chest x-ray. Another doctor was suctioning soot and mucus* out from her throat.

"Bella, I'm calling Charlie," I shouted in at her. I could just barely see her left hand give me a thumbs-up. I chucked at that, so did a few nurses that saw.

I stood outside the door for a few minutes before I pulled my phone out. Charlie was first on the list, then Renee, and finally my parents.

"Hello," Charlie answered gruffly. He must have been asleep. Well, it was close to midnight.

"Charlie, you need to get down here quick. Bella's apartment was on fire-" I started before he interrupted me.

"Oh my God, is she ok?" he asked in a hurry.

"She's in the ER right now. There running some blood tests and doing a chest x-ray as we speak," I finished explaining as I looked through the window.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Which hospital is she at? Have you called your parents yet?"

"We're at Harborview and no, I was going to call them after I talked to Renée," I answered.

"I'll call them, you call Renée," he said. I heard some rustling in the background so I assumed he was packing a bag or something.

"Sure thing." I hung up and called Renée.

She was frantic at first until I told her Bella was doing just fine.

"Edward, I want to be there for her, but if I come now, we won't be able to afford to come for the wedding."

"Don't worry about it Renée. Bella told me that's why you aren't coming to help pick out a dress. She understands and will understand why you can't be here now. Charlie's on his way now," I said in a comforting voice.

"You're right, Edward. I thought she was going to be so disappointed in me that I wasn't there to share that with her. Tell her I love her and to call me as soon as she can talk," she said in a solemn voice. We said our goodbyes. After I hung up a nurse came out and said I could go in with her.

I sat down on the little stool and laid my jacket across my lap, which I had taken off before I called Charlie. I had left my helmet and oxygen tank with Tanya so she could take it back to the station for me. I took her hand in mine bringing it up to my lips to kiss. "I called your dad, he's on his way. He called my parents, and I assume their coming with him," I explained. She nodded in understanding. She still had the oxygen mask on. "I just got off the phone with your mom. She said she loves you and to call her when you can talk."

"Thanks," she whispered. She sounded a bit better since they suctioned out the soot from her airways.

"God, Bella, you don't know what was going through my mind when I heard them say your address. Both Emmett and I couldn't believe it," I said, not holding back my tears.

She wiped them away with her free hand. Another nurse came in to tell us they were moving her upstairs. We both nodded and waited for the transporters to come move her. I laid my head down on the side of her bed. She began running her fingers though my hair. Just then Emmett barreled in the room with Rose, Jasper, and Alice in tow.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice squeaked, as she came to the other side of the bed. Bella nodded. Rose held onto Emmett and Jasper came to stand behind Alice.

"She's fine. She's not supposed to talk, their keeping her on oxygen and giving her fluids. We're waiting for them to transfer her upstairs," I explained, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Did you call mom and dad?" Emmett asked quietly. You know when Emmett's concerned, is when he's not talking in loud boisterous tones and has a big smile on his face.

"Charlie said he was going to after I got off the phone with him," I responded rubbing my thumb over Bella's hand. He nodded but didn't say anything else. I know how much Emmett loves and cares for Bella. I wanted to ask him about the fire, but I figured I could ask that in the morning.

The transporters came a few minutes later and took her up stairs. Since visiting hours were over they went to sit in the waiting room for mom, dad, and Charlie to get here. Mom had texted me saying they were on their way and would be here soon. I was able to stay with Bella in her room; not sure how that happened. We were at Harborview, so maybe dad had called in a favor. I'll have to ask when he gets here I had the chair as close to the bed as I could get it without it being in the way for the nurses. I leaned back in the chair with her hand firmly in mine. Bella was already asleep, so I closed my tired eyes and let the sleep take over me.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**BPOV**

I woke up to hear a steady beeping. I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings and realized I was in the hospital with an oxygen mask on. Last night came back in flashes. Waking up to smoke in my living room, the orange glow from beneath the door, and not being able to get the balcony door open further than a few inches. I turned my head to see Edward reclining in the chair next to me. He had a firm grip on my right hand. I brought my left hand over to rub his arm. His eyes fluttered open, and I saw he beautiful green eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat up, placing a kiss on my hand.

"Like I had the wind knocked out of me," I wheezed. It kind of hurt to breath.

"Yeah, the nurse came in a few times when you were asleep. She said everything looked fine; they just want to keep you on oxygen to make sure you don't have carbon monoxide poisoning," he explained, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Is dad here?" It hurt a little to talk but not too much. I assumed they had me on some type of pain medication.

"He's in the waiting room with everyone else. You want me to go get him?" He moved to get up, and I nodded. I didn't want to use my voice if I didn't have too. I think I remember one of the doctors telling me that last night down in the ER.

I watched him leave the room. I turned to look out the window to see it was cloudy out. That didn't surprise me; it is Seattle. I heard a knock on the door and glanced over to see dad walking in followed by Esme and Carlisle.

"Dad," I whispered, holding my arms up for a hug.

He came over, sat on the edge of the bed, and leaned in to hug me. "I was so worried, kiddo," he whispered.

"I'm fine now," I answered. I looked over his shoulder to see Esme had tears in her eyes. She came around the other side of the bed.

"How you doing, sweetie?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Kind of hurts to talk a lot. Other than that, I'm just fine," I answered. "Can I have some water?" I asked looking at Carlisle to see if it was ok; he was a doctor after all.

"That's fine, Bella. Just drink small sips, ok?" he advised.

Esme grabbed the pitcher from the adjustable table and poured it into a cup adding a straw. She brought it to my lips as I lifted my mask a little.

"Thank you," I said, sounding a lot better.

Carlisle asked if he could look at my chart and I said that was fine. Esme and dad asked me a few questions about the fire. I really didn't know anything. I just told them I had fallen asleep on the couch and woke to see my living room was filled with smoke. Edward and everyone else chose that time to walk into my room. Edward and Emmett recounted their side of the story. Emmett said their still trying to figure out what started the fire, but that it had spread from one building to the next. Edward voiced that he thought that last night when they pulled up. It amazed me how much he could tell about a fire just by the way it was acting.

My doctor came in as we were discussing everything from the night before. She said I would have to stay for a few days and they would do some more blood test as well as another chest x-ray to make sure my lungs were clear. I was told I was on codeine which explained why my throat didn't hurt that much.

Emmett said that it didn't take long to get the fires out after they had taken me to the hospital. The reason why the first responding station had to call backup was because of the wind and it spreading the fires to the nearby buildings. I asked who pulled me out and Edward said that he and Matt did. I questioned that because I knew that he wasn't or isn't supposed to go after people that are too close to him. Both he and Emmett said their chief had no choice; I needed to get out of there. I was thankful.

It looked like I was getting to move in with Edward sooner than we had planned. That was the one good thing that came out of this fire. The stairs up to my apartment were destroyed so it would be a while before I could get anything out of there. Luckily, I had sent my reports to my teachers last night so I wouldn't be getting a zero grade for not turning them in, and Alice had called my teachers for me to let them know I wouldn't be attending class for a week or so.

The next few days a few people from the station stopped by to see how I was doing. Dad, Esme, and Carlisle went back home on Saturday after I was released. Emmett had informed us they found the cause of the fire to be electrical and it started in the electrical box on the building next to mine and that's how it spread to my building. The other two caught embers flying in the wind and only had damage to the top floors. My building had it the worst. I don't even want to think about how I escaped being hurt any worse than I was.

I called my mom once I was settled back home in bed, and we talked for a few hours. Well, she talked while I hummed here and there. I told her about the plans Edward and I made for our wedding, and that Esme, Rose, Alice, and I would go dress shopping in a few weeks. She said to send her pictures of every dress I tried on as well as the bridesmaid dresses. I told her that wouldn't be a problem.

The rest of the week I got calls from everyone in La Push and my co-workers. I told them all the same things, so I was tired of repeating myself by Wednesday. It felt nice to know that so many people cared about me and worried for my safety.

Since Edward and Emmett were firefighters, the fire marshal let them into my apartment to get the necessary things I needed. They had to take them out the balcony as the stairs weren't fixed yet. I had my computer, school stuff, all of my clothes, and my bathroom stuff with me now. The rest would have to wait a while. I had talked to Seth, and he said he would take my furniture, after it was cleaned from the smoke and kitchen stuff since he had found an apartment to live instead of on campus. My bed would be taken back to our place and put in one of the guest bedrooms. The knick-knacks would be packed up later and eventually taken to mine and Edward's apartment. I smiled softly. _Home_

* * *

*** Thready pulse- This means that the person's pulse feels like a tread meaning it's thin but rapid.**

*** Damage to airway- When in a fire there are other things floating around in the air. Even the small particles can make their way into your lung and we have very small aveoli where oxygen is converted into carbon dioxide. We know that if we breathe into much carbon dioxide that we can die. So if she had damage to her airway she wouldn't be getting the amount of oxygen she would need to stay alive.**

*** Blood tests- They would run a complete blood count (CBC) to determine if there are enough red blood cells to carry oxygen, enough white blood cells to fight infection, and enough platelets to ensure clotting can occur. They would also run a Chemistry or a Basic Metabolic Panel (BMP) to reveal any changes of pH in the blood that may happen because of interference with oxygen diffusion, transport, or use. There are also several other tests they would run, I'm not going to mention them all because not all of us like to hear me spew this medical jargon.**

*** Chest x-ray- They would do this to see if there is anything obstructing the away. Even the smallest thing would show up. From this they would be able to tell if they need to stick a scope down into the patient's airway and pull out anything.**

*** Suction- The suction just pulls out the small particles that are in the mouth and back of the throat. Any further down they would scope, like I mentioned above.**

**Now if your wondering why Edward didn't have to stay in the hospital as long as Bella did it's because he had an oxygen max on so he was getting the oxygen he needed and he was only with oxygen for a few minutes. Bella was with out proper oxygen and breathing in smoke for well over an hour. Bella will not have to see a respiratory therapist because she didn't crack her ribs. She will have to have an inhaler for a while as she builds back up her breathing and her lungs heal. **

**Medical research done on MayoClinic (dot) com under Carbon Monoxide Poisoning and emedicinehealth (dot) com under Smoke Inhalation.**

**Also the salmon recipe is on my profile.**

**I hope that coveres everything. Have questions, put them in a review or PM me.**

**Thanks, Allison **


	23. Finding the perfect dress

**Hey all finally I got this chapter done. It took me a while because nothing would come to mind on how I wanted to write this. I knew what I wanted in the chapter it just wouldn't come out. **

**FYI my beta starts college soon so updates might be longer. Not really sure though. **

**Pics for this chapter will be up soon. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight and never will. I do however own this story plot and the other characters I created.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Come on, let's get a move on," I said excitedly. Today we were going dress shopping. I was so excited to be looking for my wedding dress.

"Oh my God! I think this may be the first time Bella is excited for shopping," Rose said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Well duh, we're looking for my wedding dress. How could I not be excited?" I asked, shaking my head and putting on my coat.

I asked Leah to be a bridesmaid along with Rose. Alice, of course, would be my maid of honor. Well, by August her official title would be matron of honor since she would be married. Those three along with Esme would be shopping with me today.

I was glad to be getting out of the house too. After being cooped up for two weeks since I came home from the hospital, I was just glad the calls had stopped. I wasn't kidding when I said that I was tired of repeating myself about everything that had happened.

My professors were great with me doing my school work at home. I officially got to go back to the class room this week. The reasons I had to stay home for the last two weeks were because my doctors didn't want me outside too much and possibly catch something. My boss, Jay, even gave me a leave of paid absence for the month. So I could go back to editing April 5th. I appreciated that so much; it gave me time to get caught back up on my school work.

Before I knew it, Esme and I were pulling up to the bridal shop. Leah rode with Rose and Alice to catch up on things with them. We all walked in and were greeted by one of the consultants.

"Welcome back ladies. Bella, are we ready to get started?" she asked. Alice, Rose, and I had been here so much they knew us by name. That and I set up an appointment for today.

"Sure am," I said with a big smile.

"Are you going to try on dresses first or your bridal party?" she asked as she led us back to the changing rooms.

"Bella," Alice, Rose, and Leah said at the same time.

"Well, ok then," the consultant laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a wee bit excited about trying on dresses," I explained sheepishly.

"Not a problem, I understand. Let's get started then. What are your colors?" she asked.

"Blue and silver," I answered.

"Alright," she said as he wrote that down on here clipboard. "What are you looking for in your dress?"

"I love lace detail. Something that has lace all over and is form fitting. I guess simple but elegant," I explained, or well tried.

"No ball gowns or poufy-ness?" she clarified.

"Eh, no," I said. I looked at Alice and Rose, and they both shook their heads slightly. Maybe in some alternate universe I would wear the 'Princess Barbie' type dress. By at my reception I want to be able to hold Edward close to me and not worry about a big dress in the way. "Those types are just not me."

"Not a problem. I'm sure I can find something you'll love." She finished taking her notes and then left to go select a few dresses.

The five of us sat there discussing what color the bridesmaid dresses should be. We had concluded that they should be sliver and the flowers blue. It's kind of hard to find silver flowers. I actually liked that idea a lot. The consultant and her assistant came back with seven dresses for me to try on.

"Ok, all of these have lace in them or all over, like you wanted. A couple of these have sashes around the waist. Two of them you can choose the color of the sash, so I brought silver and different shades of blue," she explained as they hung them up.

"We probably won't need the blue ones. We just decided their dresses would be silver and the flowers would be the only blue part," I explained.

"That's fine, let's get you in some dresses," she smiled.

The first dress was an all-over beaded lace trumpet gown with an empire waist, cap sleeves, and a chapel train. I put it on and then went out to show everyone.

"I like it, but you need more of a 'wow' factor," Alice commented.

"I agree. It's beautiful but kind of plain. You need something more," Esme suggested.

"I like it too, but I'm not feeling it," I agreed. I quickly went to put on another dress. The next one was similar but strapless. It was an all-over beaded lace gown with an empire waist and a sweep train. They all said the same about this dress too. My third dress had a keyhole back that I just adored. It was a lace cap-sleeve trumpet gown with a chapel train. It had a heavily beaded sash that I wasn't particularly fond of. I walked out to show them.

"Oh, I love the back of this one," Esme burst out.

"I know me too. I'm not too crazy about the attached sash though. Also, it doesn't have as much lace detail as I would have liked. I don't really like the tulle at the bottom either," I explained as I ran my hands down the dress. How is it that you can fall in love with one part of the dress but not the other?

"Let's see the next one," Leah suggested with a smile.

I put the fourth dress on and fell in love with it immediately. The consultant had tied the silver sash around my waist, and that just made the dress more elegant. It, too, was an all-over lace beaded bodice and a trumpet skirt. The top featured an illusion halter style and finished with a chapel train. When I walked out I had on a big smile.

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful," Esme gasped.

"It's perfect," Rose commented quietly. She took a picture of me on the little pedestal. My mom wanted to see me in all the dresses I would try on since she couldn't be here. I had completely understood when she told me a few weeks ago. We had talked a lot on the phone and web cam, working on wedding details.

"I know," I said with tears in my eyes. The consultant brought over a veil and placed it in my hair. That caused me to lose the tears I was trying to hold back.

"Oh sweetie, here," Leah said, coming up to give me a tissue. Alice came over and hugged me around the waist.

"That completed the look. You're getting married," Alice breathed with tears in her eyes.

"I know," I cried. Everyone laughed lightly. Esme came over and hugged me too.

"I'm so glad to have you and Rose as my daughters. You both will be so beautiful on your wedding day," she said squeezing me tightly. Rose put the camera down and rushed over to us. We stood there crying in each other's arms.

"Ok, enough tears. Let's try on the last three just for good measure," I said, wiping my tears away. They all nodded and wiped their tears too.

I tried on the last three dresses, but it was unanimous that dress number four was the one I would wear when I walked down the aisle to marry Edward in five short months. As I changed back into my regular clothes, my consultant marked my dress as sold before she and her assistant went to choose some silver bridesmaid dresses. I didn't really have anything in mind for them except that I wanted the dress to be long in length.

My consultant came back quickly with six dresses for the girls to try on. As requested, they were all long. Not that I had an aversion to a short length dress, but it's just not what I had envisioned since I was little. The girls quickly stood and dispersed to their dressing rooms, toting their dresses with them. I couldn't wait to see what the consultant had chosen.

The first dress was a spaghetti strap chiffon dress that had a beaded empire bust and included a wrap for when chilly. They all came out at the same time. I laughed at their faces. They all had a look of hatred.

"I can clearly tell you all hate this choice. As do I. It's…plain. Not really what I had in mind," I stated waving my hands back and forth.

"How can you say, 'What I had in mind,' when you had no clue what you wanted in the first place?" Alice asked, flabbergasted.

"I don't know, I guess I want something more elegant," I shrugged. They just shook their heads at me, and Esme chuckled quietly.

I couldn't help that it was hard to put into words what I would like. I wasn't that picky. That dress would have been great for a beach wedding, but not my wedding. That's if I wanted it on the same wavelength as my dress.

The second dress was a chiffon and charmeuse dress with a high, rounded neck. I liked the charmeuse waist but the chiffon sliver looked washed out. I didn't like it at all. The girls were fidgeting and wanting to get out of the horrid dress, and I couldn't agree more with them.

"Are the other dresses chiffon? Because I don't think that is going to work with silver. They just look washed out to me. When I think silver, I think shiny," I asked the consultant. So what if I was being a bit of a bridezilla; give me a break.

"The rest are satin. One does have chiffon but it's on the bust and it's ruched," My consultant explained with a smile and not a forced one either. I'm sure she'd had worse brides than me.

We looked up when we heard the doors open to reveal the girls in the third dress. This one was an illusion halter dress with an empire waist. I didn't really like how the top of the dress and how you could see the sweetheart neckline through the tooled straps.

I shook my head immediately when they stepped out. "No, I don't like the see-through straps, and it does nothing for your figures," I stated bluntly.

"Oh, thank the Lord. Bella is actually learning something about shape and fit of clothing," Rose said in a very relieved tone. Alice and Leah just smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyone could tell that dress doesn't flatter any of you," I said sarcastically. Esme chose to be quiet throughout our banter. She did look content though. After teasing me a bit more about fashion, they went to try on the fourth dress.

The next dress had an A-line skirt and was a satin strapless gown. I like it but it looked oddly familiar. "Is it just me, or does this look like the dress Alice and I are wearing for your wedding, Rose, only longer?" I asked with my head tilted to the side.

"I was thinking the same thing," Alice commented.

"If it is, you don't want to wear the same style," Leah added quietly. I didn't get why she was so shy about that comment. It wasn't like we were going to gang up on her and put her in her place. She's our friend for God's sake.

"You're right. We need to have original dresses. Don't go stealing from my wedding," Rose said in a haughty tone. We all knew she was joking though because she couldn't hold in her laugh.

"Just go put the next one on," Esme commanded in a mother tone with a smile. I smiled and leaned my head on her shoulder while she wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you wishing your mom was here?" she whispered.

"Kind of. I mean, it's not like I had this grand vision that she would be hear helping me choose my dress. I just don't want her to regret not being here," I sighed.

"She won't, we have been taking tons of pictures to show her. Too bad we didn't bring the video camera so she could hear you four bantering back and forth," she laughed. That's why I love Esme. She knew how to cheer you up, put a smile on your face, and make you laugh to get you to feel better.

The girls came out in the fifth dress. I liked this one immediately, well that, and it was pretty much the only one I liked so far or that was usable. This dress was a satin ball gown with a ruched bodice and a straight strapless neckline.

"Well, what do you all think about the dress?" I asked as they stood in front of the mirrors.

"I love it," Leah commented.

"This one actually has shape and the color looks great," Alice added.

"It's beautiful, we should go with this one," Rose suggested.

"I like this one a lot but there is still one more dress to try on," Esme stated with finality. I nodded that I agreed they should try the last one on. The three turned and sashayed back into their dressing rooms. I was starting to get tired of dress shopping, even though I had been sitting for the last 45 minutes. But I still had make decisions on how I wanted things to look.

The last dress was another ball gown. The bodice was pleated chiffon with a ruched waist. There was also a flower detail on the right shoulder, and the skirt was stain. It showed off the curve of their hips but wasn't as elegant as the last dress was.

"I like this one, but the one before is so much better," I said tiredly.

"Me too," they all said at one and then laughed. Nothing else needed to be said. They changed back into their street clothes while Esme and I handled the bills for the dresses. Once the girls were done, we headed for the cars and headed to the closest restaurant, with alcohol, for dinner.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next two weeks went by fairly quickly. I was busy doing some minor homework; nothing like I did a month ago. That was pure torture. Edward and I worked on some wedding plans as well. We finalized our invitations and 'save the date' cards. We also started the monumental task of picking out music. I was planning on going up to Forks next month during my Spring break and working with Esme on decorations for the wedding and looking at caterers.

Tonight Edward and I were attending his service award banquet for the fire department. We were meeting Emmett and Rose there as well. The invitation said it was semi-formal, so I was wearing the dress I wore for my birthday dinner with Edward. He had to dress in his 'formal' uniform because he was getting pins added to it. Basically, he was getting his year pin for EMT and firefighter. There were other people getting special awards for things they had achieved or were nominated for. The banquet was being held at the headquarters which was only a few minutes away from home.

Edward had told me that everyone from the station was excited to see me and see how I was doing since it had been a month since the fire. I luckily hadn't had any nightmares about it. I didn't really see anything as I was asleep for most of it. I was just grateful for the little tips Edward taught me if I was ever in a fire. I mean, when we were little we all learned to 'stop, drop, and roll,' but him telling me to keep my face covered no matter what, even if there was only a little smoke, would be better for me. I think what really saved my life that day was I had my face covered when he found me so I didn't inhale that much smoke.

"Babe, you ready to go," Edward shouted bring me out of my thoughts. I had just finished curling my hair and was applying my makeup when I got lost in my thoughts.

"Yeah, just a sec," I answered. I finished with my lip gloss and put it in my clutch purse. I stood back and looked at myself. I looked pretty good. I styled my hair down with loose spiral curls and did a dark smoky eye. I already had my jewelry in place so I was just smoothing out my dress from sitting at the vanity.

I walked out and met Edward in the living room. And boy did he look scrumptious. He turned around when he heard my heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Bella, you look beautiful. I'm going to have to keep my arm around you so everyone knows your mine," he smiled.

"Thank you. You look handsome," I said, stretching up to give him a chaste kiss. He helped me get into my black dress coat. It was March and still quite cold outside. I was being brave and wearing my dress. I didn't mind though since I always had Edward to warm me up.

We locked up the apartment and made our way down to the garage where our cars were parked. We were taking his Volvo tonight. We were less than ten minutes away from the headquarters so we really didn't talk in the car. Rose had already told me what to expect since she went for the first time last year with Emmett. Edward joined the department right after they had the banquet last year. We pulled up and met Rose and Emmett at the door. We checked in and were told what table we would be at. Their station had two tables close to each other. The four of us were at the same table.

We got a drink and joined the few people at the table. Garrett, Kate, Demetri and his date were at our table. Each table held ten people. The other table had James and his date, Brian and his date, Matt and his date, Tanya and her date, and Peter and his date. The others I guess weren't going to attend. The banquet wasn't mandatory. Alec and his date joined our table last just before they announced they would be serving our dinner. We all caught up with what everyone was doing. A few asked how school was going for me and if I was looking forward to graduating in less than two months. After dinner was cleared, we turned our attention to the stage as the head fire chief started his speech.

"Welcome everyone, to our annual service banquet. Thank you all for coming, and I hope you enjoyed that delicious dinner," he said. He then went on to talk about a few changes that were going on with the department before they started with the presentations. Edward's station was in the middle to go up and receive their pins. As they read their names, they said what their rank was and what they did at the station. After all the pins were given out, they gave out the special awards for going beyond duty and other such things.

By the time everything was over, I was beat and ready to go to bed. Edward had to be at the station in morning, and I had class. When Edward and I walked in our apartment, we changed and went straight to bed. I was too tired to do anything. I climbed in after I brushed my teeth and snuggled up to Edward with my head on his chest. I lead up and gave him a kiss good night.

"I love you," I said with a yawn.

"I love you too. Let's get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow," he said, just as tired as I was. I kissed him one more time and wrapped my right arm around him and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So what did you all think? I know it was short but I just didn't really want to add anymore to it. **

**This story is starting to wind down. I figure we have about 4 chapters left. It had been more but decided to lump a few things together.**

** I also have a new story idea that can't seem to leave me alone. I have found a bunch of pics that corrilate with that story and have written two pages. Most of it was back story and not much diagloge. I have forced myself not write anymore for it now as I want to get JHF done first. Put me on author alert if you want to read it. It will be a while before I post anything for that story because I need to figure out a few things before I'm comfortable with posting it.**

**I'll give you a synopsis about it. **

_Bella and Edward's family own a business together and it has been engrained into them since they were young that they would grow up and work at the family business. The two are very close but not dating when they go off to Yale University togther and not following the family by going to University of Washington. During the summer between their sophmore and junior years they decide to stay in New Haven, CT and not come home. Their fathers are very angry with this as they stated they could go to Yale so long as they came home during the summers and worked for them. Edward and Bella just want to prove that they can be sucessful without their fathers. They end up not talking to their family for a number of years. Bella and Edward come to realize their feelings for each other are more than close friends. After almost four years of not talking with their fathers they decide to come home, but not with out surprises in store. _

**I have no title picked out yet. Let me know what you think about this new story. **


	24. Graduation & 1 wedding down, 2 to go

**Sorry it's been since August since I have posted a chapter. Like I said in my note, my beta is in college and is very busy with homework. I actually decided, for her sake, to just post the last chapters without her beta-ing them. I am going to and have read over them (meaning this chapter and what I have of chapter 25 so far) serveral times to catch any errors. **

**I have 2 pages so far of chapter 25 done. I need to figure our how I want to format one thing before I can continue with the chapter. Most likely it will be a short chapter. **

**This chapter turned out longer than I expected.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Twilight saga, that belongs to SM. **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Finally, it was the week of graduation. I was so ready to be done with school. Last month, during my spring break, I made it up to Forks for a few days. Sue had officially moved in with dad and I couldn't be happier for them. I didn't do much while I visited; of course I hung out in La Push and visited Carlisle and Esme. Actually Esme and I worked on a few wedding details. We looked at caterers in Port Angeles and wedding cake designs. We had called Edward to get his opinions on a few things though. I had also confirmed the church booking all while I was in Forks. Somehow Alice and Roses bridal showers were squeezed in there too once I got back from Forks.

Now, I was cleaning the apartment to get ready for dad and Sue to stay with us. They would be coming Thursday and staying until the Monday after Alice and Jasper's wedding next Saturday. I was so into my cleaning and blasting music from the stereo that I was startled when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Oh my God, Edward, you scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed, as I turned in his arms.

"Sorry, you looked too sexy dancing and singing into the mop, not to wrap my arms around you." He said huskily.

I stretched up to kiss him. "Mmm, I missed you," I said as I wrapped my arms wound his neck. He had just worked a 36 hour shift; too long to be away from me.

"I missed you too," he whispered against my lips.

He picked me up and carried me over to the couch. He laid me down, kissing me as he settled on top of me. Our mouths moved in sync as I ran my hands up his back. One of my hands was buried in his hair. His right hand traveled under my shirt and was squeezing my left breast. I moved my hands to the end of his shirt to un-tuck it and pull it off. Edward broke the kiss so I could get it off completely. He bent back down, trailing kisses down my neck to my collar bone. I moaned when he sucked on the juncture between my neck and my shoulder. I brought his lips back to mine for another heated kiss. I spread my legs further open so I could pull him closer to me, causing him to thrust his hips into mine and arched my back and moaned at the feeling. Just as Edward was lifting my shirt, the music stopped and someone cleared their throat. I squeaked in surprise and turned my head to the left to see who was standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt this little make out fest," Emmett started and then made a face when Edward dropped his head to my chest and groaned. "But did you guys forget that we have dinner plans?"

"How did you get in here?" Edward asked as he got up off of me. I didn't fail to notice that he had to adjust his pants either.

"Well, first I pounded on the door, but I didn't think you could have heard me over the music. I shouted but that didn't work either, so I used my key and I walk in on you guys rounding third base. Seriously, I love you lil sis, but I don't need to see you and my brother going at it like rabbits." Emmett explained with a shudder.

"We don't go at it like rabbits, Emmett. We do have some control. Doesn't Rose jump you when you come off a 36 hour shift?" I asked as I straightened out my top.

"Well yeah," he said with a faraway look in his eyes. He shook his head and came back to reality. "Anyways, everyone is out in the car waiting to go to dinner. Let's get a move 'cause I'm starving!"

"Ok, ok, we're coming," Edward answered. Emmett snickered at his comment. "Emmett" he growled.

Since we had to leave right this second, Edward didn't change out of his navy blue work clothes. I put my shoes on, fixed my hair and makeup and then grabbed my purse. Alice and Jasper were riding with Rose and Em and Edward and I were taking my car. We wanted to have a night out with the six of us before the wedding next weekend.

Since graduation was this Saturday, we were having Ali's bachelorette party on Monday. I know odd day to have it, but Alice didn't want to have hers or Jasper's party the day before the wedding and possible have the boys hung-over. It was going to be Alice, Rose, myself and a couple of Alice friends from her design classes. We were going to go to a karaoke bar and then Rose, Alice and I were going back to Rose and Em's for a slumber party/ chick flick movie night. The boys were going to a bar to play pool and darts then were going to Jazz and Ali's place for poker. It was going to be them and a few of their high school friends and a couple of Jazz's co-workers. I'm not sure how many will play poker though.

Edward and I followed Emmett to the restaurant that was a few miles away from our appartment. We pulled up to the restaurant and walked inside. Jazz had already put us down for a table so they were waiting for us to come in.

"Took you long enough to leave your apartment," Rose commented as I sat next to her on the bench.

"Did you enjoy you make-out session?" Alice asked with a giggle.

"Yes we did," I replied wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed Edward's cheek.

"You just had to jump him right when he came in the door didn't you," Rose accused.

"Actually it was me that jumped her," Edward smirked.

Rose and Alice seemed a little surprised, while Emmett and Jasper were pounding his fist. I just shook my head at all of them.

"Actually Rose, I distinctly remember a conversation us girls had at the mall before these two went to California." I said pointing to Emmett and Edward. "We asked what you would be doing with Emmett before he left and you said and I quote, 'Sex, lots of sex,' so you so do have lots of room to talk missy," I scolded…playfully, using air quotes around what she said.

"Ok, ok, sheesh," she blushed. I actually made Rosalie Hale blush. I was so proud of myself.

We were all laughing after my comment when our table was ready for us. The six of us had a great time at dinner. Edward and I had to tell them how Emmett found us in the living room. I swear, we were late ONE time and they ganged up on us. Alice and I talked about graduation and if we were nervous. I admitted I was a little nervous being in front of so many people getting my degree, but I'm sure I would do fine.

Since there were so many students at University of Washington, there would be two graduation ceremonies; one for the overall college and one for your department. The one for the department is where my name would be read when I would receive my degree. Alice and I had decided not to go to the big ceremony, only for our department. Both of our ceremonies would be on the same day just at different times. Mine was from 2 p.m. - 4 p.m. and Alice's was from 7 p.m. - 9 p.m. The plan was to go to dinner between our two ceremonies.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Babe lets go," Edward shouted from the living room.

"I'm coming," I answered as I walked into the living room putting my last earring in. Dad, Sue, and Edward were all waiting on me. I grabbed my cap and gown that I had lying on the couch. "Ok, I'm ready,"

The four of us left the apartment and headed for the parking garage. We were meeting everyone else at the school. I was still nervous about the ceremony. I mean I had no clue how things were going to be done. We had no practice like I had when I graduated high school. I know where I had to go to check in and wait but other than that, nothing.

_I guess I can always stay close to my friends. _I thought.

During the ride to the school, Sue asked how the wedding plans were coming along.

"They're going great. Esme helped out a lot. Edward and I are going to get registered soon. Alice, Rose and I are planning my bridal shower for July. We're hoping to have it on the roof top patio." I explained.

We pulled up to the school and made our way inside. The school was holding all the department graduations in the auditorium where the basketball and volleyball games were played. Once we met up with everyone, they all told me congratulations. We got there early enough for me to follow them to see where they were seated. Once they were all settled I left them to go check in.

I caught up with a few of my classmates and we followed the flow of students to where we were supposed to check in. Once we were checked in and had our caps and gowns on, we had to find where we would be seated. They had the room set up exactly how we would sit in the auditorium during the ceremony; that made me relax greatly. Since we were sitting alphabetically I was able to sit by a few of my friends from my classes.

I had texted Edward to let him know where I would be seated so they could easily find me.

_I'm seated on the left side 5 or so rows up from the back. You'll be off to my right- Bella _

_K, told everyone. We'll look for you- Edward_

The other graduates and I sat in the room for another 10 minutes before the coordinators said we could process in. Once I made it into the auditorium I looked to where Edward, dad, Sue, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jazz were sitting. I spotted them and waved. It wasn't like I could yell out for them as it was very loud with everyone whooping and hollering and the music playing. They didn't see me right way but finally saw me once I came more into view and was walking down the aisle more. Esme was taking a lot of pictures. I kept seeing the flash of her camera go off as I waved. I was sure she would use a whole card on her camera by the time the ceremony was over. Knowing her she brought a back up card to put tons more pictures on

The actual graduation was so long. We had to listen to the dean of our department talk and then a student speaker. I just wanted to get on with the speeches and get to the degree part. I don't think many of us graduates were paying too much attention to the speakers as me and a few others around me were talking quietly. After what seemed like forever, they finally got to passing out our degrees. Since we all were getting our bachelor degrees in English Literature, they only said our names and if we were graduating with honors.

When it was time for my row to get up and walk over to the stage I was so excited. We were walking across the stage from right to left. So I would be waiting in line right in front of where my family was seated. My back would me to them as I got my degree. Well, they were several rows up, but I was really close. The school had several photographers about to take our pictures before we got on stage, as we were on stage and receiving our degrees, and once we left the stage. I waved to my family as I waited my turn in line. We had to give the announcer a card that had our name on it and the way to pronounce our name if it was difficult. The card only had our fist and last names.

"Isabella Swan, with honors!" the announcer said loudly into the microphone shortly after I gave him my card with my name on it. I walked forward and shook my right hand with the dean of the department while grabbing my degree with my left, or well the degree cover I would put my degree in, and smiling for the camera. I walked away and down the steps over to the area where the last photographer got a picture of us with our degree standing in front of a backdrop with a logo of the school. After that I made my way back to my seat. A short while later all the names were read and we were told to move our tassels. Everyone cheered and said congratulations to each other.

All of us graduates had to process out with each other and then we could go meet our families. Once out in the commons area I started looking for my family. I spotted them coming down the stairs and went over to meet them. I immediately rushed into Edward's arms. I was then passed to each family member and we all got together for a big group picture. Then I had pictures with each couple; dad and Sue, Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Em, Alice and Jazz, and finally Edward and myself. Rose, Alice and I had our picture together. The last picture taken was one of dad and me.

After getting everyone settled we headed to a local restaurant. We had a lovely dinner complete with toasts to both Alice and I. Then we went back to the school to do it all over again for Alice. Needless to say, it was a very long day of speeches and sitting for long periods of time.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tonight was Alice's bachelorette party. I was excited to go to the karaoke bar. I knew we would have lots of fun. I was going over to Rose's to get ready and to drop of my overnight bag. Rose was already in the process of getting ready. Before I left I had taken a shower and blow dried my hair straight so Rose could do whatever she wanted with it. She was just finishing up her hair; she already had her make-up done.

"Hey, go get dressed then I do your hair and make-up," she instructed after I let myself in and wondered back to her and Em's bedroom. I nodded in accent and quickly changed into the skirt and form fitting top I had chosen to wear tonight. She did my hair and make-up and then we were on our way to meet everyone at the bar.

Alice had a tiara and vale on her head. She also was wearing a white shirt that said bride. When Rose and I got out of the car, Alice handed us a t-shirt in lavender. Mine said maid of honor on the front and Rose's said bridesmaid. I was surprised Alice wanted us to wear these shirts even if they didn't go with our outfits. _Oh well, we're out to have fun not to impress anyone._ I thought as I pulled the shirt over the top I was already wearing. We walked in the bar and we had a table already reserved for us. For being a Monday night there certainly were a good number of people at the bar.

We all ordered drinks and looked at the menu to decide what we wanted to eat. We had decided to get appetizers and just much on those, then we looked at the karaoke booklet to choose what songs we wanted to sing. Since we weren't going to spend too much time at the bar we all decided that we would sing songs as a group. Alice, Rose and I would sing songs together while Katie, Jenny, and Sam would also sing together. They were Alice's friends from school. Alice, of course, had other friends but they couldn't make it.

Jenny had chosen their first song to be _Single Ladies (Put a ring on it) _by Beyoncè. The three of them did a great rendition of the song. We chose to sing _Lady Marmalade_ by Christina Aguilera, Pink, Lil Kim, and Mya. We had a hard time with the French parts but we did a good job. We were laughing and having fun, which was the important thing. We took a breather to eat and drink before choosing a new song. While scanning the list Alice saw (_You make me feel) A Natural Woman _by Aretha Franklin.

"Oh, I have such a great idea." Alice said loudly.

"What's that," Rose asked as she put down her drink.

"We, as in us three," she said pointing to herself, Rose, and me. "We should sing this song to our boys. We should do it at your wedding," she said, looking at Rose. "So we can get the words down and add some choreography. We won't have time to do it by Saturday." Alice finished.

"I love it," I said with a big smile. I really liked this singing thing. I mean I knew I was an ok singer, but singing with Rose and Alice was really fun.

"I like the idea too. It'll be fun at the reception. We should work on it some this week and then when you come back from your honeymoon, we'll get out the kinks. We'll break the song up into parts and we each sing a verse." Rose concluded. Alice and I agreed immediately.

Ooo, I couldn't wait; it was going to be so much fun. _I wonder what the boys will think._ I pondered.

The six of us sang a few more songs before we called it a night. Alice, Rose, and I had several movies to watch and pig out on junk food. We arrived at Rose's apartment and changed into our pajamas. We had popcorn, M & M's, cookies, chips, and other assorted candy and snacks to eat. The movies we chose to watch for the night were all wedding themed, of course. They were; _My Best Friend's Wedding, The Wedding Date, 27 Dresses, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, and Bride Wars. _

While watching _My Best Friend's Wedding_, of course, we had to sing along to the song; _I'll say a little prayer for you_. We certainly had fun watching the movies and staying up until the wee hours of the morning. We were all sleeping on top of each other and that was how our boys found us. It had been nearing noon and Alice or me hadn't gone home yet; so they were wondering what we were doing. They came in and we were on the floor up against the couch with our limbs tangled and bodies in strange positions.

"Bella, sweetie, wake up," I heard softly in my ear. I groaned and tried to turn away from the voice. "Bella, time to wake up," I heard again and now my brain registered it was Edward that was speaking to me. I slowly opened my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked as I lifted my head and surveyed the room. Emmett and Jasper were both trying to wake their fiancée's too.

"It's almost one, you didn't come home this morning and we were kind of worried. How late were you three up?" he asked. I had moved up into a sitting position as he spoke. The other two were also awake and asking the same questions I was.

"I don't know, three or four. We watched so many movies and pigged out on food I think we just kind of passed out from it all. We did have fun though," I answered leaning against him for support. Rose and Alice agreed with me. I didn't feel well from all the junk food we ate so I stayed snuggled up to Edward.

"You girls feeling ok?" Emmett asked. "You don't look so great,"

"Gee, thanks babe," Rose sneered. "I think we had too much junk food."

None of us girls were in a good mood. You would think we would learn not to eat so much junk food and stay up late watching movies the last time we did it in September when Emmett and Edward left for California

"Alright, you three rest here for a bit while we clean this up." Jasper said. "Then we'll go home and you can lay in bed." He said to Alice.

I looked up to Edward and he was nodding his head at what Jazz just mentioned.

The boys cleaned up the apartment while we just fell back on top of each other. I didn't think we could do much of anything anyways. Once they were done, Edward carried me down to the car and drove back home. I would just have to come back another time to get my car. I was able to walk by myself but I was still didn't feel great.

Once we made it inside the apartment I immediately went to the bed.

"Do you want anything, something to settle your stomach?" Edward asked as he rubbed my back.

"Sure, saltines and maybe ginger ale," I suggested.

"Ok, I'll go get those for you. Here's the remote," he handed me the remote to the TV and placed a kiss on my forehead.

Edward came back in with the crackers and drink for me in no time at all. I thanked him and he stayed in bed with me for the rest of the day and got me anything I needed; he was such a great fiancée.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It was finally the day of Alice and Jaspers wedding. Us girls had spent the night together as Alice was following the superstitions of not seeing your husband to be the night before the wedding. I don't think I want to follow that tradition with Edward.

This past week, well since Wednesday, once we girls were feeling better, we had worked on the party favors. Thursday we got things organized so we could decorate the church and reception hall yesterday during the day. Last evening was the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner. During our down time the past three days, we did a little work on the song we would sing at Rose and Emmett's wedding. We had found the lyrics online. Rose contacted her DJ to get the details squared away.

Now we were at the church eating our lunch before the ceremony would begin. We had some last minute decorating to do this morning also. The wedding was at four and Alice wanted to be in her dress by 3:30 so that meant that we had to start with the hair and makeup right after lunch. She had hired her only childhood friend, Mandy, to do our hair and makeup. Us three and Jasper's mom were in her bridal suite at the church. A few hours later we were done, dressed, and Alice was in her dress and ready to walk down the aisle to Jasper. Dad poked his head in asking if we were ready. We said we were.

"Ladies, you all look beautiful," dad commented.

"Charlie, thank you for doing this for me," Alice said as she grabbed her bouquet.

"Alice, I told you, I'm honored to do it," dad answered.

"I know, I just don't want it to take away from walking Bella down the aisle in three months." She explained sheepishly.

"It doesn't. It will still be special with Bella." dad said as he gently hugged Alice.

"Ok, let's get me married." She said excitedly.

Rose and I walked out of the room and into the back of the church. The doors were open and ready for Jasper to escort his parents down. I went over and found Edward.

"You look beautiful," he said as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I knew he didn't want to muddle up my make-up. Alice would have my head and his, if everything wasn't perfect.

I heard the music start and turned my attention to Jasper as he entered the church with his parents. Rose and Emmett followed after them. Edward and I waited a few seconds before we followed them down the aisle and took our spots at the altar. The doors were closed after Edward and I started walking down the aisle. The wedding march started moments after we were in place. Jasper had his gaze trained on the doors; he didn't have to wait long for them to open and to see Alice standing there with her arm tucked into the crook of dad's arm.

Dad led them down the aisle and passed Alice's hand into Jasper's. The priest began the ceremony. A few times Edward and I locked gazes for a few moments. I knew exactly what he was thinking; we both couldn't wait until that was us, _Only three more months._ I told myself. Alice and Jasper exchanged vows, lit the unity candle and then were pronounced husband and wife.

The ceremony lasted all of thirty minutes. The couple receded down the aisle and we followed them out. Alice and Jasper went back in to thank their guests. The four of us, Jasper's parents, and Dad greeted everyone as they came out into the lobby. There were quite a number of people. Most were Jaspers family and his parents friends. Once everyone was greeted we, the wedding party, piled into the limo to take us to the reception hall. We drove around town to kill so time so we didn't arrive before the guests did. The four of us had a couple of glasses of champagne.

"So, do you think their getting it on in their limo?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, seriously," Rose said smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow, ok I'm sorry,"

We started to make our way to the reception hall. We pulled up and got out. The DJ was waiting outside for us so he could announce us as we came in. Alice and Jasper pulled up seconds after we did. The DJ explained how he was going to announce us then started in on his introductions. He told his assistant to start the music. We all danced our way and in and headed for the table in the front. We got settled at our table as the DJ told the guest the order in which they would get their food. Since it was buffet style he would release rows of tables to go. The wedding party and the bride and groom were first, naturally.

As we were going through the line, Edward held our plates and I dished us up. Jasper's dad, John, insisted on an open bar, so I got our drinks for us. Alice and Jasper paid for most of the wedding. They could afford it. Alice hardly touched her inheritance, but John said he would pay for the open bar.

After everyone was done eating, Alice and Jasper went to the dance floor to have their first dance. They chose to dance to, _It's Your Love_ by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. After that Alice and my dad danced to, _My girl_ by The Temptations. Jasper also shared a dance with his mom. After all the special dances were out of the way the fun began. The fun began with Jasper and Alice cutting their cake. Alice told Jazz that he would not be shoving cake in her face. He agreed he didn't want Alice to be mad at him hours into their marriage. But the little sneak that she is, shoved cake in his face. Jasper retaliated and got her back. After everyone was settled down the music came back on for everyone to dance. Edward pulled me up out of my chair and we joined our friends out on the dance floor.

It was going to be crazy to have a week off before we got back into it with Rose and Em. Not to mention us girls had more work to do on our song. The boys had caught wind of our little song and dance, the past few days, and wanted to do their own performance for us too. We couldn't wait to see what song they chose. Knowing Emmett he'll probably want it to be some cheesy and strange song.

We partied late into the night and before long it was time for everyone to leave. Jasper had got him and Alice a hotel room for the night before their plane left the next day for Hawaii. I was exhausted by the time Edward and I finally got home, that I could barely stay awake long enough to get out of my dress and take the bobby pins out of my hair. As soon as that was done I climbed into bed and was out like a light cuddled against Edward like always.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **

**Look on my profile for links to songs mentioned in this chapter. (NOT '_YOU MAKE ME FEEL_' THAT IS NEXT CHAPTER) ****Also check out my photo album for pics related to Alice and Jasper's wedding. **

**I'm not sure when I'll have chapter 25 done. But I'll work on it soon. I have somethings to do this week and next weekend I'll be busy. **


	25. 2 weddings down, 1 to go

**Hey all. I hope you all had a wonderful chirstmas. So here is the next chapter. Kind of a short chapter too. Sorry about that. I just couldn't get myself into writting out details for some reason. **

**I hope these last chapters won't be weird since they are all weddings. Sorry if it is for you. **

**This has been such a wonderful learning process for me. I know that the first how many chapters aren't written that well. But hey, I have never written a story before. Poems and stuff in high school yeah. **

**I also wanted to let you know, I just got a 'grown up' (full time) job. I won't be starting for a few weeks, but I will try and work on chapter 26 and the epilogue. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the saga. That belongs to SM. **

**BPOV**

"How was the honeymoon?" I asked as I collapsed down on the couch. Alice, Rose and I got together for our 'dance rehearsal,' for the song that we would be singing our boys at Rose and Em's wedding in two weeks. We were at Rose's apartment and we just finished pushing the furniture out of the way.

"It was wonderful. We had so much fun. We went to Pearl Harbor, saw the Arizona Memorial and a few other memorials. We also went to Diamond Head. Of course we had fun on the beach too." Alice said excitedly as she showed us pictures she had on her computer. They were so beautiful. I couldn't wait for Edward and me to take our honeymoon in Barbados. Rose and Em were going to St. Lucia. Alice showed us the many pictures that Jasper took. He had captured some beautiful sunsets.

After looking at the pictures we got started on the song. We had printed out the lyrics so we could divide them up. Rose had talked to the DJ already about our song and he said that he had the karaoke version so it would be our voices only, so we wouldn't be singing over Aretha Franklin. But for practicing purposes we would be singing over her voice and then move onto the karaoke version. At the actual time we would be performing we wouldn't have a T.V. with the words, just us and the microphones.

Once we had the song divided up, we started on getting the lyrics down. We had decided on the background singing too. I would be singing the first verse, Alice and Rose would be doing the background sinning; basically the Uh-ooo's. The three of us would sing the chorus and since I would be singing first, Rose and Alice would sing the final 'woman' of the chorus. Alice was up next and Rose and I would be doing the background for her followed by the chorus, where Rose and I would sing the final 'woman.' Rose had the last verse, which was the shortest; Alice and I had the background on that. Then all three of us would sing the final two choruses and the final line.

We took a break for dinner before we got into our choreography. The boys were actually at mine and Edward's apartment practicing their song they were going to sing to us. They caught wind of what we were going and said they couldn't be up-staged. We were wondering what song they chose to sing to us. Knowing them it was probably some cheesy macho song.

Since our parents, well, not Alice's, were going to be at the wedding we didn't want to dance too provocatively. We were going to point to our husbands, or in my case fiancée, when we sang, "You make me feel," and then slide that same hand, that wasn't holding the microphone, down our side as we sang, "Like a natural woman," and move our hips out to one side and push our chests forward and one shoulder back, leaning forward in a romantic, but kind of sexual way.

We each had our own little moves we did for when we sang our verses. When any of us sang the word, "You…" we would point to our boys.

In my verse when I sang, "... feel so tired," I put the back of my hand on my forehead and made a worn out face and when I sang, "…peace of mind," I tapped my temple.

When Alice sang "…soul," she patted her chest and when she sang, "…your kiss," she touched her lips.

When Rose sang her verse she pretty much just patted her chest right over her heart since her whole verse was about feeling inside. On her last line of, "You make me feel so alive," she threw her arm up in the air.

So we had the moves, now we just had to get them down along with the lyrics.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The next two weeks were a world wind of wedding details. Rose, Alice and I got the goody bags together for the reception. We had last minute fittings for our dresses too. Esme and Carlisle would be staying with Edward and me. They felt that Rose and Emmett should have this time to themselves. Dad and Sue would also be staying with us. I didn't mind having everyone, we had enough room. Rose's bachelorette party was last weekend. She wanted to go to a club. I wasn't looking forward to going, but I had an ok time. I had offered to be the designated driver; I didn't want to be a Debbie Downer.

Today was the big day; Rose, Alice, Esme, Mary, Rose's mom, and I were eating brunch before we left for the salon to get our hair, make-up and nails done. We chatted about the decorations and other little details we had placed around the church and reception hall. We had set everything up at the hall last night before the rehearsal and we got the flowers and ribbons set up at the church this morning. Both the hall and the church looked great with the black and red accents. We quickly finished our meal and headed over to the salon in two cars. We all would change at the church so we didn't have room to squeeze in one car with the garment bags holding our dresses. I was starting to get excited about the ceremony now. That and I couldn't wait to see Edward in a tux again.

Rose and Emmett's wedding was just like Alice and Jasper's, ceremony wise. They were married by the same priest.

I was right; Edward looked hot in his tux. Especially since his vest was black, so it was black vest on black jacket; the boy's shirts were red and they had a red rose in the lapel of their jacket.

Once the ceremony was over it was picture time. Esme looked beautiful in her long black, form fitting dress. Carlisle looked dashing as well in his black tux like the boys. Rose wanted a Cullen family photo, so the six of us got together; even though I technically wasn't a Cullen yet. In two months I would be; woohoo! Once all the pictures were taken we hopped in our respective limos and made our way to the reception hall.

"I'm going to pull an 'Emmett' here," Jasper stated. "Do you think they're doing it in their limo?" We all laughed at that. I had told Alice about the comment Emmett made on their wedding day as we were going to their reception. She had just rolled her eyes when I told her. She must have shared that with Jasper, for him to say the same thing.

After a few more minutes we pulled up to the reception hall. It looked beautiful. We had decorated each table with a black table cloth and tide red ribbons on the backs of the chairs. For the center pieces, it was a large bowl filled with water and had floating candles and roses in it.

Rose and her mom had chosen a location close to the water. From inside we would be able to see the sun set. There was also a covered patio out back, which I knew we would spend some time on. The weather was very nice, it wasn't too hot or cool out. Rose and Emmett's limo pulled up not too long after ours. When Emmett stepped out of the limo, we all knew he had gotten something on the ride over. He was smiling ear to ear and his hair was a little messed up. He turned to help Rose out and once she was, she ran her hands down her dress to get out any wrinkles. Her hair was still styled to perfection, but she had no lipstick left. The four of us started laughing at their appearance.

"Rose, you may want to touch up your lipstick. Emmett, you'll want to fix your hair." Alice said, as she started to walk over to the horny couple to help make them more presentable. I turned and leaned into Edward's arms. He pulled me to his chest and placed a kiss on my head.

"Ali, my hair is fine. You don't need to fix it," Rose said, swatting Alice's hands away.

"Fine, fine, let's go and get this party started!" Alice exclaimed.

Once everyone was looking presentable, we were introduced to all of the guests. After our names were announced, the six of us settled at the wedding party table. Our parents were at a table just off to our left. We conversed with each other as we were waiting for the caterers to finish getting the buffet tables full of food. Once they were done, the six of us and our parents got up to get our plates. After we had our food the rest of the guests could get theirs. Edward held our plates as I dished them up for us. We didn't have to get our dinks as the serving staff was there to get drinks for the wedding party and our parents.

Everyone had their food a short while later and was talking amongst themselves. As the six of us were finished eating we started in on the toasts while the guests continued their meals. Edward and I had to give the best man and maid of honor speech. Edward had chosen to go first, since at Alice and Jasper's wedding Emmett made me go first when we gave our speeches.

"Hello everyone, I'm Edward, Emmett's younger brother, for those you who don't know me. As most of you know, Em and I are firefighters at the same station here in Seattle. Working with him every shift is well…there's never a dull moment." Edward started and got a few chuckles for his last statement. "Actually growing up with Emmett was never a dull moment. He is always trying to joke or play pranks on someone. When Rose entered his life, I got to see a side of my brother I had never seen. He became caring and attentive with her and not so much the funny man I knew him to be. Rose, you set him in his ways. You're not afraid to tell him when he's being stupid or is acting like a child, which is a quite often. I'm glad I can officially call you my sister now. I hope you and Emmet have a life full of love and happiness." he finished. Rose and Emmett got up to give him a hug and to say thank you.

Now it was my turn to say my speech.

"Ok squirt, let's hear what you have to say," Emmett said into the microphone before passing it to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Edward's fiancée and Emmett's squirt." I started and heard laughs when I said I was Emmett's squirt. "I have known these two for a year know. Rose and I got really close when Edward and Emmett went to California last September to help fight the wildfires. Emmett, you are the best big brother a girl could ever hope for." I said looking at him and he beamed when I said that. "Rose, you quickly became my best friend and helped me cope with Edward's dangerous job. I love you like a sister. These two," I said as I looked at all the guests. "Love each other so much. You can tell when they look at each other. This past year, I have seen their love grow for each other. I hope they have many years of health and happiness. To Emmett and Rosalie," I finished as I raised my glass to them.

They both came over and gave me hugs and said thank you. Since the speeches were given it was time for the 'special' dances to begin. Rose and her dad danced their father/daughter dance to _You are so beautiful_ by Joe Cocker. Then Rosalie and Emmett shared their first dance together. They song they chose was; _I Swear _by John Michael Montgomery. After they were done, Emmett danced with Esme for the mother/son dance. They danced to; _You raised me up_ by Josh Groban. Every time I hear that song, I get chills.

"Ok everyone, we are going to take a break and have Emmett and Rosalie cut the cake. Then, the wedding party has a surprise for us all." The DJ said. No one knows that the six of us are singing to each other so it will certainly be a surprise for everyone, including our parents.

We gathered around the table where the cake sat. Emmett and Rose stood behind the beautiful white cake with black piping and red roses on top. The photographer got in there to get them cutting the cake. Once they both had pieces of cake on their plates, Rose grabbed a piece and held up to Emmett's mouth for a split second before she shoved it in his face. Em retaliated and shoved his piece in Rose's face. They both had frosting on their noses and around their mouths. We were all laughing at the two of them and they were too. They both cleaned their faces off and gave each other a kiss. The rest of the cake was cut up and put onto plates. Edward grabbed us a piece to share. After our cake, the six of us headed over to the DJ to get our microphones.

"Alright everyone, the girls are going to perform a song for these three guys." The DJ said.

Rose took it upon herself to explain why we were doing this. "A month ago at Alice's bachelorette party we had gone to a karaoke bar. We found this song on the playlist and thought it would be fun to sing it to our boys. So, here you go."

We took our places. We stood in a triangle. For each of our solos we would stand in front while the other two stood in back. On the chorus the three of us would stand together. I heard opening piano beat before I started.

"_Looking out on the morning rain, (Uh-ooo) I used to feel so uninspired, (Uh-ooo) And when I knew I had to face another day, (Uh-ooo) Lord, it made me feel so tired,_" I sang, while I put the back of my hand on my forehead and made a worn out face when I sang '_tired_.' "_Before the day I met you,_" I sang, pointing at Edward. "_Life was so unkind. But you're the key to my peace of mind_." I finished singing, while tapping my temple on the last word, and Alice and Rose doing the background singing.

"_Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman,_" We three sang, while pointing to our boys when we sang '_you'_ and sliding our free hand down our side while pushing our hips to one side and pushing our chest forwards and shoulders back. Alice and Rose finished with, "_Woman_"

"_When my soul was in the lost-and-found,_" Alice sang while patting her chest when she sang the word '_soul_.' "_(Uh-ooo) you came along to claim it. (Uh-ooo) I didn't know just what was wrong with me, (Uh-ooo) till your kiss helped me name it._" She sang and pointed to Jasper and touched her lips when she sang the word '_your kiss_.' "_Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for and if I make you happy I don't need to do more,_" Alice sang with Rose and me picking up the background.

"_Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman_." We three sang, laughing a little and adding our choreography in with Rose and me finishing with, "_Woman_"

"_Oh, baby, what you've done to me, (what you've done to me) You make me feel so good inside, (good inside) And I just want to be close to you, (want to be) You make me feel so alive,_" Rose sang, pointing at Emmett every time she sang '_you'_, patted her chest when she sang '_inside'_ and finished with throwing her arm up in the air on the last lime. Alice and I picked up the background as she sang.

"_You make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman. You make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like a natural woman, woman. You make me feel…_" We all sang together adding our choreography.

After we were done singing, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward came up and gave us a kiss. The guests were all clapping. The guys from the fire station were whistling and laughing.

"Babe, that was great. I loved it," Edward said after he kissed me.

"Girls, that was amazing," Esme said from her seat at the table nearby.

Now the boys were up. The three of us took a seat in the chairs the boys were in when we sang to them. They came back from the bar area each carrying a stool. They set them up in a straight line. I happened to look over at our parents and could tell by the look on their faces, they were wondering what was going on.

"Rose, Alice, and Bella, we loved your song. Now it's time for us to up-stage you." Emmett said into his microphone. See there's that up-staging bit again. He turned to the guests to explain what they were going to do. "We had caught wind that these three were going to sing a song to us. So we thought we would too. We couldn't be out done by our women now could we? Jazz, Edward and I sat down and thought of a song we could sing to them and we found the perfect song. Actually Edward found the song, so you ladies can thank him." He finished explaining.

They sat down on their stools and got ready for the music to begin. Once I heard the opening, I knew the song immediately. They had chosen _I Melt_ by Rascal Flatts.

"_When you light those candles, up there on that mantle, setting the mood,_" Edward sang in his beautiful velvet voice, while staring at me and bouncing his leg on the rung of the bar stool.

"_Well, I just lie there staring, silently preparing to love on you,_" Jasper sang to Alice. He got up from his stool and kissed her on the nose once he was done with his verse.

"_Well, I can feel the heat from across the room. Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do?_" Emmett sang next and staring lovingly at Rosalie while curling his finger at her to get her to come up to him. She did and he kissed her as soon as she was in his arms.

"_I melt, every time you look at me that way. It never fails, anytime, anyplace. This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt. I melt,_" They sang together. Emmett still had Rose standing next to him, swaying back and forth together.

"_Don't know how you do it. I love the way I lose it, every time._" Jasper sang as he shook his as if he was in disbelief.

"_What's even better is, knowing that forever you're all mine,_" Emmet sang as he pulled her in close. I think I heard a few "Awe's" from behind me, but I can't be sure. I was too engrossed in watching Edward.

"_The closer you get, the more my body aches. One little stare from you is all it takes,_" Edward sang to me and shaking his pointer finger up and down as he sang '_One_.'

"_I melt, every time you look at me that way. It never fails, anytime, anyplace. This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt. I melt._" They sang together again. They each had a leg bouncing to the beat.

Rose went back to her seat, next to Alice and I, during the guitar solo.

"_I melt, (I melt) every time you look at me that way. It never fails, (fails) anytime, anyplace. This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt. I melt. (I melt…I just melt)_" They sang once more with Emmett picking up the background singing.

"_Every time you look at me that way, (I just melt) I melt. (I just melt) I melt._" They finished with Emmett, again, filling in the background.

Oh my God, they were so good. _Edward was going to get something special tonight,_ I thought.

**I quickly got up and rushed into Edward's arms and kissed him hard.**

"I love you so much," I said into his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered.

The guests clapped and cheered for the singing the boys did. After a few people came to say how great the six of us did, the DJ started playing music everyone could dance to. He had played a few up-beat songs before going into some slow songs.

Edward and I stayed in each other's arms and danced slowly to the music. I had my head nestled into his neck and my arms wrapped around his waist. It seemed like we were the only two people in the room.

Soon the song was over. I looked up at him and gave him a kiss. He turned and pulled me behind him. I was wondering where we were going until I saw the doors to the patio in front of me. He opened the door and went to one of the chairs, pulling me down in his lap.

"I can't wait for August to come," Edward said once we were settled and looking out at the Sound.

"I know me either," I agreed.

We sat there and watched the sun set. It was a perfect ending for a perfect day.

* * *

**So what did you think? Are you tired of weddings yet? We have one more, Bella and Edward's!**

** Sad to say but only one chapter left and then the epilogue. **

** If your wondering about my new story, I plan to work on it once JHF is done. Before I post anything for that, I want to get it written up to a certain point. I'll be looking for a new beta for that story. My beta, Truth in the Moon, can't beta for me anymore for personal reasons. If your interested, PM me. It will be a few months before I would need actuall beta-ing. So keep that in mind. If I had to give an estimate, I would probably say May or June for editing. That could be sooner. I'm just not sure yet. **

** Check out my profile for links to the songs. Don't forget Photobucket for the pics. **


	26. Our Wedding

**Here is the final chapter before the epilogue. Sorry it took almost two months for this. I was getting used to my new job and waking up at 6 a.m. But I was working on it bit by bit. This weekend I got a crap load done. **

**I want to say thanks to my Beta, Truth in the Moon, for her wonderful help on this story. Even though I had to go with out her help on these last 4 chapters (that includes the epilogue). I have learned so much and have grown so much as a writer. **

**I have thank Twilight01 for their review of, "Can you please update soon?" it really gave me the push I needed to finish this story. **

**DISCLIAMER: Don't own The Twilight Saga or anything associated with with it. I do own this polt however.**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Sue shouted.

"Up here," I answered. I was setting up the roof top patio for the Fourth of July party we were having. Dad and Sue had come down for the weekend. Edward had to work this morning, but would have the evening off so we could celebrate and see the fireworks the city was displaying on a barge on Elliot Bay.

We were having a bar-b-que of course; can't have Fourth of July without the grill going. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Seth, Esme and Carlisle were all coming over. I was making sure there were enough chairs for everyone to sit. We had a table up here, but that would only seat six and there were eleven of us.

"I got the last of the food ready. Do you want me to bring it up or wait until the rest get here?" Sue asked once she spotted me by the bar.

"They should be here soon; might as well start to bring it up. I'll leave the meat out but keep the macaroni salad in the food fridge up here." I explained. We had two refrigerators one for food and one for beverages.

Both of us started carrying things up to the roof. Dad was out getting beer and margarita mix. I had totally forgotten to get those earlier this week.

I was excited to have everyone over. Rose and Emmett just returned last Saturday from their honeymoon, so I'm sure that would be one topic of conversation.

My bridal shower was next weekend at Alice and Jaspers. Mom wasn't coming for that. I'm ok with her not being there. She and Phil are coming for the wedding and that's all. I had noticed that she was distancing herself from me the past few months. I guess I understand because she lives on the other side of the country. But when Edward and I went down there for Thanksgiving she seemed so excited to see me and sad when it was time for me to go.

This year would be the year to spend Christmas with her, but she told me just to stay in Seattle or go to Forks. It shouldn't surprise me; she is a free spirit kind of woman and flighty. I'll get over it, we aren't that close anyway. I only agreed to stay with her when I was younger because she didn't have anybody and she needed someone to light a fire under her butt every once in a while.

Anyway back to the task at hand. Everything was set up and ready for the bar-b-que. I told the guests to bring a dessert when they asked what they needed to bring; one less thing for me to worry about.

A short time later Edward was home. He helped dad carry up the alcohol and pop and got them into the beverage fridge. I got started on the margaritas since everyone was going to be arriving soon.

Once everyone was here and settled we started catching up on things. Rose and Emmett were showing us pictures of their honeymoon.

"Oh, it was so beautiful there. The water was so clear." Rose explained as she was thumbing through the pictures.

Alice had brought her photo album to show everyone else who hadn't seen them. So for a while we women were looking at the beautiful beach pictures while the men grilled the meat. Looking at the pictures, I certainly couldn't wait till Edward and I were in Barbados next month. Since Jasper was a photographer he had captured some really great shots. Rose seemed pretty well with the camera too. I loved the personal shots she got of her and Emmett.

"This is when we went on a zip line tour," Rose pointed to a few pictures. "It was so much fun!"

"Food's done!" Emmett shouted. They got the pictures put away while I got up and got the macaroni salad and other stuff out of the fridge. I placed everything on the bar and we started to assemble our plates. Once we had our food, we found a place to sit and carried on the conversations while we enjoyed the food.

I was so stuffed; I wanted to wait a while before I started in on dessert, Emmett and Seth, not so much. They dug into the goodies right away.

"Bella, you made your chocolate chip bars, sweet!" Emmett boomed when he noticed them on the dessert table.

"Yes, Emmett, I made especially for you. But you have to share with everyone." I said sternly. I felt like I was talking to a three year old. But sometimes that's the only way Emmett will listen to you.

"Alright," he pouted.

As we sat in a circle talking about things going on in our lives, I couldn't help but look at Edward and see how far we have come in the last year. Next month we would be getting married.

If you asked me two years ago what I was going to be doing after college, I would never have thought I would be getting married to the love of my life and gotten a book written. I mean, yes, I had the idea for my book long before I met Edward and had outlined it months before Alice even mentioned about setting me up with someone.

Edward certainly gave me encouragement and help, as I finished school and worked on my book. I don't think I would have been done with it now if it wasn't for him. That is exactly what I put on my dedication page. Although I put 'my husband' on there because when the book finally does come out, we'll be married by then. That was one of the surprises I had for him when I get my first copy of the book. The other, was the name I chose to put as an author was Isabella Cullen.

"You ok?" Edward asked as he brushed my hair behind my ears.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that we've been together almost a year and we'll be getting married next month. I love you so much. I didn't think that this kind of love was possible. But here I am living it and I get to have you for the rest of my life. I couldn't have asked for anything better," I said with tears in my eyes and hugged him fiercely.

"I love you too. I understand it's hard to believe, but its true and I can feel it. I can't wait to see how our life turns out. It just the beginning." He whispered and rubbing my back in a soothing manner. I turned my head and kissed him soundly on the lips.

A short time later the fireworks started. Rose and Emmett were lying together in the chase lounger. Alice was curled in a chair, while Jasper took pictures. Every once in a while he would go over to her and whisper something to her that would make her smile. Edward and I were standing by the railing. He stood behind me and had me wrapped in his arms. Our parents, or dad and Sue in my case, sat closely to their loved one. Seth had left shortly after he had dessert to go to another party his buddies were having. I'm sure he felt like an eleventh wheel, since it was all couples here. The fireworks were beautiful. Even the ones the Space Needle had going off. Jasper, I'm sure, had captured some really great pictures.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

My bridal shower was beautiful. We certainly had fun playing games. Edward had come over towards the end of the party for the games portion. Alice would ask us questions about each other like what was out favorite color, book or movie. Things related to when we were kids. We obviously didn't have questions like who was our first kiss or first love sine we were each other's firsts. But we still had fun.

Now we were getting ready for the big day. Today was August 22, our wedding day. It was a beautiful day for Forks. The sun was shining and it was a perfect 72 degrees. The last few days were spent setting up the church and Esme and Carlisle's back yard for the reception. I was so excited to be marrying Edward. My dreams were certainly coming true.

At the moment Alice was working on my hair. I had just got out of the shower when she shoved right into the chair. She was blow drying my hair straight then she would be putting it into an elegant updo. She had taken over dad's house and officially called it bridal central. The Cullen's house wasn't much better. Emmett and Rose were staying there as well as Edward; well he was there last night. Alice wouldn't let us spend the night before our wedding together, the two nights before he spent them here. Mom and Phil arrived in town yesterday; they were staying at the local hotel along with a few of the guys from the fire station. Edward and I knew that by having our wedding in Forks that not all of his work buddies would be able to attend.

Mom had asked, off hand, if Edward was going to be wearing his uniform when we got married. I had told her he wasn't and that it didn't even cross my mind until my friend Angela asked the same question last month when I saw her. Even Rose and Emmett didn't think about it until after their wedding. We were both so caught up in the details and having the colors matching that it escaped our minds that Edward and Emmett could have worn their dress blues.

I just stayed quiet as Alice worked her magic. Rose was going to do my makeup for me. Both she and Alice didn't want me to lift a hand on my wedding day. I wasn't going to complain. Once Alice was finished she went to change into her dress. Rose already had hers on since she did that when Alice was working on my hair. Rose was keeping my makeup simple and neutral so it didn't take her long to finish. Once she was done, she and Alice helped me into my dress. The photographer we hired was taking pictures throughout the afternoon as we got ready. Their assistant was over at the Cullen's doing the same with Edward as he and the boys got ready. Leah had arrived just as Rose had finished my makeup. She wasn't able to come earlier since she wasn't feeling well. She and Jake had found out they were pregnant last month and the morning sickness was rearing its ugly head. She and Jake were excited though.

Once I was in my dress and veil I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked.

"Bella," Esme whispered as she entered the room.

"I know," I whispered. She came over and enveloped me in a hug. "Edward is going to be speechless."

I smiled. I was trying to hold back the tears. Alice would surely kill me if I looked anything less than perfect, because I did look perfect.

Mom came in and hugged me. "You look beautiful," she said as she pulled out of the hug. The photographer kept snapping pictures. All of us women including Sue got in a group for a picture.

Once all the pictures were taken, we headed for the church. Since the church was small, we had to wait outside before the doors were opened by Jake and Sam. Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Seth were already inside and in place. Esme and Carlisle were just escorted down the aisle before Edward took his place and the doors closed.

"Ready Bells?" dad asked as we got ready to enter the church.

"Yes." I smiled. "I love you daddy," I hadn't called him daddy since I was little, but I just had to.

"I love you too," he whispered. I knew today was going to be hard for him. "Let's go," he said pulling me a bit.

"No, wait," I said pulling him back. He looked at me like I was crazy not to get in there now and marry Edward but I had to tell him something before I could walk down that aisle. "Dad, I just wanted to let you know, that moving back in with you in high school was the best decision I have made. I only wish I did it much sooner."

"I know baby. I could see it on your face when I picked you up at the airport that day."

"Ok, now let's go get me married," he laughed but agreed with me.

The doors opened slowly and all I could focus on was Edward and the end of the aisle. He looked handsome in his tux. As soon as he saw me a big smile broke out on his face. When we finally reached each other, it took everything in me not to kiss him.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Edward and Isabella in marriage." Pastor Webber began

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." He said and waited a short moment.

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" Pastor Webber asked.

"I do," dad answered softly then went to his seat next to mom and Phil.

"Edward and Isabella, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight." Pastor Webber explained.

It was time for us to exchange vows. Edward and I turned to each other. He gently took my hands and rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of my hand.

"Edward, do you take Isabella to be your Wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?" Pastor Webber asked Edward.

"I do," Edward answered confidently.

Pastor Webber turned to me and asked, "Isabella, do you take Edward to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?

"I do," I said with tears in my eyes.

Pastor Webber asked for the rings. Emmett pretended that he didn't know where he put the rings as he patted down his pockets.

"Just kidding, here they are." He said with a big smile and handed them to Pastor Webber.

Pastor Webber blessed the rings and then held my ring to Edward.

"Edward, repeat after me," he said. "I Edward, take thee, Isabella to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow and I promise my love to you."

Edward repeated and then finished with, "With this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live." He finished as he slid the ring on my finger.

Pastor Webber turned to me. "Isabella, repeat after me," he said handing me Edwards ring. "I Isabella, take thee, Edward to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live."

I repeated what he told me and slid Edward's ring into place.

Pastor Webber went on to speak about how we should cherish each other, love each other unconditionally, trust each other, and to have faith in each other.

Next it was time to light the unity candle. Pastor Webber spoke about the symbolic nature of the unity candle as we took our separate candles to light our candle to become one. Once we had the candle lit, we went back in front and joined hands again.

"Edward and Isabella in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." Pastor Webber concluded.

Edward released my hands, brought them up to my face and kissed me soundly.

"It is my privilege to present to you, Mister and Missus Edward Cullen!" Pastor Webber said loudly of the clapping of our guests.

Edward and I turned to our guests and started our decent down the aisle. Once we made it outside we turned to each other and kissed again.

"I love you so much," Edward said.

"I love you too," I kissed him hard.

Our guests started coming out of the church congratulating us and giving us well wishes. After all our guests were greeted we got into Edward's car and made our way to his parents' house for our reception.

Since Edward and I couldn't arrive before our guests, we drove around Forks for a bit. I would have loved to go to the meadow Edward had found, but I wasn't walking through the forest in my dress. We kind of just stopped somewhere and made out for a bit. I had to make sure Edward kept his hands away from my hair. I had to do the same with my hands. I didn't want his hair to be any crazier than it already was.

After we got back to the Cullen's, we started in on dinner. Emmett and Alice started their speeches as the last few guests were finishing up their meals.

"As everyone knows Edward is my little brother. I'm so happy that I can officially call Bella my little sister. Love ya squirt," Emmett began. "When Edward told me that Jasper's girlfriend at the time, but now wife Alice, was setting Edward up with a girl, I didn't know what to think. When I first saw Edward laid eyes on Bella I knew he was in love, even if he didn't realize it yet. I have watched the two of them grow and love each other more over the past year. Congratulations you two, may you have a life full of happiness." He concluded.

"Thank you Em," I said as Edward and I gave him a hug.

Alice started in on her speech once everyone was settled down. "Yes, I take all the credit for setting the two of them up." Alice started.

"Hey, I helped too," Jazz piped up.

"Sorry, Jasper helped too. But it was my idea to set Bella up with someone. Jasper just supplied the guy." Everyone laughed at that. "It took some convincing on my part to get Bella to agree. Are you happy you agreed?" she asked me.

"Yes, Alice." I answered with a smile as I was leaning into Edward and he had his arms wrapped around me.

"See everything worked out. Like Emmett said, I watched as the two of them grew and loved each other more with each passing day. I know that love with continue to grow as you live your lives together. Congratulations you two!" she finished. Edward and I bother hugged and thanked her.

It was time to cut the cake. Edward and I stood behind the cake and cut off a piece to feed to each other. We didn't shove the cake into each other's faces like Rose and Em did. After the photographer got all the pictures they needed, everyone came up to get a piece.

Edward and I headed to the dance floor to dance as husband and wife for the first time. The song we chose was _You and Me_ by Lifehouse. Edward twirled me around the dance floor and held me close as the song played. I had let Edward choose or song and I have to say I love his choice.

After the song was over, it was time for dad and me to dance to our father/daughter song. I had chosen _I loved her first_ by Heartland. When I first heard it on the radio a few years ago, I knew that was the song I wanted to dance to with dad at my wedding. It didn't matter to me how many years away my wedding would be, that was the song I wanted. I think it's perfect for us, even though the whole song is about the dad talking to his son-in-law about his daughter.

"Bella, this is a perfect song." Dad said as we danced.

"I know that's why I've had it picked out since I heard it years ago." I explained.

**After we were done, it was Edward and Esme's turn on the dance floor. The song they danced to was, _My wish_ by Rascal Flatts. Edward had told me it was perfect because Esme would always encourage him to achieve his goals. He said that he has so far.**

Once all the special dances were out of the way, the fun could begin. Emmett was having fun dancing and bouncing around on the dance floor. I think he had too much to drink. I heard Rose say he was cut off for the night.

It was a perfect day. I was so happy to finally be married to Edward.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Edward and I had stayed at a hotel in Port Angeles for our wedding night and then drove home the next afternoon to catch our flight that evening. We could only leave Seattle at 10 p.m. on Monday and get to Barbados at 2 p.m. on Tuesday. It looked so beautiful, the ocean water was so clear. We quickly got checked into our hotel. I unpacked my suitcase and put my clothes away. Edward did the same and then we went downstairs to the bar and grill for a late lunch. The host took us to a table out on the patio. There was a cool breeze coming in from the ocean. Edward had ordered a hamburger and I ordered a salad. I had been eating snacks on the plane and at the airports so I wasn't that hungry. We talked quietly and looked out at the ocean. I couldn't believe it that we were on our honeymoon and I was already loving it.

After lunch we headed back up to our room. As soon as the door closed I pulled Edward into a heated kiss. He walked me backwards towards the bed. I fell back on it and Edward followed. He ran his hands up my sides pushing my shirt up as he went. I raised my arms above my head and he pulled it off. I started pulling his shirt up as well. Before I knew it we both had shed the rest of our clothes and Edward was positioned and ready to push into me. He kissed me as he entered me. I moaned at the feeling. He stayed still for a moment before he began to move. My hips were meeting each of his thrusts. I could feel my orgasm building.

"Ughh, so close," I panted.

"Me too," he grunted. A few thrusts later we came together.

My heart was flying. Edward rolled off me and pulled me to his chest. I laid there thinking about the past year. If I didn't have faith in the fact that would find someone to love and marry I wouldn't have all I have today. I'm glad I listened to Alice when she said she wanted to set me up with someone. By falling in love with Edward, I had gained a brother, another best girlfriend, a second father, and a mother who is there when I need her. I'm so thankful for Edward. Like Edward said last month, our life is just beginning.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

** I will say the ceremony wording came from Myweddingvows(dot)com. I took a few things out and changed a few things to make it to what I wanted.**

** Look at the photobuck page for tons of picures. Alice and Jasper's honeymoon as well as Rose and Emmetts. Everything related to Edward and Bella's wedding that we haven't seen yet like their cake, Edward's tux, her flowers and their honeymoon pictures. Even Fourth of July picutres. **

** Check out my profle for links to videos for songs mentioned in this chapter. **

** It will take a bit for the everything to be uploaded as there is a crap load I have **

** Thank you to all the wonderfull readers and those who have reviewed. I'm sad this story is ending, but also releaved at the same time. **

** As for the next story I told you about a few months ago, I'm going to take a break from writing for a few months. I may work here and there on it, but it will be a long time before I post anything for it. **

** Thanks a million, **

** Allison. **

** (Epilogue will be up shortly in the next few minutes)**


	27. Epilogue

**Ok so here is the Epiloge. **

**Yes that date is right. This epilogue takes place in 2012.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own The Twilight Saga**

**Revised: December 24, 2011. See note below for reason**

* * *

**BPOV (2012)**

It was hard to believe that Edward and I had been married for just over a year and a half. My book was very successful. I had gone a few book signings here in Washington and I continued to work for Jay. I don't think I'll write another book for a long time, I enjoy working for Jay too much. Edward was still with the station. A few of his buddies had left and they had new guys come in. Dad and Sue got married this past fall. Sue thoroughly loved being a grandma to Jake and Leah's daughter Callie. Dad started making hints to Edward and me about having kids. We had discussed it and were working on it.

"Edward!" I shouted as I felt the tightening in my stomach again.

"What," he yelled back from our room.

"We have to go," I responded. He walked out of our bedroom pulling a shirt on.

"Go where, we don't have anything going on today." He said as his head popped through the neck hole of his shirt.

"We do now," I said as I cringed when another contraction hit.

"Now, really?" he asked with a big smile.

"No, I'm just joking and I'm faking contractions now. Yes now. The baby is coming." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, calm down. Let's get your bag and then go. Oh I have to call into work and then call mom and dad, and Charlie and Sue. Are you doing ok?" he asked running around like a chicken with their head cut off. _He's telling me to calm down, he's the one that needs to calm down_, I thought. I was perfectly fine and content, except when a contraction hit. I just laughed at him. He could be calm and fine when the fire alarm goes off at work, but when I go into labor he loses it.

"Edward, the bag is by the door. All we have to do is call one parent and they will handle calling the others for us because they are so excited." I explained.

"You're right, ok lets go." He said as he helped me up from the chair. He grabbed my bag and locked up the door. He called work as we were on our way down to the car. I had to stop one time as another contraction hit. They were coming about ten minutes apart. I knew we had time, but I would just rather be at the hospital. Once in the car, I called dad to let him know we were leaving for the hospital. He said that he would call Carlisle and Esme and would leave shortly.

We pulled up to the hospital and we quickly, or as quickly as I could, walked in. We took the elevator up to the fifth floor and checked in with the nurse. They took me down to my room and go me situated with a gown and got me hooked up to a fetal heart monitor.

Now it was just a waiting game.

"Remember how you told me you were pregnant?" Edward asked from his chair next to my bed.

"Yep," I smiled.

I had found out a month after our anniversary. That's right; this baby is an anniversary baby. I waited a week to tell him. I had seen an advertisement online for t-shirts. I had ordered a bunch of shirts so it had taken a few days for them to come. Which turned into the families Christmas presents, but I'll get into that later.

I ordered Edward two shirts, one said, _Just call me daddy_ and the other one said, _World's best dad._ I also ordered some Onesie's that had cute sayings on them. The first one said, _Future Firefighter_ and the second one said, _My daddy, my hero._ They had cute little pictures on them too.

Once they came, I was so excited. I decided to do the laundry and have our piles sitting on the coffee table. I kept the Onesie's hidden until he saw his shirts. He came home from work; I was in the kitchen working on dinner. I told him I got some new shirts for him and they were with his piles of clothes. He came into the kitchen holding the shirts asking why I got him shirts that said dad on them. I told him, "That's what you are babe," he gapped at me for a bit and then asked if I was pregnant. I told him I was and needless to say he was excited. He started crying he was so happy.

I showed him the Onesie's. Even though we didn't know what we were having yet, I thought the firefighter ones were cute. Women can be firefighters.

"Yeah, you were funny," I laughed.

"Well, it was weird that you had gotten me a shirt that said 'Just call me daddy.' I didn't know what to think with that one until I saw the other one." He smiled.

"Yeah, then I told you I didn't want to tell anyone that we were pregnant until Christmas. You thought I was nuts until I explained my reasoning behind it." I said.

"You told me it would be the perfect gift for your dad. You ok there," he asked. Another contraction had hit as he was talking. "It's almost over," he said as he looked at the screen.

"I'm fine, they are just starting to hurt more." I answered as soon as it was over.

"Remember when they almost figured it out at Thanksgiving?" he asked. I knew he was trying to keep my mind off the pain until I could get the epidural.

"Yeah, I knew that was going to happen. That's why I did research on a reason why I couldn't drink. I did have a cold and luckily I saw that a strep throat is treated with an antibiotic." I answered.

I knew that when Thanksgiving came I was going to have to come up with something as to why I couldn't drink alcohol. I did have a cold a few weeks before and my throat did hurt but I didn't have strep.

We showed up at Carlisle and Esme's for dinner and they asked how I was feeling. We had told them my cold was a crappie one. With being pregnant and having morning sickness, we told them I had felt dizzy and didn't want to get out of bed. I had a cold like that before years ago. I missed a week of school too. So we went with that story. It worked too. Carlisle had made a comment that antibiotics counteract birth control pills. I told him it didn't matter I had been off them since May, which was true. I just left out that I was already pregnant. Dad was happy to hear that we were trying to give him a grandchild. He loves Callie like his own, but he knows that Sue and Leah's dad, Harry who had died years ago, are her grandparents. We lucked out that the family bought our story.

"Good thing they are so gullible. I don't think we'll be able to pull something like that off again." Edward said as he poured me more ice chips.

"Can I have this one first, before we talk about more kids please," I laughed.

"Yes, sorry," he said.

The doctor came into check to see how I was progressing. I was 5 centimeters dilated and I could get the epidural soon. I was glad to hear that. The contractions were really hurting.

When we told the family we were expecting, it was at Christmas like I planned. When I had gotten Edward's shirts I had got shirts for Dad, Sue, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett. Esme and Sue's shirt said, _World's greatest Grandma. _Dad and Carlisle's said, _World's greatest Grandpa. _Rose's shirt said, _World's greatest Aunt. _Emmet's shirt just said, _The uncle. _The grandparent's shirts were different styles.

By the time Christmas came around, we knew what we were having. Actually we found out the week before Christmas. I had the doctor print off three pictures, one for Edward and me, and one for each for our parents. I put the ultrasound pictures in a picture frame that had a mat behind the photo. Below the photo on the mat I put the sex of the baby. It said Baby Boy Cullen.

Renee and Phil hadn't talked to us in over a year. I told her by e-mail that she was going to be a grandma, but she never responded. I don't know what was going on with them. It was shortly after our wedding that they weren't answering our calls our emails. Actually I noticed Renee was pulling away from having contact with me after the fire at my apartment. I understood that she couldn't afford to fly in to see me and then to come back a few months later for our wedding. But she never called to check on me after she talked to Edward.

She did that same thing when I was in high school. It was the main reason why I went to live with dad. She would leave in the morning and wouldn't come back until just before dinner. Phil was hardly home since he was in training so much, that he never noticed. I guess I'm used to Renee not being there because it never really affected me that much. I wish she would have shown some interest that she was going to be a grandma. Esme has been more of a mom to me than Renee has ever been my whole life.

I told our parents they had to open their gifts at the same time. I had the shirts in one box and put the picture frame on top of the two shirts. Rosalie and Emmett were to open their gifts after them. Esme and Sue opened the boxes and both screamed. They showed our dads.

Dad turned to me and asked, "Really," I nodded my head.

It was hard to conceal my growing stomach by then. I had been wearing more baggy shirts. Edward and I were on the couch with a blanket over us and his hands were under my shirt on my stomach trying to feel our little boy move. I had been feeling him move for a week or so, but nothing that could be felt outside. It was only small bumps, kind of like bubbles.

When dad asked if was really pregnant, I stood up and smoothed my shirt over my stomach so you could see my bump. As I did that I told Rose and Emmett to open their gifts. Needless to say Emmett loved his. I showed him a Onesie that I bought at the same time I bought theirs that said, _My uncle is kind of a big deal._ It was ironic that it was baby blue and we were having a boy.

After everyone settled down they asked if we had names picked out yet. We told them we were still narrowing it down. We had a few picked out we just didn't know for sure.

A short while later after reminiscing, I was able to get the epidural. The anesthesiologist explained everything to me. He told me that I may feel itching on my stomach as a side effect but to not worry if I did. I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned into Edward's arms as they stuck the big needle in my back. Once they were done, I was feeling much more comfortable. I was able to take a nap. As I was waking up from my nap, our parents arrived. Carlisle asked if he could look at my chart. I didn't mind that he wanted to, he is a doctor. I had a few contractions while we were talking, but I never felt them. I had a particularly big one and Edward asked if I felt it.

"No, I didn't feel a thing. How big was it?" I asked as I looked at the screen. It was a big one too.

The doctor came in to check on me once more as our parents were there. They stepped out as she did that. She said I was at a 9 so it would be very soon. They came back in and we told them. Rose had also arrived. She and Emmett found out in March they were pregnant and she was due in early November. They wanted to wait till summer to try for a baby, so they were quite surprised. She was just starting to show at three months.

She and Alice were going to be in the waiting room with everyone else. I only wanted Edward in the room with me. I thought about having Esme but we didn't know if she would have been able to make it in time. She understood, she had been busy with work for a few businesses in Port Angeles and couldn't take the time off to be with me for the last week and a half.

The nurses got everything prepped and got me situated on the bed. They told me to push if felt the urge to. Edward helped hold one of my legs back as a nurse grabbed the other one. Edward helped to support me up so I was able to bear down and start pushing. The epidural had started to wear off so I was feeling some pressure but no burning feeling. It seriously felt like I was pooping into the doctor's hands. I guess that's the best way to describe how it was to push out my son.

"Ok Bella, I can see his head." She said. I looked over into the mirror they had behind her so I could see what was going on.

"He has a lot of hair," Edward commented.

"I figured he would, I had a lot of heartburn," I grunted.

"Big push and his head will be out. Once it is, don't push again until I say." The doctor instructed. I pushed hard and felt his head slid out. She turned him around and sucked his nose and mouth out. "Ok push,"

I pushed again while she pulled a little to get his shoulders out. One final push and he was here. Once he was out, he let out a loud wail and was placed on my chest.

"Oh, he's here. Edward, look what we did," I said as I held him and used the blanket to wipe him off a bit.

"He's beautiful. Thank you," he said as he kissed my hair.

"Daddy, you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked. Edward nodded and cut where she told him to. The nurse took our son to get weighted and cleaned up more. I told Edward to go with him and take pictures.

As he was doing that, I delivered the placenta and the doctor cleaned me up.

"He weighed in at 8 pounds, 7 ounces and 21 inches tall." The nurse said after she got him cleaned up and got his APGAR scores. She wrapped him in his blanket put a hat on his head and passed him over to Edward. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. I held my hands out for him and passed me our son. I ran my finger over his little cheeks. He opened his eyes for a second. His eyes were blue like every newborn.

"Edward, go get everyone," I asked.

"You sure you're up to it now?" he asked hesitantly. Sure I was tired, but I knew they were all anxious to see him and finally know what his name is. They kept asking what names we had chosen for him, but we just said that we weren't going to tell them until he was born.

"Yes." I answered not looking up from my son's beautiful face. I felt the bed shift as he left the room. "You are so handsome," I whispered to my little boy.

"Bella," I heard someone whisper. I looked up to see dad come in the room first. He came over to the bed and looked at his grandson. "Can I?" he asked holding his arms out. I nodded and passed him over.

Everyone else spilled into the room. Edward came back over to the bed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he watched dad holding our baby.

"What's his name," Esme asked.

"Everyone, meet Lucas Charles Cullen," I answered. I heard a gasp that was no doubt from dad.

"Seriously Bells?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Any more surprises, I'm going to have a heart attack," he joked.

"Good thing you're in a hospital an there's a doctor and an EMT in the room." Emmett said. We all laughed.

"Yes, it's a perfect name for him." Edward answered. Of course he was proud; he was the one who came up with the name. I get to name the next one; which won't be for a few years.

The girls asked how I was feeling. I told them I was worn out but couldn't be happier.

We were release from the hospital two days later. Edward had taken two weeks paternity leave from work to help get me settled into a routine with Luke. A week after he was born, we had Jasper take a family photo of us. It turned out beautiful. I put it in a picture frame with one of Luke's ultrasound photos. The frame was on his dresser in his room. I had the perfect family, with lots more to come.

**The End.**

* * *

**So there is it. It's finished.**

**Again check out the photobucket album for picures related to this epilogue.**

**A final thank to everyone.**

**Put me or keep me on alert so you know when I post my new story.**

**If anyone is interested in being my beta let me know. I already have some stuff written and will be working on it sporatically.**

**Thanks again,**

**Allison**

**Revison Note: I had a few people has me why Renee didn't talk to Bella. I decided to go back and fix that and explain it better. **


End file.
